Color Coordinated
by boredjm
Summary: Some things don't just happen; they require coordination. ExT
1. Color

As with the usual disclaimers I do not own nor do I have the rights to any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura.

**Color Coordinated**

_"Colors, like features, follow the changes of the emotions." -Pablo Picasso_

**Chapter One: Color**

Swirling red liquid. Tomoyo listlessly stared at her glass against the weak light. "That's not how it's supposed to happen." Her skeptical eyes locked momentarily with her neighbor's, and then return to the dark red liquid.

"What isn't?" Eriol asked, faced way from his company. He made a glance at the pretty redhead at the other end of the bar. Reverting a quick glance at Tomoyo, "Love?" _Yes, Miss beautiful redhead has finally caught on - eye contact at last._

Tomoyo's eyes still locked on the red liquid's whirling motion, "I always knew redheads were your type."

Eriol jerked his head back to face Tomoyo, attention now completely taken away from his former preoccupation. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo looked unphased, and her eyes never left her glass. She smirked cynically. "Don't ruin the game, Eriol. She was so into you." Her head motioned ever so slightly in the direction of the redhead. "You could've had her, but now she's going to think you're with me." Swirling the red liquid a little faster, her eyes unfocused and glazed over. "She looked fun. You could've had fun with her tonight."

"I feel mildly offended." Eriol chuckled. "If you were not so beautiful, I would surely refuse your company." Eriol glanced back toward the redhead who was seemingly disinterested in him now. With a smirk he turned back to Tomoyo, "I could never refuse the company of Helen of Troy."

"I'm not sure that I'm a face that can launch a thousand ships." Tomoyo downed the rest of her red beverage.

Before the ice in his drink could dilute the brownish alcohol any further, Eriol lifted it up and drank the contents as well. "So, what's not fair? Love?"

"Life," she answered as she turned in her seat to lock eyes with him. Uncrossing her long legs, she leaned in so close Eriol could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Life's unfair." She didn't go any further in explaining her answer. "I think it's time to go."

Eriol stood up to help balance Tomoyo's shaky stance. They both exited the bar as heads turn to watch them leave. As they exited Eriol grimaced as he remarked to Tomoyo, "And what a perfect couple we appear to be."

A drunk Tomoyo firmly wrapped herself around Eriols waist as she scoffed, "If only, if only."

* * *

"If only, if only," Eriol repeated Tomoyo's words wearily. He slickly pulled Tomoyo's body upward, her head off his abdomen to resting on his chest. Holding her firmly, they exited the bar and crossed the street. Tomoyo clumsily moved one foot in front of the other. She stared downward at the blackish-grey asphalt and it's rough slightly uneven texture.

It was a pitiful sight for no one but Eriol to see. Eriol thought to simply pick her up and carry her, but he knew she would protest. "Walking you home is always my favorite part of our inebriated occasions," he jested backhandedly.

"Oh shush," Tomoyo leaned her entire body weight onto Eriol. "I'm so little. I'm sure someone as _big_, _strong_ and _brawny_ as yourself could never... be bothered to escort me home." Tomoyo gasps as her foot tripped on the sidewalk step.

Eriol lifted her again and swapped her to his left arm, helping her onto the sidewalk.

Tomoyo continued to drunkenly babble, "But as you can see," pushing her index finger forward into the air, "You. Of all people should not be complaining... You, my friend, are a _very powerful_ magician. You could just..." In a quick circular motion, she released her right arm from his waist, snapped her finger, and replaced her arm again around his waist. "Pop me home without any difficulty."

Eriol didn't answer. He only kept walking, helping Tomoyo along as he went. It had become their thing.

Becoming very serious, now. Tomoyo stared upward to watch the magician expression as she whispers in an almost sober manner, "You don't have to walk me home, you know." she paused in thought. "Really. Just a snap of your fingers, and I'd be home in bed." with a sense of finality, "I know you can do that."

Silence ensued.

The clicking of Tomoyo's heels was the only audible sound as they walked down the street to Tomoyo's apartment.

Silence was broken by a rhetorical question. "Are we still in the city?" Tomoyo asked. She sounded like an innocent child, confused by the world She pulled her eyes from Eriol's strong chin to look at their surroundings, "I've never seen the city so empty before... It's as if we're the only ones."

On cue, a lone pewter-colored car drove by. Eriol held Tomoyo protectively, almost possessively as he reproachfully stared down the car full of college boys eying Tomoyo and hooting. Tomoyo didn't notice at all, and so they continued walking.

Without looking down, Eriol drolled bitingly, "It'd be a delight for you not to always dress so suggestively for our little rendezvous, ma chère - or to dress so suggestively at all. "

Tomoyo caught sight of her complex in the distance; she kept her eyes fixed on the awning and lamps. Amused by Eriol's remark, Tomoyo stated profoundly, "Beauty is a curse in itself." Tomoyo could sense Eriol's chagrin intensify as they continued to walk in silence. "But if I have it, I might as well use it."

"Cut the crap, Daidouji." He gripped a handful of her dress, hiking her hemline to a daring length to prove his point.

"Stop it. I was just joking around," she unraveled Eriol's hand as they finally walk through the lobby doors to the elevator, "Next time," she pressed the elevator button, "I'll look a little less scandalous."

Tomoyo leaned half her body against the wall next to the elevator, waiting for the elevator and watching the activity in the lobby. A young man from her building walked into the lobby, and immediately focused intently on Tomoyo. Eriol didn't notice this at all as he stared at the red numbers decreasing until it turned to an L. The elevator opened. Eriol turned to help Tomoyo walk, but Tomoyo roughly shoved Eriol into the open elevator and up against the back wall. She pounced in to kiss Eriol fully and sensually.

The doors closed, and Tomoyo immediately pulled away, pressing the button for the top floor as though what she did never happened. Breathing in deeply, Tomoyo leaned back against the elevator wall next to Eriol. The mirrors in the elevator reflected their images a thousand-million times.

Eriol, wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "What was that for?"

"There was an audience - a pest actually." The doors reopen. Tomoyo walked out and down the hall holding the wall as she went. Eriol followed behind, waiting for Tomoyo to clarify. "Some guy from my floor I needed to... get rid of." At her door, Tomoyo's outstretched her palm towards Eriol while focusing full-heartedly on the doorknob. "Keys."

"If only Sakura could see what you have become," Eriol muttered. Scooting in front of her, he turned the shiny doorknob magically and walked into the apartment.

"Please." Tomoyo retaliated, annoyed. "What would Kaho think of you?" The enchanted door slammed shut and clicked as it locked behind her.

"Touchè," Eriol retorted, handing her a glass of water before sitting down on her couch.

Tomoyo downed the glass of water. She started walking towards her room, "You're going to have to stay tonight. That man in the lobby can't see you leave; he's kind of a stalker."

"Should I be alarmed?"

Tomoyo laughed. "No, but just stay, yeah?"

"Stay in your room?" Eriol mused sardonically. Dim light filtered through windows, and grey shadows cast all over the apartment and across both their faces. "It's much bigger than your guest room." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Tomoyo spun her head over her shoulder, long hair flying in a wave as she continued to strut down the hall, "Such an ungentlemanly proposition, Eriol." Turning fully to face Eriol, she knocked off her heels and walks slowly backward, "You know I have to refuse."

"Of course, of course." Eriol set the glass down, he walked in Tomoyo's direction, following her down the hallway. "No hard feelings." He smiled boyishly, amused.

He would always ask half-heartedly, and she would always say no. It was their meaningless routine.

Eriol followed Tomoyo to the end of the hall. Face-to-face, he stared amused at Tomoyo leaning against her bedroom doorframe. He took her hand and lifted it up. "Goodnight, my lady." Sapphires locked with amethysts as he kisses her hand.

"Goodnight." Tomoyo smiled the first time that night. Eriol turned to walk back the other direction as she watched his figure recede down the hall. Noting his wardrobe choice in respect to her own, she called out to him. "Let's not match every time time we go out. It's awkward."

Eriol had already disappeared down another hallway, but Tomoyo could still hear him chuckle as his door clicked closed.

**[tbc]**


	2. Overcast Sky

**Color Coordinated**

_"I believe that if one always looks up at the skies, one would end up with wings." -Gustave Flaubert_

**Chapter Two: The Overcast Sky**

Tomoyo woke up to the sound of piano and a terrible headache. She sat up opening her eyes and instantly reverted to her initial slumbering position. "Maybe not," she groaned to herself even though she desperately needed to have a glass of water.

The piano continued to play.

Tomoyo recognized the tune. In fact, she was probably the only person other than the composer that _could _recognize the tune. It always eerily reminded her of her first encounter with the adult Eriol - it was on his twenty-first birthday, and the self-possessed man she had come to know so well was anything but himself that day.

* * *

_"I can't believe it. Syaoran finally asked me to marry him!" Sakura's voice squealed over the phone. _

_Tomoyo became upset and distant, but her voice came out strong and enthusiastic. "That's such great news," she said. She tightly held the receiver to her ear, listening as Sakura went on and on describing the details of the proposal, but yet - Tomoyo could hear none of it. Every ounce of courage in her body left her. She congratulated Sakura and then made up an excuse to hang up._

_The events afterward were a flurry. She remembered watching her hands go through her things and fold and pack them into a suitcase. Her clenched hands on the steering wheel as she drove to the airport. Her shaky hands handing a credit card, taking the first available flight to anywhere. Anywhere far far away. _

_She had wanted to escape - to lose herself._

_At the time, it was late March, barely considered Spring. Would it be too cold in England for flowers so soon? Tomoyo spent the entire twelve hour of flight pondering over the answer; it consumed her. As soon as she was off the plane, she jumped into a taxi and blurted out a destination the tourist couple behind her had been talking about during the flight. She needed to disappear, to immerse herself in something that had nothing to do with who she was._

_The destination didn't matter, but she fancied finding flowers, beautiful flowers. Tomoyo stared out the window as the taxi headed for some meaningless destination._

_There._

_It was a park. Eerily, it reminded her of King Penguin's park. The swing, the slide, the garden... A garden!_

_The taxi came to an abrupt stop. Tomoyo hopped out and was strolling at first, but it seemed the flowers were changing colors. They were blue for a moment... and all of sudden... as purple as her eyes - was she hallucinating? She felt a surge of excitement as she bolted for it. The flowers seemed almost magical._

_They really were, Tomoyo realized. _

_She'd found Eriol laying at the center of that patch of flowers, staring up at the dark overcast sky. His eyes. She could never forget how lost he looked, because she felt just as lost._

* * *

There was silence in the apartment. Tomoyo was drawn out of her memory as Eriol stopped playing.

The silence prompted her to get out of bed. She limped to the door, remembering how she drunkenly fumbled in the shower last night. Trying to block the sunlight with a hand, she walked down the hall to the living room.

Eriol was having tea out on the balcony. With a quick movement of his fingers, the balcony door opened and a chair was pulled out for Tomoyo. He stood up to greet her. "How'd that happen?" he asked, gesturing to her ankle.

"I was fairly inebriated last night, wasn't I?" A rhetorical question. Still squinting, Tomoyo carefully watched Eriol's facial expression as she touched the teapot's handle to her right - Eriol's face contorted ever so slightly. She opted to pick the one on her left, pouring herself a cup of jasmine tea, thankful it wasn't what Eriol was having; she detested Eriol's English tea.

Eriol chuckled. He took a sip from his cup, staring down at her ankle.. "I could fix that for you, but suffering through the natural healing process may be in your liver's best interest... It'll teach you a lesson." Another sip of tea as he indicated with his eyes the grand piano in Tomoyo's living room, "You didn't have to."

Tomoyo turned to face the piano through the balcony's glass doors. "You're here often enough. Besides, we both know that the guest room is really your room."

"_I know." _Eriol's voice pops into her head. "It is a kind gesture. Thank you." He lifted his cup to up to his smiling to take another sip.

Tomoyo turns back to the table staring disdainfully at the scones. She didn't bother meeting Eriol's eyes, still focusing on the plate of biscuit-cakes. "You've done the same for me."

A bemused Eriol watched Tomoyo's indecisive manner of hovering her hand above the scones. "You should move to my place," Eriol off-handedly suggested. "It's wasteful to have to walk you home before heading home myself." His signature grin vanished just as fast as it materialized. "Besides, I can get used to watching you choose scones."

Tomoyo ignored Eriol's "Moving In"suggestion for the nth time. She decided to forgo the scone, and headed back inside for a glass of water. Filling the glass, she noticed an envelope on the counter. It was Sakura's handwriting. Tomoyo returned to the balcony, plopping the letter in front of Eriol. "Summarize it for me," she commanded as she downed her glass.

"As you wish, my lady," Eriol acquiesced as he tore open the envelope and started reading.

Tomoyo was tense. "Eriol... Just tell me what's in the damn letter." Finding the letter turned her mood sour.

"Harsh words, my dear," Eriol quickly read the front side, and flipped the letter over to read the back, proceeding to read aloud a line from the letter, "... I_ wanted to tell you over the phone, but it seems you've been very busy._" Eriol paused, glancing uneasily at Tomoyo's blank expression before continuing, _"Syaoran and I have finally set the date..." _Eriol stopped, and studied Tomoyo's face, but Tomoyo's face remained blank.

Inhaled deeply, Tomoyo ordered Eriol to continue, "Keep reading."

With growing anxiety for Tomoyo's well-being, Eriol read slower, _"I know it's a lot to ask, but I want you to be my maid of honor. Please call me as soon as you can. It's been too long since we've talked. I miss you."_

Tomoyo stared down at her tea, trying to absorb the information. She could hear the cars passing by underneath, the sounds of the city -how everyone was always on the move, always moving forward - going somewhere. "I guess I have no choice," Tomoyo concluded, her face suddenly haggard.

Returning the letter to the envelope, Eriol softly informed her, "Our formal invitations will be here tomorrow."

"Was that in the letter?" Tomoyo asks, staring deeply into Eriol's blue eyes.

Eriol studied her expression, gleaning nothing. He shook his head and then stared out at the now grey overcast sky. "No, it wasn't."

**[tbc]**


	3. Forgetting

**Color Coordinated**

_"But men are men; the best sometimes forget." -William Shakespeare_

**Chapter Three: Forgetting**

_2 years ago._

Eriol watched as Kaho kissed her groom. His face remained blank as he racked his mind for reasons why she would choose such a man over himself.

_It's pointless._ He knew why Kaho left him. Eriol had a fascination for forgetting. He had devoted himself to understanding how people could forget. He pored over Clow's books endlessly looking for an enchantment to blot out Clow's memories. It seemed that the deceased Clow and the very much alive Eriol had a conflict in interest; Clow had a way of hiding things he didn't want Eriol to know.

When Eriol discovered the incantation, Kaho was not pleased. She warned him not to challenge destiny_. _Eriol reasoned that he had already fulfilled his obligation to the fates; he no longer needed to bear the weight of Clow's memories.

And so he hid them away in the deepest corner of his mind. As Clow withdrew from Eriol's life, Kaho did too. A week before his twenty-first birthday, Nakuru handed him a note. A mere sentence:

_A deleted memory is not a healed memory._

Kaho demonstrated to Eriol that even great magicians like himself could not have the best of both worlds. The Clow-less Eriol was stubborn to a flaw - he no longer had the wisdom of a lifetime to guide him, and he felt the world as strongly as any other man his physical age. When Kaho left, his world was like a spinning collage of Picasso's Blue Period.

_But then there was Tomoyo Daidouji._

Tomoyo waited patiently as Eriol stared at the altar in a fugue state; they were now alone in the church. She grasped his hand, pulling him off the pew, and out of the church.

"I don't want you going to the reception," Tomoyo whispered as the wind drew her long hair back towards Eriol - the smell of lavender.

"No," Eriol declared as they approached the car, "We're going." He couldn't get the image of how happy Kaho looked out of his mind. He opened the passenger's door for Tomoyo. "I want to go."

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. _Why throw salt on an open wound, Eriol? _The year they had spent in each other's company treated Tomoyo more kindly than it had Eriol. _Maybe it's because Sakura's half-way around the world, _she contemplated, _and Kaho is here._

Tomoyo hopped into the car and stated in a flustered tone, "I just... I can't go." She averted her gaze from him.

Tomoyo's words immediately pulled Eriol out of his reverie. "Why, what's wrong?" He rounded the car door and knelt in front of her, his face filled with concern.

Tomoyo looked away; covering the side of her face, she tried to sound as distressed as possible. "I can't do that to Kaho," she shuddered.

Eriol needed to go to the reception; he had to - for his own peace of mind - but he knew he wouldn't be able to survive the night without Tomoyo. "Do what to Kaho?"

"Show up!"

"What?" He didn't understand.

Tomoyo uncovered her face turning back to Eriol pouting, "It's wrong to look more beautiful than the bride at her own reception!"

Eriol snickered. Tomoyo had definitely lightened his mood. "Don't worry," he replied playfully. "I'll just have to do your makeup myself -turn you into a proper Medusa." As he rose to kiss her forehead, Tomoyo leaned forward, hugging him tightly.

She whispered into his ear, "Okay, I'll go... but under one condition."

Eriol felt Tomoyo hide her face in the crook of his neck. "Anything for you, my little buffoon."

Tomoyo paused as though to soften the blow. She mumbled into his shirt, "We need to get away from here... I've just about had it with this English weather."

Eriol knew exactly what Tomoyo was doing. She was trying to put distance between Kaho and himself - from the places and memories just as much as from the actual person. She was trying to help him forget. "Okay, deal." he consented.

Tomoyo released her hold of him. She smiled facetiously, "I knew you'd say yes."

Her smile was absolutely contagious; Eriol couldn't help but smile back.

Later that day while driving to the wedding reception that night, Eriol's baritone voice popped into Tomoyo's head, "_Thank you."_

"What are friends for?" She smiled weakly before turning to stare out of the window. "Just be there for me when it's my turn."

She looked out at the blurred color of leaves against the setting sun wondering why leaves turned red and yellow in the autumn.

**[tbc]**


	4. Moon

**Color Coordinating**

_"The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to." -Carl Sandburg_

**Chapter Four: The Moon**

Tomoyo clenched the home phone between her head and shoulder as she sliced tomatoes. "Yes, Sakura... I'll be there in a couple of days..." Spreading the slices on the pizza, she told another white lie to keep Sakura happy, "Don't worry! You are in _no way _inconveniencing me." She placed the pan into the oven, listening to Sakura chatter excitedly.

Tomoyo had not felt this drained since leaving Japan. On top of working long hours, she still had to help Sakura make wedding decisions. _Sakura can't come first anymore, _Tomoyo kept repeating in her head. It had become something of a mantra, but clearly an ineffectual one.

Eriol walked into the kitchen, drying his head with a bath towel. He pulled the clasped phone away from Tomoyo, chirping, "Why hello, Sakura. How are you doing?"

Tomoyo heard chatter on the line. Eriol chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course. I shall deliver Tomoyo to you safe and sound... but I am afraid she will have withered to nothing by the time we get there..."

Eriol's grin made Tomoyo nervous; she lept up to grab the phone, but Eriol's height made it easy for him to jerk away. "I fear to say that your wedding planning has enraptured our dear Tomoyo, and has charmed her into missing meals."

Tomoyo tirelessly tried to regain the phone; Eriol, still on the phone, threw his towel onto her face. "Haha... Okay, I'll see you soon." He hung up and placed the phone on the counter. Leaning over to stare into the oven, Eriol rubbed his hands together causing all the dishes to return clean to their rightful places.

He mocked a condescending tone in proclaiming, "Three years, and I've never seen you on the phone as much as these past weeks."

Tomoyo hurled the towel for the couch in the living room. "I know, but-"

"No buts," Eriol interupted as he opened the oven and pulled out the pizza. "Why..." The pizza baked in front of Tomoyo's eyes. "The pizza is done!" Eriol smiled and walked out of the kitchen and up the spiral stairs to the roof. "It's a full moon tonight, come up."

Tomoyo followed him to his roof. She looked towards her complex unsurprised to see that she could look into her own apartment; "I see that you've been spying on me."

Eriol sat down beside the pool, pulling a slice off the pan. In between bites, "I wouldn't say spying per se. I come up here to swim... It just so happens that it's during your usual dinnertime." He devoured a slice and went for another, "You know... just because we live with the Americans... does not mean we have to eat like them." A smile before finishing off another slice.

Tomoyo couldn't help but chuckled. "In my opinion, it beats your shepherd's pie any day."

"In my defense of British cuisine... well... I think it's fantastic." Another slice devoured. "And my opinion is supreme."

Tomoyo laughed lightly. Tomoyo turned to stare at the moon's reflection in the pool and sighed. "So where are Nakuru and Spinel on this fine night?"

"They are on a flight to Japan as we speak." Eriol laid down against the cement with his arms and legs outstretched. He stared up at the moon, tuning out the city.

"I hope Nakura doesn't give Spinel too much trouble." Tomoyo's remark made Eriol laugh.

Tomoyo stared out at the city lights and then back to the moon's reflection in the pool. She put her feet into the water making ripples in it's image. "Sometimes... I forget how beautiful the nights are in the city." She smiled. "You know, the Chinese have an old song..." Tomoyo cleared her throat and sang the chorus.

_"You ask me how deeply I love you, how much I love you..._

_"My feelings are true; my love is real._

_"The moon represents my heart."_

"... I think it's rather beautiful," Tomoyo mused to herself, becoming silent.

The sounds of nightlife pervaded their silence.

"Clow's mother was Chinese." Eriol added as he glanced at Tomoyo momentarily. Tomoyo's pearly skin reflected the moonlight from the pool. How many times had he been mesmerized by her beauty? Her voice? He quickly averted his stare back to the nightsky.

Tomoyo turned to face Eriol. "Really?"

"Yes, she was," Eriol stated. "And Clow loved her deeply." Pulling off his glasses, the moon's image blurred.

Tomoyo pulled her feet out of the water and layed orthogonally with her head on Eriol's stomach. "I guess that makes sense. Syaoran's family is from Hong Kong."

The idea of terrorizing his cute little descendent was in itself a perfect reason to return to Japan. "I can't wait to see Syaoran's face when we arrive." Eriol laughed to himself; "Sakura decided to keep my invitation a secret from him." He smiled widely.

_Cerberus and Spinel, Nakuru and Touya, Eriol and Syaoran... all together in one place again_. Tomoyo smiled and mischievously added, "This is going to be a nightmare." She moved her head up onto his chest. Tomoyo loved Eriol's voice, but she would never tell him so. "Tell me a story, Eriol."

"I don't know any." Eriol joked.

"You can give two hour lectures, but you can't tell me a simple story?" Tomoyo flipped her body over to face him. "Tell me a story."

"I'm all out of stories." Eriol answered, he pulled his hands underneath his head.

Tomoyo thumped his chest. "Tell me one about Clow's mom."

Eriol hesitated. _I can't_, he thought, _not without reopening all of Clow's memories. _"How about... a story about the moon?"

"That's not a story about Clow's mom."

"This story is one Clow's mom used to tell him - the story of Hou Yi and Chang'er"

"Okay," Tomoyo assented as she turned away to face the moon on the horizon. She could hear the cadence of Eriol's heartbeat.

"The story goes that in ancient times, ten suns had filled the sky, parching the land, burning forests, destroying crops - essentially driving humans and animals to madness." Eriol paused.

"Keep going." Tomoyo mumbled.

"So to restore peace in the land, the Emperor of Heaven sent down the Immortal, Hou Yi, to shoot down the suns. Hou Yi descended to Earth bearing a bow and ten arrows given to him by the Emperor; he shot down every sun but the last which he left to benefit the mortals. This deed made Hou Yi a great hero...

"But when he returned, his heroism was not lauded by many of the other jealous Immortals; they continuously slandered him before the Emperor of Heaven. As a result, the Emperor of Heaven banished Hou Yi _and_ his wife Chang'er from heaven to live on the earth."

"At least they were still together," Tomoyo murmured as she shifted closer - the smell of lavender filled his senses.

Eriol continued to narrate. "Yes, but living as mortals, Hou Yi noticed how unhappy his wife Chang'er was. So he sought out the Queen of the West for the elixir of immortality. He travelled far, far away to find her and beseech her to gift him with immortality. When he finally did ask her for the gift of immortality, The Queen of the West gave him a tiny vessel and told him that _only half_ the amount was necessary for one to become immortal - enough for Chang'er _and himself._

"And so Hou Yi returned to Chang'er with the elixir in a case as a surprise. Chang'er was not to open it while he was away on a hunting trip."

Tomoyo interrupted, "But she opened the case anyway - curiosity killed the cat."

Eriol laughed, "Yes, she opened the case and found the elixir. She was so excited to become an Immortal again, without thinking, she drank the entire elixir before Hou Yi could return. She was immortal again, but had overdosed and was now floating into the sky."

"No...," Tomoyo breathed. She was still turned away; Eriol could not see her expression.

He continued, "Hou Yi got there just in time to find Chang'er floating away. He was furious with Chang'er; he'd still had the last arrow the Emperor of Heaven had given to him, but as he strung up his bow, he could not bear to shoot down his beloved wife. He had to watch forlornly as Chang'er floated upward farther and farther, eventually landing on the moon.

"As a result of her folly, Chang'er and Hou Yi were never to be together again; she would have to watch him and all the other humans from a distance." Eriol finished with a tone of finality. "For all of eternity..." Eriol pulled his glasses back on to see the moon clearly.

Silence pervaded.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo's voice was so soft, Eriol could barely hear her.

"What is it?" Eriol asked as he studied the moon's image.

Tomoyo flipped over on her other side to face him, her eyes shut. Eriol could feel her breath on his skin; her voice was still barely audible. "It must be so hard for you to have all of Clow's memories."

Eriol inhaled sharply.

"Don't move Eriol. I'm just going to lay here for a little while - don't move."

"Okay-"

"It's just for a moment..."

Eriol laid still for a long while starring at the grey moon. Never before had he noticed how cold and desolate it looked. The cloak of the city hid all the stars in the sky; the moon was alone. He felt Tomoyo edge closer to him as she rolled into the fetal position, shivering. "Tomoyo?"

She was sound asleep.

He picked her up, and headed for the door. As he walked down the stairs, he was glad Tomoyo had talked him into adding so many glass windows; the moonlight lit his descent.

_"It's your turn Tomoyo... Be strong."_

**[tbc]**


	5. Amethysts and Sapphires

**Color Coordinated**

_Every little pebble in the stream believes itself to be a precious stone._

**Chapter Five: Amethysts and Sapphires**

_Eriol stared at the mysterious red-head across the candle-lit table._

_"I can't believe you almost forgot about me," she said seductively as she stood up. She turned her back on him, walking towards the fireplace._

_Eriol stared at her silhouette and her long red hair as the red fire merged with her and she disappeared. The action had disturbed him._

_"What's wrong Eriol?" It was a voice Eriol was all too familiar with._

_"Clow." Turning back, the table was gone. An older version of himself was sitting in his red chair. Clow calmly returned Eriol's gaze. Sapphire to sapphire. "What are you doing here?"_

_Suddenly they were in Clow's old study -in broad daylight. "What am I doing here?" Clow repeated. "I am you, and you are me."_

_"I am only half of you." Eriol retorted._

_"I had never truly intended for you to divide my powers in half. It was your own decision."_

_"But you divided your soul in half." Eriol replied bitingly._

_"But not my memories." Clow replied, "A man can only see so many alternate realities when he has to reincarnate himself in the future." He smiled. "You would have remembered that if you had not pushed our memories into your subconscious."_

_"I did it for my own sanity."_

_"Your own new memories were to overpower our old memories." Clow stood up and walked towards Eriol. Eriol stood up as well - they were the same height. "I'm here because there's something important you're forgetting, Eriol..."_

* * *

"Eriol..." Tomoyo shook him. People were filing out of the plane. She shook him again. "Eriol... we're here. Let's go." Eriol had been in a deeper sleep than she had thought. Staring intently at his face, she lightly slapped his cheek. "Wake up..."

Eriol woke up, gasping for breath. He seemed disoriented and in shock. "Where are we?"

Tomoyo got up and jerkily tried to pull out her carry-on. "We're here." She gave him a nervous smile, "We're in Japan!"

Syaoran sat on the bench watching as Sakura paced back and forth across the terminal. "Sakura-"

"Do you think something happened to them on the way here? What if there plane had technical difficulties. What if something terr-"

Syaoran stood up and grabbed her from behind. "Shhhhhh," He whispered into her ear, calming her down. "Don't worry. Tomoyo's fine." He turned Sakura and himself to face the crowd coming down the escalator for their luggage. "See? Their plane is here." Syaoran nuzzled her ear with his nose, "Nothing to worry about."

Sakura turned in Syaoran's arms and rested her forehead on his chin. "I know... I just got carried away." She felt Syaoran pressed his lips against her forehead. "It's just that it's been so long since we've seen Tomoyo and Eriol, I was nervous-"

Syaoran pulled his head back looking at Sakura incredulously. "Erioll?!"

Sakura immediately made her puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry... but..."

"No, no, no, no... not Hiirigizawa." Syaoran went back to the bench and covered his face with his hands.

Sakura sat next to him. Ringing her arm in his, she leaned against him. "He's Eriol... It would've been wrong not to invite him."

Hands still covering his face, "Spinel Sun and Cerberus dueling it out all night on your game system... Nakuru following Touya around the hospital as though they were still in high school... That. Did not bother me," Syaoran sighed. "But Eriol is like the oil to my water... so smothering..." Syaoran shook his head vehemently. "No. No can do."

Sakura pulled Syaoran's hand from his face and entwined his fingers in hers. "For me. Pleeeease?"

* * *

Tomoyo looked apprehensive although it seemed she wanted to sound excited. "We're in Japan!"

Eriol quickly got up. He pulled down their carry-ons and started walking for the tunnel. He was silent, non-responsive -avoiding all eye-contact. He pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes as they stepped onto the escalator.

Tomoyo was having difficulty keeping up with the quick-stepped Eriol. She finally realized how distraught he seemed. "Is there something wrong, Eriol?"

_There's something important you're forgetting... _Eriol hadn't heard what Tomoyo said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." The escalator took them down.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo suddenly was more concerned about Eriol than about seeing Sakura, but that didn't last very long. As they got off the escalator; she turned to look forward and froze in place.

Eriol pulled out of his trance and answered, "No, I'm fine." He put his glasses back on. Tomoyo was riveted to her spot behind him, staring straight forward; he looked in the direction of her gaze.

The bench. The pair canoodling on the bench. It was Sakura and Syaoran.

Without preserving image, Eriol swung Tomoyo's bag over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward. In a whisper, "We'll grab our bags before we disturb Syaoran." Eriol looked at Tomoyo, eyes glinting, hoping the derision would snap Tomoyo out of it.

* * *

Syaoran suddenly pulled away from Sakura. "I sense a terrible disturbance." He looked around suspiciously.

Eriol's deep voice came from behind. "My darling, darling, relative, How have you been?"

Syaoran grumbled inaudibly.

Sakura turned around and jumped over the bench, arms outstretched, squealing, "TOMOOOOOOOYYYYOOOO!" She nearly knocked Tomoyo over as she embraced her. Breaking her grasp of Tomoyo, she spoke furiously fast leading the way out of the airport, "I have so much to tell you... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! Oh gosh, there's so much for me to catch you up on. Come on, let's go! Syaoran's car is just outside. Tomoyo? Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo had been overwhelmed. She couldn't find her voice. "Y-Y-Yes, Sakura?"

"My dress, you've got to-"

Syaoran interrupted, pulling on Sakura's arm to calm her. He asked Tomoyo, "You have all your luggage?"

Eriol couldn't wipe his smirk off his face. This was going to be fun. "Yes, my cute li-"

Syaoran raised his voice to drown out Eriol's. "Well let's go." He pulled Sakura away and led them out the terminal doors to the car.

After they'd handled all the luggage, Sakura excitedly declared, "Tomoyo and I will sit in the back."

Sakura pulled on Tomoyo to get into the car -that's when Tomoyo she had held his the entire time.

But that's not what shocked Tomoyo the most. There fingers were entwined in each others; Tomoyo's hand fit perfectly into Eriol's - They'd never held hands like that before. She looked upward at Eriol, surprised.

Amethyst eyes met sapphire ones as their hands released.

**[tbc]**


	6. Light Years

_A __double star__ is a pair of stars that appear to be close to each other in the sky as seen from Earth. This can either be because the pair forms a binary system of stars in mutual orbit, gravitationally bound to each other, or because it is an optical double, a chance alignment of two stars in the sky lying at different distances._

**Color Coordinated**

**Chapter Six: Light Years**

Tomoyo's smile never faltered. Early on in the ride from the airport, she had cleverly reverted Sakura from asking question about her four years abroad to talking about wedding arrangements. Sakura had not changed at all - still just as bubbly and amiable.

"So, I checked the forecasts and the cherry blossoms will be blooming in April instead of March. I'm so excited Tomoyo, they're expected to bloom just two days before the wedding!"

Tomoyo did not remember Sakura being such a fast talkers. "That's wonderful," she replied. Tomoeda Elementary passed by out the window.

Syaoran had been silent since they left the airport, mainly to avoid witty jabs from Eriol. As he took a left turn at the elementary, he looked momentarily in the mirror at Sakura and Tomoyo. "I assume we're headed to Tomoyo's place."

Tomoyo turned to face Syaoran. "I... yeah." Tomoyo hadn't been home in three years and had not seen her mother in two. The prospect seemed daunting. "...That would be best."

Syaoran asked Eriol, hostilely, "And where shall I be taking you? Back to England where you belong?"

Eriol smiled brilliantly. "No, no... no need. You can leave me with Tomoyo. I'm _dying _to see what Tomoyo's bedroom looks like."

He was pressing on Syaoran's buttons. It took every nerve in Syaoran's body to keep his hands on the steering wheel and not around Eriol's neck. "If you lay one finger on T-"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused.

"That's so silly of you, Eriol." Tomoyo added to mediate the situation. She hadn't said a word to Eriol the entire car ride; the thought somehow made Tomoyo feel anxious. She turned back to the confused Sakura. "Don't worry. Eriol's just joking around. He still has that gorgeous house of his in Tomoeda." Eriol looked smugly at Syaoran causing Syaoran to turn red in the face. "Nakuru and Spinel arrived early to get settled before Eriol. He'll just pop," Tomoyo snapped her finger, "himself home from my place." She plastered a huge smile on her face.

Sakura took Tomoyo's words for face value. She smiled warmly before continuing to babble about the wedding. "Well, anyway... that leaves us exactly one month before the wedding. Do you think that's enough time, Tomoyo?"

They were in front of the property now; the gates automatically opened for Syaoran to drive up.

Sakura continued her banter. "So we're about to go to try cakes for the wedding. Come with us!"

Tomoyo had kept the perfect front up for Sakura during the ride, and already felt emotionally drained. How she had previously done this, day in-day out, she could not remember. "I would love to." Tomoyo answered.

Eriol turned in the passenger's seat. "But Tomoyo didn't sleep a wink on the plane." He eyed Tomoyo momentarily, "She needs to regain her strength before anything else."

To anybody else, the look Eriol gave her would have just been a normal meaningless look, but she knew he'd meant for her to take his cue and bow out of today's festivities.

The car came to a halt. Syaoran unbuckled to turn around. "I think it's best if Tomoyo gets some rest, Sakura. She's had a long flight."

Sakura pouted. "But we can't arrange for another day to try cakes..."

Syaoran replied, "Babe, there will be plenty of chances for you guys to catch up this month."

Eriol mouthed the word 'babe' in a mocking manner, raising his eyebrows in the process. Syaoran swatted at Eriol.

"He's right, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she touched Sakura's hand lightly.

"...Alright, " Sakura resolved. "But you must come over for dinner tonight." Glancing at Eriol, "Both of you."

Syaoran tried to disinvite Eriol, "Well, I'm sure Eriol will be busy-."

"No, I actually have nothing planned. I'd be delighted to see your home." Sunshine reflected off Eriol's glasses into Syaoran's eyes. "I'll see you tonight." Eriol smilingly got out of the car. Syaoran popped the trunk, as a flock of housekeepers came out to gather Tomoyo and Eriol's luggage.

Sakura hopped out of the car to get into the passenger's seat. "That's wonderful! I'll be expecting you guys over at our place tonight. At 7:00. Don't be late." Sakura winked at Tomoyo before closing the car door.

Tomoyo waved silently.

As it started to drive away Sakura stuck her head out the window. "Bye! I'll see you later!" Sakura waved goodbye vehemently, "Don't forget! Seven tonight!"

Eriol laughed lightly, "I've forgotten how much of a joy she is to be around."

Tomoyo and Eriol stood there waving until Syaoran pulled Sakura's head into the moving vehicle and their car disappeared from sight.

They were long gone, but Tomoyo was still staring at the gate. "They're so happy."

"Of course they are; they're perfect for each other." Eriol added bluntly. It was cruel, but necessary.

Tomoyo turned away to walk into the mansion. Changing the subject, "Can you believe it's only eleven a.m. in Japan? Come in and have brunch with me."

"No, it's alright. I have some business to take care of," Eriol quickly answered.

Eriol's words took Tomoyo by surprise. He'd never refused brunch with her before. She stopped in the foyer; blocking Eriol's way. "You were acting strangely at the airport. What's wrong?" Tomoyo searched his eyes; she couldn't read him.

"There's nothing wrong. As you said before, Nakuru and Spinel are here." Eriol's smile seemed fake to Tomoyo. "They're waiting for me."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you should rest." Eriol looked to see if there was anybody else looking. "I must take my leave."

He kissed her hand and disappeared.

Tomoyo looked around. His luggage was gone as well. She walked through her expansive home towards the sunroom. As she entered the room, a maid scurried in, "Excuse me, Miss Tomoyo."

"Yes?" Tomoyo didn't recognize the maid's face. In fact, she had not recognized any of the house staff.

"You mother called earlier to inform you that she wont be back until late March -right before the wedding."

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "That'll be fine... You can go now." Tomoyo watched the door click closed behind the maid before sitting down to stare out of the glass walls at her childhood garden. The flower buds were ready to bloom, _all but the cherry blossoms._ Tomoyo's eyes lingered up the cherry blossom trees. "It's only one month,_" _she whispered to herself trying to be optimistic.

She opened and closed the hand that Eriol had held. Tomoyo had not felt this lonely in three years.

!*!

Eriol walked through the dark English manor.

_There's something important you're forgetting. _Clow's words kept reverberating in his head. What could the dream mean? Eriol did not know.

The only period of time Eriol had dreamt constantly of Clow was in his childhood -before his parents disappeared, leaving him a fortune, a Japanese house and an English house along with a necklace. _The necklace._

Eriol remembered the most important dream of his life.

!*!

_A ten year old Eriol was walking through the garden of his new home. He found a lone tall cherry blossom tree in full bloom and decided to climb it. Climbing to near the top, he sat down to look at the view._

_"Dad! Look how far I've climbed." He looked all around to see where his parents were, but saw a man walking slowly toward him. It was Clow._

_Clow walked right below where Eriol was sitting and stared up at him. "Eriol, would you like to come down now?"_

_Eriol was suddenly on the ground; Clow kneeled._

_"I have important things I need to tell you, Eriol."_

_"Are you going to bring back my parents?"_

_"No," Clow shook his head. "Some things, even I can't do." He turned to the manor. "Do you like your new home?"_

_"No, it's too big for me to live in by myself."_

_"Did you know that I used to live in this house?" Clow asked, smilingly._

_"But you said you were from a long, long time ago." Eriol scratched his head. "How could that be?"_

_Clow took Eriol's hand and walked towards the house. "This house is very very old, just like you and me. I want to show you some things inside."_

_"I'm not old. I'm only ten!"_

_They were suddenly in the house walking up the stairs. Clow asked Eriol, "Do you like being ten?"_

_"I don't know... It's alright."_

_"What if I told you, you could stay ten and be young for a long, long time, Eriol?" They walked straight down the hall to the double doors at the end._

_Eriol was excited now. "Do I get to live forever?"_

_Clow laughed as they walked through the the doors. "If you really want to, you can." The room was an expansive library. At the window on the other side, there were two red chairs and a tea table._

_"Why are there so many books, Clow?"_

_"They're all for you." A tea set magically appeared on the tea table._

_"How'd you do that?" Eriol asked, surprised._

_"I used magic." Clow smiled at the youth._

_"Can I use magic?"_

_Clow ignored Eriol's question and stared out at the same tree Eriol had just climbed. "Do you believe in souls, Eriol?"_

_Eriol sat there and thought for a while. "I think so... what is a soul?" Eriol asked inquisitively._

_"A soul is something with a fate. It is how you magically identify a person." Clow looked into Eriol's eyes. "You and I have the same soul."_

_"Does that mean we're the same person?"_

_"I don't know, Eriol. That's up to you to decide."_

_"Is that why you gave me this house?"_

_"Well, if we're the same person, the house has always belonged to you. And that means you need a key." Clow pulled off the necklace he was wearing; there was a key with a sun decoration attached to it. "This will be yours, but there's something we have to do."_

_A young Eriol looked at the key as Clow placed it around his neck. "Does it have to do with my fate?"_

_Clow smiled warmly at the young version of himself. "Yes, it does."_

_!*!_

Every dream Clow had sent to him posthumously had a meaning, and he hated how Clow had loved riddles just as much as he does.

That dream -Clow was trying to tell him something, and wanted him to undo the memory spell. The problem was that once the spell was undone, it could not be done again.

In the years that Eriol had spent in limbo as a ten year old, he'd received Clow's memories in installments. They were sort of like birthday presents - for the years that he did not age, and even for the years after Sakura had transformed the cards. Eriol was to inherit the last of the memories on his twenty-first birthday, but had discovered the memory spell beforehand.

Perhaps Clow had expected his reincarnate to be as stubborn as he was. From the many years Eriol had spent reading Clow's books, he'd realized Clow had the same fascination with forgetting. The books in that library were often memories that Clow had decided to hide from himself.

Eriol touched the necklace causing all the lights to come on in the library. _Which book, Clow. Which book do you want me to read now? What am I forgetting?_

!*!

"Oh no..." Tomoyo opened her eyes to see the sunset on the western horizon. She sat up on the chaise, straightening out her hair, "I'm late." For a long moment, she sat there staring at the darkening sky before heading up to her room.

When Tomoyo walked into her room, it looked just as she had left it three years ago. She pulled out a black sweater dress from the closet before walking into the restroom.

The lights came on as she turned the faucet. She splashed ice cold water on her face. _Let this be a dream. I'm not really here. _Wiping her face with a towel, she stared carefully at the porcelain china doll staring back at her in the mirror. "Be bold, Tomoyo." She whispered fiercely to the mirror.

The image of a black dress and flowing hair came to the bottom of the steps. A housekeeper walked up to Tomoyo.

"Excuse me, Miss Tomoyo... but your mother specifically asked that you not leave the house until tomorrow when a set of bodyguards have been assembled for your safety."

Tomoyo did not stop walking; she smiled pleasantly at the housekeeper. "That wont be necessary -I'll call my mother to straighten that out." As they stepped out onto the main entrance, Tomoyo asked, "Has Mr. Hiiragizawa called?"

"No he hasn't, Miss Tomoyo... Would you like me to arrange for a chauffeur?"

Tomoyo stared out at the drive-way. Squeezing her eyes shut. _Come on, Eriol. _Opening her eyes, the gates did not move. She looked all around hoping to see Eriol's figure, but was disappointd. She was already half an hour late.

!*!

Eriol was an hour late to Sakura and Syaoran's place. He emerged at Syaoran and Sakura's door and was about to knock, but turned the door into mirror to check his presentability. His hair was longer than he'd like, but that was something he'd have to fix later. His clothes immediately unwrinkled and he put a sweater on. As he knocked on the door, the mirror disappeared.

Sakura immediately answered the door. "You're late."

Eriol had a prepared excuse. "I'm terribly sorry, I was busy unpacking my things and completely lost track of time." He walked into the room, and was instantly pat on the back by Yamazaki.

"That's alright. You were probably on a different time schedule." Yamazaki's eyes closed as he smiled. "Did you know that thousands of people -"

"Fall for Yamazaki's antics on the yearly basis?" Chiharu interrupted.

"Why yes, honey, but back to the -" Yamazaki was interrupted again.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol turned to look at Sakura standing in the open doorway.

Eriol was surprised "She's not here?" He'd assumed she would come without him. "Has she called?"

Murmurs went around the room as old friends looked at each other "No..."

Sakura was now distressed. "What if something happened to her?"

"I'm sure she just overslept; it was a long flight." Eriol reassured Sakura, although he was not so certain either. "I'll just go get her right now." He hugged Sakura, giving Syaoran a playful wink to irritate him, and walked out the door to the elevator.

He'd have to drive there, he thought as the elevator moved down. The others might notice that Eriol never walked out of the building. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked out the front door. Looking around at the cars on the street, he tried to decide on a plausible parking spot to conjure a car.

He was eying the spot behind the black luxury sedan when its back door opened for a moment. Tomoyo was inside. She stepped her black heel out of the car. She paused; then shaking her head pulled her leg back in before slamming the door shut. The car engine wasn't on. It must've been parked there for a while now.

Eriol felt a flood of guilt hit him.

!*!

Tomoyo could feel her chauffeur growing restless. She'd opened the car door several times in the last twenty minutes, only to lose her confidence and step back into the car.

"I'm so sorry Kaito. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"It's okay, Miss Tomoyo." His eyes wrinkled in a smile. "Remember your senior year of high school?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course."

When Syaoran returned during her senior year of high school, he had swept Sakura off her feet, leaving Tomoyo all alone. The separation from Sakura did not go well for Tomoyo; Sakura had been her constant company - her best friend, sister, and at some point in her life - her closest thing to romantic love. She wasn't afraid of Sakura being with Syaoran; she was afraid of herself and the incurable misery and loneliness she felt when basking in Sakura's happiness and congeniality. Often, Kaito and her bodyguards would drive her to the far reaches of the country to stare at waves -to watch the moon and stars in the indigo night.

When she went to college, it had only gotten worse; the outer-limits of her home country were not enough anymore. Everywhere Tomoyo had felt at home, she had felt desolation. That's the reason why she lost herself abroad.

Tomoyo was pulled out of reflection as the doors locked."What's wrong Kaito?"

"A man is approaching our vehicle."

Tomoyo turned to get a look.

It was Eriol. He had come from inside Sakura's building; he must've already been at the party.

Indignation filled Tomoyo heart. "Will he be able to see into the car?"

"No, Miss Tomoyo."

"Good."

!*!

Eriol walked up to the parked vehicle. The windows were tinted; he was unable to see in. He bent over, placing his hand on the window to stare at where he believed Tomoyo would be sitting.

Eriol looked Tomoyo right in the face through the window. She turned away, crossing her arms and legs. Speaking to her chauffeur, "I know him, Kaito... but don't unlock the doors."

_"Tomoyo, please open the door." _Tomoyo eyes narrowed when Eriol's voice popped into her head. Eriol turned away, leaning against the car, looking into the heavens. _"Come out, Tomoyo... the stars are beautiful tonight."_

"Is that the Mr. Hiiragizawa your mom is always talking to?" Kaito asked.

"What?" Tomoyo was shocked. "Eriol's been talking to my mother?" Blood boiled.

!*!

Eriol hadn't seen the stars this bright since he followed Tomoyo to the States. He heard Tomoyo's window open, and smiled; Tomoyo never stayed mad at him for long. "Are you ready to come out now, my swan?" He turned around to look at Tomoyo and was surprised. Tomoyo had only opened the window enough for him to see her eyes -as beautiful as Aphrodite's, as spiteful as Hera's.

"What's wrong now, Eriol?" Tomoyo retorted.

"It seems I have upset a goddess." Eriol replied, eyes softening. "And I'm grievously sorry."

The window opened wider. "You don't even know why you're sorry," Tomoyo hissed.

"Can we settle this later?" Eriol gestured his head upward; Syaoran and Yamazaki were out on the balcony watching.

Tomoyo averted her eyes upward -Yamazaki and Syaoran were both gazing downward at them. She hesitated before opening the car door and getting out, completely ignoring Eriol's hand. She started walking across the street to the building without waiting for him.

Eriol closed the door as he spoke through the window, "You can go on ahead and leave, Kaito. I will escort Tomoyo home tonight." He turned and tried to catch up with Tomoyo who was stalking away .

Yamazaki pulled Syaoran out onto the balcony and pointed down to Eriol. "Whose he talking to?"

Syaoran leaned against the balcony rails to get a closer look. "I think that's Tomoyo's car."

They watched as Tomoyo got out and started walking across the street; "I'd forgotten what a beauty she was," Yamazaki whistled.

They watched as Eriol caught up with Tomoyo halfway across the street and touched her arm to get her attention. In response, Tomoyo pulled away angrily and gave a painful kick to Eriol's shin causing him to bend over to hold his leg.

"OUCH!" Yamazaki called down to Eriol. He and Syaoran were both laughing so hard, Tomoyo and Eriol both turned up to look at them. Tomoyo gave a friendly wave, before leaving Eriol to hobble into the building.

"Let's join the girls, Takashi," Syaoran insisted. Tomoyo kicking Eriol in the shin had just made his day.

Eriol tried to look composed. "You didn't have to kick me so hard, Tomoyo."

Ignoring Eriol, Tomoyo knocked on the door and was immediately bombarded by a group of girls. Eriol followed them in, limping.

"What's wrong with your leg, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol with a mixed expression before turning back to Chiharu and Naoko. Syaoran and Yamazaki were laughing in the corner.

_Wonderful. _Eriol thought. _A woman spurned and sniggering twosome in the corner._ He turned back to Sakura and her pretty red-headed friend, smiling politely, "Oh, it's nothing. I only tripped on a step on my way up." Yamazaki proceeded to pat Syaoran's back after he'd choked on saliva from laughing so hard.

Sakura gave Syaoran a dirty look causing Syaoran to immediately straighten up and get ice for Eriol.

Sakura helped Eriol to a chair at the dining table. "You guys should've gotten here at seven. We all cooked dinner together. It was really fun." Everybody started to congregate and sit themselves down. Tomoyo helped Naoko with bringing out the dishes as Chiharu pinched Yamazaki's tricep to keep him from telling a story.

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo who was concentrated on bringing out dishes. "You and Tomoyo haven't met our neighbor, Angela; she's a teacher at the Elementary."

Tomoyo quickly and politely introduced herself before continuing back into the kitchen. Angela turned to Eriol who kissed her hand and added gallantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela." Eriol could feel Tomoyo and Syaoran's annoyed stares as he stared into the now blushing Angela's face.

Yamazaki at the other end of the table chirped good-heartedly, "Let's eat."

To Eriol's discontent, Tomoyo sat on the other end with Syaoran. Eriol didn't expect any less from Syaoran than for him to feed Tomoyo's hostility towards himself. He would have a difficult time gaining pardon from Tomoyo.

During dinner, he decided to entertain Sakura and her friend Angela whom he'd grown fond of. Although Clow's dream had Eriol's work set out for him, he thought the notion of pursuing Angela's affections would be a good pastime while in Japan.

As the night went on, he'd discovered that Chiharu and Yamazaki were also engaged to marry, but not until the following year, Naoko was getting her first book published, and Sakura had decided to teach P.E. at Tomoeda's high school - all was just as Clow predicted.

He glanced at Tomoyo. _I didn't know you were such a good actor._

Tomoyo heard the thought and gave him a quick glance. As Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki got up to leave for the night, Eriol saw the look - the one Tomoyo always had when she thought nobody was looking.

_So lost_. _So lonely_. The same unforgettably haunting face she had when they'd first re-met three years ago.

Eriol said his goodbyes to Sakura and Syaoran and escorted Tomoyo out of the building. He looked up at the stars and knew he would make things right before taking her home.

!*!

"Take me home," Tomoyo ordered as Yamazaki's car drove out of sight. She crossed her arms and looked straight across the street maintaining tunnel vision.

They were standing in front of the entrance to Syaoran and Sakura's building.

Eriol ignored her command. The night was young and small towns were always beautiful at night; he'd never forgotten how much he fancied the street lamps in Tomoeda when he first visited more than ten years ago. His eyes twinkled as they stared skyward. "The stars are beautiful tonight, Tomoyo. Look up."

Tomoyo felt a tinge of sadness. That's the way the stars always made her feel. "The stars are liars," she replied. She took a quick look into the night sky hoping Eriol would not see, but as her eyes returned to the same spot as before, a car was now parked there.

Eriol walked backwards towards the car, facing Tomoyo. "Where do you want to go, my princess?"

Tomoyo stared in both directions before crossing. The streets were deserted - nothing like the city. Tomoyo didn't like it. City life constantly bombarded Tomoyo with the notion that she was not alone in the universe - Tomoeda had the opposite effect. "I want to go home," Tomoyo answered stiffly even though that was the last place she wanted to be.

"You and I both know that's not where you want to go." Eriol opened the passenger door for Tomoyo. Instead, Tomoyo opened the back door and hopped in, slamming it loudly.

Eriol shuddered. He walked around and got into the drivers seat. Turning around he smiled, "I can only be your chauffeur if you tell me where you actually want to go."

Tomoyo turned away from the window to look him in the eyes. "I want to go home."

Eriol's remained unphased. "I can see you're upset, Tomoy-"

"This is not me upset." Tomoyo snapped back.

Indeed it was not. If Tomoyo were truly upset, would not be in the car.

Eriol turned around towards the steering wheel, he looked in the mirror at Tomoyo - her eyes bore holes in his soul. He averted his gaze to the road and started the car.

Tomoyo stared out the window at the empty town as Eriol drove. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Driving around, filling our atmosphere with carbon exhaust?"

They passed Tomoyo's mansion for the second time. "I never said this car ran on conventional energy."

Tomoyo smiled contemptuously. "I should've known that a car built by magic would run on magic."

They drove in complete silence as Tomoyo stared out the window at the sleeping houses. The car stopped in front of Tomoeda Elementary School.

"Why are we here?" Tomoyo asked getting out of the car. She went up to the gate and shook it - locked.

Eriol came up beside her, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the steel bars. He released her hand and walked forward toward the school's front entrance, eyes gazing upward into the sky. Tomoyo stared at his dark shadow against the moonlight. She didn't know whether to follow or to turn around and try to get out.

"Why are the stars liars?" Eriol's back was to Tomoyo. He tread slowly down the pathway along the two neat rows of trees.

"You seem to forget that I'm still mad at you, Mr Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo yelled down the pathway at him. She stood there alone at the gates refusing to move.

_I'm sorry, Tomoyo._

Tomoyo trudged forward toward him. The each individual brick in the path lit up.

Tomoyo wanted to smile. "Why do you have to make it so hard for me to stay mad at you?" She stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at Eriol, arms crossed. He outstretched a hand to her as though to join him at the top.

She stepped upward taking his hand; a swooping wind took them to the top. "This -what we're doing right now, is called trespassing."

Eriol grinned as he sat down on the rooftop floor. "I know." He pat the spot next to him, gesturing her to sit down beside him.

She hesitated before taking off her heels and sitting. "Just because I didn't want to go home, does not mean I want to be here-"

"Do you remember the time I enchanted a piano to attack you?" Eriol asked staring skyward.

"Yes."

"Were you angry with me?"

"No."

"Can you do that with this time?" Eriol's eyes never left the sky.

Tomoyo's eyes never left the floor. She paused for a long moment. "Okay."

He smiled; the constellations reflected off his glasses. "They are too beautiful... perhaps you're right and they are liars."

She leaned against him. "What does that say about me?" She felt his arm loosely wrap around her. "You always tell me I am too beautiful. Does that make me a liar liar?"

"The stars are hidden by time and distance." Eriol responded nonchalantly. "You are the same."

"I'm more honest than most people."

Eriol placed his head on Tomoyo's. "They seem close together, don't they?" He whispered into her ear, "But you and I both know that they're not." A pause. "When it comes to you, I can never truly know what you're feeling or thinking... What you're going to do next... You always keep your distance."

It was true. Eriol had spent years with Tomoyo. She had seen him at his weakest, and she understood his emotions better than he understood them himself. When Eriol thought of Tomoyo, even though he felt closer to her than anybody else, he knew there was an incongruence in their friendship. Only she could make him feel guilty and wrong. "You've made me a fool, Tomoyo."

A shiver went down Tomoyo's spine. She changed the subject. "What are we supposed to do here for an entire month?"

Eriol lay down with his head in Tomoyo's lap; his eyes closed. "I have some business to take care of."

"What is it?"

"It's Clow. He wants something from me."

Tomoyo rubbed his cheek lightly. "I could never understand your relationship with Clow."

"Not even I understand it." Eriol sighed in frustration. "It's hard not to resent Clow sometimes."

"Resenting the past is pointless." Tomoyo smiled to herself.

"Do you ever resent Sakura?"

"Do you ever resent Kaho?" Tomoyo looked away from Eriol, up into the sky. "She's like the north star... it seems like everything revolves around her... I've admired her. I've loved her. At times, I've wanted to be her. I've wanted to hate her." She took off his glasses. "Of course, resenting her is apart of the package." Her hands finally came to rest - one covering his eyes, the other on his chest. "Wouldn't it be crazy if I'd never met Sakura, and you'd never met Clow?"

"But you're still her cousin, and I'm still his reincarnate," Eriol breathed out.

"I'm her half-cousin, and you're his half-reincarnate."

Eriol's chuckled deeply. "Let's not split hairs, Tomoyo."

A long pause of silence. Tomoyo murmured, "The stars, they're so bright here."

"From here, we see only what the distance allows us to see."

"Like you and me, right?" Tomoyo joked. She started to rub her hands together for warmth.

Eriol sat up, taking off his sweater and putting it on Tomoyo. He stood up. "Let's take you home, my princess."

They walked up the driveway to Tomoyo's front doors. Instead of kissing her hand, Eriol collected both in between his own and breathed warmth into them. "Get inside, already Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stood there unmoved, studying his face. "Let's start all over... Once we're done here -let's erase the past and start all over... Where you're not Clow's Eriol and I'm not Sakura's Tomoyo." Tomoyo then took off for the door. As she walked in, she heard Eriol's voice call out.

"I'd love to."

**[tbc]**


	7. Just Friends

**Color Coordinated**

_"Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence."_ -Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Chapter Seven****: Just Friends**

_Clow and Eriol stared silently at each other. A long-haired woman stood behind Clow, head resting sideways on the high back of the red chair. Her intense stare focused on Eriol, never speaking._

_Clow smiled as his eyes closed; he leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you, Eriol?"_

_Eriol shifted in the seat. "I don't understand how you are doing this, Clow. You're obviously dead and your memories have obviously been buried."_

_Clow moved his hand in a sweeping motion, conjuring a table of chess. "Magic never dies, Eriol." Clow idly moved a pawn. "The magic that flows through you is the same magic that flowed through me." He leaned back in his chair now and stared out the window at the rustling leaves of autumn. Warm, red, orange leaves shifting and reflecting, casting moving shadows into the room. "Old magic lays dormant all around you."_

_Eriol moved a chess piece forward. "You are saying this magic is not of your doing?"_

_"These interludes are most definitely my doing." Pieces moved across the board without either Clow or Eriol touching them. "But we are the same person, so they are your doing." Clow mused smiling playfully._

_Eriol did not mirror Clow's expression, but frowned in frustration. "What am I, Clow?" Pieces continued to move smoothly around the chessboard of their own accord, disappearing as they were captured. "Without you, am I merely half a soul? Half of no whole?"_

_"Souls are dynamic." Clow added, his eyes amused by the game. He averted his eyes to the window, soaking in the warm sunlight as he continued, "They grow and change with time... You are your own person."_

_The female behind Clow suddenly rose and moved towards the window, towards the yellow sunshine. Eriol stared at the window where the mystery woman disappeared from, still talking to Clow. "What about Fujitaka?"_

_What about him?"_

_"What does it mean, Clow? Our lives. Why would you split your soul in half?" Eriol ran his hand through his hair._

_"If you had been patient, you would've known why I did what I did."_

_"It's too much." Eriol finally turned back to Clow, "Your memories are too much for me to handle."_

_"For you, they are not. Have more confidence in yourself."_

_"Forgetting - repressing you. I don't regret it."_

_"There were things intended for you."_

_Eriol scoffed. "Intended for me? And what of Fujitaka?"_

_"Perhaps it is time for you to visit my other half."_

_Eriol straightened his sitting posture. "I should wake up, then."_

_Clow grinned, "Don't forget that you're forgetting something important, Eriol."_

_Eriol ignored the reminder. It had been the same message over and over again in every dream. He looked down at the chessboard - the pieces stopped moving. Moving his rook, "Checkmate."_

* * *

Eriol peeked through the half ajar door as he knocked.

"Hello, Eriol. Please come in."

"Greetings," Eriol replied as he walked in. He hesitated as he swung the door open; Nadeshiko's spirit was standing silently just the same as the mystery woman in the dream -head leaned against the Fujitaka's chair.

"It's been a while, Eriol." Fujitaka smiled goodheartedly. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk about Clow," Eriol answered bluntly as he sat down across from Fujitaka. Nadeshiko walked towards the window and disappeared into the sunlight. The action was exactly the same as the woman in the dream - the deja vu greatly unsettled Eriol.

"I know." Fujitaka responded unphased by Eriol's straightforwardness. He pulled his hands together on his desk. "Clow visited me in a dream"

"What?" Eriol hissed surprised.

Fujitaka paused in thought leaving Eriol to stare at him in expectation. Eriol noted how Fujitaka always seemed to be smiling - always pleasant. Fujitaka's temperament was more like Clow's than his was.

"You know, Eriol... After you split your powers with me and told me that we were half of one soul - I didn't believe you, I wondered how someone could possibly live a full life and yet be only half of a whole. I pondered the matter for a long time. What is a soul really? I have lived just the same without knowing I was a half."

Fujitaka half-smiled before continuing, "As you know from our letters, I decided to research into Clow's life and try to understand him, relive his life in the only way I could." A pause. ""I think I understand why he did not give me any of his memories or his powers. I think he has done his best to be fair to both of us."

Eriol remained mute the entire time, and now only had one question. "You don't have his memories, but do you consider yourself as Clow?"

Fujitaka turned away from Eriol to a framed picture of Sakura and Touya before answering, "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"He is only the past; I am ultimately in control of my life - not him." Fujitaka's brown eyes stared into Eriol's blue ones. "He does not define me." A pause in speech. "And neither does he define you," added Fujitaka as he got up and walked slowly towards the same window that Nadeshiko disappeared from. "The Egyptians saw death as a transition in the progress to a better life in the next world - perhaps Clow felt that way too... Perhaps he saw dividing his soul as a greater chance for happiness." Fujitaka sat down on the windowsill staring out at the trees. "But I don't have his memories like you do, it is only conjecture on my part."

Eriol did not know whether to tell Fujitaka or not, he did so hesitantly, "I... don't have Clow's memories; I blotted them out."

Fujitaka seemed unphased. Eriol felt as though the room's atmosphere suddenly changed. "What do you mean?"

"I enchanted myself -erasing all of his adulthood memories. I receive them in installments. They used to flood my mind in intervals. I've never had_ all _his memories." Eriol slumped over in his seat. "It was a few years ago... right before the last installment, I found an enchantment." Eriol moved his hands beneath his glasses to rub his eyes, "He's visiting me in my dreams now, telling me to undo the spell."

Fujitaka's forehead creased. "What exactly has he been telling you in your dreams."

Eriol returned to regular sitting position, looking at the picture frames on Fujitaka's desk. "That I'm forgetting something important." There was silence between the two as Eriol got up to scan the titles in Fujitaka's book cabinet. "I could revive the memories, but the enchantment wont work again after being undone."

"So you've never had Clow's memories in full?" Fujitaka asked as he loosened his necktie and stared out at the distant cherry blossoms.

"No, never." Eriol pulled out a book on the Egyptian pyramids and flipped through the pages.

Fujitaka unconsciously smiled as he soaked in the sunlight's warmth. "And you came by to ask my opinion on the matter?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What do you think I should do?" Eriol turned now to face Fujitaka's reflection off the window.

"I think... you should keep in mind that Clow's memories do not define you, but are there to help you transition into a better life." Eriol looked down at the Egyptian history book in his hands as Fujitaka continued, "Eriol... for the two of us, this _is _the next world."

"Your opinion is that I should undo that incantation?"

"I think you already know what to do." That was not what Eriol wanted to hear. He felt no reason to stay any longer. He immediately put the book back onto the shelf, and was at the door when he heard Fujitaka whisper, "Do you think..."

Eriol's hand held the doorknob; his action of waiting at the door signaled Fujitaka to continue.

"Do you think that being half of Clow's soul, we were still meant to have soul mates?" Fujitaka's eyes did not leave the cherry blossoms trees outside. "After all these years, that is the one subject I have been unable to fully come to terms with."

"Is this about Nadeshiko?"

Fujitaka nodded, causing Eriol's slow, reluctant return to the desk; he sat leaning against its edge facing Fujitaka, waiting in silence for him to continue.

Fujitaka looked somber as he spoke. "Clow knew Nadeshiko and I were to separate, but he didn't do anything about it. Did he anticipate you splitting his powers... so that I could be with Nadeshiko? Or was it by chance?" Fujitaka stared up at the ceiling. "Nadeshiko must leave permanently after Sakura's wedding." Eriol saw Fujitaka suddenly tense, eyes suddenly sad. "Was she only allowed to stay in order to watch over Sakura? What about Nadeshiko and I?" Fujitaka now gazed directly into Eriol's eyes. "Eriol... Did Clow believe in soul mates?"

Eriol tried to be as careful as possible with his words, "Souls have to move on. They can't stay in limbo forever. I don't remember if Clow believed in soul mates."

Eriol ambled down the street thinking about Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. _"Soul mates," _he whispered to himself. The thought was like a knife - he was certain Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were soul mates, but would that imply that Eriol didn't have one?

It was a sick joke, Eriol thought. Was that the reason why Kaho left him? Clow was too cruel.

"Ow!" A familiar woman's voice pulled him out of his reverie. He looked behind him - it was Sakura's friend Angela from the dinner; she'd tripped and was now scrambling to gather up all her groceries.

An apple rolled to his foot - he picked it up and handed it to her. He smiled.

* * *

Sakura spun around in front of the mirrors.

"That's the one, Sakura," Tomoyo said with finality.

Sakura smiled coyly. "You really think so?"

Tomoyo stood up in the lilac bridesmaid dress to join Sakura in front of the mirrors. She stared into the reflection of themselves and smiled fully. "It will take Syaoran's breath away."

Sakura pouted. "I still think it would've been better if you designed my dress."

Tomoyo shook her head before turning around to look at the backside of her own bridesmaid dress. She was preoccupied in deciding on the dress's fate, "I gave up designing a long time ago. I feel more comfortable helping you choose a dress than making one."

Sakura seemed satisfied with the answer. She stood still smoothing the elegant white dress with her hands, eyes still on the mirror's reflection. "It's so pretty, I don't want to take it off..."

Tomoyo reverted her attention back to Sakura's dress. "I like it. The dress doesn't wear you; you wear the dress." To Tomoyo's words, Sakura smiled even more brightly than normal. Tomoyo continued to speak, but this time to herself in reference to her own dress, "The color is perfect, but will it be flattering on all of us?"

Sakura piped in, "We'll just have them tailored." She tilted her head staring into the mirrors at Tomoyo. There was a long pause before Sakura spoke again, "You should've gone into modeling, Tomoyo -modeling or designing."

Tomoyo moved away from the mirrors and away from Sakura's gaze. In an absent tone, "It's all in the past. Besides, who would take care of the family business?"

"Aunt Sonomi managed the business without you before; I think she'd be fine either way - spin around Tomoyo, I want to see the other side." Tomoyo did a 540, coming back to staring at herself in the mirror. "Chiharu and Naoko will look great in this, too," added Sakura as Tomoyo grabbed her long hair in a ponytail lifting it away from the dress.

Sakura moved to sit down on the couch. "You could've stayed in Japan and had a promising career in fashion. Why'd you leave? You didn't even tell us where you were going."

Tomoyo had spent years trying to decide on what to say to Sakura when and if this situation should arise, but was still caught off-guard nonetheless. "I..." Tomoyo stumbled on her words. "Have you ever felt like there was something else out there waiting for you?"

Sakura didn't answer; Tomoyo took the response as a negative, but continued, "I felt that way all the time." She joined Sakura on the couch and leaned her head against Sakura's. They both stared into the mirrors at each other as Tomoyo continued, "I didn't initially plan to go to England - it just sort of happened."

There was a long pause as Tomoyo's words sunk in. Sakura's was indignant now. "You should've called. You should've at least called when you got there or when you got settled. What was I supposed to do without my best friend?-"

"You had Syaoran. You didn't need me here."

"No, that's not true, Tomoyo. You disappeared! You went missing from everyone's life for nearly three years! Am I wrong to be upset about this?" Sakura stood up and turned to look Tomoyo face to face. "No calls, no letters, nothing! And... you... and Eriol... and..."

Tomoyo could clearly see that Sakura was on the brink of tears; she stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry... It was wrong of me, I should've called."

She felt Sakura wiping her eyes. "But you didn't, and the only time I ever heard anything was when Eriol would write to me. You shut me out. You shut everyone out -why didn't you ever come back?"

Tomoyo was lost for words. She'd been too afraid to return, too afraid of this exact moment when she'd be confronted about the matter. At the time of her great escape, she had more reason to depart than to arrive in any particular place. She fumbled over words to explain, "I... Eriol..." She tried to start from the very beginning, "I found Eriol... and..."

Sakura suddenly pulled away from the hug and looked happy again. "I knew there was something between the two of you!"

"What?!" Tomoyo was flabbergasted.

Sakura wiped her face and continued before Tomoyo could explain. "I love this dress." She looked down at their gowns, "And I love the one you're wearing; I think this is it!" She did a quick turn around and headed for the changing room, "We're going to talk about this on our way over to my place, Tomoyo, it'll be just like the good old days!"

Tomoyo stood their, frustrated. "That's not what I was trying to say," she whispered to herself before following Sakura into the changing rooms. She'd been manipulated.

Sakura and Tomoyo got into the car. "Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let's head back to my place." Sakura replied, "I want to hear more about you and Eriol."

Tomoyo's chauffeur Kaito looked into the rear mirror at Tomoyo who gave him a 'frustrated look.' "It's not what you think it is, Sakura."

"I wont know until you tell me the details!" Sakura exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in anticipation.

Tomoyo caught a glimpse of Kaito grinning before it immediately disappeared. The car started moving.

Tomoyo repeated herself, "It's not what you think it is, Sakura, really. I didn't expect to find Eriol the way I did."

"But you did."

"He gave me a place to stay when I was in England." _So nobody here could track me down. _Tomoyo added in her own head. "We lived in the city together until we moved to the States." Tomoyo tried to deflate the situation when she added, "We're just friends, really good friends."

"Good friends don't uproot themselves on a whim to move to an unknown place, Tomoyo.."

"You're making it sound like something it's not."

Sakura sighed exasperated before continuing now in a matter-of-fact tone, "Have you ever had a relationship before, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo didn't respond. "No, right?"

"What are you trying to say, Sakura?"

"I think there's something between the two of you!" Sakura squealed, "And you're just to blind to see it."

The words hit Tomoyo like bricks. Sakura didn't understand Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship. "You've got it all wrong, no -"

"You guys were holding hands at the airport; stop trying to deny it." Sakura was practically glowing. "You guys act the part, without even realizing it."

Tomoyo had to stop Sakura from imagining anything more. "We helped each other through many a hardship, we're close, but not -"

"You guys are so cute together! I always wondered who would be good enough for you, Tomoyo, but it was so obvious! all along!"

"No no no no..."

They stopped at a red light; Kaito added in, "Eriol even promised Ms Sonomi to take care of Tomoyo when they moved the States." He winked at Sakura in the mirror.

"What?" Tomoyo was surprised. She didn't think much of it when her mother did not send bodyguards. It made sense, now.

Sakura suddenly started laughing, "Look, you're blushing, Tomoyo - don't deny it."

Tomoyo touched her cheeks; they felt hot. "This is just a mix up..."

Sakura stopped giggling, and continued, "Okay, okay, Tomoyo. Even if there's nothing going on, I know something's bound to happen."

Eriol placed the groceries on the counter.

"Thank you so much!" Angela said graciously. "At the least, let me offer you a cup of coffee."

Eriol checks his watch. The only possible other place he needed to be that day was back in England at the manor. He smiled, "Sure, why not?"

"Don't be foolish, Sakura, there couldn't possibly be anything between us." Tomoyo tried to compose herself. She'd been facing away from Sakura during Sakura's "perfect couple" monologue. "We've been friends for so many years, if... _if _that were to ever happen, it would've happened a long time ago." Tomoyo added skeptically.

"Not necessarily!" Sakura pouted. "And I could totally see it; you'd be the cutest couple! Don't tell me the thought has never occurred to you." Sakura leaned over, using her shoulder to nudge Tomoyo. "You staying single for all these years would make sense if you were saving yourself for _that special someone!"_

"I am not saving myself for anybody."

Sakura now turned away to look out her own window. "Oh, come on. You're not saying to me that nobody has asked you out, and no one's showed interest for you, and you've had no chances to meet other guys. I may be naive, but a catch like you does not go unnoticed."

"I... no," Tomoyo stuttered. "This is ridiculous. It's never been like that, and it's not that I'm saving myself, I'm just not available-"

"Because you were waiting for somebody like Eriol to come along and sweep you off your feet! There is no smoke without fire." Sakura's raised her eyebrow suggestively in a humorous manner.

Angela placed two mugs of coffee on the counter. "So have you enjoyed Japan? I heard you haven't been here in over a decade."

Eriol picked the mug to his face, glasses fogging over. A sip and a smile, "It's been wonderful. I suppose I've forgotten how fond of Tomoeda I am." Another sip, "Things have changed quite a bit since I've been gone."

"The place or the people?" Angela joked. "I've only been here for a couple years. Tell me how it was like then. Were you here when Syaoran and Sakura first met?"

Eriol chuckled at the question. "No, but I was here for many of the other major developments in their... _relationship_." Eriol could sense the flirtation in the way Angela smiled and looked at him; he was thoroughly enjoying the interaction. "If I didn't know them as well as I do, I'd think they were crazy for feeling the same about each other for so many years." Another sip.

Angela maintained constant eye contact. "I take it you're not a fan of relationships?" She sat down on the other side of the counter, waiting intently for Eriol to answer.

"Well, it's not that I'm not a fan of relationships." Eriol shifted in his seat; the conversation became half as enjoyable within the time of a single question. "Syaoran and Sakura are meant for each other; not everyone, including myself, has that fate."

Angela chuckles. "I've never heard of somebody believing in soul mates, but not believing in having one themselves. Why is that?"

The conversation was getting too personal. Eriol checked his watch again, but this time with the intent to leave. "I should head out."

"This is crazy, Sakura. You can't base our friendship on such short-term observation." Tomoyo shifted closer to the window. The car pulled in front of Sakura's place. "Look we're here, no more of this ridiculousness."

Sakura gestured defensively with her hands, as she quickly escaped from of the car - out of Tomoyo's reach, but spat back very loudly, "I think you secretly _love_ him."

Tomoyo quickly got out of the car to shush Sakura, who began taunting her at the top of her lungs, "Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a tree..."

"Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran around the car, chasing Sakura into the building. "This isn't funny!" Running awkwardly in heels, "We're not children anymore, Sakura!"

As Eriol approached the door, Angela intercepted and placed herself in the way of his exit. "You should come by more often and have coffee... or tea..."

Eriol smiled graciously and responded, "That sounds great, I'll take you up on that offer some other time."

Angela opened the door ever so slowly for Eriol to get out, following him out into the hallway. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure having coffee with you, Angela."

"Please call me Angie."

"Angie," Eriol repeated, smiling politely as he turned away to leave when he was sudden floored to the ground.

Sakura came out of the stairwell giggling; she knew Tomoyo was not far behind. She ran down the hallway towards her door, and turned the corner colliding with a body. They both fell. As she tried to get up, the man was already on his feet offering a hand. She looked up, seeing Eriol's hand outstretched and Angela behind him.

"Eriol?" Sakura stuttered in surprise. He helped her up, and as she patted herself off, she heard Tomoyo's steps coming down the hall.

"Where are my glasses -" She moved strategically out of the way as Tomoyo turned the corner and ran straight into Eriol's arms, toppling him once again, but this time into what Sakura thought was the most ideal position. Sakura smiled proudly at her quick-thinking, not noticing Angela's now disdainful expression.

Tomoyo had forgotten what a natural athlete Sakura was. She'd struggled up the stairs, but thought for sure she'd catch Sakura when Sakura scrambled to unlock her door. Gasping for air as she left the stairwell, she turned the corner ready to sprint the last stretch, when she hit a tall figure and fell on top. Breathing hard, she felt incredible humiliation as she clumsily struggled to unsuccessfully get herself up.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol breathed. He could smell her scent and feel her fumbling above him to get up. He laughed; all his senses were intact except his ability to see.

"Stupid heels," Eriol heard Tomoyo mutter as she gave up and rolled off of him, reaching over to grab his glasses, replacing them on his face. Tomoyo's flushed face came into focus. He quickly got up again, this time helping Tomoyo to her feet.

He stood there disheveled; she stood there completely out of breath. Both stood awkwardly eyes locked an inch apart.

Meanwhile an overjoyed Sakura finally noticed Angela and decided to interrupt Tomoyo and Eriol lock-eye, "Oh no! We forgot the dresses in the car! Eriol, can you go down with Tomoyo to get them?"

"I... of course." Eriol assented as he abruptly turned and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

Tomoyo was reluctant to follow, but was pushed forward by Sakura. She trudged slowly down the hall into the elevator Eriol was holding for her. As the elevator doors closed and Sakura and Angela were out of hearing distance, Tomoyo broke the silence, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For colliding into you like that."

Eriol stared at the changing red numbers above the elevator doors. "Have you ever thought about how much time we spend together in elevators?" he mused as the elevator doors opened. He walked out directly for the front door leaving Tomoyo trailing behind.

"What?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol's comment confused her. She followed slowly out of the empty lobby onto the sidewalk - Eriol was already across the street gesturing to the chauffeur inside of the car to open the trunk. He straightened up and looked directly across the street at Tomoyo.

A warm spring breeze gushed by ruffling Eriol's hair. Tomoyo stared at him from a distance as the cars whizzed by. Eriol smiled causing Tomoyo to smile. _We're just friends_, Tomoyo repeated in her head.

The cars were gone; she crossed, expression never faltering, but was confused as Eriol's face contorted to a worried one. He squatted down and touched her ankle, staring up at her. "You need to be more careful."

"I..." Tomoyo hadn't noticed the dull ache of her ankle, but realized she'd been limping the entire walk over. She watched as Eriol uttered something under his breath as he rubbed her ankle; the ache faded.

Eriol stood up now looking her eye to eye. "Your cheeks are flushed. You must've been running on that bad ankle. You've got to be more careful."

Tomoyo continued to look at Eriol, "Your glasses," she mumbled, pulling them off his face before he could protest. She examined them guiltily, "They're cracked... I'm so sorry." She now returned her gaze to Eriol. As he stared off into oblivion, she noted how tired he looked, how beautifully blue his eyes were without his glasses. She raised her hand to touch his face when suddenly the trunk popped open causing her to shudder back to reality and return the glasses to his face, glad that his vision was poor enough to not notice what she had been doing.

Eriol smiled goodheartedly as the glasses were returned to his face. "Don't worry about it," and then in a mischievous whisper, "_They're enchanted." _If he'd noticed how Tomoyo had been looking at him, he didn't show it.

Tomoyo stared up into his eyes, at his glasses as the cracks disappeared.

Eriol opened the trunk and grabbed a couple bags, turning completely away as he spoke to her, "You seem like you're still out of breath from chasing Sakura up the stairs. Kaito and I will take everything up. He abruptly walked across the street and towards the building.

Tomoyo watched as he went. She'd was out of breath, flushed, but not from chasing Sakura up the stairs.

"We're just friends," she whispered to herself. For some reason, the words didn't echo the same way as they did before.

**[tbc]**


	8. Doors

**Color Coordinated**

"The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live." Flora Whittemore

**Chapter Eight: Doors**

_A young girl in the back seat peered out the car window at the endless forest of trees passing by. She clicked the door locked and unlocked. Locked and unlocked. "Daddy, can we come back again with Uncle Takuya and Ren?"_

_The young girl's father chuckled from the driver's seat. Glancing at the man beside him in the passenger seat, "I don't know, sweetie. Why don't you ask Uncle Takuya himself?"_

_The young girl turned to her uncle. "Uncle Takuya, can we go to the mountain cabin again?"_

_The violet haired man grinned at his brother in the driving seat. "Of course, Tomoyo. Why... we can come up again for Ren's 9th birthday in the spring. How does that sound?"_

_The girl smiled tiredly. "That sounds good..." Locking the cardoor for the final time, the young girl yawned tiredly and rested on her sleeping cousin's arm. Before falling asleep she murmured tiredly, "I can't wait..."_

* * *

Tomoyo pored over a wedding magazine. Sighing, she flipped it closed and threw it on the heap of similar issues on the dining table.

Sakura entered with two mugs. "You've already thought of every detail. Enough with this madness!" Placing the mugs down, she sat on the adjacent couch.

Tomoyo smiled good-naturedly grabbing a mug. "It must be the workaholic Amamiya gene- be lucky you didn't catch it," Tomoyo answered playfully.

"You single-handedly planned my wedding in a week! You need to take a break... spend some time away from that phone of yours and spend some time catching up with everybody."

Tomoyo peered out the window at the building across the street. Following the detail of the red brick facade, she sipped her tea and ignored Sakura's comment. It was time to change the subject.

"So when are you and Syaoran going to have kids? This wedding seems a bit rushed. Is there something you're not telling me?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Don't be silly! Of course not," flustered Sakura before countering, "Even if so, I'd wait for you and Eriol to get busy so our kids could grow up together."

Tomoyo flinched wondering when Sakura developed the skill for smart remarks. "I repeat again. There is nothing between the two of us." Avoiding Eriol had been a great byproduct of focussing full-heartedly on the wedding.

"It's hard to believe there is absolutely nothing between the two of you. It's absolutely impossible." Sakura rested her chin on her upright arm, "Nakura keeps talking about how great things will be when you and Eriol realize you're secretly in love with each other."

Sakura raised her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a swat from Tomoyo. As Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, her phone suddenly went off. It was her alarm -time to go. Tomoyo stood up and started gathering her things. "I have an appointment; I have to go." Apologies flurried out of her mouth.

She got up to leave as Sakura caught her arm. "I almost forgot!" Sakura's face brightened as she continued. "Syaoran's mom called today. She wants us to fly into Hong Kong for a week... tomorrow... I know it's all really short notice and all, but..."

Not fully comprehending what Sakura said, Tomoyo smiled and cut in quickly, "Oh, that's wonderful! We can talk later; I should be going." Tomoyo quickly grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Sakura looked hesitant. The trip to Hong Kong had not been a last-minute decision at all. She and Syaoran had intended to have a ceremony for Syaoran's family months in advance. It was a happy surprise Tomoyo agreed to come home for the ceremony in Japan. Sakura had intended to adeptly inform Tomoyo that afternoon. As she followed a rushing Tomoyo to the door, she opened her mouth and spoke uneasily, "You should reacquaint yourself with all of our old friends while we're away, Tomoyo." Tomoyo did not react and opened the door to go. Receiving no feedback from Tomoyo made Sakura anxious; she finally bursted, "Will you be alright with us being gone for a week?"

That last question startled Tomoyo. _Did Sakura think she couldn't handle being alone? _Tomoyo smiled. "Of course," she reassured. "In fact, my mom is coming home today. We have a lot of mother-daughter catching up to do." Tomoyo grabbed her red umbrella and proceeded through the doorway, "I won't be able to see you off tomorrow, but I hope you have a good time."

"I will," Sakura smiled as the door shut close. She turned around and headed back to the living room, murmuring to herself, "I hope you have a good time, too."

* * *

"The food was exquisite, Angela. I'm glad you invited me to join you for lunch." Eriol and Angela walked through the lobby.

Angela blushed. "No, I'm really glad you could join me." She raised a bouquet of flowers to admire them, "But you shouldn't have gotten me these."

"Nonsense, every beautiful woman deserves flowers." Eriol grinned affably as they entered the elevator. "It was a pleasure, joining you today." Pressing the floor button, Eriol looked at the lobby, and saw a figure resembling Tomoyo exit the adjacent elevator. He was tempted to call out her name. "_Tomoyo_." The figured stopped for a moment as though hearing his thought. It was her. But instead of turning around to search for him, she walked even faster toward the exit. Eriol took a step to go after her but the elevator doors closed. He felt a surge of disappointment and confusion. _Why didn't she turn around?_

Angela's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Eriol was unaware that they'd reached the top floor. "Yes, of course." Smiling again, he walked out of the elevator. The elevator lights glistened off his glasses as he strolled forward. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Angela flipped her red hair back as she flirtatiously stared at an unresponsive Eriol. They stopped at her door. "I made cheesecake last night, would you like to come in for dessert?"

"It has been a pleasure." Eriol kissed her hand, "But I must go. I have an appointment I must get to."

"Always so busy." Angela increased her proximity to Eriol. "Thanks for finding time to have lunch with me today. I'm very happy you could make it." She batted her green eyes, reminding Eriol of Sakura.

"It was truly a pleasure. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to pay Sakura a visit since I am here."

"I don't think she's in; she's probably out with Tomoyo right now."

Eriol disregarded Angela's word. "Regardless, I should drop by."

!*!*!

Tomoyo got out of the taxi, arms full with flowers and bags. Slamming the door shut, she headed up to the tall black gates.

The gates screeched against cement as she tugged it open. The sound of metal against concrete.

_Crash, loud screeching noises and darkness. Pain. She couldn't see anything. Fumbling she realized she was still in the car. Unbuckling she reached for the door lock. "Daddy! Daddy!" Her arm was wet. She reached out and could only feel wetness. It smelled funny. Why did the water smell funny?_

_She felt someone grab her._

Tomoyo headed down the pathway of tombstones, reading the names and dates. _Daitaro... Daitaro..._

There it was. **Daitaro Daidouji.**

"Tomoyo?" A voice she had not heard in 15 years.

"Uncle Takuya." Tomoyo bowed her head in respect before young violet eyes met wrinkled ones.

Her uncle grabbed her hands, pulling her closer. "Is it really you, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo struggled to get words out of her mouth. "Of course... It's me. Who else would visit the Daidouji plot?" She smiled weakly.

Suddenly a male voice came from behind. "I didn't think it would take 15 years to see you again."Tomoyo turned around to be bear-hugged. "It's good to see you, Tomoyo." As he released her, Tomoyo looked into cerulean eyes she had once been so familiar with. "We've missed you."

This time, she spoke with clear ease. "I've missed you to, Ren."

* * *

Eriol headed down the hallway. _Tomoyo was probably coming back. That's why she didn't turn around. _Eriol shook off the suspicion that Tomoyo was avoiding him. He rung the doorbell and plastered a grin on his face half expecting Tomoyo to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Eriol" Sakura said as she opened the door for Eriol to come in. "What brings you here today?"

His grin faltered ever so slightly. "I was hoping to have a chat with you before you left for Hong Kong tomorrow." Eriol walked past Sakura and headed towards the living room.

Sakura was surprised. "How did you know?"

"You forget that we are magically linked to each other." Eriol teased, as he conjured a cup of water to his hand before sitting down in the living room.

"Would you like tea, Eriol?"

"Oh, no. My lunch was a bit on the salty side. Water shall suffice." He gestured to the freshly stacked magazines sitting on the table. "I sense the wedding preparations are coming along very well."

Sakura sat down and smiled in response. "All thanks to Tomoyo."

"Is she here?" Eriol asked nonchalantly. A sense of curiosity distracting him.

"You just missed her. She had an appointment." Sakura replied, settling comfortably in the chair beside Eriol's. They both stared out at the the daylight streaming in from outside. There was a moment's paused before Sakura asked, "Is that why you dropped by?"

Eriol stood up and walked to the balcony, idly locking and unlocking the door latch. "Of course not. I came by to see you."

* * *

_A young girl in a black kimono stood behind the door, and listened acutely._

_"Sonomi, I'm sorry. We're all sorry for what happened, but what is most important now is that our family be together."_

_The tall brown-haired woman spoke loudly. "Be with family? What is there left of this family? Daitaro is dead. Dead!"_

_"Please calm down. Think about Tomoyo's situation..."_

_"Tomoyo is the only person I am thinking about now and it's in her best interest that..."_

_Tomoyo heard Ren approaching on crutches. She turned around to shush him, but it was already too late. The door opened. "Tomoyo, it's time to leave." The tall woman grabbed the girl's unbroken arm and pulled her along. Tomoyo turned around and waved her casted arm goodbye as the exit doors swung closed on the image of a man and a young boy._

* * *

Tomoyo placed the incense in its holder and watched her uncle do the same.

They stood there and stared at the tombstone.

"Your father would have been very proud of the beautiful young lady you have become."

Tomoyo felt as though there was a knot in her throat, she fought it back. "Thank you. You're too kind."

Ren placed an incense and turned to Tomoyo, "It would be even kinder if you would join us for dinner tonight?"

Tomoyo hesitated. If her mother found out, she would be in serious trouble.

Ren seemed to read her mind. "I mean... don't worry. We wont tell Aunt Sonomi if you don't." He looked around. "No bodyguards?"

Tomoyo relaxed and smiled. "No bodyguards." Tomoyo looked into Ren's face, memorizing his features. She never would have recognized him in a crowd; he'd changed so much. Had she changed just as much? "I'd love to join you for dinner."

* * *

Eriol walked back and forth beside the length of the balcony.

Sakura clasped and unclasped her hands.

Avoiding Sakura's gaze, Eriol broke the silence. "Sakura, you've always known that your mother has never really left you."

A simple statement; Sakura smiled. "Sometimes I can see her; I can sense her presence."

"That is all very well, but you see..." Eriol struggled a moment to gather his thoughts coherently. "Clow had many powers. He could tell the future. He could control forces that not even I fully comprehend or recall..." Eriol smiled to relieve some of the anxiety he was starting to feel. "When I split my powers between myself and Fujitaka, I knew there were several consequences. Clow intended for your mother to be able to watch you grow up; I was determined to lose the power to see the future." Eriol stared at the red brick building across the street. "Isn't it interesting?" He pointed the the red brick building across the street. "That red building. Early in the morning, it glows almost orange, but near sunset, it resonates deep maroon. It's rather remarkable." He locked and unlocked the balcony door clasp. "A person can only see the bright orange in the mornings, not anticipating the dark maroon later. Another person can only see the dark maroon, not knowing of the bright splendid orange of the morning. You can't see both at once."

Sakura never spoke. Eriol took the silence as a cue to continue.

"Clow wanted your mother to be there with you until you were grown up. Clow cheated the system so Nadeshiko could see your wedding." Eriol ran a hand through his hair. "I messed with the system when I split my powers. I did not anticipate Fujitaka being able to see and communicate with Nadeshiko when I gave him half of my powers. Clow... I should not have interfered..."

Sakura stood up and approached. "I'm not sure what exactly to say. Why are you telling me this now?"

"The consequences were predictable. I am the cause of your father's torment. He sees the one he loves, but he can never be with her."

Sakura pulled the shades across the glass doors. Shutting them and opening them as she continued to speak, "Light to darkness... The light will go away and it will come back... darkness to light." She stopped and moved the shades away. "Each day passes; both will have played their vital roles." Sakura turned to Eriol and smiled fullheartedly, "I don't see how you're at fault."

"I came to ask that you especially watch over Fujitaka. Your wedding will be the last time your Dad sees Nadeshiko before she passes over, take special care of him."

"I will," Sakura nodded. "But I need you to do something for me... I need you to watch over Tomoyo."

Eriol smiled in recognition. "Of course." Despite Sakura's nonchalance concerning the matter, Eriol did not feel less guilt. He'd spent several days thinking about the matter. He felt as though he'd played on cruel joke on Fujitaka - yet there was no retribution for

Sakura chuckled lightly to herself at their situation. "Your actions have consequences. As do mine." Sakura pulled out her pink necklace and clasped it. "I've come a long way from the days of being ten and chasing after Clow Cards." She looked Eriol in the eyes. "I never meant to hurt Tomoyo but I have -accidentally. I did not fully understand the consequences of my actions -how they would affect her." Sakura unlocked the balcony door and opened it. "Neither did you." Walking out on the balcony, "Take care of Tomoyo; I'll take care of Dad." A warm breeze gushed by.

Eriol was unphased. He'd spent several days thinking about what he and Fujitaka talked about. There was no way to undo over a decade of wrong. He felt just as guilty as before.

Sakura added idly, "Even if I knew how deeply I was going to hurt Tomoyo, I don't think I would have done anything differently. I can't blame myself for pursuing happiness." Walking back inside, Sakura continued to speak, "Even though we have done bad, some good has come out of it. Dad got to be with the love of his life. Tomoyo got to find you."

Eriol scoffed. "That is not a proper comparison."

"No, it isn't." Sakura affirmed. "Tomoyo had it much worse. At the least, Dad had Touya and myself. You've spent three years with Tomoyo. Has she ever talked about her childhood?" Sakura paused as though thinking over her next few words. "For Tomoyo... There's a deep dark hole where nothing gets out; there's things about her that she's never shared with anybody, not even me."

* * *

Tomoyo took another mouthful. She was eating particularly fast, nervously fast.

"How are you enjoying Dad's udon, Tomoyo?" Ren smiled good-naturedly at Tomoyo. "You do still like udon, right?" Ren leaned over expectantly waiting for Tomoyo to swallow.

Tomoyo laughed, taking another look at Ren's excited expression. Ren showed no signs of awkwardness, as though they had not been separated by a family grudge for over 15 years. "One question at a time, and yes, it's still as great as I remember it." Tomoyo looked at the surroundings in the dining room. There was a portrait of their family on the wall. Four faces smiled back at her. "Where's Aunt and Rebecca?"

Ren leaned back in his chair. "Mother-daughter vacation. They have one every year. It's rather strange, they're like best friends."

Tomoyo's smile faltered ever so slightly. Contrary to Ren's ease, Tomoyo felt awkwardly out of place; she was scared to move, scared to talk. She was not entirely sure her mother would not find out about today. She returned to her food and continued eating.

"How is Aunt Sonomi, by the way?" _Good question. _Tomoyo didn't know. She hadn't seen her own mother in person in years. It wasn't that they were on bad terms; they just weren't close.

Her uncle came into the room. "Let's lay off the hot questions, Ren. Let Tomoyo eat." Sitting down at the dining table with his own bowl. "How is it, Tomoyo?"

"It's wonderful. It brings back a lot of good memories."

Tomoyo's response seemed to be the one her uncle was looking for. "Good. Good... It reminds me of a lot of good times as well."

"You're lucky." Ren added energetically; he was still just as talkative as he was as a child. "Dad never cooks. Every time I visit, he insists we eat out."

"It's a special occasion," responded her uncle. "We haven't had a meal together since our camping trip."

_Sore subject._ Tomoyo took it as a cue to go back to her food.

"I'm sorry." Uncle Takuya apologized, realizing the taboo.

A pause. "No." A forced smile; it was time for Tomoyo to say what was expected of her. "It's alright. The times at the cabin are some of my happiest memories. I still remember our last trip very well. Mother is doing well; I've been doing well; we've been doing well." Tomoyo set her chopsticks down. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to see you guys. There's no excuse. I should have tried harder." She had her gaze set on her bowl, but raised it to catch a glimpse of her cousin and uncle's reaction. "I've thought about you guys a lot over the years... I really have. I should have tried harder."

"Don't blame yourself. It's the adults that have been wrong. You never should have been pulled into our mess."

Ren clapped his hands together. "I think it's time for dessert!"

"It's getting late. I should head home." Tomoyo stood up. "Thank you for dinner. We should do this again some other time."

Ren stood up as well. "Would you like me to drive you home?" He'd always been very willing to help; that had not changed.

"No, no... " No one was to find out she'd been there.

"Ren, don't create trouble for her."

Ren thought about it for a moment before reluctantly suggesting, "I suppose that is would be best if I called a taxi for you."

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Or! I could drop you off at a convenient place and have your bodyguards come pick you up." Ren insisted. "I'm heading out as well; it'll be on the way."

It took a moment before she acceded. "Sure."

"Let me gather a couple of things first..." mumbled Ren to himself as he walked out of the room.

Tomoyo was about to follow him out before her uncle's voice stopped her.

"Tomoyo, can I have a word with you before you leave?"

Tomoyo turned politely smiling, "Yes, of course."

"Please come back to visit again. I truly cherish your company."

"Of course, Uncle. I've already promised. I suppose I'll leav-"

"I have something to ask of you." Her uncle stood up and walked up to Tomoyo making her feel uneasy, unsure of what was next. Her uncle spoke again in a whisper. "I need to talk to your mother; it has been fifteen years since your father's death. You are my only niece, and I wish for our family to finally move past the past." Her uncle then grabbed her hands, his eyes pleading Tomoyo, "You've already spent so many years in the middle... I hate to ask this of you... but please talk to your mother for me."

Ren's lighthearted voice interrupted. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Eriol walked out of the building, cellphone to head. _Answer your phone Tomoyo. _He'd already called four times － another voicemail greeting. "It's Tomoyo. I can't answer right now; leave a message." He hung up again. _Is she avoiding me? _That was impossible; what good reason did she have to aviod him. He called again.

First ring. Had he done anything wrong? They had not spoken or seen each other in a week, but that is nothing out of the normal. They both led busy lives.

Second ring. Things had seemed fine; Tomoyo seemed to be doing well in Japan.

Third ring. The only other time Tomoyo rejected his phonecalls was that one instance... almost this time last year. _That can't be why._

Fourth ring. "Hello?" It was a male voice.

No one answers Tomoyo's phone but herself. Eriol tried to control his hostility. "Who are you? I demand-"

"Sir, this phone was left in my taxi. Does it belong to you?"

It was getting late. Tomoyo should have noticed her phone was missing and called to retrieve it by now. Why was Tomoyo taking a taxi? Why didn't Kaito drive her? In a very calm and collected voice, "No, this phone belongs to a woman. Fair-skinned, curly p-"

"Long, dark, curly hair? I remember her, but who are you? I can only return the phone to it's rightful owner."

Eriol started to feel a tinge of annoyance. "Where did you drop her off? I'm looking for her?"

The man on the other side of the phone paused in hesitation before replying, "How can I verify that I can entrust you with her phone?"

Eriol started to feel anxious. How could Tomoyo forget her phone? More importantly, why was Tomoyo taking a cab? He was in no mood to play verification games with the cab driver. Manipulation by magic, "Pick me up on 21-9; I'd like to be driven to the same destination as the owner of the phone." Eriol hung up.

_"There's a deep dark hole where nothing gets out; there's things about her that she's never shared with anybody, not even me."_

_Eriol wasn't sure what Sakura was talking about. "How can that be?"_

_"Perhaps..." Sakura turned away. "Perhaps the two of you are not as close as I had hoped... I would have guessed the Clow Incarnate would be able to figure out Tomoyo by now... be able to help her."_

Sakura's words agitated Eriol. Where was Clow leading him? Was Sakura apart of Clow's grand scheme? What is it that he's supposed to understand, to remember?

A taxi parked in front of him. He called Tomoyo's number; the driver lifted the phone up to answer. Getting into the back seat, "Where did she end up going?"

Eriol watched as the man momentarily looked him up and down, "... I took her to a family funerary plot."

"Take me there."

Eriol stared out the window in contemplation during the entirety of the ride. The day was nearing its end; there were only an hour left until sunset. She'd be long gone by the time he got there, he knew, but Tomoyo was not one to forget her phone in a cab. She would have realized her phone was missing a long time ago. Eriol pulled out Tomoyo's phone. _2 missed calls,_ both of them were from Eriol.

The car stopped in front of a black gate. "This is the place, Sir."

Eriol took a glimpse at the meter, handing the driver cash. "Keep the change," he murmured, getting out, slamming the door shut. The cab whizzed away as Eriol walked through the entrance.

The tombstones all read Daidouji. It occurred to Eriol that Tomoyo never talked about her family; she'd never even mentioned them off-handedly. Eriol skimmed the scene. Only one tombstone had fresh offerings.

_Daitaro Daidouji. _He'd died this day 15 years ago. He looked at the incense holder; she'd not been alone. At least two other people had been there with her. He had to find her.

* * *

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. Her hands were clenched so tight, they were starting to go numb. Ren was humming a song she didn't know; it made her more nervous.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off?" Ren's voice interrupted her nervous trance.

Tomoyo didn't know where she should go. She had not spent very much time at all reacquainting herself with Japan.

"Is there any place that you often go? A coffee shop? A friends house?"

Tomoyo didn't enjoy the idea of speaking with anybody at the moment. To be honest, the only thing she wanted to do was go home and hide in a corner - perhaps be forgotten by the world. She finally spoke, "There's this coffee shop that is in walking distance of home. You can take me there; I'll just call from there." Tomoyo opened her bag and rummaged for her phone.

It wasn't there.

Tomoyo mentally slapped herself. She'd left it in the cab.

Sensing something was off, Ren spoke again, "Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?"

"No, no..." Tomoyo spoke in an almost whisper. "Everything is great."

"That's not true." Ren replied. "That's not true at all." He turned momentarily to capture a glimmer of her expression, damning the dimness of the night for being able to see nothing of it.

A long bout of silence permeated. Ren spoke carefully. "You're my cousin, and I haven't seen you in 15 years. I haven't talked to you in 15 years." The car stopped at a red light, giving Ren an opportunity to face Tomoyo. "I've thought of you and worried about you a lot over the years, Tomoyo. That car accident 15 years ago didn't just take Uncle Daitaro away from us; it took you and Aunt Sonomi as well." Green light, Ren resumed driving.

The pause was the longest one minute of Tomoyo's life. The careful stitching over old wounds were being torn open. Old memories being renewed; Old feelings were being dug up without her consent. What was she supposed to say?

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry," was all Tomoyo knew to say. "I'm sorry for all that has happened to our family."

"It was nobody's fault." He paused as he took a right turn. "But everything is not great Tomoyo; everything has not been great." Ren's tone of voice had no cheer at all; he seemed to be another person. "I just want you to acknowledge that."

"I'm sorry," was still all Tomoyo knew to say.

"No sorrys." They were in front of a coffee shop. "But there's something that's been on my mind."

Tomoyo could feel Ren's grimace through the darkness. "What is it?"

"I want the Daidouji clan to be together again. I don't want it to be another 15 years until we see each other again. I want Rebecca to know who you are. I want to see you on the holidays... Uncle Daitaro once asked me when I was a child... that I watch over you like an older brother... I haven't done that at all."

Tomoyo repeated Ren's words, "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Had Ren felt guilt for so many years over a little promise he made as a child? She'd not been the only person who had suffered. "Ren, how would you like to join me at my other cousin's wedding?"

* * *

Eriol waited in the foyer. It had been hours, and Eriol had no clue where Tomoyo was; he was frustrated. A maid walked up to him, "Mr. Hiiragizawa, would you like something to drink or eat?"

Eriol clasped and unclasped Tomoyo's cell phone in his hand. "No, but thank you." He resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. "Has Tomoyo called yet?"

"The bodyguards are out looking for her."

He checked his phone; he hadn't received a call either. "That's not enough." Eriol stood up and hurried out the main entrance. He walked briskly down the driveway when the gates suddenly started opening. A lone figure walked slowly through the entrance; it was Tomoyo. Eriol slowed down his pace as he walked towards her.

Tomoyo was shivering and not paying attention to her whereabouts; she walked right past Eriol not noticing his presence.

Eriol turned back to the mansion watching Tomoyo's silhouette walk towards the brightly lit building facade. "Where've you been?" Eriol yelled at Tomoyo, his frustrations finally coming out. "I've looked all over for you!" Tomoyo kept walking, not hearing what he'd said. "TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo halted when he called her name; coming to her senses. She turned around and looked at Eriol. "Yes?"

Her face was covered in shadow. Over the glaring house lights on his glasses, Eriol could barely make out her face.

_"Perhaps..." Sakura turned away. "Perhaps the two of you are not as close as I had hoped... I would have guessed the Clow Incarnate would be able to figure out Tomoyo by now... be able to help her."_

Eriol tried to calm his nerves as he walked up to Tomoyo. In a controlled whisper, he asked, "Where've you been? I was worried."

Tomoyo was silent. "I had an appointment with a florist... and then I had dinner at a restaurant."

"What restaurant? With who?"

"At a French restaurant, with Sakura."

"Lies. I don't believe you." Eriol felt a drop of water on his hand. It was starting to rain.

Tomoyo was stunned. "You're calling me a liar?"

Eriol grinned, looking momentarily up into the night sky. "Yes... I suppose I am."

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She turned away and started walking briskly up the driveway.

Eriol's voice yelled loudly behind her; he wasn't following her. "You managed to carry and remember an umbrella, but you would forget you phone?" She heard her ringtone suddenly go off, "Sakura's packing tonight. She's leaving for Hong Kong in the morning." Eriol looked down at the caller ID on the phone; it was Sakura. Eriol rejected the phone call. "You werent with her, so where were you?"

Tomoyo didn't stop walking; she couldn't let him see her red eyes, nor could she allow him to know what had happened that day. She felt the droplets from the sky too, and prayed it would just start pouring. She walked up to the door and was about to pull it open when Eriol suddenly pushed it shut from behind her. "_Please turn around and tell me the truth." _She refused to face him. His other arm moved to trap her from getting away. "Turn around, Tomoyo... please. I can't protect you if you don't let me."

Suddenly the seams of the night sky broke open. They were both silent except for the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement.

"Who asked you to protect me? My mother?" Tomoyo shaky voice retorted. She needed to get away. "Did you spend the last three years with me because I needed protecting?"

"What?" Eriol was flabbergasted. "No!"

Tomoyo used her chance and tried to escape around his arms. Eriol blocked her way, causing her to pull on the doorknob adamantly.

Eriol struggled with Tomoyo's arms flailing angrily for several minutes before giving up and wrapping his arms around her; pinning her violent arms down. He could feel her ragged breathing as she struggle in his arms and gave up. He finally mentioned the only thing that had been on his mind. He whispered into her ear, "Why didn't you tell me today was your father's death memorial?" He felt a teardrop fall on his arm; Tomoyo was crying. "I was worried about you."

Tomoyo was confused and angry. Eriol must have tracked the cab to her destination - he had no right. Her face was damp; she was crying again.

Eriol turned Tomoyo around to hug her. "Please don't cry, Tomoyo." He turned her face towards his, wiping her tears away. He rubbed her cheek catching a teardrop. "Shh... Tomoyo, please don't cry..."

Another fell too fast down to her lip. His thumb ran across Tomoyo's moistened lips.

Eriol didn't realize he was kissing her until he tasted the saltiness of her tears in his own mouth. He tried to pull away, but couldn't. It was as though time had stopped.

The main door must have been slightly open, because he heard it click closed when he leaned further into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Tomoyo must've pushed it closed.

**[tbc]**


	9. Red, Yellow, Blue

**Color Coordinated**

_"Where neither love nor hatred is in the game, a woman's game is mediocre." _-Friedrich Nietzsche

**Chapter Nine: Red, Yellow, Blue**

Tomoyo wasn't sure what she was doing. She thought about her father, her mother, her uncle, Ren. The thoughts spiraled in her head - out of control.

How was she going to get her mother to consider seeing her uncle? Her mother had not talked to her uncle in 15 years. The only bond between them was her father, and that had gone years ago.

Seeing her uncle again was eery. He looked so old. Everything had changed. Even Ren had changed. She couldn't even recognize them. A 15-year old time capsule - time bomb - had just erupted in her life. She shivered as she navigated her way home in the dark wrapping her arms around herself; it was cold. A red umbrella dangled from her wrist.

Taking Ren to the wedding would require her to explain who Ren was to everybody. How could she do such a thing? She'd safely encapsulated her family and it's internal turmoil away from everybody. Explaining Ren's existence to anybody would undo her life -the well structured, sheltered life she'd built by herself for herself.

"What can I do?" Tomoyo asked herself. Her voice came out shaky as though she was... was it raining? She touched her face. A single teardrop had rolled down her face. She felt hopeless; she'd just been thrown into a cage to be tormented by her innermost demons. She could hear herself start to hyperventilate. The tears were now flowing like a torrential downpour down her face.

Had her father survived the car accident - she dared not fancy the thought. She spent the greater half of the last 15 years wondering how her life would have turned out, albeit, she had spent most of the last 15 years being alone.

The mansion was around the corner... but she couldn't make it. The uncontrollable breathing... the tears rolling down her face... anguish jolted her body as she knelt over trying to regain a semblance of togetherness. She clutched her left arm, trying to feel for where the bone was thicker... trying to find where her arm had once broken. How could she have survived with just a broken arm? It was unfair. She broke a bone; her father died. The unfairness of it all still hurt even after so many years. _Tomoyo._ Eriol's voice invaded her mind.

"No..." Eriol was looking for her. She couldn't let him see her like this.

His voice reached out for her again. _"Tomoyo... where are you? Where are you?"_ His voice sounded urgent. He must be at home waiting for her. How could she get past him. Tomoyo leaned up against the wall that partitioned the Daidouji property from the street, falling into a kneeling position. She needed to compose and control herself. Perhaps she'd be able to get past him. Perhaps it would start raining, and Eriol wouldn't be able to see her clearly in her state. Father, please help me through this. She got up wiping her eyes. Careful composure - she could not allow anybody to see her weak.

Not like this. Not even Eriol.

She'd been this weak with Eriol before, and he'd only hurt her. She needed distance from Eriol, or she'd fall victim to his charm again.

Her tried and true mantra: Getting too close to anybody leads to pain. Tomoyo stood up wiping her face dry. She pat her cheeks trying to get feeling into them._ Get past Eriol; win the battle._ Turning the corner, she walked straight up to the gate and spoke through the com-system.

"It's me; let me through."

A female voice replied back through the speaker. "Ms Daidouji! We were very worried about you." _Sure_. Tomoyo thought sarcastically. "Mr Hiiragizawa is waiting for you inside." The gate started to open automatically.

Eriol was walking down the driveway directly in her direction. She stared at the ground and walked forward, praying for him to just leave her be. She needed to be alone; she needed to lick her own wounds, to rebuild her barriers - new barriers to keep Eriol out. No one needed to know that she was in emotional shambles.

I should not have returned here.

She walked towards the house. Right past Eriol. I should not have returned here because I don't belong here.

"Where've you been?" Eriol sounded angry. For a long time Tomoyo thought that maybe she could belong with Eriol, but Eriol probably kept her around because he simply wanted company after his breakup. "I've looked all over for you!" But he's over Kaho; it was time to move on again. "TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo stared at the yellow tinged lights that illuminated her "home." It was the beacon that called out privacy - the safe zone. She halted midpoint down the driveway. "Yes?" She turned knowing he wouldn't be able to see her face clearly.

_Please don't come near me,_ she thought. She struggled to keep her wits whenever she was around Eriol. Eriol approached her, coming close enough for Tomoyo to make out how messy his hair looked - even in the dark.

"Where've you been? I was worried."

Lie. "I had an appointment with a florist... and then I had dinner at a restaurant."

"What restaurant? With who?"

_Lie again._ "At a French restaurant, with Sakura."

"Lies. I don't believe you."

"You're calling me a liar?" Tomoyo acted stunned, but of course Eriol could see through the fiction.

Eriol grinned that charming grin of his at her and then up into the skies. "Yes... I suppose I am."

It was her chance to escape. She bolted for it. _Don't follow me._

His footsteps thumped lightly as he briskly followed behind. "You managed to remember an umbrella, but you would forget your phone?" She heard her ringtone suddenly go off. _He knows._ Tomoyo panicked, she wasn't going to get away. "Sakura's packing tonight. She's leaving for Hong Kong in the morning." Eriol looked down at the caller ID on the phone; it was Sakura. Eriol rejected the phone call. "You werent with her, so where were you?"

Tomoyo was at the door, she'd just have to lock him out. Eriol would at the least respect her privacy. The door opened to her will, and but shut just as she'd opened it._ "Please turn around and tell me the truth,"_ his voice invaded her mind. She refused. His arms trapped her in. "Turn around, Tomoyo... please. I can't protect you if you don't let me," a whisper into her ear.

Protect her? That was the reason why he'd spent the last three years with her. She still didn't know what to think of her mother. Protect her? She knew he had an old soul, but was she a child to him?

"Who asked you to protect me? My mother?" She tried to muster her voice, it came out shaky. She had to escape the situation. "Did you spend the last three years with me because I needed protecting?"

"What? No!"

She pulled the doorknob adamantly. It wouldn't budge; Eriol's hands were still in the way. She slapped his hands and struggled to push them out of the way. His arms in response bound her in, his deep voice whispered into her ear, "Why didn't you tell me today was your father's death memorial?" Tomoyo would've assumed he would respect her privacy; he'd blatantly disregarded it. How could he? "I was worried about you." _How dare he?_

"Please don't cry, Tomoyo." Was she crying? She could have sworn she'd felt raindrops. She couldn't be crying.

Eriol turned her and was rubbing away tears from her face. She was supposed to be in control; she didn't need anybody to wipe her tears. What was he doing?

* * *

Eriol felt as though Tomoyo's front had cracked ever so slightly. He stared at those lips wanting them to confide in him, wishing they would confide in him.

He kissed her.

And somehow it felt different from any other time he'd ever kissed her before. They'd done so for game many a time, but this was something different altogether. He'd hit a nerve in Tomoyo, opened one of many locked doors, and he was drunken by her intensity, her sheer willpower, her emotions. It was electrifying.

He'd always been attracted to her, even enamored. His magic dug into Tomoyo's being, trying to grab hold of her soul but was suddenly pushed back and slapped back to reality.

He opened his eyes, reevaluated his surroundings and looked at Tomoyo; he'd made a mess of her lipstick. He looked into her eyes and saw violent anger and hurt; he'd unconsciously breached her mind and violated her mouth and personal space. "I'm sorry," automatically fell out of his mouth. The door slammed shut, leaving him as the sole dweller on the porch. I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. He knew she'd heard him, but knew it was a long shot from getting her to come back out.

He ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed the tension in his facial muscles. As he turned to leave, only then had he realized it was pouring rain now. He disregarded it, walking down Tomoyo's driveway drenched, he kicked the large fountain wanting to crumble it with magic. Why would he try to ruin the one stable thing in his life?

Of course he knew why - he was destined to follow in Clow's fate. Clow had spent an entire lifetime pushing people away, and of course he was no different. He slicked his wet hair back from his forehead and ignored the rain.

_You're forgetting something important. _

He'd have to wait for Tomoyo to cool. In the meanwhile, he'd go back to London. He'd turn the entire old mansion upside down before taking back a lifetime of another man's memories.

* * *

Tomoyo lightly closed her bedroom door. Eriol had no right to kiss her in such a fashion. She walked into her restroom and looked at her reflection, grimacing as she wiped her lipstick off, washing her face. She didn't know what type of kiss that was. "Are we just friends?" The question had been creeping up on her for years, just to be shoved to the back her mind. Wiping her face dry, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _But who would want someone as broken as me?_ She was rather positive he'd see her differently if he knew how broken up inside she really was. She stared at the lip-stick stained tissue she'd wiped her lips with - ruby red.

She stared and stared at the tissue mindlessly. It was the same colored lipstick she'd worn to Kaho's wedding.

* * *

**_[2 years ago]_**

_Tomoyo and Eriol passed the fountain to the stairs leading up to the reception. Tomoyo stopped Eriol, pulling him to face her. She smoothed away imaginary wrinkles from his suit. "You have to look presentable when you go in," she mumbled weakly as she took a slight glance at Eriol's face... Eriol was non-responsive, lost in his own little world._

_Tomoyo was nervous as well though not nearly as nervous as Eriol. She looked him up and down -of course Eriol looked presentable, she'd chosen his outfit herself. "Turn heads tonight, Eriol. I want you to see for yourself that you're just as good, if not better without her."_

_It was the sweetest and softest tone Eriol had ever heard her use. He pulled his eyes off of the twinkling yellow lanterns leading up the stairs and looked Tomoyo in the eyes. "Thank you... for everything." Trying to lighten the mood, he pulled himself away to get a full view of her own gown, "You don't look too shabby yourself."_

_Tomoyo was wearing a pale yellow gown. V-neck in the front, back-baring from behind. Eriol remarked jokingly, "But I can't go in there if my date doesn't have any jewelry to flaunt." Eriol lifted his hand, an intricate sofia pearl-yellow diamond necklace dangled from it; Tomoyo was astonished. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman._

_"And matching earrings, of course." Eriol clasped the necklace on and suddenly yellow diamond earrings dangled from her ears._

_Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and started for the stairs. Tomoyo asked in a whisper, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She kept her eyes on the steps as she ascended._

_"Do what?"_

_"Go in there." Tomoyo gestured with her head. Why reopen old scars, Eriol? Has she not hurt you enough?_

_Kaho left Eriol in complete shambles. It had been a year since that day in the park when Tomoyo found Eriol. How could Kaho have done that to you, Eriol? Tomoyo spent a year putting Eriol back together. She helped him regain some semblance of a life. It was crazy, Tomoyo thought, that Kaho had that sort of power over Eriol. Of all things, she was most scared that Eriol would fall apart again. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" she asked one final time as they approached the flurry of gowns and suits inside the glass doors._

_"Never been more sure." As Eriol pulled the door open, he added as though an afterthought, "But don't overeact when you see Nakuru and Spinel."_

_Tomoyo was confused. Nakuru and Spinel? Tomoyo had not seen Nakuru or Spinel the entire year she'd spent with Eriol. Tomoyo had suspected that something had happened to them. Nakuru and Spinel. Had he separated himself from Nakuru and Spinel because of Kaho?_

* * *

_Nakuru stood in the corner with a headpiece on, acting like she was talking on the phone. "Master's here!"_

_Spinel's head popped out of the bag. " I did not expect him to come tonight."_

_Nakuru was suddenly antsy. "I knew he'd show up!" Nakuru was ecstatic, "Should we go talk to him right now? We should talk him into coming back to manor with us."_

_"Slow down Ruby Moon," Spinel hissed. "Let him get through tonight first."_

_Nakuru stared at the woman in the yellow dress "Who is he with? Master has a new girlfriend and he didn't even bother to tell us?"_

_Spinel popped his head back into the bag. "She's probably just a date."_

_Nakuru watched them walk and search for their table. "If only she'd turn this way so I could see her clearly."_

_"Ruby, leave him alone."_

_Nakuru pouted, "We've left him alone for a year, I want to go talk to him."_

_"Nakuru, he's not ready."_

_"We should at least get to him before Kaho and all of Kaho's friends and acquaintances do." Nakuru added in childlike annoyance._

_"Give him space, Nakuru. In due time."_

_The night was a never ending series of toasts to the married couple. Every bout of applause, another glass emptied. "Eriol," she whispered, "Are you sure you want to drink so much?"_

_Eriol stared at her smilingly, Why not? It's not as though I'm making a commotion."_

_Tomoyo stared at him with chagrin and worry. Part of her could understand why he would want to get drunk and forget tonight, but part of her didn't understand why he had to come tonight if that was his agenda._

_Eriol and Kaho had been together for nearly a decade, but within less than a year after splitting up, Kaho was already engaged to another man, now married. Tomoyo knew she should've burned the invitation when she saw it in their mailbox. What use is it to mentally kick yourself now, Tomoyo? Eriol performed well thus far into the night with greeting and socializing with old friends - ever charming and witty- but the night steadily wore on Eriol. With each congratulatory speech and declaration of approval to the newlyweds, Tomoyo could see Eriol's mood plummet._

_Everyone at their table was on the dance floor. "I'll be back," Tomoyo said as she stood up; she gripped his shoulder for a moment before heading to the ladies room._

_Tomoyo walked into the restroom flustered, she had to masterfully walk around every table to avoid all the single men. She stared into the mirror to fix her hair as she was nabbed by the shoulder and pulled into the large stall. "What the-"_

_Nakuru covered Tomoyo's mouth as she locked the stall. Two women walked into the restroom together._

_"Can you believe Hiiragizawa had the nerve to actually come to the wedding?" The voice was high pitched and hoarse._

_A nasally woman's voice replied, "I know, right? And that woman he brought tonight?"_

_"I bet she's a work of plastic!" Tomoyo grew indignant._

_"That was what I was thinking!" Two water faucets came on as the two women continued to talk. "You know what would be fun to watch?"_

_"What?"_

_The nasally woman was whispering to the other in a whisper that Tomoyo could not hear over the running water. The faucet turned off as Tomoyo overhead the last three words, "...have Eriol toast."_

_The two women laughed on there way out of the restroom. Tomoyo turned to face Nakuru to be overtaken by a hug._

_"Tomoyo! I didn't recognize you when you came in with Eriol." Pulling away. "How are you here- with Ma- I mean Eriol?"_

_"We ran into each other about a year ago; we've been living together," Tomoyo answered. She had been looking for Nakuru in the hall the entire night, but did not see her. "Where have you been all this time? I thought something happened to you and Spinel!" Spinel's head popped out of Nakuru's bag, although he didn't speak._

_Nakuru quickly, "We've been living at the Manor. After Eriol and ... you know," Nakuru gestured her head in the direction of the banquet hall oustide, "Ever since they broke up, Eriol's refused to come back to the Manor. Aside from tonight, we haven't seen him in a year." Nakuru brought her hands up together as if in prayer to Tomoyo, "Can you help us talk to him?"_

_"Of course, of course." Tomoyo didn't expect to be ambushed in the restroom. "Those two women..."_

_"They're absolutely dreadful! I'm at the same table as they are. The accumulation of years and years of jealousy and bad thoughts."_

_Tomoyo interrupted Nakuru before she could start again. "I have to stop them from doing whatever they're going to do to Eriol... something about a toast..." Tomoyo almost left the restroom before turning around to face a sad looking Nakuru knowing exactly what Nakura wanted. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Eriol about the manor."_

_Nakuru was reassured by Tomoyo's smile as Tomoyo left the restroom. "I told you talking to her would work."_

_"We'll see." Spinel replied before pulling his head back into her bag._

_Tomoyo walked quickly back to Eriol when she was stopped by a voice, "Daidouji-san?" It was Kaho. Tomoyo turned around to face one of the most iconic figures of her preteen years._

_"Mizuki-sensei," Tomoyo's mouth stumbled trying to find the right words._

_"Can we have a talk?" Tomoyo looked into Kaho's expectant face; she couldn't refuse. Tomoyo followed Kaho as Kaho headed out the glass doors, giving one lingering, worrying look on Eriol as she exited._

_They walked down to the fountain before Kaho turned back to her, "Thank you, Tomoyo."_

_"Thank you for what?" Tomoyo was confused._

_"For coming with Eriol... so that I could see that he was okay after all the memories... and changes." Tomoyo didn't quite understand, but knew there was one question she'd been wanting to ask for a long time._

_"What happened between the two of you?"_

_Kaho's turned up to the stars, "We were simply not meant for each other." She looked back down at the fountain. "People come into our lives for a reason. They will just the same leave for another reason... It was time."_

_Tomoyo wanted concrete answers, not vague declarations. She wanted to push the subject but did not know how to tactfully go about it._

_Kaho turned back to Tomoyo, "But Eriol and you, I should have seen it back then. You two are good together."_

_"But..."_

_"With Eriol... in the state of mind that he is in, I know you will be there for him, but..." Kaho seemed worried now. She paused and looked into Tomoyo's eyes. "But you need to be careful." Kaho grabbed Tomoyo's hands. "Eriol's soul and magic are old..." She stared intensely into Tomoyo's eyes. "You must be very careful."_

_Kaho looked up the stairs when the groom came out of the hall looking for her. Tomoyo wanted to speak, but Kaho was in a rush to head back. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I was initially very worried about Eriol, but seeing you two together puts my heart at peace."_

_"You see, it's not at all like tha-"_

_"I must head up." Kaho was already walking away, up the stairs._

_Tomoyo watched as the bride and groom kissed before heading back in together. The conversation was short and anything but productive, Tomoyo thought to herself. Where are you? Eriol's voice popped into her head; she'd left him all alone in there with the vultures. She headed up._

_Entering, the two same two woman were already surrounding Eriol. A different bottle of wine had replaced the one Eriol emptied just a moment before._

_She came up from behind slowly, overhearing what they were saying. The nasally voice woman had a pudgy figure; she spoke to Eriol in a much sweeter tone than the one she overheard in the restroom. "Eriol, I don't think you're too drunk at all. I think everybody would love to hear you toast the happy couple."_

_The other female was as tall as her voice was high. She kept edging inward toward Eriol in a coquettish manner. "You're so charming even when you're drunk. Don't worry about it... Here, I'll ring my glass."_

_"That wont be necessary, ladies..." Tomoyo added. She needed to put them and all the other vultures here tonight in there places. "Thank you for looking after my boyfriend while I was gone. She walked in between Eriol and the tall woman, gracefully falling onto Eriol's lap, hands wrapped around his neck, "I missed you, babe," and with good measure, Tomoyo leaned in for lingering kiss._

_Pulling away, she wiped the lipstick off of Eriol's lips as she looked the pudgy one directly in the eyes, "And yes," in a hushed voice, "It's all real." The woman looked mortified when she realized Tomoyo had overheard them in the restroom. She immediately stormed off to be followed by her tall and skinny counterpart._

_"Let's go, Eriol; you're drunk." Tomoyo stood up grabbing his arm pulling him up._

_"Wait... wait..." Eriol added in a playfully drunk manner. "The wedding present."_

_Tomoyo was confused, she kept pulling Eriol, nudging him to stand up. "I thought we'd mail one; we didn't bring one."_

_Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, "Oh beautiful one, you underestimate me." He lifted the table cloth hiding and a beautifully wrapped box appeared. He picked it up, ignoring Tomoyo and immediately started for the newlyweds in a drunken determination. Any untrained eye would assume that the great reincarnate was sober except perhaps Kaho or Tomoyo._

_Eriol carried himself with an air of dignity and presence that would usually command the attention of those around him. Drunken Eriol carried himself in a way that allowed him to go unnoticed; well demonstrating that as he weaved around tables, chairs and people. He was walking too fast for Tomoyo to stop him without making a scene. She grabbed his arm and walked with him; not sure what Eriol would say._

_"You look breathtaking." Kaho turned around in response to his words._

_"Thank you, Eriol." Kaho and Eriol looked at each other for a long moment. Tomoyo watched both of there faces at that moment; she couldn't identify the emotions expressed by either._

_"For you," Bringing up the box to Kaho, another hand outstretched to take it._

_"Thank you, Eriol." It was the groom. "It is great having you hear tonight."_

_"No, it was a pleasure being here tonight." Eriol took one lingering look at Kaho, as though trying to remember her every detail. "But I'm afraid we must leave."_

_"So soon?" Arnold asked goodheartedly, "The night's festivities have only begun." Eriol and Kaho's husband knew each other? Arnold seemed cheery and extremely good-natured; a man with a very agreeable disposition. What exactly happened, Eriol?_

_"I'm afraid we must leave; we're driving back into the countryside tonight." Eriol's words surprised Tomoyo; there had been nothing about heading back to his English manor before._

_"Your presence will be missed." Arnold added as the two shook hands._

* * *

_Tomoyo was confused. They'd only been inside for about an hour. Eriol was stumbing down the stairs, pulling Tomoyo's arm. "Eriol!" Tomoyo repeatedly called his name; he was pulling her dangerously fast. "Slow down!"_

_Tomoyo collided into Eriol as he abruptly stopped and turned toward her. Tomoyo backed up slightly looking up into Eriol's blue, blue eyes. Eriol turned his head upward and away, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "Close your eyes, Tomoyo."_

_"No." She answered weakly. Why should she close her eyes? She'd consented to going to the wedding service with him; she'd consented to coming to the reception; she'd consented to not asking questions about his past only to be pulled into it all in one day. "No," she repeated, this time with certainty. "Why'd you bring me to this reception?" Without pulling away from Eriol, she turned her head slightly and looked at the yellow lights. "Why am I even here? What purpose do I serve in your wise and all-knowing world?"_

_Tomoyo didn't understand Eriol. She'd been living in a bubble, she'd realized. There must have been much more ugliness in Eriol's world than she could ever fathom. All of a sudden, the lamp she'd been staring at changed. She pulled away from Eriol and looked around. They were standing lamp lit garden. "Where are we?"_

_Eriol laughed. He repeated her question. "Why am I even here?" He laughed, louder, repeating her question even louder. "WHY AM I EVEN HERE?"_

_Tomoyo suddenly felt embarassed and regretted asking him that question. "You're drunk Eriol."_

_"I'm more sober than you think." Eriol, turns a full circle slowly taking in his own garden. "You ask me why you're in my life. Is it because you'd like to leave it?"_

_"That's not what I meant." Tomoyo answered immediately. "I've been here for a year now, and I barely even know you."_

_"But it seems that I know you just as well as you know me." More lamps lights up. Suddenly all the lights in the mansion come on. They were at the manor. Yellow fluorescent lamps were everywhere._

_"You're beautiful, you know that?," Eriol said all of a sudden, looking off to the side. It was the first time anyone had ever, so frankly, told her that._

_"And you're ridiculously handsome. You know that?"_

_"Don't play any more games with me."_

_"What did you give Kaho as a wedding gift?" An unrelated subject._

_"A book." Eriol answered. "Is this another game Tomoyo?" All of a sudden, Eriol was inches away from her. In the dim lights, she could still see his dark blue eyes. "You've been here, by my side, all this time. You tell them that we are more than friends... Is this a game we're playing?"_

_Tomoyo can smell the faint scent of alcohol still on his breath. His face gets ever closer. "Is this a game, Tomoyo?" His lips lull on her lower lip, before taking her mouth. One hand runs through her hair while the other runs down her back pulling her closer to him. She felt as though the electricity in the lights were running through her instead of the lamps._

_Eriol suddenly pulled away. Breathing heavily, "Is this a game, Tomoyo?" His hands cup her face._

_'No,' she thought. Tomoyo could still smell the alcohol on his breath. "Yes."_

_Eriol lowered his forehead onto hers and looked her in the eyes. "Then let's keep playing the game." Eriol pulled away and started walking toward the mansion._

_Tomoyo used the back of her hand and wiped away the smeared lipstick. Ruby red._

* * *

**_[Present Times]_**

The memory ran around in her mind over and over as she readied for bed. How well did she know Eriol? Were they still playing the game? Was it ever a game?

She looked at the lipstick stained tissue one last time before throwing it in the trash. "Is this a game?"

**[tbc]**


	10. Unease

**Color Coordinated**

_"He that is not jealous is not in love." _-St. Augustine

**Chapter Ten: Unease**

"... and that is why the deadliest animal in the ocean is in fact the common krill." Yamazaki concluded, clinking bottles with Eriol as all the young women surrounding them made a collective sigh.

"All this time, I thought it was the jellyfish," one of the girls answered.

"Du contraire." Eriol smiled and took a sip of his drink. Baseball was on on the overhead television. Chattering was all around in the sports bar. The group of girls Yamazaki and Eriol were entertaining would not readily dissipate after the narrative.

One of the girls edged closer to Eriol. "So we know that Yamazaki's taken... but what about you?"

Eriol was about to answer when Yamazaki joined the one-on-one dialogue. "He's taken as well, I'm afraid." Eriol did not bother to correct his storytelling mate, smiling brightly at the girl.

The girl wanted more affirmation. Looking directly into Eriol's eyes, "Well, I don't see a ring on that hand of yours-"

Yamazaki again interrupted before Eriol decided his own response, "Did you know that in some cultures it is shunned upon to wear rings? In the early 15th century, people in the w..." As Yamazaki droned on, the woman gave Eriol one last lingering look before walking away. The flock of women seemed to then disappear after receiving the news.

Eriol looked up at the screen - 8th inning. Without facing Yamazaki, "Why'd you have to do that for?"

Yamazaki looked slightly taken aback by Eriol's question. "What would Tomoyo think?"

Eriol assumed Tomoyo would naturally be used to his Don Juan antics. "She's tolerated my actions thus far," he replied.

Yamazaki scoffed slightly. "I thought you and Tomoyo were an item; I assumed too much."

"What gave you that impression?"

"I've not a clue." Yamazaki replied demurely. It was the typical vague male conversation. Eriol thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Takashi; they'd lost a considerable amount of fib-time over the years. Yamazaki took a swig of his drink. "Is there something about Tomoyo that repulses you?"

Eriol almost spit his drink out, but instead choked on it. He coughed several times before replying, "No. Why would you ask that?"

Yamazaki shrugged. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem to add up. Are you sure that Tomoyo doesn't mind the way you act around other women?"

"We're really good friends." Eriol was not sure if they still were friends after the kissing incident. Tomoyo had not been in touch with him since then. He should not have kissed her, but he knew he'd do it again if the chance posed itself.

Yamazaki waited for Eriol to continue, but he never did. Deciding to break into Eriol's train of thought, "No, no, no, my friend. It does not appear that you two are just good friends." Yamazaki looks up towards the television screen - home run, joining in with the cheers going around the bar before continuing, "Have you never hinted the subject at all with Tomoyo?"

Eriol never even thought to do so. The basis of Tomoyo and his relationship to each other had never been clearly stated.

Yamazaki continued further, "Alright, three questions." Raising his index finger, "Who do you enjoy spending time with the most?" _Tomoyo. _Another finger goes up, "When something good or bad happens, who would you most want to confide in?" _Tomoyo._

Eriol didn't answer Yamazaki. "What's the third question?"

Yamazaki looked away laughing out loud to himself before turning back to Eriol. "I think you know what the last question should be." Yamazaki raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes wide before they returned to their slits.

Eriol suddenly felt uncomfortable. Truth told, he _had _considered going to bed with Tomoyo many times, but it just seemed wrong considering there circumstances.

"Let's just put this simply," Yamazaki piped as he nudged Eriol's shoulder. "You want her."

The statement didn't sit well in his stomach. "That's not true."

"Oh, but it is." Yamazaki face went blank in a moment of thought before speaking again, "But don't you think it's weird that we are all in love with people from our childhood?"

"What of you and Chiharu?"

Yamazaki smiled brightly. "We tried dating other people, but you can't fight fate - she's the one."

Eriol chugged the rest of his bottle, and ordered another.

Yamazaki laughed. "Quit the games and snatch Tomoyo before somebody else sweeps her off her feet."

"Someone else?" Eriol couldn't imagine Tomoyo being in a relationship with anybody else.

"You don't expect Tomoyo to be waiting around for you, forever. Do you?"

The idea had never struck him that Tomoyo could possibly be waiting for him.

All of a sudden, he sensed Tomoyo's presence in the bar. He looked at the door. A tall dark-haired man opened the door for Tomoyo and they sat down at the bar on the farthest end from Takashi and Eriol.

Yamazaki gestured lightly in Tomoyo's direction. "My point taken," reverted his eyes back to the game above them.

Eriol looked at the man Tomoyo was with and suddenly felt uneasy.

**[tbc]**


	11. Weary

**Color Coordinated**

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I wondered weak and weary..." _Edgar Allen Poe

**Chapter Eleven: Weary**

Tomoyo stared out the window of the hotel restaurant. The lights of the night sky twinkled from afar.

"What's bothering you?" Ren's voice asked quietly. Piano was playing in the background.

"Nothing," Tomoyo smiled. The night sky in the city was truly something to behold. "It's just that I haven't seen this view in quite some years." She turned back to her uncle and cousin, "It's changed a lot."

In all honesty, Tomoyo was tired. She'd done her fair share of lying in order to have dinner with the two family members. Her mother and Sakura were under the assumption that she was spending time with Eriol. Above that she had no idea how her eminent confrontation with Eriol would go.

Her uncle's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What's on your mind, Tomoyo?"

Always ready to flatter, "I'm just taking in everything; I don't want to forget the time we've been spending together." They had long finished their meals and had sat enjoying each other's company. It was a rare occurrence that Tomoyo would have the opportunity to do this with anybody but Eriol.

_Eriol. _Tomoyo suddenly felt a heavy weight on herself. She had intentionally avoided him; there friendship was one of few words, many understandings... and a fair share of misunderstandings. As Ren and Uncle Takuya talked of current events and the Japanese economy, Tomoyo listened carefully to the song being played by the piano; Eriol had not played piano for her since they'd come back to Japan.

"Tomoyo?" Uncle Takuya's voice broke her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Grabbing her bag, "O-Of course."

They walked out of the restaurant and entered the waiting elevator.

The elevator doors closed. Stifling a yawn, her uncle's voice resonated in the closed space, "I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'm going to head home. Can you take Tomoyo back, Ren?"

Ren smiled brightly as he stared out the glass elevator walls at the view as they changed altitudes. "Of course." He gave Tomoyo a playful wink.

As they got into Ren's car, Ren excitedly said, "Quickly now, we have to get to the bar before the last inning!"

Tomoyo smiled amused, finally understanding why Ren had winked. "If you wanted to skip dinner, why didn't you just come up with an excuse?"

Zooming down the street, Ren answered, "You may not be familiar with my dad's parenting style, but the man rules his roost with an iron fist." At the same instant, he hammered his fist into the driving wheel. The car elicited a loud honk.

Tomoyo's body jerked in surprise. "Perhaps you should slow down."

"Nah..." Ren added in a carefree way, "We're almost there anyway." Tomoyo held onto her seat as he swerved around cars; she could not deny the fact that Ren was a very good driver. Despite Tomoyo's fear for her life, she was deeply amused by Ren's love of baseball.

The fifteen minute car ride felt like an hour. Ren parked and hopped out of the car, murmuring something that sounded like, "Hurry up."

Tomoyo quickly followed and breezed through the door that Ren was holding open for her. A wave of noise hit her. Ren took the lead to a seat in front of one of the large television screens above.

"The usual, Nobu!" said Ren to the bartender, turning to her as she settled down next to him. "What would you like?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Plum wine... on the rocks."

As the bartender put two drinks on the table, Ren brought his eyes back down from the screens. "Who's this lovely lady you have with you tonight?" asked the bartender

"Oh, she's my c-"

"We're childhood friends." Tomoyo cut in. She gave Ren a dangerous look; she could not be too careful. If her mother found out she was spending time with the Daidouji clan without her consent, she'd be most unforgiving. In reality, she no longer feared her mother's wrath as she previously did, but she'd come to think that it may be possible way to close the rift in her family.

Ren laughed out loud, "Yes, she's an old friend. She just came back from the States!"

The bartender was too busy to take note and headed over to the other side of the bar.

Tomoyo looked around at all the happy chattering and took a sip of her wine - a bit too sweet. The last time she was at a bar was with Eriol. Who would have thought in about a months time, things would have changed so much? She couldn't help but wonder where he was.

* * *

Eriol watched from across the bar at the two people sitting on the other end.

"Whoa..." Yamazaki pulled Eriol's new bottle away from him. "Slow down, buddy... I mean, I can tell a story about how alcohol makes jealousy go away, but I doubt you'd fall for it."

"I'm not jealous," Eriol replied immediately. He was sure this foreign emotion was not jealousy. He'd never felt jealous with Kaho; it was impossible that he'd feel that way towards anybody. Then again, he had been a much wiser person when he _was _with Kaho.

_... theres something important you're forgetting, Eriol_. Eriol threw Clow's voice to the back of his conscience.

To Eriol's response, Yamazaki replied skeptically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Eriol watched the pair for a long time. They'd laugh together and Tomoyo seemed attached to every word out of his mouth. Tomoyo was rarely at ease the way she was with him, but it seemed that perhaps... "What is jealousy supposed to feel like?"

Yamazaki was surprised by the question. He laughed uproariously at Eriol's expense.

Eriol rarely allowed for anybody to do so.

Turning back to the game, Yamazaki went a long time before speaking. Pondering before asking, "Do you want a story or a straight forward definition?"

Eriol didn't answer, of course he preferred the latter.

"Nooooo!" Yamazaki cried out loudly; his team had all but lost. Groans and angry outbursts came from all directions. Reverting his attention back to Eriol, "I can't believe you don't know what jealousy feels like, Eriol. That's preposterous."

"Get on with it." Eriol muttered grouchily.

Yamazaki looked up at the ceiling as though thinking, "Let me give you an example... Let's say Chiharu and I were not engaged and we were... in the same boat as you and Tomoyo - whatever boat that may be.

"I'm out with you at a bar, and Chiharu walks in with a stranger and seems to be having a jolly old time." Yamazaki then looked Eriol straight in the eyes, his own eyes irregularly open. "I'd feel anxious - unsettled, mildly upset. Part of me most certainly would like to pound the man to pulp. It's human nature.

"But you see, Eriol, Chiharu and I are rock solid." Yamazaki pounds his fist into his open palm. "It's one of the good things about knowing where you stand in a relationship." Taking a happy sip of his drink, "You should try doing that."

Yamazaki was subtly mocking him, but Eriol payed no heed. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and this mysterious man, feeling the desire to attack the mans consciousness. Of course, he was able to strip a man down to a drooling human vegetable, but he'd refrain just this once. Who could the man possibly be and where did Tomoyo find such a scoundrel.

He looked at Tomoyo who was laughing and generally having a good time. She scanned the room with that look that he'd only seen glimmers of over the years- the look as though she were the only person left in the universe.

Tomoyo kept everyone a distance. He'd managed to get close enough to her only once, and just the same managed to mess that up. As children, Eriol always knew that there was a burden that Tomoyo hid from others, and in that sense, he had always been able to secretly relate to her - even when he was more Clow than he was Eriol.

Ever since his last birthday, things had not been the same; Tomoyo had emotionally withdrawn from him. She'd replaced the walls between them that she'd previously taken down. Eriol fought the urge to reach out to her mind.

He felt as though a hot coal was burning a hole out of the bottom of his upper chest down into his stomach.

* * *

Tomoyo stared around the room. "I take it you come here often?"

Ren nodded his head happily. He took a sip of his drink. "Yup. A few of my coworkers and I meet up here after work for the games."

Tomoyo was very interested now. The Daidouji family were broadcasting magnates. Tomoyo remembered very little of it, "Are you working in broadcasting?"

"Bingo!" Ren replied. "It isn't a big surprise, is it?"

"Do you like it?" It was Ren's responsibility to eventually upkeep their families business influence, but it was indeed another subject to ask if he wanted to.

Ren responded with a question. "How do you feel about taking over your mother's electronics company?" A rhetorical question, Tomoyo knew. It was exactly what she'd spent her entire life preparing for. Resentment filled Tomoyo.

"Lighten up, Tomoyo." Ren smiled warmly at her, sensing Tomoyo's feeling. "At least we have each other to commiserate with."

Tomoyo felt a sense of comradery, she smiled. Finishing her own drink, she looked at her cousin who was already drinking a glass of water.

"I should've thought before drinking; I forgot I'm driving you back." Ren's blue eyes turned into moon-shaped slits as he smiled happily. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh out loud, Ren's face was flushed from drinking alcohol.

"Don't worry; I don't think the maids are going to stay up worrying too much about my whereabouts."

* * *

Yamazaki chatted with the bartender to close their tab, and turned to Eriol. In a poking-fun tone, "So what is it? Starting to feel a _wee _bit o' jealousy?"

"No." Eriol was rather certain he was feeling something similar, but doubtful it was jealousy.

"Oh come off of it. You're jealous."

"Tomoyo does this all the time; he's probably just a one-time date." To be honest, Eriol could not recall the last time she'd ever gone out drinking with another man.

Yamazaki added in a mocking tone, "Self defense mechanisms aren't going to stop him from sweeping Tomoyo off her feet." Yamazaki looked across the bar at the pair. "Tomoyo looks as though she's having a good time. As to the guy... "

Eriol was sure that if Yamazaki opened his eyes, he'd be able to see them twinkle mischievously, and knew the two of them were about to tread into treacherous waters. He had not tried to contact Tomoyo since the kissing incident, and he knew exactly what Yamazaki was going to do next. "I think it's best we don't go over there."

Ignoring Eriol, Yamazaki grabbed his arm and pulled him off the stool. "Come on; this'll be fun!"

* * *

"I can drive us, if you'd like." Tomoyo wanted to leave; she felt uncomfortable in such a crowded unfamiliar place. Tomoyo had never been interested in sports. Art and performance were her primary pastimes as a child; she felt out of place in the sports bar. The neon colored lights and loud televisions were starting to give her a headache.

"Nonsense," Ren replied. "You've spent the last few years in the States. Don't they drive on the right side over there? And Aunt Sonomi probably had you chauffeured around before then. Besides, your bodyguards would be suspicious if you drove my car home."

Tomoyo knew getting home would be a slight challenge. Her bodyguards were under the impression that she was with Eriol, and it was common knowledge that her mother wanted nothing to do with her father's family. She could always take a cab from Ren's place and go home. She mulled over the possibilities.

She was stranded.

"Tomoyo!"

She knew that voice. Tomoyo wanted to run for it. "Yamazaki!" She turned with a smile coming face to face with Eriol. Panicking, she pretended to look through him. Facing only Yamazaki, she tried her best to ignore Eriol's presence and hide her distress.

"It's odd finding you here!" Yamazaki added cooly. He looked at Ren, cuing Tomoyo to speak.

"This is a friend of mine Ren -"

"It's alright," Ren smiled as though he were remembering a good memory. "We know each other." Doing a unique hand gesture exchange, Ren turned to Yamazaki. "How've you been Takashi?"

Yamazaki spoke as though they were old friends. "I've been great! Did you get the news?"

"Of course I have! When are you guys tying the knot?" Ren was obviously talking about Chiharu. Tomoyo wondered how they knew each other so well.

"A year from now, but oh, yeah, that's right." Yamazaki answered as he turned slightly to introduce Eriol. Gesturing with his hands, "Eriol Hiiragizawa meet R-"

"This is Ren, a good friend of mine," Tomoyo interrupted as she looked up at Eriol. There was no point in sharing last names. Eriol held her gaze intensely, but none of his thoughts flowed into her mind. She broke his gaze and gave Ren a look. Ren fully understood that she wanted to keep them from inferring to much about the two of them.

Eriol felt awkwardly out of place. He was already a head taller than the average Japanese man. Adding to the fact that Yamazaki knew Tomoyo's date, made him feel uncomfortable and out of place. It was an odd feeling; the only other time Eriol had ever felt out of place was at Kaho's wedding _But those were special circumstances, _he thought to himself. He could not find any words appropriate for conversation.

Yamazaki and Ren spent several minutes catching up with each other. Apparently, they had been close friends in college and had not seen each other since graduation.

_Tomoyo... _Eriol finally breached the silence between their minds.

_What? _Tomoyo replied.

_Who is he?_

Seriously? Was that the first thing Eriol wanted to say? _Excuse me? What business of it is yours? Are you trying to protect me again?_

It was obvious Tomoyo was still very hostile towards him. _I'm sorry. How have you been?_

"I'm supposed to take Tomoyo home, but as you can see, I'm in no condition to do so yet." Tomoyo was pulled out of the thought exchange when she heard Ren mention her name.

"That's alright, Eriol can take Tomoyo home, and we can stay and perhaps have another drink?" Yamazaki smiled at Eriol.

_Smooth_, Eriol thought to himself. Yamazaki proved to be a valuable ally.

* * *

Tomoyo stormed out of the bar, hair flying behind her, leaving Eriol behind.

Eriol chased after her as she flurried down the street. "Slow down. Where are you going?" he called out.

Tomoyo stopped and tried to flag a cab in vain. "Where do you think?"

"Let me take you home." Eriol grabbed her arm; she pulled away.

"I don't need you to," Tomoyo snapped back. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, _without bodyguards."_

Eriol flinched, giving Tomoyo the chance to walk further away from him. "Who was that man you were with?"

Tomoyo was rarely impolite; she rarely raised her voice and she rarely lost her temper, but Eriol did not deserve civility. "Who was I with? What business is it of yours? In all honestly, Eriol, is that the first thing you're going to ask me? You have no right to dig around in my life, so leave me alone!"

"I have to dig, because you keep everything away from me." Eriol did not feel shame for digging around in her life. He was not going to apologize for it. The more he dug, the more he realized she was hiding. He looked into her eyes, but it was too dark to see her reaction. Night shadows curtained her face.

He could at the least see a moment of hesitation before she made her comeback. "Maybe it's because I can't trust you."

Her comment made his chest tightened ever so slightly. His voice was now low and quiet. "You don't mean that." Grabbing her arm, he turned her around to face him. He was convinced she was saying it to hurt him. "Stop saying things you don't mean, Tomoyo."

Eriol's grip on her arm did not waver. They were on the street. People were starting to stare and cars were honking as they swerved out of the way. "Let go of me, Eriol. I need to get home."

"That's unimportant." Eriol replied.

Tomoyo blinked, startled. They were in front of her house now. "Then what is important, Eriol?" She violently pulled her arm away, wringing her left wrist as she continued. "You're this powerful magician who defies death, time and space in ways that not even Sakura or Syaoran dare to. What's important? What's unimportant? You ask for explanations from me, yet you never explain yourself."

Was this how Tomoyo really felt? Eriol was shocked. He did not speak as Tomoyo continued.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," she raised her arms up as though introducing him to the heavens above them. "So powerful, so worldly... I wonder sometimes if you ever think about the small ineffectual people who surround you." She didn't know where all of her words were coming from. Years of incoherent feelings suddenly were breezing out of her in one fell swoop.

What was Tomoyo saying? How could Eriol have overlooked all these pent of feelings Tomoyo had. Tomoyo intrigued Eriol, because she was the sole person that he could not read. Her thoughts and feelings had ways of evading his perception. She made him feel normal; she played an integral role in his life. Her words made his chest catch on fire; it burned.

Tomoyo waited for him to speak, but he stood there without responding. A long moment of silence came between them and she listened to crickets chirp. She sighed, moving closer towards him. She looked him straight in the eyes, pulling his head down. "Your favorite toy is tired, Eriol," she whispered. "Can you let me rest?"

Eriol looked into her china doll porcelain face. Her face was now illuminated, and he could see her puffy, tired eyes, and knew she was not angry. He could feel her sadness boring into him, yet no words would come out of his mouth. He wanted to protect her and keep her from getting hurt again, but he'd let her down. In his need to repent, he subconsciously pulled Tomoyo in, wrapping his arms around her. He was relieved that she didn't resist.

Tomoyo was shocked by Eriol's sudden motion, but did not fight him. His arms wrapped around her protectively, was this what she'd secretly wanted all along? "I'm sorry for leaving you in this crazy place all by yourself." Head on his chest, she felt him kiss her forehead. "You're not a toy, Tomoyo. I'm sorry for letting you believe that." She felt him breathe deeply. "When we first got here, you asked me if we could start all over.

"Your every wish is my command... so please don't ask me to leave you alone, because I'm not going to let you push me away anymore." Holding her so close, something had clicked in Eriol. He would flip the earth before letting another man like the one at the bar take his place in Tomoyo's life.

**[tbc]**


	12. Perhaps

**Color Coordinated**

_**per·haps**__ (adv) : possibly but not certainly_

**Chapter Twelve: Perhaps**

He was asking her to stop pushing him away, to go against the very fiber of her being.

Tomoyo thrived on being alone; thrived on her independence and her ability to remain aloof in the most upsetting of situations. When she realized that Sakura was madly in love with Syaoran (even before Sakura knew it herself), she quickly moved on and put distance between herself and Sakura. With her own mother, who absent-mindedly neglected her and tried to redeem Tomoyo's love through material possessions, Tomoyo was able to keep her cool and distance herself from her mother. When her father died, she was able to cope by displacing her grief.

Tomoyo went through all her personal experiences in the little moments. _No one has ever refused me this one luxury. _Privacy and distance had become her divine right, and Eriol was refusing it. _"...I'm not going to let you push me away anymore."_

She felt him smooth her long hair with his hand, stroking it lightly, perhaps empty-mindedly. His tight hold on her loosened to a comfortable one as he felt Tomoyo hesitantly hug him back and lay her head on his chest. She could hear and feel his strong heartbeat, his steady breathing. His body was always so much warmer than her own, she no longer felt cold being this close to him.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she felt a sense of security in his arms. _False security. _"Do you remember why I started to push you away?" she asked.

Eriol breathed in deeply. He stopped stroking her hair. "It's been nearly a year..."

* * *

**[ _One year ago]_**

Tomoyo and Eriol walked out of the restaurant and proceeded down the street together.

Tomoyo felt Eriol's arm wrap around her shoulders and smiled to herself. Her fingers fumbled over the straps of her bag as they walked slowly in silence. _Is this what it's like to have somebody there for you? _She moved her gaze outward, away from Eriol's line of vision, hiding away her subtle smile. _Perhaps I'm actually happy. _She stared at the ground, watching her feet as she walked, having her hair shade away her face.

Eriol stared up at the starless night sky of the city. _Perhaps moving to the States with Tomoyo was a good idea. _He'd never guessed that he'd be here with Tomoyo. He'd never guessed that he'd be able to live after Kaho. At times, he even wondered if Clow knew he would one day be the way he was now. _Starting all over was a good idea._

"Your birthday's coming up." Tomoyo broke the pregnant pause.

Eriol was not fond of celebrating his birthday. Kaho was very fond of birthdays; it was another thing to do away with.

"Let's celebrate it." Tomoyo suggested.

"I'm not very fond of celebrating birthdays."

"Well, if you have no plans, we should definitely celebrate it... Just this once," she said as she tugged on the hand he had resting on her shoulder, pulling him slightly closer.

"Perhaps," Eriol replied noncommittally, smiling. He enjoyed spending time with Tomoyo; it was unlikely he'd agree, but he'd consider her proposition.

Tomoyo pinched him, amused, making him squirm. He'd refused to celebrate his birthday the previous year as well. She suspected he disliked birthdays. Thinking back on all her own birthdays spent alone, she couldn't blame him for evading them, but she wanted to do something special for him. "Try not to make any big plans for your birthday, okay?"

Eriol was not a terribly social being. He'd admit that he'd rather spend time with Tomoyo than with anybody else, but agreeing would be letting Tomoyo win. Eriol changed the subject, "So, where will we be taking you tonight?"

The answer was obvious. Tomoyo even had her own bedroom at his apartment. They practically lived together.

"I want to go back to my place," Tomoyo replied. If he wouldn't accede to her, she would rather he deal with Nakuru and Spinel's crazy antics on his own.

Eriol laughed aloud at her defiance. "I don't know why you decided on getting a separate place after we left the manor. Move in with us, already."

"Perhaps," Tomoyo replied noncommittally, smiling at him.

Eriol grinned in response, "Are you mocking me?"

"Perhaps," Tomoyo again replied in an aloof tone, smirking now. Tomoyo went back to looking at her feet. She made a double step trying to walk in step with him.

Eriol chuckled deeply as he started to take long leaping steps, watching her struggle to keep up. She amused him. He pulled her closer as they eventually resumed their normal walking pace. Eriol stuck his hand into his pocket and felt the necklace he'd been planning to give to her.

They walked the rest of the way to her place as he listened to Tomoyo critiqued the movie they watched together that same night. He wasn't really listening to her words, but paid special attention to her tone of voice and how excitedly she spoke. The ways she inflected her words was admittedly adorable. _It's a shame you couldn't go into film, Tomoyo._

They arrived at her door much too soon, he thought. She unlocked her door, leaving it half ajar as she turned back to him.

"I have something for you," he nearly whispered.

There was something about Eriol's voice that always gave her goosebumps. Her heart raced. He pulled out a necklace, and she felt as though her heart stopped. _Perhaps this is happiness. _She smiled from ear to ear, immediately pulling her hair up, signaling she'd accept his gift.

Eriol smiled, arms going around her neck to clasp the lock. "It's a lot like my own, except it's not a key. I hope you like it," he whispered into her ear. He pulled away, adjusting the necklace so the pendant would be centered, a glint in his eyes.

Tomoyo pulled it up so she could look at it. It was the same sun design that was on the Clow key. "Th... Thank you. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Eriol smiled at her. "It's enchanted, you see?" He touched his own necklace, and suddenly hers lit up. This way, if you focus, you will know where I am." He let go of the necklace and held Tomoyo's shoulders, keeping her at arms length away. Looking into her eyes, "Without your bodyguards, this way, I'll have a way of knowing you're safe." Eriol pulled her into a hug.

Tomoyo hugged him back. A feeling of warmth flooded her. _This has to be happiness. _She pulled away from him, kissing his cheek. "I love it," she smiled sweetly before closing the door on him. She'd made up her mind; she was definitely going to do something special for his birthday.

Eriol transported himself to the pool above his apartment, and stared across the city at the figure leaning against the closed door, staring at the necklace around her neck. He laughed aloud before turning away and heading down the stairs to his own place. Perhaps he would celebrate his birthday.

* * *

On the day of Eriol's birthday, Tomoyo wanted to give Eriol a surprise. She walked up to Eriol's apartment door with her key in hand. She turned her key, opening the door to Eriol's apartment.

"TOMOYO!" Nakuru body slammed Tomoyo as she came in for a hug.

"Nak-" Nakuru knocked the air out of Tomoyo. She pat Nakuru's back indicating for Nakuru to release her.

Nakuru rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Sorry, I forget..." She giggled. She looked down at the bags Tomoyo had been carrying. What's all this stuff?" she said pointing lifting the bags away from Nakuru.

"We're going to make a cake for Eriol's birthday." Tomoyo answered, looking around. "Where's Spinel?"

"Oh, Suppi is taking a nap."

Spinel suddenly appeared as though out of thin air in his borrowed form. "I was until you woke me up."

Nakuru tried to swat at Spinel as Tomoyo closed the door and headed into the kitchen. "Come on, let's get started."

* * *

Eriol sat in his office, reading a book of an undecipherable language. He enjoyed his leisurely job, but with Clow's knowledge base as a background, it seemed as though he should've considered a job doing something more challenging in regards to his capabilities. He looked out the window; the shadows were growing longer. Perhaps, he'd take Tomoyo's offer and celebrate his birthday with her. He got up and started packing his things to leave when his office phone rang.

* * *

Spinel was rigorously mixing away as Nakuru stared at Tomoyo and Spinel hard at work.

Nakuru pouted. "Let me help you, Suppi-chan!"

Spinel held his whisk protectively. "You are not to be trusted. How can I possibly make a sugar-less cake with the threat of _you_ poisoning the recipe?"

Tomoyo laughed, "It's not completely sugar-free. Besides, we're only _trying_ the recipe." She looked over at Nakuru sitting across the counter, dejectedly. "You can always help me with Eriol's cake, Nakuru," she suggested cheerfully.

Nakuru looked over at Spinel, as though talking to him with her eyes, before turning back to Tomoyo. "No, no... that'll be fine. Besides, Master will appreciate the cake more if he knew that you _personally_ made it for him."

Tomoyo blushed crimson. "Don't be silly," Tomoyo shook her head. "It would be no different, either way."

"Don't be mistaken," Spinel hung off the side of the bowl looking misty eyed into his unbaked concoction. "Master hoards everything you make for himself."

Tomoyo didn't speak for a long time. She cracked another egg and whisked the wet ingredients in deep concentration. Suddenly stopping, "I've been thinking..."

Nakuru fidgeted in boredom, "You and master are always thinking; always making life more complicated than it already is."

Spinel gave Nakuru a dangerous look, thereby stopping her from continuing. Spinel encouraged Tomoyo to continue, "You were saying?"

"I've been thinking I might move in with you guys." Tomoyo touched her hand to the necklace Eriol gave her, smiling to herself, not noticing the excited and suspicious looks Spinel and Nakuru were exchanging.

"Nakuru," Spinel said in a very deliberate manner. "Could you please help me get my... notebook? I'd like to jot down some notes about this cake."

Nakuru nodded slowly at Spinel, "Of course, of course." She walked halfway to the study and turned around, I'm not sure where it is, Spinel."

Spinel sighed. He flew into the study, with Nakuru following behind. "Let me show you..."

Tomoyo barely noticed there suspicious activity, smiling to herself as she continued her baking preparations. _This is the right decision... Perhaps I can be happy here._

* * *

"Maybe it's behind the door," Nakuru yelled out towards the kitchen as she slammed the door shut. She looked excitedly at Spinel as she hopped up and down, holding in her squeal.

"Careful, Ruby Moon." Spinel raised his paws indicating they should lower the volume of their voices. "If we don't handle this correctly, Tomoyo may change her mind."

"The necklace worked!" Nakuru whispered excitedly. "I didn't think Master would have the guts to give it to her... Do you think that's why she's changed her mind? When will they finally realized how great they'd be together?"

Spinel hushed Nakuru. "She only said she was thinking about it. We have to convince her it's the right decision. It's not official until she tells Master."

Nakuru's eyes glaze over. "After she moves in, Master will realize he's madly in love with her and then they can get married and we can have little kids to play with!"

Spinel slapped Nakuru across the face, back to reality. "Keep your eyes on the ball, Ruby Moon, eyes on the ball." He used his small paws to gesture for Nakuru to keep her eyes on his. "She needs to believe full-heartedly that Master is as crazy about her as she is about him."

"But they are." Nakuru replied absentmindedly.

"But neither of them have realized it!" Suppi's eyes became annoyed slits. "Just try not to do anything rash."

* * *

Eriol picked up the receiver. "Hiiragizawa speaking."

A female voice came through the phone. "Eriol?"

Eriol's mouth went dry. "K-Kaho, what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Tomoyo spread icing over the first layer of the cake. "What happened to that notebook you were looking for, Spinel?"

Spinel, stopped eating the fluffy confection and stared up thoughtfully. "Couldn't find it. I must've lost it."

Nakuru interrupted, "But it wont matter once you're moved in with us. You can make it for him all the time."

Tomoyo stacked the second layer, pausing. "I'm not so sure it'd be a good idea."

Nakuru tried to reach out and take a piece of Spinel's cake only to have Spinel pull away farther out of reach. "That's nonsense," Nakuru replied. "Master has wanted you to move in with us from the moment we got here from England."

Tomoyo covered the second layer in icing. She still had doubts about moving in. "I'm not sure..."

Spinel spoke again, "Master always wonders where you are. If you move in, he wont have to worry about you all the time."

Tomoyo felt her cheeks heat up.

Nakuru went to seal the deal, "This way, we can see you everyday, and Master wont sit up at the pool wondering if you've gotten home safely, or not."

Tomoyo dismissed Nakuru's comment, "I doubt he does that."

Normally, Tomoyo would feel disturbed that anybody had a bird's eye view into her living room, but she somehow felt a guilty pleasure in knowing that Eriol would want to know what she was up to. She placed the third layer of the cake and proceeded to cover it. She smiled to herself, deciding to mention moving in together tonight when Eriol got back.

* * *

_Eriol picked up the receiver. "Hiiragizawa speaking."_

_"Eriol?" A woman's voice._

_His mouth went dry. "K-Kaho, what a pleasant surprise_... _To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_He could feel Kaho smile to herself on the other side of the phone. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."_

_Eriol sat back down in his chair, his heart racing. "How've you been?" It was a question that'd been on his mind often enough._

_"I've been good. Arnold and I... we're having a baby..."_

_Eriol did not hear any of what Kaho was saying. Kaho was married. She was going to have a baby and start a family. If he had not made the forgetting spell and if Kaho never left him, perhaps that would've been him married and about to have a child._

_"Eriol?... Eriol?..." Kaho's voice called out to him across the connection._

_"Y-yes?"_

_Kaho's voice sounded worried. "How've you been?"_

_"I've been doing well. I'm just surprised that you'd be having a child so soon. It seems a bit rushed..." Eriol spoke in near gibberish. He had so many thoughts, so many things left unsaid._

_"Eriol... I'm happy."_

_Eriol gulped back a knot in his throat. "That's good to hear."_

_"I want you to be happy too-"_

_"We could've been happy together. We could've been happy if you didn't leave." There it was - the words that had been on his mind for over two years._

_"No, Eriol, we would not have been happy, because we're too different."_

_"I'm not that different without the memories-"_

_"Please, Eriol, I don't want you to be in denial... We were not right for each other. I'd always known that - just as much as you knew you would one day make that spell."_

_Eriol was upset, yet Kaho spoke in a calm and smooth flowing voice. How could she say such things. He only removed Clow's most personal memories; he wasn't any less Eriol Hiiragizawa for doing it. "We could've grown old together."_

_"No, Eriol. No, we couldn't have. Not the way things had been."_

_"You could've asked me not to do it. If you asked, I would've listened." Kaho never actually asked him not to; he was convinced he would've listened to her._

_"No, you would not have. You were determined. But that's not the point." Kaho paused as if in hesitation. "We were not meant for each other."_

_"Don't say that."_

_Kaho's voice was now more aggressive, trying to drive in a point. "You knew it and I knew it - we were not meant for each other."_

_"So you were meant for Arnold?" Eriol scoffed._

_"Don't be like this, Eriol. Try to see things as though you had not cast the spell." Kaho's voice pleaded for him to listen. "Eriol..._

_"I'm happy; I'm really happy." Eriol remained silent as Kaho continued. "We had the capability of being much happier apart than we ever had of being happy together. Please try to see that._

_"Eriol, I loved you."_

_'Loved'- Kaho used past tense. She no longer loved him. All his emotional preparation for this moment proved futile. He didn't want to speak anymore._

_"I want you to be happy, Eriol, happier than I am. I want you to be with somebody who's right for you."_

_"You were right for me." Eriol replied._

_Kaho seemed frustrated by Eriol. "No, neither of us was right for the other; I was not right for you; you were not right for me." Eriol's eyes stung, listening to her speak. "I called to wish you a happy birthday._

_"Please spend it with the people who are dearest to you; I hope you don't spend it alone."_

The phone call kept repeating itself over and over in his head. He downed another shot of alcohol, calling for the bartender to bring him more. He stared across the counter at a pair of girls who kept sneaking glances at him. _Don't worry Kaho, I won't spend it alone._

* * *

Tomoyo smiled, looking at the elaborate piping she'd done all across the cake. _Eriol will like it. _Tomoyo thought about Eriol's birthday nonstop the last few days. She did not buy him a present. _Eriol does not prize material possessions. _She smiled to herself, thinking about how alike they were. She hand-made a new blazer for him instead.

He would like the shepherd's pie she'd learned how to make just for this occasion. He missed England sometimes, she knew, but perhaps he was happier in this American city with her than he'd be in England. It wasn't perfect here, but it was a clean foundation to start afresh. She kept the pie hidden away in the oven to stay warm and to surprise him with.

She stared at Spinel reading on the table and laid her head on her hands. She'd stayed at the office overtime all week, so she'd have time today. Closing her eyes tiredly, she thought to herself, _I'll only rest for a moment; only until Eriol gets home._

* * *

"Where do you think Eriol is?" Nakuru asked. She was sitting idly playing with the ribbons on Tomoyo's gift.

Spinel had already pulled out a book and was on the dining table reading it. "Out being his own age."

Nakuru peeked at the book cover and scrunched up her nose in dislike. "Do you mean being his age or being Clow's age?" It was a legitimate question. Eriol was a very different person now.

Spinel glanced at the slumbering Tomoyo. "What do _you_ think?," he whispered.

Tomoyo twitched in her sleep. She'd fallen asleep at the dining table. The cake sat beautifully with twenty-three candles perfectly distanced around it's circumference, a lighter placed neatly next to it.

Nakuru crossed her arms. "I think it's unfair that Tomoyo made an entire non-sweet cocoa cake just for you, but I have to wait until Eriol comes home before I get to have cake."

Spinel ignored Nakuru's comment and watched as Tomoyo adjusted in her sleep. "It's almost midnight, Nakuru. We should take her home."

Nakuru laid her head on the table too, imitating Tomoyo. "Why can't she just stay here the night?"

Spinel was irritated. "You and I both know that's a bad idea." _Who knows what Master is doing out this late._

Nakuru stood up. "Well, we can't fly her home. Somebody will see us."

Spinel closed the book and stood up. "I'll accompany her home. You can stay here and wait for Master to return." Spinel walked over to Tomoyo rubbed up against her fondly. A whisper into her ear, "Wake up Tomoyo. I'll go home with you."

Tomoyo unwillingly sat up, rubbing Spinel behind the ears. "Did Eriol come back?"

"No," Nakuru answered. "I think he's still at the office working... you know how he is." A white lie never hurt anybody.

Tomoyo stood up and picked up the cake. "Well, I better put the cake in the fridge before I go.

Nakuru was about to protest but stopped herself when Spinel gestured for her to be silent.

She put on her coat. "I guess we can celebrate tomorrow." She smiled tiredly as Spinel flew into a front pocket. "I'm sorry we couldn't have any cake tonight; I promise I'll make you something just for you later." Opening the door, she looked one last time at Nakuru and smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Eriol lost all sense of time. He must've been drinking for hours. He looked at the two ladies he'd been charming away at carefully - they were not the same two from before.

He didn't care. "Ladies, I'm afraid it's time to go." He stood up and tried to balance himself.

"Here, let me help you," One of the women came around under his arm, balancing him. The second girl did the same thing.

Eriol walked out of the bar with two girls in his arms, not sure how he'd charmed them into wanting to going home with him.

* * *

Tomoyo walked down the street. "What time is it Spinel?"

"It's midnight," Spinel stated as he popped his head out of her pocket, sensing Eriol nearby. He spotted Eriol in the distance with a couple of girls, and knew that all of his careful conniving was on the risk of being for naught. "Tomoyo, why don't we cross the street?

Tomoyo smiled. "Why would I do that? My apartment is not for another four blocks." She looked at the three drunken figures walking down the street towards them. "Is it to avoid those _hooligans_, Spinel?"

Spinel said decidedly, slightly panicked, "Yes, let's cross the street now."

* * *

_See, Kaho? If you don't want me, there are plenty of people will! Who are you to say you're not right for me? _Eriol mused drunkenly as the two nameless girls giggled at his last joke. "Girls... my place is just down the street." He pointed upward towards his complex. He never intended to take them home, but was sure Nakuru and Spinel would scare them away nonetheless.

"You must have a very, very nice apartment!" One of the girls shouted into his ear. Both of them were obviously as far gone as he was.

Eriol squinted closely at the two girls, "So what were your names again?" He looked forward, watching his step. In his state of drunkenness, he did not know if he was actually seeing Tomoyo or if it was his conscience.

She'd wanted to celebrate his birthday together, but he'd never committed to it.

* * *

It was cute, Tomoyo thought, that Spinel would want to protect her from drunk people. "Don't be silly, Spinel." They're just drunks; they're not particularly dangerous or anything. She sighed as though to change the subject. "I hope Eriol doesn't stay up too late." He was a workaholic, like herself.

The three figures were fast approaching. Tomoyo could see them more clearly from before. "Funny... Eriol has a coat just like the one that man's wearing. He's even wearing the same..." Tomoyo stopped mid-sentence and halted. It felt as though her lungs had been removed, she suddenly couldn't breathe.

A woman under the crook of Eriol's arm glared at her, "Why's she staring at us?"

Eriol answered, "Don't worry girls, you're just seeing things." Tomoyo suddenly felt like a fool. She was a fool for thinking that Eriol could want to live with her. _Of course not, he's a bachelor in a big city. I'd only get in his way if I moved in. He only asked out of formality. _Tomoyo felt as though a hand was wrenching her heart out of her chest. _He only spends time with me out of formality._

They giggled; she wanted to cry.

"Tomoyo! You forgot your bag!" Nakuru voice came from behind. "What's wrong, Tomoy - oh, crap!" Nakuru silently cursed to herself. _Way to go, Master!_

Tomoyo grabbed her bag from Nakuru and bolted across the street, nearly getting hit by a car - she kept going, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

* * *

Was that Nakuru he saw run up to Tomoyo? Eriol's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" one of the girls asked him. "Oh my god, is that your girlfriend?" Eriol turned to watch as Tomoyo stormed away. He felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt as he was about to go after her.

"Night's over," he heard Nakuru declare as he was yanked down the street away from the two ladies and in the opposite direction Tomoyo was headed.

* * *

The next morning, Eriol woke up with a horrible headache and an even more horrible memory.

He immediately got out of bed and went for a drink. Nakuru was in the kitchen trying to make pancakes. "Please tell me last night didn't happen," he mumbled to Nakuru as he opened the fridge. perfect cake sitting on the top shelf verified it. Who else could make such a beautiful cake?

"Suppi stayed with Tomoyo last night." Nakuru threw the pancakes in the trash and placed her hand on her hip. "You know, Master, you really messed up big time. She sat in that chair waiting for you for four hours." Nakuru pointed to the spot. "Sat there for _four hours_."

Eriol conjured a big stack of pancakes onto the table.

Nakuru sat down and pulled the plate towards herself. "Chocolate chips in my pancakes?" She smiled lightheartedly. "You're too kind, Master." She spoke through a half full mouth. "You know, Master... I don't get you. You went out looking for Silver and Bronze when Gold was sitting here waiting for you." Nakuru nearly choked on the pancakes and was now thumping her chest for the pancakes to go down. She smiled contentedly as she re-picked up her fork. "Was Clow as popular with the ladies as you are?"

Eriol ignored Nakuru's question. He got up and headed back to his room. He needed more sleep.

Nakuru called from his doorway as he hid himself under the sheets. "I hope you fix this soon... Tomoyo's pancakes are better than yours."

* * *

Eriol had created a monster in heels. Eriol sat in the corner at the bar every night watching Tomoyo reject men, and get sickeningly drunk. This had been going on for a month now. _Why are you doing this, Tomoyo ? _He'd never seen her act like this. _I did this, _he thought angrily to himself, _I made Tomoyo this way_. It hurt knowing there was no equally just way to punish himself.

He'd tried every form of communication available to him sans a phone call to Japan. He'd never expected Tomoyo to react the way she did to his recklessness. Half of him had expected her to rip his hair out, but Tomoyo did no such thing. _Absolutely nothing._ She didn't answer his phone calls, didn't answer the door when he rang for her. She'd even taken the care to shut her blinds so he was unable to check up on her from his roof.

He stared at her in her skimpy outfit - it revealed more than it covered. Aside from calling Sonomi, Eriol was out of options. He'd never expected Tomoyo to react the way she did. She should've yelled at him; chastised him; beat him with a bat. Instead, she did _absolutely nothing. _Eriol kept asking himself why, but no clear answer would ever come. It was as though she was trying to erase him from her life.

"One more glass of wine." Tomoyo mumbled to the bartender.

With the amount of alcohol she'd been drinking, perhaps she was trying to erase everything. Eriol had not seen Tomoyo's vulnerable side until now. He'd almost grown to believe that she was indestructible. _I let you down, Tomoyo._

The bartender placed a glass of water on the counter. "You've had enough, beautiful. It's time to go home." He looked at Eriol, cuing him to make sure she got home safely.

Tomoyo swirled the half full glass of white wine before downing it. "Goodnight, my friend." She saluted to the bartender before making a clumsy dash for the door. Pushing on a pull door that refused to budge, Eriol pulled the door open for her. "Oh..." Tomoyo mumbled as she stumbled out onto the street.

Eriol walked several paces behind her; he didn't dare go near her. The first time he'd found drunk Tomoyo at the bar, and tried to take her home, she'd kicked him below the belt.

But he couldn't leave her either. Tomoyo spun around making her long hair fly. She was too beautiful to leave unwatched in the city; part of him wished he had not made a deal with Sonomi to watch Tomoyo in exchange for removing the bodyguards. She wasn't even wearing the necklace he'd made for her anymore.

They eventually walked into her building; he got in the same elevator as she did. Tomoyo was hunched over mumbling to the elevator buttons, "Seven... why is it that everyone I love always takes me for granted?" _I shouldn't have taken you for granted, Tomoyo. "_Two... I wish I could hate you as much as you hate me? One... doesn't it _hurt_?"

Tomoyo huffed, before turning and leaning her back against an elevator wall. Her eyes shut closed as she started singing the lyrics to One is the Loneliest Number.

It never occurred to Eriol how lonely Tomoyo really was.

He'd always had Nakuru and Spinel. Even when Kaho left him, he still had Nakuru and Spinel, and even before he had Nakuru and Spinel, he had Clow's company. Tomoyo only had Sakura, but the truth was that she'd never truly even had _that. _His heart ached watching her cry.

_Tomoyo_. Eriol's voice popped into her head. She ignored him.

He never fully understood Tomoyo. Had she really been that lonely and fragile? She'd never let him see it before.

Eriol followed Tomoyo out of the elevator and down the hall.

She kept trying to open her door. She couldn't get her key in the lock and kept dropping them on the floor.

"Watching you is breaking my heart, Tomoyo." Eriol leaned against the wall pulling off his glasses, holding back the desire to hold her and take away all the tears.

Tomoyo gave up. She came close to him, thrusting her index finger onto his chest. "Fine then, Eriol! Go ahead, open my door!"

"Why are you doing this Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Why am I doing what?... This?" Tears kept trickling down her face as she roughly wiped them away. "Why does it matter, Eriol?" She wiped her face. "No one cares... I'm alone!" She collapsed on the floor. Tears soon turned into hiccuping sobs. She didn't know if she was crying because she knew he didn't really care about her, or if she was crying because of how vulnerable and out of control she allowed herself to become.

Eriol sat down next to her, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo... I'm so sorry." Eriol pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably, trying to push him away. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo... I'm so, so, so sorry. I won't ever leave you alone like that again Tomoyo...

"Never again... never again." Eriol picked her up and walked through the enchanted door. "Shhhhh... Never again... I'm sorry Tomoyo; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so sorry." Eriol chanted repetitively as he carried Tomoyo to her room. She thumped his chest as hard as she could over and over again.

Eriol felt each pang numbed by the next punch.

"Put me down," she demanded. "I can walk on my own." She kept hitting his chest, but now in weak, tired thumps_._ "I don't need you! Put me down and leave already."

Eriol stood her up after walking through her bedroom doorframe. The city outside was the only light. Tears glimmered off her face.

"About what happened that night -"

"We were supposed to be each other's support systems." She couldn't tell if she was yelling or not; perhaps all the hurt had evolved into anger.

"I was wrong to do what I did. It was to prove to myself that Kaho -"

_Everything always comes back to Kaho, so there is no space for me. _"But you so obviously don't need me, so I wont need you."

"... that my life could get past her."

"To hell with Kaho." Words that were supposed to come out harsh and low came out in a yell. Tomoyo wiped her face with the backs of her hands, ineffectively wiping away tears. She lowered her voice as though only speaking to herself; at this point, what did it matter if Eriol could hear her words? "If it were that easy, I would not be alone; you would not be alone."

"But, we're not alone. I'm here for you and you for me." Eriol wrapped himself around her.

"You fool." Tomoyo continued to incessantly hiccup even though she had stopped crying. "Why did you have to mess things up?" _Perhaps they'd always been messed up, and perhaps she'd simply been blind to the flaws in their relationship. _She felt as though everything she'd felt for Eriol was sinking like the Titanic into the sea.

Eriol led her to her bed, but she got up again. She stumbled over to her dresser and opened the the top drawer, fumbling, searching for something.

She pulled out the necklace he'd given her, and held it up for him to see. "Take it back, Eriol."

This was her, pushing him away. Eriol panicked, "It's for you."

"Why'd you give this to me, Eriol?"

"I care about you the most."

Tomoyo laughed at Eriol's words. "Don't make me a fool again, Eriol. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Eriol realized he'd lost all the trust that Tomoyo once had in him. "This isn't just about my birthday, is it?"

Tomoyo sniffled, trying to compose herself. She didn't look him in the eyes. She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see how red her eyes were, she looked directly at the necklace, focusing on it - the engraved design glowed in a dull yellow light in the dark. "I thought we could be happy- that I could be happy," she said grimly.

"We were- we are happy," Eriol replied.

"It was all fake. In the end, we don't have each other. It's a play - an act - a show... To believe that it's all real would be to lie to myself." She held the necklace in front of Eriol's face. "I'm simply a player on your stage; I don't need any special gifts."

Eriol wouldn't take it back. He was starting to understand why he decided to give her the necklace. It was the key's other half, perhaps she was his. "I wont take it back."

"Take it back, or..." There was a terrifyingly long pause. "Or perhaps I'll disappear, Eriol." She stared into his eyes, indicating it was no empty threat.

Eriol felt fear unlike any he'd ever experienced. He moved around her outstretched hand and hugged her, hoping she'd retract her threat. "Don't... please don't."

When Eriol came in to hold her, she didn't fight him. _Perhaps I'm not happy, _she thought to herself. She placed the necklace in his pocket, and pulled away from him. She stared at his face - he looked like a hurt puppy. "We were not happy, Eriol."

Eriol looked at her, worrying she'd suddenly disappear into thin air. He kissed her lightly on the lips - she pulled away. He didn't release his embrace. "Stay, Tomoyo... Please don't disappear."

"It doesn't matter. None of this matters." Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol was too upset to stay in the same room with Tomoyo. Assured she wouldn't disappear in the meanwhile, he let her go and left with his hands grasping the returned necklace.

* * *

[Present]

"It's been nearly a year..." Eriol's voice trailed off as he touched his Clow necklace, a similar one emerging from it.

He released his hold of Tomoyo and showed her the exact same necklace that he'd tried to give to her once before. "I've been waiting to give this back to you - it's yours, no one else's." He moved to put it on her without waiting for her to accept. As he clasped the lock, he touched the pendant, making it glow. "Please forgive me."

Tomoyo looked into his dark blue eyes through his matching frames her eyes wandered down to the their now matching necklaces. In a barely audible whisper, "Perhaps...

"Perhaps I'll forgive you," she answered in a sturdy voice before stalking away towards the yellow lights of the her mansion.

Eriol watched her figure shrink and disappear behind oak doors. _Perhaps I won't mess things up again._

**[tbc]**


	13. Gravity

**Color Coordinated**

_**gravity**__ - the attractive force between objects_

**Chapter Thirteen: Gravity**

Eriol stood in front of the solid oak doors for a long time; he hated doors -the way Tomoyo hid behind them. Despite temptation, he respected her privacy and never used magic to pry. Tomoyo was not just a closed book, she was shut, clamped and locked -impossible to understand and reach out to.

Eriol respected her enough not to invade her privacy with magic, though how tempting it was. _And that's the difference between myself and Clow. _Eriol had doubts whether Clow ever had someone much like Tomoyo in his life. She was fascinatingly complex, yet fundamentally broken.

He simply adored her, cherished her presence. But she was dark and convoluted -he wanted to untangle her, undo all the knots. And after a single misstep, the privilege of her confidence was revoked. He was an outsider once again.

He grimaced to himself as he walked down the long driveway. It didn't bother him so much that Tomoyo kept him uninvolved in her life, but it was growing more and more frustrating. She was simply too secretive. Turning around as he walked out the readily opened gate, he stared up at her window - she was looking straight down at him. He smiled, waving goodbye, before disappearing into thin air.

Arriving at his own door, he walked into the large house, finding his way to the study where Spinel and Nakuru were waiting for him. Collapsing into his red chair, Nakuru dropped a manila envelope on his lap.

"Fujitaka came by and left this for you," Nakuru said, before walking back to her place next to the fireplace where it seemed they were playing checkers. _Checkers of all things? _At times he was startled by the simplicity of Spinel and Nakuru's interactions, but he did recall that he intentionally created Spinel intensely brilliant and aloof and Nakuru, nearly the exact opposite. He refocused his attentions on the manila folder.

Opening it, he saw a thin journal. A note was attached.

_Eriol,_

_This was in my basement where Sakura had found the Clow Cards. I've read through it, and I think you should take a look. I've bookmarked the portion that may be of most interest._

_-Fujitaka_

Eriol looked at the old journal. It was old, and showed signs of being scorched by fire on the edges. Eriol had never seen it before, but it looked like a journal that Clow would keep.

He skimmed the first page. _When Clow first arrived in Japan-_ Eriol knew the details of this portion of Clow's life very well even as a third person without the aid of tangent memories. It was worthless to him. He skimmed a few more pages - all of it was trivial.

Pulling the book open to the bookmarked page, Eriol skimmed.

_I saw her today, but dared not approach. I wish I could be face to face with her, so I could see into her eyes in the daylight - to wander in their brilliance. There is much I don't know or understand._

_I hope my meeting with her father goes well. As odd as it may seem, I cannot foretell the near future. It is unnerving. One of the most important moments in my life, and I cannot be assured of a positive outcome._

_I fear my premonitions are only dreams created by my heart, and not magic at all. It has to be magic. It needs to be magic._

Eriol was not familiar with this. _Who is this person?_ Eriol could not recall anytime in which he could remember such an event happening during Clow's short stay in Japan. Eriol continued reading on until he reached the end of the journal. Never again was this short entry mentioned again in the journal. Surely even when he _could _recall Clow's every memory and emotion, he would not have missed something that Clow found worthy to include in a journal.

But what confused him even more was that the journal had not been in his possession, but in Fujitaka's.

Eriol sighed in exasperation. He was sure this would lead him to answers, but as it appeared tonight, it was a dead end. A simple narrative, Eriol was thoroughly knowledgeable with Clow's whereabouts during his time in Japan. This was outside the ordinary.

Eriol looked over at the dying fire in the fireplace. Spinel and Nakuru had already left.

The thought of consulting Fujitaka occurred to him, but seemed irrelevant - Fujitaka's recollection of Clow's life was far more limited than Eriol's.

It seemed obvious now. Clow wanted him to remember everything. The memories associated with this anonymous "her" could be what Clow had been saving for last. Eriol rubbed his eyes, tired. Perhaps Clow would visit his dreams again.

Snapping, the fire went out. Eriol walked out of the room, leaving the old journal on the table.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up in a cold sweat.

Sitting up, she held her head trying to recall the dream, but all she could remember was darkness and panic coursing through her body. She looked around her room, not feeling at all safe.

Not wanting to move, she huddled up in her bed and stared out at the rising sun. _Who would hear me scream if I were in mortal danger, right now? _She felt at odds. Being alone never scared her before, and she was too proud to ask for Eriol to spend more time with her than he'd voluntarily grant.

Tomoyo had been having nightmares since returning to Tomoeda. Yet oddly enough, she could not recall what any of them were about. Mornings and in the middle of the night, she would wake up in a terrible state of fear. She at times had difficulty going into dark places due to a fear seeded in the back of her mind. She wouldn't even sleep in the dark anymore, and considered rehiring a group of highly trained bodyguards to watch after her.

Aside from being afraid to get out of bed, she had no idea what to do with the day. There was no work - she was on vacation. There was nothing wedding related to be taken care of - Sakura and the entire family were in Hong Kong. Her hand clenched the necklace that Eriol had given to her.

Suddenly her phone rang. _Eriol. _She picked up the phone to Nakuru's morning greetings.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!" Nakuru hollered over the receiver.

Tomoyo cringed slightly at Nakuru's enthusiasm before getting out of bed and smilingly responding. "Morning, Nakuru."

"Spinel and I are making breakfast. Please, please, please, please come over. We haven't seen you since before we flew in." There was a pause in Nakuru's speech as she heard Spinel and Nakuru's nonsensical jibberish. "You must come over. Master is _anticipating _your attendance."

Tomoyo was not going to refuse Nakuru's request -Eriol involved or not. She smiled as she responded. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

* * *

Nakuru hung up the phone and looked over at Spinel hovering over a pan, giving him the thumbs up.

Spinel turned off the stove. "Is Master awake yet?"

Nakuru thought about it, and shook her head. "He slept really late last night."

Spinel sat on the counter in a dignified manner. "We have to time this correctly. Master must be down here before Tomoyo gets here, but not long enough to finish his breakfast."

* * *

_Eriol knew he was in the dream state._

_He sat there and ignored Clow's presence. An hourglass on a table sat between them. One of Clow's favorite pastimes was to test the patience of others. He sat in his red seat across from Clow reading the same journal Fujitaka had given him. The sand in the upper half of the large hourglass was getting dangerously empty._

_Clow's voice interupted his reading. "It won't help, you know... reading that journal again. What you need to do is get all your memories back."_

_"You mean your memories," Eriol quickly correctly._

_"Same thing." Clow smiled._

_"I wont; you know I wont."_

_"Suit yourself." Clow gestured as though to sweep away the area in front of himself. "Go search for answers. Conveniently enough, you're in Japan." He got up and went to the window, looking outward._

_Eriol followed him to the window, and looked outside. For once, they were not at his home in Japan or England; the view from outside was strikingly different. He looked out and saw a lone female figure walking in the distance. "Who is that?"_

_Clow smiled mischievously. "You'd know, if you'd do as I recommend."_

_"Where are we?"_

_Clow turned away from the window looking around the room. "I think you have a fairly clear idea of the answer."_

_Indeed, Eriol had barely noticed any difference between their study in England - the place of most of the dreams and the setting of this dream. He now did not recognize the room they were occupying - a stark realization._

_Clow walked over to the hourglass on the table, picking it up and shaking it. The sand was nearly empty in the upper half. "Well, I suppose we're out of time," Clow said, smiling brightly before fading away._

Eriol woke up and sat up in bed. He knew where he was headed to today.

He got up. Perhaps he'd find something by going to the place of the dream. He walked out of his room, down hallways and down stairs arriving at the kitchen. Spinel and Nakuru both glanced at him before returning to their morning cooking ritual without saying good morning.

Eriol conjured himself a mug full of tea; they weren't talking to him. After a sip, "What have I done this time?"

Nakuru turned and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Then what have you two done?"

The doorbell rang. Nakuru glided out of the kitchen, mumbling, "That must be Tomoyo."

Eriol had an urge to avoid Tomoyo. Things would be awkward after last night. He tried grabbing a piece of toast and heading back upstairs. As his hand reached out to get a peice of toast; Spinel pulled it out of his reach. He scowled at Spinel as Spinel yet again pulled a plate of eggs out of his reach. _What is happening? _Eriol thought in outrage. He turned around and was about to exit when Nakuru suddenly blocked his exit. She edged past him and Eriol was immediately faced with Tomoyo.

"Good morning," Tomoyo greeted. Her large eyes looked up into his.

"G... good morning, Tomoyo." Eriol said, for some reason feeling awkward. Tomoyo was wearing the necklace; he smiled.

Tomoyo felt awkward standing in the doorway. She smiled nervously back at Eriol. They had made eye contact for much too long, and it was starting to be awkward, yet Eriol remained unmoved staring at her, blocking her entrance to the kitchen.

"I... I was just on my way out." Eriol said, turning and walking sideways to get past Tomoyo; Tomoyo did the same.

As they were about to slide past each other, eyes now averted away from each other, Spinel's voice broke in. "But Master, you haven't had any breakfast."

Eriol stopped in the midway through the doorway, both he and Tomoyo still at close quarters. Eriol struggled momentarily before responding, "I'm not hungry."

Tomoyo glanced upward at Eriol before replying, "That's silly. You never miss breakfast."

"I'll have brunch," Eriol quickly replied.

"No, you'll eat now." Tomoyo grabbed his arm that was already out of the kitchen, pulling him back in, she proceeded to the counter and pulled out a stool. Looking back at him and gesturing to the stool, "Sit down and join us." She sat on the stool next to it.

Tomoyo had trouble sitting still. _What is going on? _Tomoyo thought to herself. They've spent countless breakfasts together, and she was feeling all of a sudden awkward and nervous now?

They went about doing what they normally did at breakfast together, each person taking what he or she perspectively wanted. Eriol passed the pepper to her; she passed the butter to him; Nakuru reached over to get syrup; Spinel sat silently drinking from a small cup of coffee as he walked over the newspaper laid open on his side of the counter. No one spoke.

Nakuru broke the silence, "So what are your plans for today, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked up like a scared animal startled. She stared at Nakuru for a long moment before finding her voice. "Nothing... Nothing in particular. I have no set plans." She didn't have any at all. Glancing over at Eriol, she quickly stared back down at her plate and continued to slowly eat her breakfast.

Last night felt as though it happened a year ago; and it all of a sudden felt as though she and Eriol were estranged - should she revert back to the same intimacy as they had before or should she keep safe and maintain the same comfortable distance she'd been keeping Eriol at?

Nakuru looked at Eriol, expecting him to answer as well.

Sipping his tea, he cleared his mouth. "I'm headed to Fukui."

"For what?" Nakuru asked.

"Research," Eriol answered vaguely.

"Why not take Tomoyo with you?" Nakuru replied quickly.

Tomoyo started to reply quickly, "No, it's-"

"Tomoyo said she had no plans for today." Spinel added without looking up from the newspaper.

Eriol sensed Tomoyo did not want to go, and was about to help her out of the situation, when Tomoyo suddenly spoke. "I just forgot I have an appointment with the florist." It was an excuse; and suddenly, Eriol felt indignant. She actually tried to get out of going.

"No, Tomoyo. You should come along. It'll be a good chance to get out of Tomoeda for once." Eriol smirked, as he looked at her.

"I..." Tomoyo was not sure about spending an entire day with Eriol; she didn't feel as at ease with him anymore. _Curse you, Sakura. _Sakura putting the idea of Eriol and herself in a romantic relationship had destroyed all sense of ease she had when around Eriol.

Nakuru finalized Eriol's offer. "Tomoyo, I can go to the florist for you today. No worries." Tomoyo had no appointment.

"It's alright," Tomoyo smiled. "I'll just call and reschedule."

Eriol smiled. "Alright! Let's head out after breakfast."

Tomoyo panicked. "No, wait. I have to go gather a few things at my place."

"Alright," Eriol quickly responded. "I'll come by and get you a little while after you get back to your place."

Tomoyo did not respond. It was more of an order than an inquiry.

The rest of breakfast went on quietly and as it normally did, albeit more quiet than she liked. When breakfast had at last come to an end, Tomoyo stood up smiling. "Thanks for having me over for breakfast today; it's has been a long time since we've done this. Let's do a repeat soon?"

"Of course." Nakuru got up. Tomoyo took a look at Eriol; he paid no heed to her, mindlessly flipping through the a section of the newspaper that Spinel had kindly shared with him. "I wish you could stay over longer, but you must get going back to your place." Nakuru walked out of the kitchen with her and spoke in a hushed voice. "You will be here for Eriol's birthday next week, right?"

Tomoyo almost choked on her own saliva. "Y... yes, of course."

Nakuru smiled brighter than before. "Excellent! Spinel and I are planning to invite everybody over to surprise Eriol. You must attend!"

Oddly enough, Eriol's birthday had not occurred to Tomoyo. _It's really been a year._ "Definitely, I'm in."

"Alright!" They were at the front door now. Nakuru took one glance back down the hallway to the kitchen before whispering Tomoyo, "Make sure to keep Eriol preoccupied before then."

Tomoyo was uneasy about agreeing. _I have spent far greater amounts of time with Eriol; it'll be no problem, _she assured herself. Tomoyo smiled, "It wont be a problem."

* * *

Spinel looked up at Eriol when he was sure that Tomoyo was out of earshot range. "What business do you have in Fukui, Master?"

Eriol had been pretending to be immersed in a newspaper article the entire time Tomoyo was there, yet didn't know why he was acting as though Tomoyo was not there. _It must be because we haven't seen each other in a while. _He looked up at Spinel. "I'm searching for something of Clow's."

"Can I be of any help?"

Eriol smiled, scratching Spinel behind the ears. "I would like to personally handle this matter. Thank you for offering."

Spinel turned back to the newspaper and walked to the far corner sitting down to read it.

Eriol paused in thought before speaking again. "You'll have to stop Nakuru from tearing apart this house while I'm gone."

Spinel looked up confused. "You'll only be gone for a day."

"I'll be back next week." Eriol was not sure how long he would be looking for answers, or if he'd find anything at all. He didn't think it through when committing Tomoyo to a trip to Fukui. A smile rose to his lips when imagining how Tomoyo would react when finding out they were on a weeklong trip. He grabbed the phone sitting in the kitchen and called the Daidouji residence.

A maid picked up. "Daidouji residence."

"Good morning, this is Eriol Hiirigizawa speaking."

"Good morning, Mr. Hiirigizawa. Unfortunately, Miss Daidouji is not in right now."

"That's alright," Eriol grinned. "I would like you to pack up a weeks worth of clothes for Miss Daidouji; she and I will be going an a trip together."

He sensed the maid's hesitation before she responded, "Alright, Mr. Hiirigizawa. I will pack her things immediately."

* * *

Tomoyo parked in front of the house, got out and headed into the house. A maid came down with a suitcase; Tomoyo didn't question her. She went up to her room and pulled out a bag, throwing in sunglasses and her wallet. Pulling a coat out of from her closet, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Oddly enough, she felt self-conscious. "What is going on, Tomoyo?_" _she asked herself. She lightly slapped her cheeks trying to get rid of her jitters.

Eriol should've been the one feel jittery. He should feel guilty for trying to spy on her on the day of her father's memorial. He should be disciplined for being so brash last night. Tomoyo touched the necklace that Eriol gave her, about to pull it off. _What right did he have to act superior. _Tomoyo grew indignant. Why was she acting like a scared child around Eriol? It seemed ridiculous. She was about to unclasp the necklace when her phone rang.

It was Eriol.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo? I'm outside."

"What?" Why was he here so soon? She clicked the phone off, grabbed her bag and stormed her way out.

* * *

Eriol leaned on the car, looking relaxed and smug. A maid came out with a bag of luggage. He was about to take it from her when Tomoyo came out of nowhere and grabbed it away.

"What is this?" Tomoyo asked the maid.

The maid stuttered; Eriol answered for her. "It's your luggage. We're going on a trip!"

"It's only for a day, though." Tomoyo answered.

Eriol yanked on the luggage; Tomoyo wouldn't budge. "Dearest Tomoyo, I'm glad you agreed to go to Fukui with me, but I have no intention of shortening my trip."

Tomoyo looked at the size of the luggage and felt it's weight. "There's at least a weeks worth of clothes in here."

Eriol smiled, "Exactly." Yanking the luggage out of her hands, he placed it inside the car. He got into the driver's seat and waved for Tomoyo to get in.

Tomoyo stood there flabbergasted. She was nervous about the trip. _It's just Eriol and me going on a trip together. We've done this plenty of times. Why am I nervous now? _She took a deep breath before turning to the maid still standing there idle and confused. "Call me if my mother is looking for me."

Eriol felt smug when Tomoyo consensually got into the car. It was a week away with Tomoyo, and a week away from that man at the bar the night before. Eriol smiled broadly driving out the gates.

Tomoyo crossed her arms in disdain; she'd have to cancel all her appointments for the entire week. She looked over at Eriol, "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Eriol glanced over at her. "No reason; no reason at all." His free hand covered Tomoyo's, squeezing it once.

Tomoyo tried pulling her hand away from him. "_I'm supposed to be mad at you," _she thought. Eriol held her hand tighter. Finding her voice, "Aren't we going to be... teleporting there?"

"I thought it'd be fun to travel by traditional means." It would take half a day to get there if they were to fly and then take a train. He thought of that tall man Tomoyo was at the bar with last night. _If you're with me, you can't be with him._

Oddly enough, the thought of keeping Tomoyo away from that man at the bar, made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't stop smiling.

**[tbc]**


	14. On the Wind, Across the Sea

**Color Coordinated**

_"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares." - Mahatma Ghandi_

**Chapter Fourteen: On the Wind, Across the Sea**

Tomoyo got off the bus, following Eriol. As he came to a halt, she grabbed her bag from him, throwing it over her shoulder. Looking around, "Why are we here, Eriol?"

Tomoyo was less than enthused, spending the last 6 hours of her life in transit was not her ideal way of taking a break. She looked around the city; they were in downtown. "What pressing matter takes us all the way across the island to Fukui, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled his all-knowing smile. Traffic moved around them, and created a symphony of noise. He sauntered down the sidewalk looking up at the yellowing afternoon sky. Halting, he spoke just loud enough for Tomoyo to make out his words, "Snappy and pushy."

"What?" Tomoyo hissed several paces from behind. The noise of cars whizzing by and the flapping noises created by the wind made Eriol barely audible.

Eriol had purposely chosen a flight and a bus ride with the longest wait time, and of course he created road blocks and diversions on the way. He was going to provoke Tomoyo today. She had to have felt something when they kissed; her silence was an indication. He was testing Tomoyo's patience. _How long can you act like nothing happened, Tomoyo?_

Tomoyo now stood and looked at the traffic un-phased, in thought, ignoring Eriol. Eriol noticing this, turned around and walked back, snatching her bag away from her. He threw it over his back and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Have you ever been to Fukui, Tomoyo?"

"No, but I-"

"Good, because I've realized something, Tomoyo." They halted at the stop light.

Tomoyo was suddenly interested. "What?"

"That anything having to do with anything from your past freaks you out."

Tomoyo was exasperated. "That's insane!"

"Being in Tomoeda... in Tokyo... the whole thing makes you feel out of place." The light changed and Eriol pulled her along at a brisk pace, causing Tomoyo to run to keep up.

"Eriol! Slow down! I'm in heels!"

Eriol smirked and turned to her, still holding her hand tightly as he kept his mad pace. "You could always wear normal shoes, short one."

"At least I don't stick out," Tomoyo smirked. It was true; he was peculiarly taller than everyone else - but that was aside from the point. Eriol was picking on her. He purposely made the 2 hour trip three times longer, and fallen asleep on her on both the plane and bus. Telling elaborately fake stories about how they met, and making crafty and extremely subtle hints about their fantastically imaginary life in bed to other male passengers - all this, she smiled gracefully and ignored. If he wanted to play games with her, the least she could do was react.

"No, I want you to carry me."

Eriol looked upward as though in contemplation; the pedestrian light changed to walk. "Alright, then." Throwing their bags on his back, he gestured to carry her in his arms.

Tomoyo backed away, and slapped his one of his outstretched arms. She sped across the street with Eriol following behind. "What's so special about Fukui, anyway?"

Eriol contemplated confiding in her, "Clow had once been here," a pause, "But from what you can see, things have changed a great deal since then." Eriol's face turned a grimly gray. He'd thought about all the possibilities. He knew he could tell Tomoyo about the erasure of memories, but he worried about how she would react. She'd be hurt by the fact that he had not confided in her earlier, or she could over-think the matter and think that was the only reason he of all people would stick around. He'd thought about giving in, and undoing the spell as well. It was a clear possibility - Clow would not seek him out in such a way if it was not important. Perhaps there truly was a reason why Clow wanted to reincarnate himself, "_Aside from being absolutely conceited," _Eriol thought to himself.

As they walked down the street, Tomoyo couldn't help but look around their new surroundings like an innocent child. Eriol always wondered at how she could be so fascinated by new places. Despite her family's wealth, she was not at all well-traveled. It made sense though, Eriol thought to himself. Even if she had wanted to travel, there was nobody to do it with. Aside from Clow's memories, Eriol had not traveled much at all either for the exact reason Tomoyo didn't - simple loneliness.

If he were to undo the spell, would things remain the same between himself and Tomoyo? There was a strong possibility they would have a falling out and never see each other again. Tomoyo started to walk closer to Eriol, unconsciously linking her arm within his. Eriol caught himself smiling at the unconscious act and returned his face to it's previous composure; he needed to focus on Clow.

Coming here was a cause for revelations. Eriol had little information about what Clow did in Fukui, even in writings, there wasn't much. Why did Clow leave Fujitaka this journal and not himself? And why was everything in the journal so ambiguous. He was sure Fukui was the key to the mystery. Even without the legitimate memories of Clow's life, Eriol's knowledge on Clow was extensive in exception to the short period of time he'd spent in Fukui.

"We should leave our stuff at a hotel," Tomoyo's voice interrupted. "How about that one?" Tomoyo pointed to the tall building up ahead. Downtown Fukui felt like a small town despite it's commercial air. Perhaps it was because she'd spent so much time in Tokyo and New York. Tomoeda made her feel uncomfortable, not at home. _Most people feel security in coming home, and I just feel like at stranger who doesn't belong. _She sighed. "As soon as Sakura's wedding is over, let's go back to New York."

Eriol did not answer for a long time. "The people are nicer here. Why not stay a little longer?"

"You just told me that being in Japan makes me crazy."

"Crazy isn't necessarily bad," Eriol replied. Tomoyo pinched his arm in retaliation.

They walked into the hotel lobby and arrived at the front desk; there was only one room available.

"How can there only be one room available?" Tomoyo tried to remain composed. It seemed impossible that such a large building could be booked completely.

The woman at the front desk apologized repeatedly. "There is a convention in town, and a portion of our hotel is being renovated. We are very sorry for the inconvenience."

Eriol turned to Tomoyo, "We can always try another place."

The receptionist at the front desk overheard, "Other hotels are in similar situations." A man walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room. In that moment, Eriol immediately responded. "We'll take it."

* * *

After walking around and exploring for the day, they returned to the room. Tomoyo studied the room in detail now, and grimaced; there was only one bed. Eriol soothed, "Don't worry, we'll only be here for a couple of days." He did not see a problem with the matter; it was only sleep.

Tomoyo thought about her night terrors; she'd prefer to keep it under the wraps. It was no one's business but her own. Tomoyo stood annoyed beside the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Eriol outstretched across the king sized bed. "Who said we were sharing?"

Eriol opened one eye and then immediately closed it. "No one, but who said you were going to be the one to get the bed?"

Tomoyo scoffed in outrage. "_Of all moments, you're choosing right now to be a jerk? " _Tomoyo thought in her head.

"I can't be a gentleman all the time," Eriol mumbled as he flipped over and outstretched his limbs farther on the bed.

Tomoyo was annoyed. After dragging her across the island to this unknown place, they had to share a room and he was playing mind games with her, she immediately sat down on the bed and used her legs to roll him off the bed.

Eriol resisted as much as possible. He held on to the sheets and mattress, and eventually had his arm on the bedside table to balance his weight on the bed. Tomoyo used all her strength to push him off the bed, and yet Eriol resisted. "This is not a game, Eriol! I want the bed!"

"I do too! And I see no reason that the larger of the two of us should have to sleep on that tiny couch!"

Tomoyo scrunched her face together in an increased effort to make Eriol budge. "I... WANT... THE BED!"

She was stronger and more persistent than he estimated her to be. Eriol was making a conscious effort to not allow her to push him off the bed, finding it more difficult than he realized. She was literally using her feet to boot him off the bed.

Tomoyo moved her foot to his buttocks and tried to push him off from a different vantage. "You make me come all this way with you, and then you make me sleep on the couch?" She gave him a mean kick, "No!"

_Where the hell is this coming from? _Eriol thought to himself. Why was Tomoyo putting up a fight? With his back to her, he tried to reason with her, "Why can't we just share the bed? It's plenty large enough for the both of us. Besides, it's not the first time we've fallen asleep on the same bed."

_Why aren't you giving in? _Tomoyo did not understand why Eriol was putting up such a fight. There were two possibilities: One, he was trying to annoy her. Two, he actually _wanted _to share the bed with her. _Save bed-sharing for all of your special lady-friends._

Eriol overheard her thought. "What lady friends?"

"You know what I mean."

Eriol exhaled exasperated as Tomoyo's foot moved to pushing his upper back off the bed. "Nothing ever happens! Contrary to my womanizing demeanor, you know me better."

She felt as though she did know him better, but she was already too invested in having the bed for herself.

Eriol's voice popped into her head. _"This is insane, Tomoyo. Stop being selfish and share with me!"_

Honestly, Tomoyo was surprised by herself. _This is my plan?_ She was so sure that simply demanding the bed would mean having it. Eriol normally gave in to her every whim. This was different. "Stop being stubborn, Hiiragizawa, and just let me win already."

Eriol would not budge. One of her feet was pushing his butt off the bed while the other was pushing his upper back off the bed. "Perhaps, I let you win too often. Has that ever occurred to you?" In an acrobatic move, he pinned her to the bed, as she struggled and flailed her arms at him, pushing his face with her palms and elbowing his arms.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD, TOMOYO!" He pinned her arms and legs down. In a hushed voice now, "Listen!"

Tomoyo stopped fighting back. Things had not gone as she'd intended.

"I've realized I've been walking around your feelings afraid to hurt you, but this is _us_, Tomoyo." They were both breathing hard from the physical struggle earlier. "I'm Eriol!" Tomoyo looked away, Eriol used his hand and brought it back to his gaze. In a calmer sweeter voice, "Now, I don't see any reason why we can't simply share the bed. It's big enough for the both us, so stop being silly, already.

Tomoyo relaxed, looking up at Eriol. She knew she lost the battle, but her nightmares... "I was just messing with you, Eriol. I can sleep on the couch."

Eriol's eyes softened. "Don't be silly; just sleep on the bed tonight." His hold on her loosened. He looked down at her, his gaze falling on the stretch of skin revealed by her contorted shirt and he finally realized the compromising position he'd forced Tomoyo into. He immediately got off of her, laying back on one side of the bed, turned away. Closing his eyes as to go to sleep, he could feel the heat on his face. _This is us! _He yelled in his mind, trying to calm his nerves. It was completely inexplicable.

Tomoyo pulled off the upper blanket and placed it on the couch. She turned off the lights, feeling confused about what Eriol had just said. _What did Eriol mean by walking around her feelings?_

Eriol's voice popped into her head. _What are you doing? Get back on the bed._

Tomoyo answered more hostilely than she intended, "What are you going to do now, fight me for the couch?" She heard him sigh lightly as the lights switched off. The two of them laid on opposite sides of the room in the dark, confused at what had just passed between them, as they both fell asleep.

_Clow stood on the cliff's edge. The wind blew powerfully whipping his cape ceaselessly in every direction. It was midday, Eriol moved forward to stand next to him. The smell of the ocean sunk into his skin. Eyes closed, he breathed in deeply feeling the cold bite of the wind on his face and through his hair._

_Clow stared out at the endless blue ocean, not moving. He smiled to himself, but it did not reach his eyes._

_Eriol looked downward at the waves crashing. "Why the change in scenary?"_

_"Do you know where we are?" Clow asked, turning his head away to catch a fuller view of their surroundings._

_"We're still in Fukui, aren't we?"_

_Clow turned to Eriol, his smile gone. "Yes, indeed." A sense of sadness strong enough to be a memory ran through Eriol's being._

_The feeling made Eriol feel sick to his stomach. Clow's memories were always so full of feeling; so expressive. "That... that feeling. This is why I couldn't bear it."_

_Clow smiled sardonically now. "What? My memories?" Clow turned his face away, Eriol could barely make out the sound of Clow chuckling through the howling of the wind. "You know, Eriol. It is alright to have feelings... Even the way you once felt for Kaho - that itself is within the human spectrum of emotion."_

_Eriol felt a bitter taste in his mouth. "It was intentional, wasn't it." Eriol was confident Clow had intended for Kaho to leave Eriol, as though it was some sick joke. He'd grown to believe that Clow's presence and Kaho presence somehow were interconnected events, as though Eriol was not allowed to have one without the other._

_It'd taken years to come to this conclusion, "The price for having Kaho in my life was too steep."_

_"Child, if you could only understand the irony."_

_Eriol was confused by Clow's reference. From the moment I realized we were the same person, Clow had stopped referring to Eriol as a separate individual. "What irony?"_

_Eriol looked straight into Clow's face as Clow turned back to him. The fine lines on Clow's face complemented the sadness in Clow's eyes. Clow asked Eriol, "Do you really think, that having only half of one's soul still means you're the same person?" A pause. "I grew to believe in my old age, that a soul is fate's way of identifying and handling our destinies. And soul mates..."_

_Clow went silent and stared out at the blue sea. "And what of soul mates?" Eriol asked, sincerely curious._

_"Perhaps you will figure that out in your lifetime, Eriol." Clow now turned toward the South and stared outward another distant cliff-edge on the shoreline._

_Eriol followed his gaze and was shocked to see a person's figure standing on the cliff's edge._

* * *

_Tomoyo walked along the lit path among the cherry blossoms through the night. She saw a light farther into the forest. Following it, she could make out singing, and a memory came back of her father singing a lullaby._

_...On the wind, across the sea_

_Hear this song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be, home with me_

_Once more we'll be together..._

_Tomoyo walked faster toward it, reaching a clearing where there was a man's figure facing away from her, singing the lullaby. She walked slowly up to him, heart racing as she touch his shoulder only to have him turn into thin air. Suddenly the darkness and shadows moved inward, smothering the light from all around._

_She ran._

_The shadows pulled Tomoyo's limbs. Back into the woods she fled, tripping and running into branches. She could feel the cold of the shadows against her back pushing her forward and pulling her backwards. Suddenly the shadows turned into red fire leaping through the forest setting the trees aflame - but it was ice cold. The path in front of her closed off as a female figure started to form from the fire._

"Nooo!" Eriol woke up to Tomoyo's yelling in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, mumbling. Getting up, he walked across the moonlit room and shook her lightly. "Tomoyo..." he whispered repeatedly kneeling down to shake her awake, "Wake up, Tomoyo." Mumbling, Tomoyo's hands moved up and subconsciously tried push him away. She continued tossing in her sleep. "Tomoyo... wake up!"

Tomoyo suddenly gasped for air as she sat up eyes wide open in panic. "Tomoyo... Tomoyo." Eriol said soothingly; he held her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eyes. She was completely disoriented.

Eriol felt Tomoyo's panic slowly dissipate as she registered where she was. "Are you okay?" Eriol asked her. "Let me get you some water," Eriol said as he turned and started to get up. Tomoyo grabbed his arm, and pulled him back on the couch.

She looked all around in the dark hotel room, afraid to let go of him. Sitting back down on the couch, he turned back to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "At least let me turn on the lights." Tomoyo held onto his arm tighter as a sign of refusal, unwilling to let go of him.

Eriol could feel her whole body shaking. He sighed, as he opened his arms up to hold her. A snap of his fingers and the lights went on. Never before had he seen Tomoyo so scared.

Tomoyo couldn't think clearly. The fear had blinded her thinking. She couldn't get herself to let go of Eriol. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling him rub her back. She was relieved that she wasn't alone. Sitting there, she kept trying to remember the dream; a feeling of unease settled inside her.

"It's okay... it was just a dream." Eriol continued to rub Tomoyo's back. "It was only a dream..." He sat there holding Tomoyo, shocked by how a dream could make Tomoyo so upset. He'd never seen Tomoyo react in such a way, never seen her so scared - not once this vulnerable front of him.

He held Tomoyo as he rested back on the couch, feeling sleepiness muddle his senses. Tomoyo continued to hug Eriol, but he felt her embrace loosen. She nuzzled her head into his chest. Casting a dreamless sleep on Tomoyo, he heard her whisper, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

The spell worked fast, "Sorry... for... waking you..."

Eriol smiled in amusement as he closed his eyes to fall asleep too. "It was the dream's fault," he said as he smoothed her hair. He felt her body grow heavy as she fell asleep. That look of fear in her her eyes... _What type of dream could have possibly shaken you so horribly? _he thought as he slowly fell asleep on the couch as well.

**[tbc]**


	15. Overprotective

**Color Coordinated**

_"I let it fall -my heart._

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it."_ -Adele

**Chapter Fifteen: Overprotective**

Tomoyo snuggled her face into the warm body below her. Her eyes flew open. _How did he end up on the couch with me? _She had no recollection of waking up, and to her surprise, no recollection of having a nightmare the night before. Getting up carefully, she pulled the blanket back over Eriol. She looked at his face. _How did I end up sleeping on you? _She moved Eriol's bangs from his eyes; Eriol twitched before turning away from her.

She put on a sweater and stared out the large windows at the view of the city. The sun was rising up in the east. She looked out across the vast expanse. The river glimmered silver in the morning; there was a stretch of cherry blossoms along it's shoreline. _Cherry blossoms along the river, _Tomoyo thought, _That would be a sight to see. _It was unfortunate they had not bloomed yet. _Maybe, I'll come back._

Eriol woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the east window. He looked over and saw Tomoyo faced away from him, her shadow casting across the room. It was a fantastic view of her silhouette, he thought to himself. Her head tilted slightly to the right as she always did when she was staring at something in the distance; the sunbeams making her hair shimmer as it shifted in the sunlight. He smiled, saying "Good morning."

Tomoyo turned around and looked at him. She sat down on the bed directly across from the couch. "How did you end up on the couch with me last night?"

"You don't remember?" Eriol sat up on the couch stretching his arms. "You woke up in the middle of the night begging me to join you." He smirked, jokingly.

"I did no such thing." Tomoyo said definitely. She wasn't so sure.

Eriol raised his index finger and wagged it. Clicking his tongue a few times, "Yeah... I know, I couldn't believe it either. You coming onto me like that..."

Tomoyo chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. "If I were coming onto you, why didn't I just join you in bed?"

Eriol looked at her with a shocked look, "You told me it'd be more interesting if _I _joined you on the couch."

Tomoyo laughed aloud unrestrained. She got up. Walking over slowly to Eriol, she sat down on his lap and pulled his face close up to her own, "You know... Eriol... " She ran her index finger along his lower lip slowly. "If you just close your eyes..." She smiled flirtatiously. "And..."

Eriol looked into Tomoyo's sultry eyes and smirked. "As you wish Tomoyo," he said skeptically, still smirking...

Tomoyo smiled brightly when Eriol closed his eyes. She rubbed her nose against his before getting up and yanking the blankets off of him. Eriol exclaimed in response to the cold as Tomoyo walked towards the restroom throwing the blankets on the bed; Eriol hopped onto to the bed to re-cover himself in blanket.

As Tomoyo was about to close the door to the restroom she wagged her index finger up in the air as though remonstrating him. The restroom door slammed shut.

* * *

Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably as Eriol drove the car.

Tomoyo stared out the window of the passenger seat looking at patches of trees and plains of grass. She turned to Eriol asking, "Where are we going?" The road ran near the ocean's edge.

"Tojinbo."

"To-jin -bo?" Tomoyo pronounced slowly. "What is Tojinbo?" Tomoyo picked at the foam food container on her lap.

Eriol leaned over grabbing the toast, munching away as he watched the road. Between bites, he spoke. "We're almost there. You'll see..."

Tomoyo made a face at the remnants of her on-the-road breakfast before closing the lid, placing it on the backseat. She stared past Eriol out the window at the silver sunshine glimmering off the open sea. "Why here?"

Eriol smiled, "It's an adventure; embrace the adventurous side of yourself, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed lightly at comment as she pulled out her cell phone and started searching. "Tojinbo, a series of surreal," raising her eyebrows, "_Eeeeerie _basaltic cliffs on the Sea of Japan."

Eriol smiled again as Tomoyo continued to read aloud, his eyes glued to the road.

Tomoyo went silent as she skimmed the page, "Hear this, Eriol... 'A legend says that the name of Tojinbo comes from a dissolute Buddhist monk." Her voice pedantic. "According to the legend, a Buddhist monk named Tojinbo, who was disliked by _everyone_, fell in love with a beautiful princess named Aya. Tojinbo was tricked by another admirer of Princess Aya and was pushed _off_ these cliffs - oh dear, Eriol, you're not planning to get rid of me are you?"

Eriol smilingly cut in, "Well, the legend also has it that his ghost would go on a rampage every year, causing dangerous storms and wreaking havoc . Seeing that I'm living proof of the 'afterlife,' I take having enemies in the twilight zone very seriously."

Tomoyo laughed aloud and said jokingly. "Well either way, we should learn from Tojinbo and turn around and go back."

Eriol pulled up to a parkable spot alongside the road, smiling. "As soon as we get out and walk around."

Tomoyo placed her phone in her pocket. She got out and was immediately blasted by a cool breeze, the taste and smell of salt filling her nostrils. She trailed behind Eriol, pulling her hair away from her face distractedly.

Eriol turned around waiting for Tomoyo, a half-smile on his face, the wind tousling his hair. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's outstretched hand as he raised his other and pointed outward. "Come on," It was a the cliff's edge. "Let's go over there."

Eriol pulled her along up the road until they reached the cliffs. Walking slowly, he led Tomoyo towards the cliff's edge.

Tomoyo was reluctant, and started to give resistance. "I think this is far enough, Eriol." The cliff ran outwards like a large strip of rock. In three directions, there was water.

Tugging on her hand, Eriol reassured Tomoyo. "You're with me, what do you have to worry? We can walk on water, if you'd like that better," he said, pointing out at the ocean. Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and continued forward.

Tomoyo stood there momentarily indecisive until she finally came to a decision and ran forward to catch Eriol's hand. She held onto his arm. Against the blowing wind, Eriol could barely hear her say, "No tricks."

Walking outward above the ocean, Tomoyo held onto Eriol tighter. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Perfectly so."

Tomoyo looked outward taking quick small steps untrustingly, "I don't know."

Eriol walked out to the very edge, feeling Tomoyo let go of him. He stood completely relaxed on the ledge. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply the ocean air.

Tomoyo stood a few feet behind anxiously. "Don't stand so close to the edge, Eriol. It's doesn't seem safe!"

Eriol laughed out deeply, his voice reverberating outward. "What have I to worry about?" Eriol suddenly yelled deeply out at the see, head held up to the sky, arms opening up as if to hug the whole expanse of the ocean.

* * *

There was no echo, only the low howl of the wind in return. In every direction as though reaching out to the corners of the world, it was blue. Eriol turned his head back momentarily at Tomoyo with a giant grin; Tomoyo smiled inwardly to herself. In that moment, Eriol looked like a picture out of a magazine, and in that moment she suddenly wished she had a camera to take a picture of him. She touched the shape of her cell phone in her pocket. "_That has a camera,"_ she thought to herself, unable to hold back from smiling.

"Come join me, Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled out at the sea, not turning back to look at her.

Tomoyo shook her head, feeling oddly elated at how free and unrestrained Eriol seemed.

Eriol did not ask her twice, as though he could sense her shake her head without being able to see it. He closed his eyes, feeling the strong breeze lightly pushing him backward. He breathed slowly and deeply in and out of the sea's scent. Opening his eyes, he looked side to side. He stared down back the cliff's edge both ways. There was no one in sight today. _There was a figure in that dream._

It felt good to be outside, in this seemingly remote place. It was surprising that not even a boat or a ship was present today. _If Clow brought me here in a dream, he must've been here before. _Looking downward, he watched the waves and stayed in that position a long time.

The memory spell he cast, all that time ago, and all the life-changing events that followed- Eriol had finally come to terms with it - come to terms with life, and became comfortable in his own skin. Independent and separated from Clow's influence, he'd become his own person. But the dreams... _Clow's hints are too cryptic. _Eriol could not find a pattern to Clow's madness, nor could he distinguish the clues Clow was leaving him in the dreams. _What will happen when and if the memories are restored... _It was more of a "when" than an "if" he conceded.

Tomoyo did not disturb Eriol. He seemed deep in thought. She threw her hands into her sweatshirt and rolled on and off the balls and heels of her feet, leaning forward and back as she stared up at the clouds. Her head tilted slightly as she marveled about them. They seemed to stay still and unchanging, but as though by illusion would change shapes and inching their way past her, across the sky. The clouds were not billowy like giant cotton pillows, they came in heavy looking; rain was on its way. She felt the cool breeze run through her scalp, trying to deny that she wished for a camera in that moment. In all the years after she'd given up photography,_ Why now? Why now do I suddenly miss it?_

Looking at Eriol's hair tossling wildly on the ocean breeze, she unconsciously smiled again. A feeling of elation for some reason filled her chest. She slowly moved forward toward Eriol and the edge of the cliff.

Eriol was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt Tomoyo stand next to him. He couldn't hold back smiling; Tomoyo finally found the nerve to come to the edge.

For some reason, standing next to Eriol, Tomoyo felt daring. She had her camera out, and took a picture of the coastline. _Being here is worth remembering._ Aiming the phone at Eriol now, Eriol looked away, avoiding the lens. She laughed as she tried to get a good shot of him. Unknowingly she took another step closer to the very edge of the cliff, head leaning forward to peak around Eriol's shoulder, she didn't notice the unevenness of the ground in front of her and lost her balance. Trying to regain her balance, she dropped her phone off the cliff, and forgot her place and leaned forward to catch it. As though in slow motion, she realized in horror that falling would mean falling to her death. Her mouth opened up to scream, but no noise came out.

Eriol saw this and felt a wave of fear leap to his heart as he turned, arms shooting forward to save her from falling. Only catching one arm, he pulled her with all his body strength jerking her from instead of falling off the cliff into his arms.

He held her tightly, both of them breathing hard as though he'd just saved her from being hit by a car, and suddenly Eriol blew up.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU BEING CAREFUL?" He screamed into her ear angrily still holding her close. "YOU CAN'T BE CLUMSY IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! WHAT IF I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION? WHAT IF YOU FELL OFF THE SIDE? WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE?" Backing farther away from the edge, he moved Tomoyo slightly away to look into her eyes. "WHY WEREN'T YOU BEING MORE CAREFUL!" The loudness of his voice was being deafened by the wind that was starting to pick up.

Her entire body shaking, Tomoyo looked as though she was about to cry. "YOU SAID IT'D BE SAFE!" She screamed back at him. Aside from being shaken up about almost falling to her death, she'd never seen Eriol this angry with her, it was scaring her.

"THAT DOESNT GIVE YOU ANY REASON TO BE LESS CAREFUL!" Eriol couldn't stop yelling. He went from one moment laughing carefree to screaming angrily. "DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED JUST NOW?"

"It was an accident," Tomoyo said, turning her head to look away.

"WHAT IF I'M NOT THERE THE NEXT TIME YOU HAVE AN ACCIDENT? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL?" Eriol wasn't sure why he was being so cross with her. But he couldn't help yelling. "I ALWAYS HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU. IT'S AS THOUGH I NEED TO HAVE A SURVEILLANCE CAMERA ON YOU AT ALL TIMES!"

The last thing he said hit a nerve; Tomoyo face flickered momentarily with hurt before her face momentarily stoned over. Instead of bickering back, Tomoyo yanked her body away from him and started running back inland to the car, leaving Eriol now speechless watching her run back in that direction. He knew he'd gone too far with that last comment, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad and apologize.

As he watched her storm off, Eriol thought he heard someone say _"Go after her_." Was he imagining things? Eriol stubbornly ignored the thought. He watched her reach the road and so he turned back to the ocean, sitting down facing it. He was not going to apologize for saving her life.

Tomoyo ran the entire length of the cliff back to land, and walked down the road to the car. She looked back up in Eriol's direction, only to see him turned away. She was not sure if she wanted to cry or go back up there and slap him. She sat there on the hood of the car, being upset about the way Eriol yelled at her. Her hand moved to pull out her phone to take her mind off of it when she realized she'd dropped it into the ocean. She became overwhelmingly upset, and tears starting falling down her face. As she wiped her eyes, she exclaimed loudly trying to vent out her own anger at herself for letting Eriol distress her. "_Stupid, Eriol!" _She thought, as she took her bag from the car and started to walk down the road. "Ugh! Why are you crying?" She muttered to herself as she continued to wipe the uncontrollable tears coming out of her eyes, slowly walking down the road away from the car and Eriol. There were always communities by the coastline; she'd just have to go find it. It would be better than sitting here waiting for Eriol.

* * *

Eriol remained sitting up in his high perch for a long time, feeling increasingly guilty for yelling at Tomoyo in such a manner. She must be upset right now, he thought. _And for good reason_. What had gotten into him? There was no reason why he should've yelled at her in such a way. _It was an accident. _He had not once ever yelled at her or anybody in such a way. _What provoked me to lash out like that?_

As strong as Tomoyo was to the outsider, he knew she undoubtedly was upset by the way he dealt with her. Sitting there upon his perch on the cliff trying to focus on Clow, he could only wonder how Tomoyo was feeling. _Technically, I've done nothing wrong. _He thought to himself; perhaps he wouldn't apologize. He looked out at the shimmering surface of the ocean. _Clow was never this temperamental. _Clow had never been this irrational.

Eriol walked the long length of the cliff back to the car, only to find it empty. He pulled out his cell phone to call Tomoyo, realizing Tomoyo had dropped it into the ocean.

He reached the car, and nobody was there. _Where are you, Tomoyo?_ She didn't respond. He suddenly felt anxiety and extreme guilt.

He should not have yelled at her.

* * *

Tomoyo walked around the small village-town looking at the store fronts; _this must be the shopping center, _Tomoyo thought. She had walked nearly out of the downtown area when she saw an old woman walking up the incline carrying two full and heavy bags of groceries, seeming to be struggling. She approached the woman, bowing before speaking. "Hello, that looks heavy; may I help you carry that?"

The old women opened her eyes wider to take a good look at Tomoyo. "That's very nice of you, child. But I am headed a long way, I don't want to trouble you."

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly, "It will be no trouble; I insist." She outstretched her two hands to take the bags.

The woman shook her head again. "It is alright."

Tomoyo froze momentarily before deciding to insist again. "That looks so heavy," she pointed one of the bags. "I can just carry it for a little while so you can rest your hands."

The women shook her head, but by simply looking at the way her fingers held the bag, it was very obvious her hands were tired. She must've been in her 70's at least, Tomoyo guessed. Who would let this old grandma carry around heavy bags like this?

Tomoyo looked at her, "I am also walking the same direction too, so it wont be going out of my way."

The old woman, with old wrinkled eyes and took a long look at Tomoyo before handing the bags over to Tomoyo. "Thank you, child," she said as she continued to walk slowly in the same direction as before. "What is your name?" she asked.

"D-Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo hesitated, she was taught not to share her name with strangers. Her mother always feared for her safety. Constantly being followed by bodyguards and being required to consult with an adult before doing anything had been her life; it was like a evil eye keeping tabs on her every move, making her untrusting of anybody new. But what harm was there in a little old lady?

"Tanaka Chiyoko" The old woman replied in response. "You don't seem like you're from around these parts.

Tomoyo shook, "Ah... well, I was visiting the area."

"You just came from the cliffs?"

"Hai, I decided to walk into town, and look around."

The old woman turned and took a look at Tomoyo's face. "Unfortunately, there is not much to see in these parts. Just a town of elderly people. What brings you all the way here to see the cliffs?"

Tomoyo walked on the side of the road; it was bordered by woods on both sides. "We were in the area, and wanted to come see them."

"We? You were not alone," the woman became silent, waiting for Tomoyo to fill in the blanks.

A lone car on the road drove past. "There are not many people around here, are there?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The old woman smiled. "No, not very many people. It is very different from the big cities, no?"

Tomoyo looked out at the road ahead. "It must be a lot of work walking to and from town to buy groceries without a car," she murmured.

The old woman kept walking at a moderate pace. Her hat blocked the sun from her face. Although being so much older, she had great vitality. "It is good to be outdoors in such good weather." A pause. "So, why are you walking around in an unknown town by yourself if you came here with another person?"

Tomoyo stuttered. "I... we... there was an argument."

The old woman looked at her as though making a judgement, before saying as though a doctrine that "The youthful are so passionate and temperamental; it is only when they are weighted down by time and age that they learn to control it and grow wise."

Tomoyo lowered her head, as a sign she was paying careful attention to her elder's admonishments. "I'm sorry..."

The old woman made a deep exhale. "Why are you saying sorry to me? You don't need to apologize."

Tomoyo didn't answer, she looked around at their surroundings; they were surrounded by woods. She tried to control her gait, to stay at the same pace as the old lady. She took a long look at the woman's face. Tomoyo could only wish to age so gracefully herself, if she ever grew old.

"It was a boy, wasn't it."

"Huh?"

The old woman glanced at Tomoyo's face before staring forward again. "The friend... the argument- it was with a boy."

"How..." How did this old woman with large frames over her eyes assume so much?

Sighing, the old woman spoke, "I may be old, possibly demented, but this old woman knows a thing or two." She looked Tomoyo in the eyes, "No young girl storms off into an unknown place, wandering around like a lost ghost for no good reason." The old woman laughed, and the sun shined across the metal rims of her glasses. "Don't worry, child. If he knows up from down, he will apologize."

"It... It isn't like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

The old woman looked at her with veiled skepticism.

They took a right turn when they finally came to another street. The old lady pointed to the cluster of houses ahead. As they walked, she pointed to a little yellow house. That's my house over there."

At the door, the old woman walked in. Tomoyo stood in the doorway. "Here are your groceries, Tanaka-san," Tomoyo smiled brightly.

"Come in for tea, child." Tomoyo hesitated, looking in through the doorway.

Chiyoko walked away from the door as if expecting Tomoyo to follow her. "There's no one else but me." Tomoyo was still unsure, she had never so informally entered into someone's home. The old lady turned around looking at Tomoyo exasperated. "It is much better in here than wandering the woods all by yourself; he will come looking for you."

"That's not it." Tomoyo walked into the house. "I mean... I'm not waiting for him to come look for me."

Chiyoko walked out holding two cups of tea, her hands shaky. Tomoyo rushed over to take them from her, placing them on the table. Sitting down at the table, the old woman patted her two legs, rubbing them with her palms. "Tell me about this boy."

"I... well... " Tomoyo blushed unconsciously. "He is just a friend," she said resolutely.

"That is fine." Chiyoko's face suddenly looked sad. "This lonely old lady does not need to hear about the world outside of her old house with so few visitors."

Tomoyo felt guilty. "He really is just a friend; I've known him since childhood."

At this, the Chiyoko looked over at a picture sitting on the shelf; it was a picture of an old man with white hair, likely her late husband. "Oh this old woman, with only her memories to keep her company in old age... Oh Kiyoshi, why did you have to leave me here all by myself," she lamented.

Tomoyo felt guilty now. And impulsively spoke, "He's tall... handsome, really... but so headstrong. He always seems to get his way... and he always manages to become the center of attention. In many ways, he is like the sun... it always seems like things naturally start to revolve around him." Tomoyo was now in deep thought. "But he's also like the moon, there's an entire other side to him, that no one sees..." Tomoyo shook her head to shake the thought of Eriol from her mind; she'd already said too much.

Chiyoko continued to frown, but it seemed as though it was to keep Tomoyo talking.

Tomoyo's mouth formed into a smile as she couldn't help talking about him. "It is hard to resent him; maybe it's because he's so charming... He has this way with people. Where you either can't bring yourself to hate him, or you hate his guts. There's no winning with him; he's the kind of guy that always wins. But still... even though it always seems as though he's not paying attention, he surprises you and says something..

"...Something that proves that he's been carefully listening all along." Tomoyo shook her head again to shake him from her mind. "Oh what am I talking about..."

The old woman took a sip from her cup, looking quite pleased with herself. "He seems like quite a man."

Tomoyo looked out the window at the front yard, idly answering, "I suppose he is..." Looking at the picture on the shelf, "Was that - I mean, Is that your husband."

Chiyoko looked over at the photograph. "Ah yes, married almost 50 years." She smiled. "Odd how time flies."

* * *

Eriol walked through the shopping center, running and checking every aisle in hopes to find Tomoyo. Where could she have gone? Touching his necklace nervously, he tried to trace Tomoyo for the nth time, cursing under his breath. Tomoyo had a way of being untraceable and unreachable when she did not want to be found... yet he wasn't sure how she was able to do that.

Walking out and standing in the parking lot, he scanned in every direction feeling uneasy. The idea of Tomoyo wandering around by herself in an unknown place made him feel helpless. _Where are you, Tomoyo?_

* * *

Tomoyo sipped on her tea, arm supporting her head. "Tell me about how you two met."

Chiyoko's face wrinkled more when she smiled, and said, "Oh, there's no special story. We were from the same hometown. I knew he was a good man, and it seemed the right thing to do."

Tomoyo smiled. "But still, there must be more details. How else could you be married to him for so long?"

"Oh child, it was a different time then. These days, you youngsters run around searching for the 'right' person with all these specifications, but I tell you... the 'wrong' person may just be the perfect fit for you. There is wisdom to this madness."

Tomoyo laughed. "I don't know."

"No one ever knows for sure." Chiyoko looked at the time, surprised that this boy hadn't already called looking for her. "Perhaps, he is as headstrong as you say he is."

* * *

Eriol drove around for hours, walking into every store and restaurant asking if they'd seen Tomoyo. There was little to no public transportation in such a small town, and even fewer cabs. It was unlike Tomoyo not to come back. Tomoyo would've wandered around, and eventually come back looking for Eriol. _Unless something happened. _Eriol raked his hand through his hair, staring out the road as he drove. The sky was darkening, it was already late in the afternoon. All of a sudden, it started to rain.

He saw a car pulled over to the side of the road.

* * *

It was pouring outside. Chiyoki kept looking at the time. Tomoyo sliced the cucumbers and radish. "_Is she worried I won't leave?" _Tomoyo thought to herself before saying,"I'll call a cab right after dinner."

Chiyoki waved her hand as to disregard Tomoyo's comment. "That's not it."

Tomoyo was confused. "Are you waiting for something?"

Chiyoki waved her hand. "No, it's nothing." She rejoined Tomoyo in the kitchen.

Tomoyo tried to help as much as possible in the kitchen. She felt terribly guilty; it was obvious she had overstayed her welcome, and on top of that, Chiyoki insisted on preparing more food than Tomoyo could fathom eating. She heard a car and assumed it was a neighbor's, but then she heard the lock on the front door click.

All of a sudden, Tomoyo felt a surge of panic. "Tanaka-san, don't you live alone?"

"I never said that," the old woman replied demurely as she walked out of the kitchen. _I should leave now. _Tomoyo thought. She placed the kitchenware down and began to rush out of kitchen when she saw what looked like Eriol's back turned faced away from her. Freaking out, she immediately snaked back into the kitchen and strained her ear to hear what was happening in the dining room. _What is Eriol doing here?_ She looked down at the necklace that Eriol had given her; it was glowing. She took it off and put it in her pocket.

_Ah! That sneaky old woman!_

* * *

Eriol followed the old man's car to make sure he made it all the way home, and as it pulled up to a little yellow house, he parked, and got out to say goodbye.

Kiyoshi got out of the car to be met by the young man who helped him fix his it.

Eriol smiled at the old man. "Now that you're home, I should go."

The old man was grateful; although it appeared as though the young man had been in a rush, he still stopped to help a stranger in need. "I'm not sure how to thank you. It seems to be something urgent you must attend to, but I thought you could perhaps come in for dinner - everybody must eat sometime."

_Tomoyo_. Eriol thought. It was already dark, and raining out. Tomoyo didn't have an umbrella. Who knew where she could be? "It is alright, I should go now." The look on the old man's face went from hopeful to downcast and disappointed. Eriol was conflicted. "Or... I... suppose I can come in for a quick dinner."

"Wonderful!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as he walked toward the front door waving him to follow. It was as though he knew Eriol would accept. As Eriol entered, he saw Tanaka-san talking to an old woman- his wife, Eriol guessed.

"You're late." Chiyoko exclaimed.

"Car troubles." Kiyoshi grumbled. "But I got what you asked for."

Chiyoko took the bag along with Kyoshi's coat, as they chattered like an old couple. It was interesting, Eriol thought. He'd never seen anything similar. They've probably been doing the same thing every evening for the last few decades. It was endearing and new to him.

Upon recollection, Eriol had never been around a couple privileged enough to grow old together. His parents died when he was young, and everyone he was ever close to came from single parent (or dysfunctional) households. He watched the old couple chatter and laugh. "_Soul mates," _Eriol thought. _"Perhaps they're soul mates."_

Kiyoshi gestured to Eriol, saying, "... Ah yes, the boy who fixed my car, I invited him to dinner." They were both now focused on Eriol.

Chiyoko nodded as though confirming that it was the appropriate thing to do.

Eriol felt out of place. He bowed, "My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol, thank you for inviting me into your home.

The old woman squinted looking at Eriol carefully. "What a handsome young man! Come, come sit down. Let me get some tea for the two of you."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I don't need anything to drink." Eriol sat down at the table across from Kiyoshi.

"Nonsense," Chiyoko said, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Chiyoko walked into the kitchen to see Tomoyo standing there silently.

"What's wrong T-"

"I really thought you lived all by yourself." This old woman had played her like a fiddle, Tomoyo thought. Eriol must've been in on this, having her manipulate her in such a way. Eriol probably recorded everything she said about him, prepared to readily embarass her on any given occasion. That Eriol - he would always win.

Tomoyo whispered quietly, "I think it'd be best if I go now."

Chiyoko was confused, "Don't feel embarrassed, child. We have another guest to dinner as well, you wont be the only one." She could tell Tomoyo was nervous, but why?

Tomoyo answered immediately, "Oh no, it's fine. You've been very welcoming, but I think I will perhaps just take the back door..." Realizing that the back door would involve passing Eriol, "Or you know... this window." She pointed to the window. "I can just go out the window." It was raining outside.

"Nonsense," Chiyoko said, trying to understand why this young woman was so keen on leaving all of a sudden. "Stay for dinner, you prepared most of it anyway."

"I really..." Tomoyo felt as though her spirit jumped out of her body momentarily when she heard Kiyoshi's voice from the dining room. "Is there someone else in the kitchen?"

* * *

Eriol heard the sounds of another female in the kitchen. "Is your daughter living with you?" he asked Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked confused. "We have two sons; both of them are abroad." In a louder voice, "Is there someone else in the kitchen, Honey?"

Eriol heard a metal pan drop in the kitchen and immediately rose up and ran into the kitchen to help.

He was surprised by what he saw.

"Tomoyo?"

* * *

Tomoyo had her leg raised up, halfway out the window, with Chiyoko pulling her arm, insisting she not be so ridiculous, when she heard Eriol's voice.

"Tomoyo?"

Freezing, Tomoyo looked to see Eriol's surprised face, staring at her. For whatever impulse she continued to slide out the window as she replied, "Oh, hi, Eriol. I'm just on my way outside, you see?"

Eriol walked around the Chiyoko and grasped Tomoyo's arm, pulling her back into the kitchen.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you." Eriol didn't mean to yell or sound angry, but that was how it came out.

"I was... preoccupied." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, laughingly uneasily.

"DO YOU REALIZE," Eriol readjusted his voice when he glanced at the old hostess, "Do you realize the trouble I went through looking for you?"

Tomoyo said with at straight face, "I never asked for you to go looking for me."

Eriol looked over at the old woman who was staring intently at them. In an angry whispered tone, "You run off like that, and expect me not to go looking for you? I scoured the entire town, driving around for hours trying to find you."

Tomoyo was about to speak, when Chiyoko interrupted. "Is this the boy you were talking about earlier today?"

_Boy?_! Eriol thought infuriated, giving Tomoyo a menacing glare. Tomoyo winced, feeling the tinge of irritation and annoyed anger in Eriol's mind seep into hers.

"Uh, yes... This is him."

* * *

Eriol's menacing looks at dinner made Tomoyo indignant. She made idle chatter with the old couple, smiling sweetly, but when they weren't looking, Eriol and Tomoyo would exchange death glares.

Tomoyo was unpleasantly surprised that Chiyoki managed to make her believe that her husband was deceased. Although it had nothing to do with Eriol, the old woman had manipulated her like a pro.

Despite exchanging dark looks at each other, they did notice the way the old couple would place things into the other's bowls, knowing exactly what the other person wanted and liked.

Tomoyo made the first move; she picked with her chopstick and placed a piece of radish in Eriol's bowl.

"Here, try this. It's delicious; I think you'll like it." Tomoyo said, smiling evilly; Eriol hated radishes. Eriol grabbed a piece of fishcake and placed it in her bowl; knowing Tomoyo hated nothing more than the texture of fishcake.

Getting a glimpse at the old couple now staring at them, "Thanks, Tomoyo. You're so thoughtful." Eriol slowly put the chunk of radish in his mouth and chewed very slowly.

In response, Tomoyo picked up the piece of fishcake and did the exact same thing, trying to keep a straight face as she swallowed. After finally forcing it down her throat, she smiled sweetly at Eriol, picking up another piece and putting it in his bowl. "Good, huh. Here, Eriol, have some more."

Meanwhile, the old couple just watched the two of them. It was more fun than the old couple had in a long time.

* * *

Eriol snuck looks at Tomoyo who was evading his stare. He was certain Tomoyo was still mad. Halfway through their dinner game, Eriol decided not to fight Tomoyo; he ate everything she put in his bowl silently. It was surprising how Tomoyo knew the exact things that he hated eating, or even combinations of things that would normally make Eriol want to hurl. At some point, Tomoyo's anger must've dissipated- perhaps it was when Eriol stopped loading fishcake into her bowl, or when she'd become bored with abusing Eriol's taste buds.

The old couple had interrogated them at the dinner table that night about why they "lost" each other that day. When Eriol made up a lie, the old woman's eyes furrowed and she frowned as though knowing Eriol was lying. "Tomoyo and I decided to do different things while visiting the area, and there was a miscommunication."

Tomoyo did not look into Eriol's face when he had made the lie. Instead she snuck looks at the Chiyoki. Somehow, there was a bond between Chiyoko and Tomoyo. Eriol was still confused as to how Tomoyo had ended up cooking dinner with a complete stranger; the circumstances seemed implausible.

At the end of dinner, as Tomoyo and Eriol sat patiently, the old couple went about their daily rituals of clearing the table. Tomoyo watched them in awe. They were so at peace with each other. There was no arguing, no awkward silences between the two, and suddenly, it made sense. It made sense why people got married and grew old together.

All this time, Tomoyo had been confused by Sakura's need to marry Syaoran. The way Chiyoko and Kyoshi would grumpily throw caddy remarks at each other didn't take away from the fact that they were very happy together. It seemed so oddly perfect. "_Perhaps they're soul mates," _Tomoyo thought to herself. "_Syaoran and Sakura must be soul mates then, too." _Tiredness flooded Tomoyo; even though she did not feel sad at the thought, she would be flooded with exhaustion when she thought about Syaoran and Sakura - or love for that matter. It was the same exhaustion that came to her when she thought of her mother, and her father... and her uncle - her family in general. She counldn't contain a sigh.

Eriol sensed sadness in Tomoyo when she sighed and stared off blankly. He reached out his hand to touch Tomoyo's, but Tomoyo pulled it away, their skin grazed.

As they all reconvened at the dinner table, Chiyoki looked over at Eriol, as though to judge the boy. "So, Eriol. What is it that you do?"

Eriol was surprised by the choice in question. "I teach at university in America."

"A smart man!" Kyoshi looked impressed. "What is it you teach?"

"History," Eriol grinned. For him, it was more of a hobby than a job - but then again, most everything in his life was more of a hobby than a job; he could've just as easily taught pure mathematic. Eriol smilingly asked Kyoshi, "Are you retired, Tanaka-san?"

Eriol snuck a glance at Tomoyo. She still seemed distraught or deep in thought, left hand clenching her right wrist as she always did when lost in her own thoughts.

Looking at Kyoshi, Tomoyo was reminded of her own grandfather. A deep sense of guilt blanketed her heart; she had not visited him since returning coming home.

Kyoshi chucked deeply at Eriol's question, "Yes, yes. For many years now... I worked in news. We actually moved here after I retired."

At this, Chiyoko beamed in approval. "When we were young, all we wanted was to be in the bustle of the big city, and the more time passed, the more that changed." Directing her words toward Tomoyo, "People change their minds all the time about _things._"

Tomoyo was not sure what Chiyoko meant by changing their minds. When Chiyoko moved her eyes to Eriol and back at her incriminatingly, Tomoyo was most certain the old woman was implying Tomoyo would change her mind about Eriol. She almost laughed aloud. It seems unlikely that she and Eriol would ever have any sort of romantic future together. Perhaps at some point in time she believed they might, but such thoughts seemed foolish now.

"Yes, things shall and do change," Kiyoshi yawned. "This old body is not what it once was."

Eriol took Kiyoshi's yawn as a sign. "It is getting late. We should be leaving now."

* * *

As Eriol and Tomoyo exited the front door, Kiyoshi smiled. "Come visit us anytime. We can always use extra company here."

"Yes! Definitely." Eriol exclaimed. He had enjoyed the old man's company. As insightful as Clow had been, Kyoshi brought a different and new perspective to life and growing old. In some ways, Kiyoshi had lived a fuller life than even Clow.

Tomoyo nodded to the idea of visiting the old couple in the future. "We will drop by the next time we're in town."

They got into the car and waved one last time at the old couple standing on the steps of their front door, and drove off into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Tomoyo stared out at the darkness as Eriol kept his eyes on the short stretch of road his headlights could illuminate. They'd already been driving for well over an hour, and had been completely silent the entire time. The only noise was the hum of the car as it drove.

Tomoyo looked outward and saw city lights and buildings fast approaching. It made her relieved; she could soon escape the awkward silence. Perhaps they might even have a separate room available at the hotel tonight.

Eriol couldn't find the right words to say. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how to start. It was true, he was the one who told her to come closer to the cliff's edge, and he was wrong to say the things he had said. Tomoyo had spent her entire life being supervised and watched over by strangers and bodyguards. It was Sonomi's way of showing Tomoyo she cared and worried about her daughter.

For Tomoyo, it meant she wasn't important enough for her mother to be apart of her life. Even though Tomoyo never said anything, Eriol knew she was very reserved about this fine detail of her childhood and her feelings toward Sonomi. He finally broke the silence, "About what happened earlier-"

Tomoyo cut in. "I don't want to hear it." She continued to stare out the window, away from Eriol.

Eriol stayed silent for a moment. He tried again, "I didn't mean to say what I sai-"

Tomoyo snapped back. "I SAID I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT."

"Can't we just talk about it?"

Tomoyo sighed tiredly. "You don't have to respect me, but can you respect my lack of desire to talk to you?"

Eriol respected Tomoyo more than anybody else in the world. "I respect you."

Tomoyo clenched her hand into a fist in her lap. Her throat felt closed, unwilling to talk, but she managed to murmur, "It doesn't matter if you don't."

Eriol was befuddled by Tomoyo. "Can you just hear me out?"

It was good that it was dark. Tomoyo kept staring out the window, turning her eyes upward to keep her watery eyes from letting tears escape. "No."

Eriol was frustrated, why was she being so difficult. A tinge of anger and irritation hopped into his voice. "Well, either way, you shouldn't of run off like that. Do you realize how worried I was? And going into a strangers home? What if they weren't who you thought they were, what if they wanted to hurt you?"

"I knew what I was doing. Besides, you came in with Tanaka-san, too. Practice what you preach, Eriol." Tomoyo retorted.

"It's different-"

"How is it different?" Tomoyo turned her head to look at Eriol as she snapped back.

"It's not safe to follow strangers into their homes, especially if you're a..." Eriol's words faded, when he realized where his words were going.

"What? Especially if you're a woman?" Tomoyo understood now. Eriol thought she was a little girl. He thought that she needed to be taken care of.

"It's," Eriol hesitated. "It's not that... I mean, they were strangers."

"But it's okay for you?"

"I have powers, I can protect myself."

Tomoyo turned his words against him. "So that means I can't protect _myself_?"

"NO! That's not what I meant Tomoyo." Eriol was flustered. _How does Tomoyo always manage to do this?_ Eriol never lost an argument until he met Tomoyo. He tried to collect his words. "I mean... when you were a kid... didn't anyone ever teach you to be cautious around strangers? Especially in unfamiliar places?"

Tomoyo seemed to lose the fight in her. She turned away again and murmured a "No," silently.

Eriol knew he messed up. _How am I managing to make things worse? _Eriol yelled in his head. They were entering into the downtown area now.

"Can you take me home instead?" Tomoyo whispered, she refused to look over at Eriol. The lights in the city illuminated everything around them including their faces. Tomoyo subtly raised her hands to rub her eyes, using the insides of her wrists to dry the tears that had run down her face.

Eriol didn't reply. He didn't want to take her home. This was the only time they'd actually spent together since getting to Japan. Starting from that moment at the sports bar when she walked in with another man, he start to feel oddly insecure. Was Tomoyo starting to replace him because he hadn't been around? Neither had she called him nor looked for him since they came back to Japan. It was as though she didn't need him anymore. For some reason, he thought she'd always call him with her problems, and he'd always be the one to fix them. He refused her request. "No."

"Then pull over. I'll get home on my own."

Eriol stayed silent, and kept driving. They were almost to the hotel.

"Pull over!" Tomoyo screamed. She needed air; she fought the lump in her throat.

"Stay." Eriol said the one word so firmly and resolutely, Tomoyo almost conceded.

Tomoyo sniffed in to stop her nose from starting to run, fighting so hard not to let weakness show. "Every time you ask me to do something, I do it. I give in. It's no wonder you think I'm weak."

Eriol spoke meekly, "I don't think you're weak, can you stay?" He started to sound oddly desperate. "Please stay."

"I have to be watched over and protected. Who would ever want that burden on them? I want to go home." At that, moment, Tomoyo unlocked her door and reached her hand towards the door handle. "Pull over, I want to get out."

"What are you doing?" Eriol pressed the lock button.

Tomoyo unlocked her door again, "Pull over and let me out or I will jump out of this moving vehicle." She unbuckled her seatbelt.

They hit a red light. Tomoyo unlocked the car door and got out, getting on the pedestrian crosswalk and walking away.

Eriol lowered his car window and yelled out, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Tomoyo didn't look back. They were in downtown and it was nearing midnight. He saw her cross her arms and huddle her body; she didn't even have a jacket on.

When the light changed he changed lanes and followed her in the car. She just kept walking. He glanced at the passenger seat; she neglected to even take her bag.

* * *

Tomoyo stormed past people on the street, tears rolling down her eyes. She was shocked. She was shocked that Eriol thought of her in such a way. He thought she was the same little girl he met in elementary school; the weakling that pretended to be strong. She acted tougher and more detached, because she didn't want people to see her emotions, but it never meant she wasn't strong. She'd started to trust Eriol, started to let him know her weaknesses, her fears and insecurities, started to let him glimpse past her facade, but now she realized that all he could see were her weaknesses and none of her strengths. "I was such a fool."

_But why did I let myself be fool. _Tomoyo could only blame one person. _It was Eriol. He made me into this fool, a fool for him._

Eriol drove around anxiously looking for a parking spot. He parallel parked in a no parking zone, got out and ran after Tomoyo. Yelling her name, people turned to gawk.

"TOMOYOOOO!" Tomoyo heard Eriol, and saw him come around a corner. "TOMOYOOO!" She didn't want him to see her crying. She ducked into the shadows of an alley so he wouldn't see her. As she saw him run past, she started walking out when someone grabbed her arm.

Tomoyo jerked in surprise. She hadn't gone very far into the alley, only a enough steps in so Eriol wouldn't be able to easily see her; it was dark out anyway she'd only taken a few steps in. She looked up at the man who had grabbed her arm. He must've come up out of the alleyway for her; he spoke, his tone of voice showing he was not thinking samaritan thoughts. "Where are you going so late at night, pretty little lady?"

"Let go of me," Tomoyo said firmly. She jerked her arm getting free and trying to run for it, only to be stopped by a second man who grabbed her.

He was large and spoke in a very low deep voice, like a villain out of a cartoon. "There's no hurry; why don't you hang out with us for a little bit."

Tomoyo was scared, but she tried not to show it. "Let me go, or I'll call the police!"

The first man spoke to the other man, "Beautiful and feisty, I like her." Turning to Tomoyo. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Tomoyo struggled, "Let me go, or I'll -"

The big man holding her arms finished her sentence. "You'll scream?" Just then, Tomoyo used all her strength and broke the second man's hold. She tried to run for it, but was stopped by the first man. And as she struggled, she screamed. He went to cover her mouth. Tomoyo bit him, and he hit her to the ground.

As he came at her again, Tomoyo tripped him, crawling up to run for it, when the other man grabbed her.

She screamed.

Suddenly the second man was jerked around and punched in the face; it was Eriol. The large man let go of Tomoyo and punched Eriol. Eriol in turn punched him several times, and kicked him to the floor. The man laid on the ground groaning.

Eriol turned, taking Tomoyo hand, "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the first man came out of nowhere and broke a glass on Eriol's head. Tomoyo screamed; Eriol reflexively turned and blasted the man with energy causing the man to hit the alleyway wall.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's arm and brought her back to the street. "Are you alright, Tomoyo?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, horrified, he was bleeding from the head. She started to cry as she touched the sides of his head gingerly; a small amount of blood trickled down down his forehead. People stopped on the street and looked.

Eriol bent down to Tomoyo's height holding Tomoyo's shoulder. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"Y-your-your-you're bleeding." Tomoyo stuttered through her crying.

"Well, I do feel a little dizzy," Eriol replied smiling, placing weight on Tomoyo's shoulder to balance himself. He grinned charmingly saying, "Everything's spinning..."

Tomoyo was so freaked, out all she could do was cry deliriously as she held his face in her hands, holding his gaze, scanning for the places he'd been hurt.

Eriol fell unconscious onto Tomoyo.

**[tbc]**


	16. Violet

**Color Coordinated**

_Violet - a bluish purple color seen at the end of the spectrum opposite red_

**Chapter Sixteen: Violet**

**[three years ago]**

Tomoyo got out of the cab. She scanned the area. "How... how can it be?" The public park in England looked exactly like the one in Tomoeda. Was she hallucinating? She'd gotten on a plane for 16 hours to end up in the same place? It was a joke.

But, she looked over at the garden of flowers at the center of the park; the flowers were changing colors. She was sure of it; she had to be hallucinating. She walked towards the flowers lightheadedly. "This can't be..." she thought to herself.

But... there seemed to be a depression in the garden. For a moment she panicked; it was a body. She was scared to look. Surely they wouldn't just leave a dead body out in the middle of an open park. The closer she got to the flower bed, the more certain she was that the flowers were indeed changing colors.

There was a man laying in that garden. "Hiirigizawa-san?"

Eriol responded in a half groan. "What do you want?"

Tomoyo was flustered for a moment. "What are you doing lying out here?" The wind picked up. Tomoyo thought about opening her small luggage to get a coat. She decided not to.

Eriol took a long time to reply; as Tomoyo started fidgeting, waiting for him to reply, he finally spoke again. "The question is, what are you doing in England?" Eriol didn't take his eyes off of the sky; it was dark and cloudy. He wanted to hide in those clouds, hide and never be seen again. Never have to see or think of Kaho again. What was Tomoyo Daidouji doing in the middle of his self-imposed isolation?

Tomoyo was speechless. She thought to herself, "Why did I come here?" She couldn't understand it. There were nearly seven billion people on this planet. What was she doing here with Eriol?"

She finally found her voice again. "I... I don't know."

Suddenly, the sky began to pour, as though the seams of the clouds had ripped open, overcome by the weight of the sky above it. Tomoyo gasped as the cold rain assaulted her body.

She looked over at Eriol. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he getting up? "Aren't you going to get out of the rain?" Tomoyo yelled. Honestly, she had nowhere to go. She didn't know where to go. But Eriol's behavior was far more alarming - he had no sense of self-preservation. She laughed aloud. "My behavior is alarming," she thought to herself. Who out of the blue jumps on an airplane and runs away from home?

It started to rain harder, but Eriol wouldn't budge. He laid there letting the rain soak his body. Tomoyo pulled her wet hair away from her face as she stepped into the now muddy garden to pull him out.

"Just leave me here," Eriol said as Tomoyo pulled on his arm, sitting him in an upright position.

"You need to get out of this rain, Eriol. What if you get sick?"

"Who cares?"

Tomoyo finally got him to stand up; she took a good look at him. Eriol looked like a wreck. There were dark circles around his eyes and his cheeks were sunken in as though he'd been starving himself. "What happened, Eriol?" She yelled. The rain muted her hearing.

"Kaho left," Eriol replied. He wanted to lay back down on the ground again and let the cold rain wash him away. He repeated himself, "Kaho left me."

Tomoyo initially couldn't figure out why Eriol was acting this way. In that moment, everything made sense. The great Clow reincarnate was devastated.

He was heartbroken.

Tomoyo knew what needed to be done. She hugged him.

The rain continued to fall, the flowers had finally stopped changing colors, becoming a mixture of violets and blues.

* * *

_**[Present]**_

Nakuru barged into Spinel's room in a rush, holding a phone, "Master's hurt!"

Spinel had sensed something was a miss, and had been waiting for news. He sat up immediately in his true form, "What happened?"

Nakuru was breathing hard, as though she'd run down the hallway, when she took a moment to think about it, she didn't actually know. She took Tomoyo off hold, "Hello Tomoyo?"

* * *

Tomoyo sat outside of Eriol's room, holding her head as she held the phone to her head waiting for Nakuru to reply. She was still shaking from the fiasco that happened a couple of hours ago. Eriol had not woken up; which alarmed her. She was so shocked that Eriol had collapsed onto her like that, she'd never thought that Eriol could get hurt, much less not heal himself from an injury immediately.

The emergency room was quiet, it was a slow night. The walls, everything - it was so white. She didn't understand why a hospital would choose to have everything so white. It made her dizzy just staring around. Her head was in a haze.

She heard Nakuru take her off hold, "What's wrong with Master?"

Tomoyo tried not to fall apart when speaking. Wandering around the hospital, she'd remained silent for hours until a policeman came by with all of the belongings they'd left in the rental car, among it all was Eriol's cell phone. She finally replied, "He... he has a concussion; that's all I know right now. They just ran some scans... but they haven't told me anything else." Tomoyo burst into tears, "Nakuru... I'm so sorry... I... It was my fault... He was trying to protect me... and.. and and..."

On the other side of the line, Nakuru had Tomoyo on speakerphone.

Spinel asked Tomoyo in a worried tone, "What exactly happened?"

Nakuru whispered to Spinel low enough so Tomoyo couldn't hear, "_Should we go see them?"_

Spinel shook his head as Tomoyo mustered enough calm to reply, "We got into a fight," Tomoyo sniffled before continuing. "I ran off, and-and-and there was - there were two men... I didn't know what they were going to do to me, and then, Eriol..." Tomoyo took in a deep breath trying to stay calm enough to finish her thoughts. "Eriol... he came and saved me, but..." Tomoyo sobbed. "But he got hurt. They broke a bottle on his head... the blood!" She covered her eyes as she sobbed away from the phone's receiver.

As Nakuru listened on the other side of the line, they kept gesturing at each other. Nakuru raised her hands palms up in a shrug, as though to ask Spinel what he thought they should say. Spinel just shook his head, at Nakuru. They could hear Tomoyo's muffled crying on the other side of the phone.

Spinel finally spoke. "Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo composed herself before replying, "Yes?"

"Is Eriol in any danger at the current moment?"

Tomoyo shook her head on the other side of the line as she replied, "No."

Spinel was silent for a moment, thinking about the situation. Spinel had sensed the ordeal that happened earlier, but had also sensed that his Master was in no real danger. "Please stay calm Tomoyo. Right now, I think it's best if you just stay with Eriol. Will you call us when you get any news?"

Hearing Spinel and Nakuru's voice had broken the silent rapture she'd been in for the last few hours. Tomoyo answered, "As soon as I know anything, you will know."

Spinel looked over at Nakuru who had been on the verge of saying something and gave her a look that said he wanted to handle this situation. Nakuru blurted out across the receiver, "We're on our way," only to be glared at by Spinel who cut her off.

"Ah well... there are matters at hand... we will try to be there as soon as possible."

Tomoyo was a mess; why hadn't they come the moment Eriol was hurt. It was so weird, she thought. She brushed the thought away as she asked, "When will you get here?"

"As soon as possible," Spinel answered. "You're at the hospital, correct?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah. They moved Eriol into an observation room. He hasn't woken up."

"Get some rest," Spinel said. It was already 2 in the morning.

"Alright," Tomoyo accented. "Call me when you guys get here," she said, hanging up. She had been leaning against the wall outside of Eriol's door the entire time. As she walked, she became lightheaded, holding the wall for support as she walked back into Eriol's room.

Sitting down next to Eriol's bed, she took Eriol's hand and laid her head upon his leg, staring at him. Having him lay there, she couldn't handle the guilt. A big bruise was forming around his cheekbone around the the corner of his eye. _Wake up, Eriol. Won't you please wake up? _She would give up anything to apologize for what had happened. She closed her eyes to sleep, wiping away the unshed tears from her lashes against Eriol's blanket.

* * *

When Tomoyo hung up, Nakuru was confused by Spinel's actions. "Let's get over there!" She was ready to just fly there in the middle of the night.

"No." Spinel answered. "Let them be together; this will bring them together. Besides, Master is not in any danger that requires our protection or support."

Nakuru scrunched up her nose. "But... but we can't just leave Tomoyo there by herself! You heard her on the phone!"

"Tomoyo will be fine; she always manages to cope." Spinel said laying down again in his corner.

Nakuru stood there unbudging. She was not convinced.

Spinel rolling up into a ball sensed Nakuru's unbending mindset, and replied, "Isn't the goal to get them together? Isn't that what we've been trying to make happen for these last couple years?"

Nakuru crossed her arms. "How is this going to bring them together?"

Spinel yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep. "This way, they can't use us to hide their feelings."

* * *

_Clow walked along the deeply forested road. He turned to the girl beside him, "Madoushi, are you sure you know where we're going?"_

_The young teenage girl walked ahead, "Of course I do! Fukui Castle must be just a little bit farther."_

_Clow smiled, trying to be patient with Madoushi. Taking this youngster of a magician on this grand journey had slowed down his trip, but she was indeed talented. He was still not sure if bringing her along was a mistake or not. He at least thought that she would be a good guide while he was in Japan. But now, he was not so sure. They'd probably been walking in the wrong direction for hours. "Are you sure?"_

_Madoushi was adamant. A very ambitious young magician, she was out to prove herself and her talent. "Yeah! I've been on this road many times."_

_Clow stared ahead, and from a distance he saw a figure riding a horse toward them. The cloaked figure was being chased by a group of men on horseback. As the cloaked figure passed Clow, the men yelled for their assistance. Perhaps it was a thief; Clow levied energy pulling the person off his horse._

_As the men started surrounding, they got off their horses and approached the figure, not pulling out their swords._

_The thief was wearing a cloak in midday, face hidden away. He rose up and was on the defensive when one of the men leading the group spoke, "You're surrounded; come back with us. Your father will not be pleased if we hurt you."_

_One of the men uttered to another, "He would be even more displeased if she manages to run away."_

_Clow and Madoushi stood in the background, unsure whether to intervene or not._

_All of a sudden, one of the men moved forward and yanked off the figure's hood to reveal a woman - the most beautiful woman Clow had ever seen -a face framed with long locks of ebony hair and a face so tragically divine, no one could deny its beauty. Her face was flushed as though she'd run ten li._

_The men dared not approach her. All that time, she did not speak. Eyes narrowed, she stood there amongst the men seeming to momentarily be in between decisions. Suddenly, she placed her hands forward allowing the men to tie them up._

_They caught her horse and sat her atop it, tying her horse's reins to the leader's horse._

_Clow had been completely mesmerized by her until a man came up and thanked him for assisting. Clow broke his gaze and look at the man. All the men were staring at him, they could tell he was obviously a foreigner, few have escaped death for even attempting to enter Japan. Clow accepted the thanks, and spoke as though a native, asking, "What is going on?"_

_The men laughed. "The daimyo's only daughter has tried to run away again. You've just saved us half a day's worth of chasing and searching for her," said another man before he climbed onto his horse._

_The man that had initially thanked them asked Clow, "Traveler, where are you and this youngster headed?"_

_Madoushi glared at the man at the comment._

_Clow answered, "We're headed to Fukui castle."_

_"Ahh..." said the man, "You're headed in the right direction. That is where we are headed." The men all gave each other glances. "We must head back immediately, but you are welcome to come to visit the castle. The daimyo will be very grateful for your assistance. What is your name?"_

_Clow smiled faltered; he needed a Japanese pseudonym for when his stay in Japan. "Hiirigizawa Eriol." Clow took one glance over at the supposed daughter of the daimyo. She was staring back at him with a fierce glare. Clow felt as though someone had thrown a boulder at his chest._

_Her deep violet eyes were forever etched onto his mind._

* * *

Eriol woke up to find himself in an unknown room disoriented. He realized he'd passed out. TOMOYO! His mind screamed. Where was she? Was she safe? _"I must have fainted," _he thought to himself as he immediately sat up and was about to get out of bed when he felt a weight on his leg.

Tomoyo had fallen asleep on a chair by his bedside. Looking at her, he brushed away the strands of hair in her face. Eriol was relieved that she was safe; he would never forgive himself is something happened to her.

Her gently touched her cheek, running his index finger across her temple. "Tomoyo," he whispered.

Tomoyo moved her arm to cover her face, brushing away Eriol's hand, revealing a long bruise forming across the expanse of her arm. "This should never have happened," he whispered.

Suddenly, Tomoyo began to violent twist as though she was in a struggle. She was having another nightmare.

Eriol held her shoulder, gently whispering her name, "Tomoyo... Tomoyo..." she wouldn't wake up; he shook her a little harder. "Tomoyo, wake up."

Suddenly, Tomoyo completely stood up gasping, turning in every direction.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said firmly. "It was just a dream."

Tomoyo's eyes finally focused. "Eriol?" She came back to reality, "You're awake." As though completely forgetting her previous dream, she smiled whole-heartedly. "You're awake," she repeated herself.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?"

"What?" Tomoyo seemed confused. "Me? I'm fine." Tomoyo suddenly felt tiredness take over her body again. Her eyes half lidded, "How are you?"

Eriol suddenly realized he must've been seriously hurt to pass out and be sent to what seemed like a hospital. He touched his head, feeling uncomfortable stitches - he'd heal those once they left the hospital. Touching the top of his head, "Never been better." He smiled widely in a joking manner.

Tomoyo felt light-headed. She sat back down in her chair tiredly. "That's good to hear, Eriol." She knew it was a nightmare that had woken her up once again. Laying her head back down on Eriol's bed, "You gave me a scare earlier, you know that?" Now that Eriol was awake, her heart felt her guilty burden lift. She was so tired, she was on the brink of falling asleep again, but tried to fight it. She looked into his eyes tiredly, "I'm sorry, Eriol."

"No, I'm sorry." Eriol replied. "Today was my fault."

"It was my fault you got hurt," Tomoyo murmured, she was far more exhausted than she'd initially thought.

Eriol sat in the bed, fiddling with the iv needles they'd stuck in him, pulling them out as though pulling out weeds. "I should've been more careful. Neither of us would've gotten hurt had a kept a level head."

Tomoyo laughed weakly, barely awake. "I'm accepting the blame; take it or leave it."

Eriol ignored Tomoyo's comment. "Come on..." he reached over pulling Tomoyo onto the hospital bed with him. Tomoyo conceded, laying next to him, placing her head on his chest.

As Eriol pulled the blanket over Tomoyo, putting his arm under her head, Tomoyo wrapped her bruised up arm around his chest.

Eriol prodded it gently, about to heal it when Tomoyo pulled her arm away, knowing what his intentions. Half asleep, she whispered, "I can heal that myself."

"I can heal it faster."

"Be patient, not all magic has to happen instantaneously."

Eriol laughed deeply.

"Don't move so much, I'm going to sleep."

When Tomoyo's breathing became rhythmic, Eriol whispered, "I suppose you're not mad at me anymore?"

No answer.

Eriol wondered if he should get hurt more often; Tomoyo seemed to forgive the injured Eriol far more easily. "Sweet dreams, Tomoyo."

Eriol layed in the hospital bed, slowly falling asleep, trying to recollect what he'd dreamt about while passed out. Nothing came to him.

**[tbc]**


	17. Dynamic

**Color Coordinated**

_"No one else would ever do." -David Choi_

**Chapter Seventeen: Dynamic**

**[Three Years Ago]**

The rain started falling heavier.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo yelled as the rain pelted her body. It was piercing cold. "Get up! We need to get out of the rain!"

Eriol's voice was monotone and lifeless. "Leave me here."

Tomoyo breathed in and out heavily. It was hard to catch a breath without the rain running into her mouth as she strode into the garden of flowers. She could see her exhaled breaths in front of her face, and was surprised at how cold it was.

She couldn't leave him out here.

Tomoyo grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him into a sitting position. Eriol layed, heavy as dead weight. She leaned over, grabbing his other arm- another heave. Eriol sat up, looking down at his drenched shoes, avoiding Tomoyo's gaze.

"You need to get up, Eriol."

"Why? Why should I get up? I have nothing worth standing up for."

At this, Tomoyo put one of Eriol's arms under her shoulder trying to lift his weight off the ground. Her footing slipped instead, and she was laying in the mud with Eriol who was in his previous laying down position.

Eriol's voice popped into Tomoyo's head._ Stay down. What do YOU have to get up for? _Eriol spoke now, the first time he addressed that even recognized Tomoyo. "Why are you here, Tomoyo? Why'd you come to England?"

Tomoyo laid on the ground with Eriol. Two old acquaintances - one blatantly wallowing in misery, the other hiding it as best she could.

Eriol spoke again, "Why did you leave Japan?"

Tomoyo knew the answer. It had welled up in her heart for years, and as the rain fell, she felt as though perhaps it would wash away any fact of her finally saying it out loud. "Because there was nothing left worth keeping me around." As the words left her mouth, Tomoyo felt a huge space opening up in her chest, her heart.

Feeling a thousand pounds lighter, she stood up, and grabbed Eriol's hand as innocently as her ten years old self would have in this given situation. Speaking more clearly to Eriol now, "It's because there was nothing left for me in Japan. All I had left was myself."

Eriol felt the tug of Tomoyo's hand. In that moment, he felt that Tomoyo understood his anguish. She shared it. He got up and immediately walked past her. Taking Tomoyo's luggage, he headed out of the park.

Tomoyo followed behind, slightly anxious and wondering where Eriol was taking her things. The rain continued to fall, pattering off the pavement and muffling any other sounds, just the pounding of millions of water droplets colliding with the pavement every second.

They walked for nearly 20 minutes until Eriol stopped in front of a dark blue townhouse with white shutters, a white door and picket fence. "I'm going to brew some tea. You can come in if you want," Eriol said as he left her luggage with her on the sidewalk walking up to the door and walking in, leaving the door ajar.

All of a sudden, the rain let up and stopped and the sunshine began to filter through the holes in the clouds. Given the situation, she could've chosen not to go in.

Eriol had always been a pleasant acquaintance; it would be wrong to leave someone in so much distress.

_He's as lonely as I am._

Tomoyo grabbed her luggage and walked up to the house, walking in the door, not aware of how this would change her life.

* * *

**[Present]**

Tomoyo walked out of the front doors of the hospital and squinted at the rising sun. "Are you sure it's alright for us to just leave like this?"

Eriol grabbed her hand as he crossed the street. "Why not?"

"Well," Tomoyo sputtered. "You haven't been discharged and they might send people out looking for you."

"No worries." Eriol tapped his head the tip of his right index finger; the stitches on his head disappeared. "I have everything handled." He lightly nudged her bruised arm. "Well... almost everything."

Tomoyo pulled her arm away, snidely replying, "I wonder what your life would be like if you didn't have magic."

"Well..." Eriol paused in thought. "It would be a lot less convenient, but more notably - a lot less fun." He gave her a childish grin as he grabbed her hand again, pulling her along faster.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well... we're in Fukui. There's a castle somewhere around here, I know it." Eriol's eyes glinted. Eriol loved castles; despite being cold and clammy, he thought them fascinating and wondered why Clow had not chosen to live in one himself.

As they walked, there surroundings changed around them. They were now walking across a bridge into the Fukui castle instead of walking away from the hospital.

Eriol looked up at the scene. All that was left was the moat and stone walls. "This is not impressive at all."

"Last night, you were knocked out by a bottle to the head, and you want to go _exploring?" _Tomoyo wondered if the smack on his head had done any permanent damage. _" _Let's just go back to the hotel."

"Nonsense. Let's walk around for a little bit." Eriol let go of her hand. "We can walk along the stone walls."

Tomoyo sighed. Taking a look at the neighborhood. It was still early morning, and there was a chill to the air, a hint of freshness that would tickle her nose when she breathed in and out. A morning walk was a good idea. She followed Eriol, looking down at the still water in the moat, making a guess about the old castle that was once under her feet. "Judging by this wall, Fukui castle must've been amazing."

Eriol didn't answer, he simply walked along the side of the moat feeling as though the place felt oddly familiar.

Tomoyo was reminded of the reason why they had initially come to Fukui. "Eriol," she called out to him. He was walking ahead of her silently, but turned around walking backwards to gaze at her. "Eriol, does this have anything to do with Clow?"

Eriol wasn't sure. "I suppose, perhaps." He paused in thought. "If Clow was in Fukui, he must've been to the castle. It's hard to tell anything, considering the place has burnt down. I don't sense any residual magic of any sort here."

Tomoyo sped up to Eriol, grabbing his hands and forcing him to stand only facing her. "I've asked you before, but you've never explained how this Clow-Eriol relationship works." Every time Tomoyo would mention Clow, Eriol would instantly become remote and evasive.

Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes, in conflict, "It's complicated. I can explain it to you another time."

It was always _another time. _How many times has he told her 'another time?'

Tomoyo studied Eriol's face. Purple eyes stared into midnight blue eyes unsurely; a tense silence stagnated between them. Eriol grinned at her in response breaking Tomoyo's strangling, scrutinizing stare.

Eriol wasn't going to give in today.

Reluctantly, she said, "Alright," pulling away from him and walking away along the perimeter of the castle grounds. She looked out at the scenery around her, noting the different colors of the rooftops and how they contrasted with the clear sky. If Eriol didn't want to talk, there was no way she'd be able to force him to.

Taking a deep breath of cold morning air, she waited for Eriol to walk past her, immediately wrapping her own arm around his. "I called Nakuru and Spinel when you were unconscious."

"Did you?" Eriol acted surprised.

"Of course I did." Tomoyo said mildly worried and slightly annoyed. "They said they would be here as soon as they could. I thought they would have showed up last night." _Why was it that they didn't show up?_

Eriol mused, "The last thing Spinel and Nakuru would want to do is to disturb me while I'm on vacation."

Tomoyo looked around. The city was barely waking up. There were a few cars on the road, a few people walking around, mainly elderly couples; they made Tomoyo think of dinner the night before. "Old couples are cute." Tomoyo wondered if her parents would still be together had her father not died so young. "I wonder what it's like growing old with someone."

"Well, Tomoyo," Eriol interjected. "When you're old and senile, I'll still come visit you."

Tomoyo scoffed. "That is to say that you are not old and senile before me." Tomoyo pinched Eriol's forearm, "The statistics are against you."

"The point is," Eriol paused in his speech, running his free hand rigorously over his head, ruffling his hair; he took his glasses off and squinted as he turned eyes set on Tomoyo, "I'm not going anywhere fast."

Tomoyo felt her heart skip a beat. She immediately broke her gaze from Eriol's, and let go of his arm. Skipping, she strode ahead of Eriol, her arms out in the air as though airplane wings; she opened her fingers to embrace the breeze running against her.

Eriol replaced his glasses and yelled forward at her, "Don't tire yourself out too early; there's a lot of places to visit today!"

* * *

"I can't wait to take a shower," Tomoyo said as they walked into the lobby. She'd been so preoccupied before, she hadn't realized that she had some of Eriol's blood speckled on her blouse. She looked down at it, being faintly disturbed that she could allow herself to walk around in public in soiled clothing.

"You have the key?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Go up without me. I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in a few hours."

Tomoyo ascented. "Alright, I'll see you at dinner?"

Eriol smiled, "Wait for me, okay?"

As Eriol rushed off, Tomoyo realized she didn't have a phone. She ran across the lobby, and grabbed his hand, breathing out the words, "Where should we have dinner?"

Eriol turned to look at her, with a glint in his eyes. Pulling his head down, his cheek touched her cheek. A whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll find you."

Before Tomoyo even realized it, Eriol's hand had left hers, and he was out of the hotel. She chuckled to herself, thinking of the way Eriol had just acted, "So pretentious."

* * *

Eriol walked out of the mobile phone store carrying a bag. He scanned the display windows as he walked past stores. He stopped when he spotted a familiar face in front of a jewelry store.

"Angela," he whispered as he came up from behind her.

The red-headed woman turned to see who it was. "Eriol!" she said surprised and delighted. "What brings you here?"

Eriol feigned shock . "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm here looking for a necklace." Angela turned back to the display of precious keepsakes.

"What brings you here to look for a necklace?"

"I have my reasons," Angela said as her mouth formed into a smile. "What are _you _doing here? I would've thought you would've gone to Hong Kong with the Kinomotos."

"No, no, no... I am here in Japan on vacation. Following the wedding entourage would be _far _too out of character for me." Eriol said in a playful sarcastic tone.

Angela laughed lightly, glancing at her watch before looking directly into Eriol's eyes. "It's dinnertime. Would you like to get dinner with me?"

Eriol feigned devastation. "Unfortunately, I already have plans for dinner, but perhaps another time?"

"...Yeah!" Angela smiled. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm traveling with Daidouji-san, you remember her right?"

As Eriol broke eye contact momentarily, Angela's eyebrows furrowed. Eriol didn't catch her expression. Angela spoke sweetly, "Of course. Sakura talks about her all the time, how could I not? Are you meeting her for dinner?"

Eriol nodded in affirmation. He broke out into a smile.

The red-headed woman saw the sparkle in Eriol's eyes. "She's special, isn't she?" It was a statement more than a question. Angela observed Eriol's reaction very carefully.

"We're really good friends." Eriol replied affably. He looked down at his watch, "Ahhhh, I am already late to our rendezvous."

Angela smiled politely. "Perhaps when we're all in Tomoeda, we shall all get together for dinner sometime?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Eriol's eyes did it's usual charming twinkle. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Eriol said as he took a slow step away and then another, raising his hand and waving.

"Bye!" Angela waved reciprocally before turning back to the display, her eyes locked with a red ruby necklace becoming mesmerized. The center ruby appeared to glow. Pointing to it, she asked the clerk, "It's that necklace." The ruby seemed to almost glow. "That's the one."

* * *

Tomoyo waited for Eriol in the hotel restaurant, slowly and methodically emptying the bottle of wine she'd ordered.

A waiter came to her table to ask her if she would like anything else; Tomoyo had been waiting for 30 minutes. Before she could tell the waiter to bring the check, a deep voice came from behind. "We'll need a moment."

Eriol sat down.

"I was about to leave," Tomoyo said.

"Sorry, I was running a little late." Eriol smiled charmingly at Tomoyo.

"From what?" Tomoyo was half curious, half suspicious.

Eriol replied, "Errands."

Tomoyo knew better than to pursue the matter. She redirected her attentions to the menu and rifled through the pages once more, despite already decided she was going to order.

As he skimmed the menu. "Did you wait long?"

Tomoyo raised her eyes to look briefly into Eriol's. The answer was obvious.

"Sorry for making you wait."

The waiter came back. She ordered; he ordered.

Eriol started the conversation. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Tomoyo sigh deeply. "Sleep." The thought of laying down in a bed was overwhelming any desire to stroll around the city. The thought of anything bad happening to Eriol again was more than she could bear. "A room became available across the hallway from ours; I took it."

Eriol remembered Tomoyo's night terror. "Will you be alright?"

Tomoyo turned her cuff bracelet repeatedly, "I... what?"

Eriol repeated himself. "Will you be alright?"

Tomoyo scoffed. "I'm not backpacking the Sahari desert. I'll be fine."

"You have night terrors," stated Eriol. Tomoyo's face turned ashen in response. "Stay in the room. At least if you have a nightmare again, you wont be alone."

Tomoyo was tempted. "It is only right we get separate rooms." Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. "Also, it would look bad. What would people think?"

Eriol laughed. It was hilarious. What _would _people think? "They'll think that we're doing it. Is that surprising? We lived alone in a house together for a year." Eriol kept a completely straight face; there was absolutely no tact in what he was saying.

Tomoyo glanced over at the nearby tables. "Can we not talk about this?" Tomoyo's face went red, as she looked down at the napkin on her lap.

Eriol saw an opportunity to tease Tomoyo and make her feel embarrassed in public. It was a rare opportunity; he took it. "Well, we _do look like a couple, _and couples do particular _things with each other_." Tomoyo fidgeted in her seat. Eriol continued. "They do _special special things together."_

The waiter arrived with the food. Tomoyo forcibly stepped on Eriol's foot causing him to flinch. Eriol, quickly switched their plates as the waiter left.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo hissed.

Eriol smiled his mischievous smile. Tomoyo instantly knew what that meant.

Eriol picked up his fork and raised a morsel of Tomoyo's seared salmon to Tomoyo's face. "_Babe_. Take a bite."

_Stop it, Eriol. _Eriol could feel the anger in Tomoyo's thought.

Eriol's hand remained firm. He brought the morsel closer to Tomoyo's mouth. _Only if you eat it, and then do the same to me._

Tomoyo smiled insincerely at Eriol as she opened her mouth to take the bite. She did the same with his food, presenting a large piece of lamb near his mouth. "Love, have a taste."

As he happily took the entire piece of meat in his mouth, he noticed a glint in Tomoyo's eyes. He felt Tomoyo's foot rise and graze his upper leg. She was going to make him feel very uncomfortable in public.

In that moment, Eriol knew who has won this battle.

* * *

Tomoyo arrived at her room, immediately across from the one they last night. "I think we've come to a unanimous decision about sleeping accomodation." Tomoyo opened her door, and turned to say goodnight to Eriol. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Wait," Eriol said as he lifted the shopping bag he'd been carrying. I have a few things for you."

Tomoyo switched on the light in the room as Eriol fished out an item from the bag - it was a professional-grade camera. He handed it to her.

"_Eriol..." _Tomoyo whispered as he took in from his hands. She looked at its make. It was the exact same make as her childhood camera; the one she threw away just a few years after he left for England.

"I remember you had one when we were youngsters..." Tomoyo rotated the lens and focused in on Eriol's face. Eriol continued to speak, "And I know you wanted to take a picture yesterday out on the cliffs." A click. A moment in time frozen and recorded forever. "And you dropped your phone into the ocean... so...

"This is for you." Eriol fished out a new cell phone, smiling like a schoolboy.

Tomoyo lowered the camera to look at the cell phone. "I can't take these from you."

"I insist."

Tomoyo glanced up into Eriol's powerful gaze. "I..."

"Look, I even put in a special ringtone before coming to see you."

Eriol pulled out his phone, calling Tomoyo's number. The phone suddenly started to play a familiar melody. Tomoyo gasped. It was the same lullaby her Dad would sing to her. _How could that be?_

The jingle continued to play. Eriol chimed in his smile so wide, one would have thought he was the one receiving gifts. "Sometimes, when you're napping, you'll hum this in your sleep. And afterwards, you'll always break out in a smile as if you're having a beautiful dream."

Tomoyo looked down at his hand, stepping forward and taking the phone, the song still playing. "Eriol... I..." She paused for a moment, partially not believing how truly amazing Eriol was. "Thank you." She turned her head upward, only to be inches away from Eriol's face.

Eriol didn't realize her face would be so close to his own. The morning he woke up in the hospital bed with Tomoyo wrapped in his arms everything seemed to make sense. _She's it. _After that moment, it would never feel right to wake up with his arms wrapped around another woman. His hand reached to grab her other hand, as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her lips. The phone fell out of her, and the music ceased.

The trance broken, both of them opening their eyes. Tomoyo backed up a few paces, realizing what she'd almost done. Eriol picked up the phone; Tomoyo grabbed it and quickly turned away.

The door closed in Eriol's face.

Tomoyo clumsily placed the two gifts on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed. Staring out the glass window at the sky-high view, she clasped her hand on her chest, willing her heart to slow down or stop - whichever came first. She'd come this close to falling for Eriol before; she was playing with fire.

Meanwhile, Eriol placed his forehead on the door now separating himself from her; his head burned. He felt as though lighter fluid was pumping through his heart and veins. Tomoyo was the match.

It should have been obvious a long time ago.

* * *

**2.5 Years Ago**

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the dining table, the dimming light of the setting sun filtered through the window, Tomoyo and Eriol ate silently.

She stared out the window and noted how beautiful the sycamore tree's leaves were in the fall. The leaves were so brilliantly yellow and orange.

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo turned back to Eriol confused. "For what?" She smiled, confused.

"For sticking around." Tomoyo knew what Eriol was getting at. At a point, Tomoyo had to force feed him, scared he would waste away from starvation.

Eriol knew Tomoyo had helped him stay afloat during his lowest of lows and brought him back to the shores of the living. Kaho had taken his will to live; Tomoyo made him notice the color of the leaves.

An awkward silence pervaded.

The remaining sunlight reflected against Eriol's face; Tomoyo's expression was shrouded in shadow.

Tomoyo was looking for the right words to deflate the tension when suddenly a cold gust of wind blew through the window. Tomoyo got up to close it; the window was stuck.

Eriol came over forcefully slammed it shut. Tomoyo stepped aside. The sky was a bright navy blue; show-tell signs that the sun had just been present.

"You don't have to thank me." The situation was still awkward; Tomoyo wasn't sure if it was just her.

Eriol touched Tomoyo's shoulder. "I might've done something stupid had you not been here."

As Tomoyo opened her mouth to say, "What are friends for?" Eriol's mouth came down and kissed her. Tomoyo, surprised, did not pull away. Her brain short circuited.

The kiss escalated, tongues explored mouths. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to her. Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist bringing their bodies up against each other; the kiss intensified.

For the longest time, neither could figure out why there were increasingly more awkward silences between them. It all became clear the moment they were up against the wall; it was sexual tension.

Their breathing synchronized, chests heaving for air at the same time. Tomoyo's hands massaged his neck as one hand ran through his hair, when suddenly Eriol shifted her, pinning her against the wall in a straddling position. Her legs involuntarily wrapped around Eriol as Eriol's lips travelled down to her neck.

An eternal moment passed before Tomoyo finally had enough sense to say, "We should stop."

Those were the words Eriol had expected to hear from the onset. He stopped what he was doing immediately, his forehead crashed against the wall he had Tomoyo pinned up against. Tomoyo fought instinct as she returned her legs back to the ground.

Eriol backed up half a step. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Tomoyo said.

Binding words that would define their friendship flew out of Eriol's mouth. "I should not have kissed you."

Those words felt wrong, both to the person who said them and to the person they were directed at.

**[tbc]**


	18. Fog

**Color Coordinated**

_A predetermined course of events - that is fate._

**Chapter Eighteen: Fog**

_Clow and Madoushi arrived in the town-village surrounding the expansive castle on the hills._

_Madoushi pointed upward. "Is that where we're headed?"_

_Clow nodded. "Yes."_

_"Why did we have to come here to Fukui?"_

_Clow led the way. It seemed to be market-day in the village. Eyes all glanced upward to catch a look at the tall foreign man, but immediately returned to business. Children pulled on their mother's to come closer, but everyone kept their distance._

_Foreigners were a bad omen._

_Clow realized this early on. Madoushi was the only Japanese person to approach him, and the reason was simply that she sensed he had magical power._

_Clow had come all the way to Japan, not for leisure reasons. He was here to meet another magician. "The Daimyo of Fukui or one of his retainers is a magical man."_

_Madoushi eyes sparkled. "You mean we will be able to meet another magician?"_

_Clow raised his finger to his mouth to shush her. In a whisper, "Careful, not everyone is so keen to magic." He stared back to the tops of the castle. "When I was traveling in the Middle Kingdom, I had a dream - a premonition. A man asked me to visit him in the Land of the Rising Sun." Clow's bifocals glinted in the mid-morning sunshine. "I'm here to meet him."_

_The weather was pleasantly cool, the sky was a grey cloudy, the sun had not yet burned through the morning fog._

_Madoushi became silent. She always tried her best to impress Clow; he was the first magical person, aside from herself, that she'd ever met. Her respect for him was unmatched - she idolized him. She spoke, thoughtfully, "I guess it was a good thing we caught the Daimyo's daughter. It'll be easier to get into the castle to meet this man. Do you know his name?"_

_Clow smiled charmingly, "I have a feeling he will find us. Magic finds magic." He widened his stride, foraying into the market crowd . He hadn't forgotten the daimyo's daughter - her face was still etched in his mind's eye._

* * *

_Madoushi and Clow arrived at the castle gates, but were surprised. It seemed as though they were emptying out the castle. The guards were clearing maids and other foot soldiers to come and go through the gates._

_Clow came up to the guard at the castle gates. "My name is Hiiragizawa, Eriol. I assisted some men in capturing the daimyo's daughter this morning. We are here to see the daimyo."_

_The guard turned to the other guard, giving him a look. Addressing Clow, "Unfortunately, the daimyo left for Maruoka castle last week."_

_Clow was confused. "But... his daughter..."_

_The guards both laughed. "Today was one of her many escape attempts. Don't ask me why she tries to run away. No one understands."_

_Clow was about to turn and leave, when a samurai came to the gates, and whispered to the guards. The guards turned back to Clow. "It seems that the head samurai has requested to see you."_

_Clow and Madoushi arrived at a garden compound and were met by an older man. Clow and Madoushi both bowed._

_The man spoke, directing his speech to Eriol.. "It is good to meet you. I have waited a long time for you to arrive. My name is Matsuoka Nagatoki."_

_Hearing Nagatoki's voice, Clow recognized the man immediately. Without any formalities, "My name is Clow Reed. I have also long awaited meeting you. It is a pleasure."_

_"No. It is my pleasure to meet such a powerful young magician- you have travelled far, very far, to meet me." Nagasaki smiled momentarily. "You come from a little island in the western end of the known world to a little island on the eastern end of the known world. What is it you seek, Clow Reed?"_

_Clow Reed wasn't sure what to say. A mixture of thoughts flurried through his head, and he only managed to say this much: "I believe it's destiny that has brought me here."_

_For everyone else, he had complete foresight into their futures. For himself, his future was limited to premonition. He could only imagine what he could learn from this Matsuoka Nagatoki._

_The older magician spoke, "I know you have been meeting magicians - traveling. Please stay here in the castle as my guest. I would like to here more about your travels."_

_Clow had met many magicians - some friendly and some of whom were psychopaths. He could see Matsuoka's past clearly - he was a good man. "Thank you for your graciousness. I look forward to the time we shall spend in each other's company."_

_By befriending Matsuoka Nagatoki, Clow did not realize he had made an enemy out of another magician._

* * *

Tomoyo sat up in bed. Sunshine filtered through the curtains. She walked over and closed them, getting back into bed.

She had not slept at all, having spent the entire night, analyzing and reanalyzing her and Eriol's entire friendship-relationship. _I love him, but could I be in love with him?_

When had he become so quintessential to her life. How did Eriol and Tomoyo wind up here? Eriol wasn't perfect - _but neither am I._

Tomoyo groaned as she rolled over covering herself in blankets. She needed to take a walk.

* * *

Eriol sat impatiently, tapping his foot rigorously. He was indecisive as to whether or not to knock on Tomoyo's door. He walked out of his door, strode down the hallway, raising his hand to knock on her door, when it burst open.

He was met with a pair of large round eyes - his breath caught.

"Eriol," Tomoyo breathed out. "You're up early."

"Indeed." A short pause as Eriol turned in both directions, grasping the back of his head with his left hand nervously. "How about breakfast?"

"You can go on ahead," Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I'd actually like to go on a walk."

Eriol's face brightened. "Oh, well, is it alright if I joined you?"

Tomoyo wanted to say no. "Sure." She shouldn't have. She smiled sweetly.

Eriol thought better of it. "Actually, would you like to go with me to visit a place?" He took Tomoyo's hand in his, and before she could answer, they'd reappeared out on a grassy expanse, looking out on rows of cherry blossom trees and a castle in the distance. The morning sunshine cast a white glow over everything. The low-lying mountains framed the land.

Tomoyo studied her surroundings. She sighed as she started walking toward the castle, not waiting for Eriol. She breathed deeply, and walked under a tree.

"Another castle, Eriol? What are we getting out of this?"

Eriol's smile faltered. "I know Clow had been here. Maybe there's some leftover magic here that will give me a clue... It's a long shot, I know, but it's worth a try."

Tomoyo was confused and agitated. "I don't get it. Don't you know everything about Clow?"

Eriol's face darkened. "It is a bit difficult to explain."

Tomoyo laughed at that comment. "I don't get what's so difficult to explain. I have all day, in fact all week. So you can sit down and explain why we're here." She took his hand and led him toward nearest bench in site- far across the field and cherry trees, near the castle's walls.

The clouds were beginning to part, to allow the blue sky to peak through the morning fog. They sat down on a bench, and enjoyed the morning breeze. Tomoyo closed her eyes as the cold breeze hit her face. "Can we talk, Eriol?" She thought again, and corrected herself. "Be honest with me Eriol. Can you do that for once?" A pause. Tomoyo looked away, "You know, without the discretion? I always feel like there's something you're not telling me." She leaned in closer to him, placing her hands on top of his.

Eriol was unsure. "The magical world is very complicated..." He knew he should tell her everything. "I can explain it to you another time."

Wrong decision. Tomoyo instantly tensed and sat up, distancing herself from Eriol. She retorted sullenly. "It's because it has to do with Clow, doesn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Every time I ask you about the past, you always become distant and evasive. I might not understand, but you don't even give me the chance to try. Tomoyo moved to stand up.

Eriol grabbed her arm. "No, that's not it." _But it really was. "_it's not that I don't think you'll understand, it's because a lot of time, I'm confused by it all myself." Eriol became defensive. "Why is it so important that you know about Clow, anyway? Do you think, just because I'm his soul reincarnate that I'm him?"

Tomoyo had never even considered that. She associated Clow to Eriol, not the other way around. "You've always only been Eriol Hiiragizawa to me. I don't even care who Clow is, but I only want to know more because he's part of who _you _are." Her every word came out in hushed yells. This was the start of another fight, she could feel it.

"I never asked to be Clow. I never wanted to be his reincarnate. To have him mess with every aspect of my life, do you think I want to be in Fukui looking at old castles, walking around trying to sense hints of old magic?" They were going to argue; Eriol could sense it. Yet it made no sense. They never used to argue; all his words seemed to spill out in angry streams.

Tomoyo was indignant. "I never asked to come to Fukui, yet you gave me no choice in the matter. I'm here now, aren't I?" Eriol was venting his frustration on her; it wasn't fair. "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing?"

"Taking your anger out on me!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I'm doing no such thing." That was a lie, Eriol knew.

Tomoyo scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo fought back a lump in her throat.

"I'm not doing anything. What am I doing?"

"Why do you toy with my feelings?" _There it was. _"I let Sakura do it for years, because I knew she didn't mean to, but _you_..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off. "You've always known how I've felt about you... you.." She stood abruptly as to leave.

Eriol swiftly stood up and grabbed her arm again. "What is it I do, Tomoyo? How do you feel about me?"

"This is not about me. This is about _you. _I made a simple request - that you explain what we're doing here in Fukui. What were we doing in London two years ago? It's about _you. _I don't even know you, and I don't know why you always avoid telling me anything when I ask about your past - when I try to understand you - this is what happens."

"Ask me anything now," Eriol was bating her.

Tomoyo scoffed. "As if you're going to give me a real answer."

"Why wouldn't I?" Eriol was confused by himself. He kept saying things he knew would only rile Tomoyo even more, yet he couldn't stop himself. It was like hearing a voice other than his own, he could hear the hostility in his voice and in Tomoyo's - it felt unreal.

"Even when I ask you things calmly you avoid answering, what are my chances right now?" Tomoyo was about to settle a score, she didn't know she'd been keeping. "You've never explained to me what happened with you and Mizuki-san. Never! For a three years we've doing this, not once have you taken the time to open up to me."

Eriol threw back ammunition. "Where were you on the day I thought you were kidnapped? Who was that man you were with at the bar I was with Yamazaki?"

"Don't you dare!" Tomoyo's lowered to a dangerous hush.

"Dare what, huh?" Again, Eriol could physically see himself throwing wood into a fire.

"Don't you dare equate your years of secrecy to that!" Tomoyo turned and ran.

Eriol chased her along the path of Cherry Trees. He did not bring her here to argue.

When he finally caught her, but wouldn't not get Tomoyo to face him. A leap of faith in Tomoyo he should've made years ago, "The reason Kaho and I broke up was because I magically shut out every memory Clow ever left me." Eriol stopped for a long moment hoping for Tomoyo to respond, and when she didn't all he could do was keep talking. "That's why I'm here. That's why we're here, so I can figure out what's going on in my dreams. Everything... I remember none of it. I'm not the person I was when we first met as kids. The person I am now, there's no Clow Reed in me. I'm not Clow Reed."

Tomoyo remained faced away, eyes filled with unshed tears. "You're stupid, you know that?"

Eriol's heart sank.

"I've never cared about Clow Reed. I wanted to know you, not some old dead guy. I wanted Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Like an impulse, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Perhaps by magic - probably Eriol's, all the cherry trees blossomed.

Green grass. Pink cherry blossoms. A blue, blue sky.

A cell phone rang. A phone call for Tomoyo, she pulled away to answer it, making Eriol regret replacing her phone.

It was Sonomi. Tomoyo seemed to change into another person, fearful like young child. "It's my mother. She's back. I have to go back to Tomoeda."

* * *

_Clow sat drinking tea with Nagatoki. Days and days they shared stories, views on magic, reincarnation and magic ascendance._

_Nagatoki took a sip and smiled congenially upon Clow. "Have you ever though of channelling your magic?"_

_Clow was confused. He gestured to the Wolf sleeping by Nagatoki's chair. "You mean like Kato? Like a guardian."_

_Matsuoka shook his head. "I mean, more than that. Use your imagination." The old man pulled out a wooden brush and swirled it just above his tea. A liquid miniature female figure rose from it. "Like an agent of sorts. That could channel you magic without the time consuming task of spells and potions."_

_"For what reasons would this be necessary?" Clow asked._

_Nagatoki lowered the brush. The tea dropped back into it's cup, he lowered his old wrinkled face. "For someone with such great magical affinity, you must worry about making enemies. I, myself, am not without magical enemies."_

_Atco, Nagatoki's guardian wolf awakens and walks to the window peering outward. Fog has begun to drift inward toward the castle - a bad omen. When Nagatoki finally noticed, his face ashened. Danger was headed into the province, and the lord whom Nagatoki had sworn allegiance to was outside of his sphere of protection._

_"What is wrong?" Clow asked._

_"The fog is an alarm of invading forces," Matsuoka's voiced trembled. "The daimyo and his family..."_

_"They're in danger," Clow concluded. An image of the young woman with the deep violet eyes re-entered his head. He intended on seeing her again._

_Nagatoki took his cane and moved to get up. "He is traveling only with a small retinue. I will never get to him in time. The daimyo has magical enemies just as he has political ones."_

_Clow looked out at the grey fog encroaching downward from the downcast skies. "I will go for you."_

_An hour after packing, Clow was headed out when Madoushi intercepted his exit from the castle. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to protect the daimyo."_

_"Why?" Madoushi didn't understand. "You owe the daimyo nothing. Why risk your own life to go after him? Didn't Nagatoki say the castle was safe-guarded against invasion?"_

_Clow raised his hand to pat Madoushi's red head, he treated her with brotherly affection. "That's why you should stay, young one."_

_"I want to come and help," she replied._

_"No. You stay here with Matsuoki-san; he is a great teacher - better than me. You still have much to learn from him." With that, Clow disappeared into the fog._

**[tbc]**


	19. Gamble

**Color Coordinated**

_What you risk reveals what you value.-Jeanette Winterson_

**Chapter Nineteen: Gamble**

Eriol couldn't believe his ears. He processed and reprocessed Tomoyo's conversation as he watched her pack her belongings.

_"Why do you toy with my feelings? I let Sakura do it for years, because I knew she didn't mean to, but you..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off. __**"You've always known how I've felt about you... you.."**_

The kiss. Her words.

_"I've never cared about Clow Reed. I wanted to know you, not some old dead guy. I wanted Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

Did she really mean it? The months they'd spent alone, oftentimes in absolute silence, Eriol used to sneak looks at Tomoyo. He was and presently still was divinely attracted to Tomoyo - that was a fact. _That hasn't changed,_ Eriol thought to himself as he watched Tomoyo walk around the room, as though floating on air - so graceful. It was more than her looks he loved so much; it was the way she'd tilt her head when thinking to herself. It was the way she pouted her lips when she was unsure. He absolutely admired her intellect, and always respected her opinions. They were equals.

He was sure he could love her, if he wasn't madly in love with her already - Yamazaki seemed to think so.

An old conversation came to mind.

_Yamazaki raised his shinai, as Eriol circled him. The bars of his protective mask covering the gridded image of his opponent's face. A swift movement of the arms by Eriol; Yamazaki parried Eriol's blow._

_"Tomoyo - she's the one for you. There's nobody else better for you."_

_Take off guard, Yamazaki was able to inflict a painful blow to Eriol's ribs. Without magic, he doubted he could outperform at kendo against Yamazaki - maybe chess, but definitely not kendo. Eriol, took off his mask. "You're not going to let this subject rest, are you?"_

_Yamazaki similarly took his mask off. "Of course not." He smiled, his eyes becoming thin lines, eyes disappearing under lids. "You know, Chiharu told me to find out about your relationship. I mean... it's always just the two of you, tell me you've at least..." Yamazaki winked as he made a gesture with his hands, sneakily so no one else would see. "You know..."_

_Eriol laughed like a teenager at the inappropriate hand gesture. "We haven't."_

_"I expected more from you," Yamazaki scolded Eriol with sarcasm, smiling always. "Well, Chiharu thinks Tomoyo is in love with you, and believe me - my girl can sure tell fact from fiction."_

In that moment, Eriol got up from where he was sitting, approached Tomoyo, and as she stood up, caught her by surprise. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms across her waist, pinning her arms to her body. Lowering his head, he nuzzled up to her affectionately - the way they way he used to before she found him out drunkenly canoodling with strangers.

He honestly didn't understand why he'd done it. Even back then, he was sure he cared for Tomoyo. When Kaho called him on his birthday, he should not have sought out the comfort of alcohol and strange women. He should've gone home to Tomoyo.

_That was a long time ago, _he thought. _But Tomoyo never forgets anything._

Tomoyo initially tried to ignore Eriol's presence, dragging him and trying to break free from his hold. He shifted his arms upward so she could continue packing, dragging him in all directions as she packed. Getting frustrated, Tomoyo stopped, placing her hands on her hips. A heavy sigh of resignation, before Tomoyo turned her head to the side to whisper into his ear, "I have to go. Sonomi is waiting for me."

Tomoyo addressed her mother on a first name basis. The relationship was demanding. Tomoyo gave up her ambitions in production and design to assuage her mothers business ambition. Management came easy to her, of course - she was indeed a Daidouji, but the work was dull and stressful.

Her relationship with Sonomi was stressful.

Eriol's soft words broke her train of thought. "If I have, I've never meant to toy with your feelings..." A lingering pause. "So, how _do _you feel about me?"

Tomoyo wanted to avoid this conversation. The confrontation was unnecessary. "I don't know."

Eriol's arms layed heavier on her shoulders. "I think you know exactly how you feel about me." Could he drag out her thoughts? He'd try, but there never was a guaranteed win with Tomoyo.

A blush. Tomoyo shook out of Eriol's hold. Her heart sped faster than she'd like. Meeting her mother or staying to figure out where Eriol was leading the conversation -she was conflicted. "I have to go. I need to get back to Tomoeda."

"Don't worry, about that. I can get you back there in mere seconds." Eriol's voice came out in a sweet coaxing whisper. Tomoyo suddenly felt the mood in the room change.

Tomoyo was nearly done packing. She placed her things down by the door and turned to Eriol, asking, "So, will you bring me back?"

Eriol looked into her eyes. A grin formed over his lips. _Playful_, Tomoyo always thought he grinned too playfully.

Walking over, Eriol hugged Tomoyo, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her inward. "I'll come back to Tomoeda with you."

"No," Tomoyo replied. Her arms wrapped around his neck. It wasn't an unfamiliar hug, but a rare incidence. Physical affection was something neither Tomoyo or Eriol grew up with. "You should stay. You're here for a reason. I don't get it, but you thought it was important to be here, so stay."

"Maybe you can talk to Sonomi. Explain that you're on vacation, you know? Stay here with me, won't you?" Eriol held her tighter. "We can talk abou-"

"I have to go, Eriol." Tomoyo interrupted him. "Nothing is negotiable with my mother. You know that."

Nothing was ever really negotiable with Tomoyo either - like mother, like daughter._ "We can talk about us," _Eriol thought. He instead pulled away from Tomoyo to smile mischievously. "I think I can convince her."

Tomoyo laughed. "No. I won't have you working your magic on my mother. It's enough you do it to me."

"I never do that to you," Eriol replied innocently. "Besides, I'm a charmer. You should trust my talent." A wink.

A scolding look from Tomoyo.

Eriol coalesced. "Alright.. I'll take you back."

He moved to pick up her bags and open the door. "Let's check you out and get you back home already."

Getting into the elevator, they pressed the button for the lobby floor.

Eriol watched her mouth the lit-up numbers as they descended. Nine, eight, seven. A stop on the sixth, a large group of vacationers pushed their way into the elevator, backing Tomoyo and Eriol into a corner, facing each other.

Eriol's tall frame blocked Tomoyo's view of the numbers. Tomoyo stared at his chest as the scent of his cologne filled her head. _He always smells so good, _Tomoyo thought.

Looking up at him, he looked down to her face, a smirk flashed across his face, mirth filled his eyes. He was mouthing the numbers in imitation of her, mocking her.

Annoyed, Tomoyo pinched his side.

"Ow!" Eriol yowled. Everyone in the crowded elevator glanced at him. Eriol smiled apologetically at the strangers, before turning back to Tomoyo, pushing her forehead with his index finger.

Tomoyo's head backed and hit the metal wall behind her making her cringe in pain. Eriol laughed silently as Tomoyo scowled up at him.

The doors opened. People filed out. Eriol followed after, leaving Tomoyo trailing behind, before she came up and shoved him lightly in the side. Tomoyo was still scowling at him.

Smiling now, Eriol threw his arm over her shoulder. He tilted his head lower, speaking so only she could hear, "You can't look dangerous or mean no matter how you try. It's not for you."

* * *

Eriol teleported himself and Tomoyo to the airport. Walking out of arrivals to the cabs, Eriol found Kaito waiting by a black luxury sedan.

Putting Tomoyo's things in the trunk, Eriol walked back up to Tomoyo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home? I don't need to be in Fukui, you know?"

Tomoyo gave him an annoyed face. "Why would I want you here if you're only going to make fun of me?" The rhetorical question was a bit catty coming from Tomoyo, but she was assured Eriol deserved it.

Eriol smirked again. "Because I think I know exactly how you feel about me," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, as a gesture of farewell. He immediately pulled her into an intimate hug. "We'll talk when I get back from Fukui." Eriol said it more as a question than a statement.

"Yes," Tomoyo acquiesced, sullenly. The playful, poke fun at Tomoyo Eriol was back. _What have I done? _She asked herself.

"Good," was Eriol's reply. His left hand raised to hold her cheek before lightly kissing her on the lips. Before Tomoyo could react, Eriol had already disappeared into the crowd - gone.

Driving away in the cab, Tomoyo sighed. Something between Eriol and herself had changed, but she could not fully understand what. _Great. _She would have to sort out her feelings toward Eriol before he got back. She got into the cab, and pulled out the new phone he'd bought her, unconsciously smiling.

Truthfully, Eriol was the most extraordinary person she knew. That night, last year, she intended on proclaiming her love for him. She had spent days rehearsing the words. She rehearsed all sorts of different ways of professing her love.

_Aishiteru. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm crazy about you. I adore you. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. _There were too many ways and languages - she'd thought, and, at the time, she couldn't imagine anything more difficult.

_Was I ever in love with him to begin with? _Tomoyo touched her lips. Physically attracted to him? _Yes. _A blush ran across her face. _But do am I in love with him? _She would have to rethink things.

This would all have to wait, she told herself. First and foremost, she had to see her mother. She had to mend the rift between her father's family and Sonomi, or at least try.

Kaito broke Tomoyo's train of thought. "Miss Tomoyo, I will be headed straight back to the Daidouji Mansion. Is there anywhere you'd like to go before that?"

Tomoyo smiled so that Kaito could see her in the rear view mirror. "It's good to see you, Kaito. And no, I'd just like to head home. Sonomi will be expecting me."

Kaito glanced back at Tomoyo. She was still blushing. Kaito reverted to a familiar tone. "So, I take it that your vacation with Hiiragizawa-san went well?"

Tomoyo opened the window to get some air on her face. "It went well enough." She thought of all the events of the last few days. A smile grew on her face. "It could've been worse."

Kaito caught the little smile Tomoyo was trying to hide as she stared out the window, and it made him happy. He was happy that the sad little girl he watched grow up was finally learning happiness.

Tomoyo focussed her mind. She turned inquisitively back at her chauffeur, "Have you seen Sonomi today?"

Kaito replied, "I picked her up at the airport. When she found out you weren't in Tomoeda, she was very unpleased. There seemed to be something bother her."

_Careful - _that was the message. "Thank you, Kaito."

Arriving at the mansion, Tomoyo found her mother sitting alone drinking tea in the garden. Her mother was always the epitome of high fashion, of fitness and of sophistication. Toward Sakura, and as Tomoyo would guess, Nadeshiko, Sonomi was a person of warmth and love.

Sonomi meant to mold Tomoyo into Nadeshiko.

The moment Tomoyo refused to, their relationship changed. Tomoyo could use a single word to describe her mother. _Severe._

"It's good to see you, Mother."

A sharp intense gaze focused onto Tomoyo, scanning her up and down, before smiling. Sonomi Daidouji rose up to her feet, beckoning her daughter to sit beside her under the patio umbrella.

"Have you been well?" Sonomi asked. Everything about Sonomi was proper. Her posture was perfect, her clothes were never wrinkled, every hair was in place and every word was chosen wisely. Aside from the wrinkles of middle age, Sonomi seemed unchanged by the years. "It has been far too long."

"I have. Thank you for asking." Tomoyo sat mirroring her mother's body. In so many ways they were so similar. "How are things?"

Sonomi's smile was reserved. "Considering the recession in the Western markets, I'd say business is doing well." Uncrossing her legs, Sonomi's gaze intensified on Tomoyo's form. "You cut your hair."

"Yes, I thought it was more suitable." Tomoyo had actually done it to spite her mother. What was the point of looking like her deceased relative? As a child Tomoyo kept her hair long and wavy to please her mother. Sonomi's love and obsession with Nadeshiko mirrored the Tomoyo's affection for Sakura, she'd reasoned.

As she'd matured, looking at pictures where Tomoyo resembled Nadeshiko, only made Tomoyo realize how sick Sonomi's love for her cousin really was. When Sakura started spending more time with Syaoran, Tomoyo made no attempt to regain Sakura's attention.

She let their friendship take a natural course, and maintained a healthy emotional distance from Sakura.

Her mother didn't answer the question. "I meant, how are _you_?"

"I am the same." A weak smile. Sonomi turned away, dismissing Tomoyo's hair-related comment. "So, have you decided to come home permanently yet?"

_Leaving this place kept me sane, _Tomoyo thought. "I don't intend on moving home." _Ever._

"Don't be silly." Sonomi took a sip of her tea. "This is where you belong. The sooner you realize this, the better."

"I think working in the American branch would benefit our company more."

"I have plenty of able people in management there." There her mother was again, undermining Tomoyo's capabilities.

"The day I move home will be of my own volition. Nothing can keep me here except myself." Tomoyo sat stiffly upright.

Sonomi turned toward her daughter, thinking. "Won't you come home for my sake?"

There was desperation in Sonomi's voice, but Tomoyo didn't notice it or didn't want to. She mentally scoffed. At best, she'd spent only a few day a month with her mother. She saw her mother just as much, if not more while working in their branch headquarters an ocean and continent away.

She loved her mother- she really did, but Tomoyo sometimes wondered if her mother genuinely loved her back. "I will consider it."

A long spell of silence.

"So how is Eriol?" Her mother asked.

"He is well," Tomoyo responded.

"Are you dating anyone?" Sonomi's tone was nonchalant, as if she had no investment in her daughter's happiness or future love prospects.

"No."

"What happened between you and Eriol?"

Tomoyo was confused. What was her mother getting at? "I don't understand."

A cool breeze passed. The clouds drifted across the light blue sky.

Sonomi paused in thought. "He's suitable, you know. Not perfect, but he's suitable."

Confused, Tomoyo exclaimed. "What?"

"Sakura is already getting married, but you have yet to even date anybody publicly." Sonomi's face remained serious. "You are my only child."

The implication was now clear. Tomoyo's mind reeled. "Sakura married the first person she ever met. It's unfair to compare myself to her." A purposeful pause. "You want me to get married?"

"Not now," Sonomi replied, turning to look Tomoyo into the eyes. "Unless you want me to arrange a marriage. There are plenty of good choices to choose from- plenty of willing suitors."

"When I get married, I'd like to be in love." Tomoyo had never though about this, but her words rang true. A loveless marriage would only continue the life she left behind in Tomoeda.

"Love will follow so long as you find a suitable husband." Sonomi spoke without regard for Tomoyo's feelings. "I married your father out of convenience. I grew to love him just the same."

"What?!" Tomoyo exclaimed truly surprised. "Why have I never heard this?"

"I thought you knew." The years apart really distanced the mother and daughter. Her mother spoke to her with no affection.

"Were you ever in love with Dad?" The man Tomoyo loved and remembered so fondly. She was so young when he passed. _Were my parents in a loveless marriage?_

A chilly breeze passed through the garden; wind chimes throughout the garden began to ring as the it subsided.

"Eventually, I did." Sonomi's gazed fiercely at her daughter. "You grow more and more like Daitaro every day." She tore her gaze away, raising the tea cup to her lips.

"I look more like uncle than anybody else," Tomoyo lied to spite her mother. It, of course, wasn't true; Tomoyo looked more like Nadeshiko than any of her relatives.

"Don't speak of that man to me," Sonomi hissed.

"Why not?" Tomoyo was agitated. "On Dad's memorial, I saw them. Ren and Uncle. After all these years, why can't you guys get along?"

Sonomi's whole body shook. Years of suppressed anger and resentment welled up. "He killled him. It is his fault your father is not here today."

"It was an accident."

Sonomi quipped back, "Do you _really _think so?"

"What do you mean?"

Sonomi's eyes glinted with anger. Anger Tomoyo had not seen in years - since the last time Sonomi ever saw her husbands brother. Sonomi's voice was raised. "You mean to tell me, that everybody else came out of that accident without any major injuries, yet Daitaro died? I reasoned for years, growing to accept his death, but..."

Sonomi became silent. Tomoyo filled the void. "But, what?"

In a whisper, Sonomi gritted her teeth, saying "But I will never forgive Takuya. Your father had full control of the Daidouji broadcasting company."

"You're accusing Uncle Takuya of orchestrating Dad's death," Tomoyo hissed. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? You need to talk things out with him. It was an accident."

"That is enough!" Sonomi slammed her teacup into its saucer. "I will not talk about this any further."

"If you'd just see him-"

Sonomi stood up and walked away from the table, unwilling to hear any more about the matter.

* * *

Eriol walked the premises around Maruoka Castle. Nothing was left except the central tower.

Walking around the premises he could already see people readying themselves for the sakura festival. He couldn't put his finger on it. What about this place was so special?

The garden, he walked through it - there was still a classical Japanese garden on the premises by the only part of the castle still in existence. A wave of calm took over him, and he sat under a tree, before dozing to sleep.

A tarot card. Candles. That same garden. A face. Although Eriol could not remember it clearly, it did not seem to be a normal dream.

He woke up, grasping the Clow key hung around his neck. Opening his palm, the outline of the sun and moon was etched into his palm.

There was nothing here left for Eriol. Perhaps it was time to go back to Fukui.

* * *

Tomoyo's car pulled up to the Amamiya residence. The property laid out on several acres of land and furthermore was surrounded by forest. A good quiet and secluded place to grow old.

Sakura's ceremony and banquet were to be held there, but Tomoyo had an agenda separate from refining party plans. She walked in the grand entrance to be a large double staircase from the upper floor.

Masaki Amamiya was a very old man, but the only man that had any control over Sonomi Daidouji. Tomoyo walked into her great grandfather's study. Book lined the walls, packed tightly from floor to ceiling - a very high ceiling.

The old man sat focusing on a newspaper. Old, but still in good health, Tomoyo could only hope she would one day be like her great grandfather.

"Ojisan, it's Tomoyo." Masaki Amamiya did not react. Tomoyo spoke louder, repeating herself. "Ojisan, it's _Tomoyo."_

A slow turn of the head. "I heard you the first time, Tomoyo. Come sit with me, while I finish reading my article."

The old man peered at a newspaper. Tomoyo sat patiently. Aside from Touya and Sakura, Tomoyo was the only other great grandchild of the great Amamiya clan leader.

Forty minutes passed. Tomoyo remained unmoved. Waiting obediently for her great grandfather's attention. Tomoyo was not close with the old patriarch, although her mother was.

Tomoyo never knew her grandparents, and Sonomi was raised by Masaki Amamiya himself. It was odd. Tomoyo's grandparents on both sides of her family were deceased. Aside from her great grandfather, there were no doting elders to spoil Tomoyo as a child.

_Maybe I was jealous of Sakura. _It seemed unfair to Tomoyo that Sakura had a sibling, a full set of grandparents, and an affectionate father while Tomoyo had Sonomi and a reserved great grandfather - whom Tomoyo had to share with Sakura as well.

"Ojisan, I came here to ask something."

"Child. What is it?"

"It's about okasan. I'd like her to reconcile with obasan's family, but she wont listen." Tomoyo did not know how else to pose her predicament.

The old man nodded in understanding, but his words expressed opposing feelings. "Sonomi cannot be convinced of anything - you know that."

"But, Ojisan. She listens to you. She _only _listens to you. Won't you talk to her?"

Tomoyo held her tongue as a maid entered with a tea set. As the maid disappeared behind closed doors, Tomoyo formally set out and served tea to her elder.

Matsuki Amamiya was strong and healthy for his age. He looked firmly into Tomoyo's eyes, before speaking. "There is no need to mettle in matters out of your control, young one." A sip from the teacup. "Of all my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, you have always been the wisest for your age. You understand, don't you?"

Tomoyo never really thought she could change her mother's mind, nor did she think she could get her great grandfather to help her. She bowed her head down, apologizing. She knew it was wrong for her to hassle the old man. "I am sorry, Ojisan. It was not my place to ask this of you."

The old man, seeming to forget the subject at hand, began rambling on about Sakura's wedding, and how excited he was. He rambled about Touya and how Touya should not waste his time find a suitable wife. Tomoyo realized just how ancient her Ojisan really was.

Tomoyo excused herself and left. She was naive to depend on her Ojisan to help her._ Who could I really ever depend on anyway?_

Tomoyo looked into the meadow surrounded by forest and lake. It was the very outskirts of Tomoeda. It was beautiful, but the only one thought came to her.

_I should've saved this place for my own wedding. _Tomoyo mentally kicked herself for thinking such a selfish thought, but knew that if she could change her mind again, she would not have allowed Sakura to steal this place from her. Tomoyo imagined Eriol by the edge's lake in a black tux, hand outstretched to her.

She shook her head to brush away the thought. _Don't be silly, Tomoyo._

* * *

Eriol sat enjoying his wine. The restaurant was empty now except for himself and the staff.

"Sir, our restaurant hours have passed, and we are closed now..." The waiter clenched his hands anxiously.

Eriol smiled, placing his glass down and paying his bill. "Perfect. I suppose I can meet the chef now."

Suddenly, a man with silver-grey hair sauntered into the room headed straight toward Eriol's table.

Eriol stood up, beaming. "Yukito, it's good to meet again." He outreached his hand to shake Yukito's.

Yukito smiled goodheartedly. "Yes. Yes it is. How have you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

Yukito replied, "Tired. I'm headed out now."

"I actually had some details about the upcoming wedding to discuss with you. Let's talk as we leave the restaurant," suggested Eriol.

"A fine idea," Yukito smiled. He bid goodnight to the waitstaff they left the restaurant.

As they walked to their respective cars, Yukito asked Eriol, "I hope you've enjoyed the food tonight."

"Oh, yes. Everything was splendid." Eriol replied. "Your restaurant is the talk of the town, you know that."

Yukito responded demurely, "I doubt it is such a success."

"Oh, but it is," Eriol stated. "But... I actually wanted to talk to... well..."

Yukito knew exactly what Eriol wanted. "Yue? Yes. Of course." Looking all around their surroundings and then upward at the moon. "But not here. At my place."

* * *

Eriol arrived at the door, expecting Yukito to be on the opposite end. Yue appeared in the doorway ushering him in.

"Welcome, Clow. What brings you looking for me?" asked Yue.

"Please just call me Eriol. I am by no means Clow."

Yue gestured for Eriol to sit. "Very well."

Sitting down, Eriol continued. "I have come here to ask questions about Clow. Between you and Cerberus, you know a thing or two more about Clow's personal life."

Yue smiled, and replied modestly, "That is not true. Cerberus and I shared an equally strong relationship with you in your previous life."

Eriol smiled politely, "Regardless, I am here to ask a few questions about Clow."

"Why?" Yue asked, curiously. "You have all of his memories. It seems unlikely I could answer any of your questions better than you can answer them yourself."

"You see..." Eriol brought his hands forward, tapping the fingertips of his right hand against the opposing left hand. "It's not so simple."

A knowing smile graced the moon guardian's face. "I think I know what you're talking about."

Eriol looked into Yue's eyes surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Clow told me there would come a day when he would seek out my advice." Yue grinned. "I didn't believe him at the time. So what have you come here for to ask?"

"Do you know anything about Clow's time in Japan?"

Yue became very interested. "The first time he was there? Or the second time?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Yue. The first time, of course.

Yue read Eriol's mind. "That was long before he created Cerberus and myself. Only you would know anything about that."

"But I don't. There are no entries in any of his journals, no letters, no notes."

Yue interrupted. "Only memories."

"Y-yes. True, but..." Eriol paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"But, you don't have any of them?" Yue looked grim.

"H-how did you know?" Eriol was surprised.

"Clow thought you might do something like that." Yue looked at Eriol seriously. "He worried about you far more than he ever worried about Fujitaka."

"But, I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Yue asked.

Eriol answered, "If he knew I would be this way, then why didn't he prevent me from disposing of his memories?"

Yue chuckled. "Clow always believed in the right of choice. He cared about our freedom to choose the life you wanted for yourself." Gesturing, "You know, after the Clow Cards."

"So, are you saying, he wanted me to do this? To disconnect myself from his memories?"

"Well, Clow felt it was an obligation to allow you to have a choice. I mean... you are half of his soul." Yue's eyebrows furrowed. "But, it seems you have made a decision far too early. You should have waited."

Those were the words that Eriol wanted to hear the least. _Was I wrong? _The decision to undo Clow from himself was not an easy decision. Eriol suddenly felt the weight of the last three years upon his shoulders. "Is there something I don't know?" Eriol was curious.

"I'm not sure, but I think if Clow left no written record of his first visit to Japan, it may be what you're seeking in memories."

Eriol understood now. _Undoing the memory spell is the only way. _But it was a difficult and dangerous spell even the first time, and Eriol had lost so much then - Kaho being the casualty. _Magic's casualty. _Eriol was scared of the spell, and he was scared of something else. _This time, it wont be Kaho - he'll lose Tomoyo._

As Eriol mulled over this reality. Eriol and Yue discussed many other things, although Yue was primarily curious about Eriol's current life. He asked of Nakuru and Spinel's well-being. "They're doing well." Eriol was grateful that Yue did not ask of Kaho. The past should remain in the past, _always._

"I think I shall go now. Thank you for having me."

"It is always a pleasure to be in your company, Hiiragizawa-san."

"As usual, it has been a pleasure," Eriol said, smiling as he left Yukito's residence.

It was clear now. There was no other choice _but _to reverse his spell, but was he willing to make the gamble? _Tomoyo._

He picked up his phone and made a call.

* * *

Tomoyo was leaving the Daidouji headquarters from a meeting with her uncle.

He showed her around the building, introduced her to important company people, and he even kept her father's office intact. She'd walked into his office, sat at his desk, and stared at the family picture of her parents and herself.

_"It's your office, if you'd like it." _Her uncle said.

It seemed wrong to be there. It seemed wrong to be sitting in her fathers chair.

When she left, it was already nighttime. Getting into her car, she phone rang.

"Hello?' Tomoyo asked.

Eriol's voice came through the speaker. "Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you now?" Eriol asked.

"Headed home." Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she started her car. "What's going on?"

Eriol smiled faintly, before answering, "Nothing, I'm back in Tomoeda. That is all. Are you free now?"

Tomoyo yawned as she drove through Tokyo, on her way back home. "I wont be back in Tomoeda for at least an hour. Besides," Another yawn. "I need to get some sleep."

"Alright, alright..." Eriol coalesced.

"So why did you call?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. No reason. I just wanted to hear your voice," was Eriol's reply.

Tomoyo smiled, filled with a smug happiness. "Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon."

**[tbc]**


	20. Blue Bruise

**Color Coordinated**

_"You cut me open and I keep bleeding in love." Leona Lewis_

**Chapter Twenty: Blue Bruise**

Shifting colors, incandescent light, and flashes of peoples expressions pervaded the Hiiragizawa Manor. It was a brilliant collage of faces and expressions under the background of laughter and excited banter. Eriol weaved among the guests at his birthday party. He couldn't find Tomoyo.

He would smile and nod at friends and friends of friends. It seemed as though Nakuru had invited the entire neighborhood for his birthday. _"Tomoyo must be here somewhere." _In the time since coming back from Fukui, Tomoyo always seemed busy - claimed to be busy. Was it the air and water? Tomoyo seemed on guard, even towards Eriol.

They had yet to have a proper talk about how they felt about each other. _"Perhaps she didn't take me seriously." _Eriol remembered how he acted with Tomoyo during their trip to Fukui. _Maybe she took my flirtation as insincerity._

Eriol grimaced. He'd never proven to Tomoyo that he was anything more than a shameless flirt. From the moment he let her into his home in London to this very moment now, he'd been a single man, and Tomoyo more or less was aware of his improper behavior. He was beginning to regret any and every lewd joke he'd ever told. _Did Tomoyo think I was joking with her now? _He'd have to set things straight as soon as possible, but where was she?

As he passed the crowd for the nth time, Yamazaki pulled Eriol's arm inward to the old group of schoolmates who'd made it to his birthday. He was sharing a story idea for Naoko's next novel. "What about vampires? You can't discount the vampires. I know people think it's already overused with those Moonlight or whatever books that are so popular nowadays, but it's just another receptive audience."

Chiharu shook her head. "No. I can't stand those books. Vampires and Werewolves? Enough is enough!"

Yamazaki finally released Eriol's arm, turning to look him in the face. "So what do you think?"

Eriol laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "What about a book about magicians as regular people? Except, no wands." He elbowed Yamazaki, grinning. "Who knows? Any one of us could be one." Eriol laughed heartily, but, of course, none of them understood his joke.

Naoko looked seriously at Eriol, and for the first time looked interested in the idea. "That _is _an interesting idea. I can expound on it infinitely." Musing to herself, Naoko laughed. "But who would everybody say is most likely to be a magician?"

Eriol smiled, acting confused. "I'd say maybe -"

"Definitely Chiharu," interupted Yamazaki, before smiling brightly at his fiance. "She's a superwoman," he added sweetly and playfully.

Chiharu ignored Yamazaki's flattery, remarking seriously, "If one of us was supernatural, I think Tomoyo would be the magician." Chiharu chuckled lightly-heartedly before remarking, "I don't know why, but if one of us was a magician, I'd bet it was her. I mean, she always appears to know things that nobody else knows."

Eriol interrupted. "By the way, have any of you seen Tomoyo?"

Everyone shook there head; Eriol smiled before excusing himself from the small group of old friends.

As Eriol walked away, Naoko turned to Yamazaki and Chiharu. "So, do any of you know what is going on between the two of them?"

Chiharu shrugged. "I had lunch with Tomoyo a couple days ago, and she didn't say anything." She noticed Yamazaki's face break into a smirk. Directing her words to him, "You know something, don't you."

Yamazaki laughed. "That's your superpower, sweetie - you can read my mind."

Chiharu scoffed, as she jokes to Naoko. "Can you believe I'm marrying this guy?"

Naoko laughed at the pair before adding. "If Tomoyo and Eriol _were _a couple, they'd sure make a power couple. Unstoppable."

* * *

Eriol walked off to talk to Nakuru, when he was pulled over by the red-headed Angela. "Happy Birthday," she smiled with perfect teeth.

"Thanks," Eriol smiled. Angela was another example of his shameless flirting. He thought of that day Tomoyo ran into him coming out of Angela's apartment in Sakura's building. "_I do have a bad record with the ladies," thought Eriol._

Angela fidgeted and began playing with her hair. "It's a great party. Thanks for having me over."

Eriol had nothing to do with the guest lists. "No. Thank you for coming. I'm glad you're enjoying everything."

As Eriol turned to leave, he saw Sakura and Syaoran walk in through the door. "Look who's here," heralded Eriol. "You should go say hi for me." He winked and smiled at Angela before walking away in search of Nakuru. _Nakuru would know where Tomoyo was._

As he found Nakuru, she was sitting across from Touya in the living room, having an argument about how much Nakuru harassed him in high school. Nakuru was adamantly denying everything she knew to be true, while Touya sat flustered, turning to his date for backup, but the poor girl could not make heads or tails out of Nakuru and Touya's ridiculous, frustration-filled argument.

He caught a glimpse of Spinel and Cerberus knocked out by the fireplace. _Must've been the dessert. _And truthfully, Eriol could not remember seeing any desserts or sweets served that night after dinner.

Eriol walked up and cleared his throat loudly before addressing Nakuru. "Have you seen Tomoyo?"

Nakuru turned away from Touya (only for Touya's date to quickly usher Touya away to another room to avoid him from engaging in another two hour high-school-harassment psuedo-lawsuit). Nakuru stood up from her chair and looked very seriously at Eriol. "Tomoyo? She isn't here?" Nakuru seemed genuinely surprised.

"No, I've looked all over. It appears not," Eriol replied. "Where could she possibly be?" It occurred to Eriol that Tomoyo might flake. And considering how he blew her off last year without even a call... Eriol knew she wouldn't be wrong to do the same, but his heart sunk at the idea.

A wave of sadness hit Eriol. The idea of not seeing Tomoyo on his birthday upset him beyond words. "She wouldn't blow me off like that... would she?"

Nakuru looked at Eriol sympathetically, and Eriol honestly thought she would say something positive. "Well... if she flakes tonight," Nakuru paused. "You have to admit, Master. What comes around, goes around." She laughed at Eriol, patting his shoulder before walking over to wake Spinel and whisper something inaudible.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. His two guardians were always scheming, and usually against him. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to reach out to Tomoyo's consciousness - wherever she might be. _"Tomoyo. Where are you?"_

* * *

Tomoyo sat in the restaurant.

The tension was unnerving. She couldn't find her voice to break the silence, so nervously stared at the reflection off the glass panes - of the people, of the pearl colored decor, and particularly at the big crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling - thousands of shards of crystal reflecting the incandescent lights in the restaurant. By comparison, the bright lights of metropolis seemed so far and distant in their skyline view of the city below.

She looked down at her plate and grimaced. Sometimes the material wealth that she was born into disgusted her. "_Not all the money in the world could bring harmony to the Daidouji clan." _Tomoyo thought to herself. But that wasn't why her immense wealth disgusted her, it was the fact that she _wasn't happy_ - that it bothered her. Immense wealth couldn't buy Tomoyo happiness, and she was beginning to think it was at the root of her unhappiness.

Sonomi Daidouji took a small bite of her salad, avoiding everyone's eyes. The mother promised her daughter to dinner, but was not expecting a brother-in-law. Her eyes perpetually avoided the spot occupied by Takuya.

Ren glanced at Tomoyo with eager eyes, hoping Tomoyo would say something to get a conversation going, and her uncle ate calmly and introspectively as though nothing was wrong.

Everyone was nearly finished with their entrees, and didn't know how she felt about the situation. Her mother obliged to have dinner with her uncle, but refused to speak the entire night.

Tomoyo could not recall if the relationship between Sonomi and Uncle Takuya had always been so frigid, nor could she remember why her mother and uncle ceased communication after her father's funeral. When Sonomi agreed to having dinner that night, Tomoyo assumed she had won an important battle, but the ensuing silence throughout the evening raised doubt in her heart.

Tomoyo surrendered as she reached the bottom of her wine glass and the wine bottle. The red wine was all gone; she called for the check.

They all left the restaurant immediately afterward, her uncle and mother leaving separately and quietly. Tomoyo and Ren stood in valet confused.

When Tomoyo and her cousin were finally alone, Ren blew a sharp whistling noise. "That was unreal."

"What was?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dad is never like that. I'm not sure if he was angry or sad, but you could tell how upset he was, right?" Ren said something to a valet driver before he turned back to Tomoyo. "Still, I can't believe you had your mom to come to join us tonight."

"She didn't speak at all. I can't say I was very successful." Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. "I still... I still don't know why they hate each other."

Ren laughed. "Dad used to hate Aunt Sonomi, but... it seems he's had a change of heart." He sighed. "Who knows?"

Tomoyo shook her head, unhappy with the turn of events. Her head was muddled -too much wine - Tomoyo mumbled to herself, "There must be something we don't know, but what?"

Ren interrupted her thought process. "Where are you headed to now?"

Tomoyo checked the time and grimaced. "I have a party I'm late to. I didn't realize the time." She rubbed her eyes, regretting all the alcohol she consumed. "I should have drank less." Tomoyo knew she should have felt guilty, but it _was _a party. Eriol wouldn't miss her presence anyway.

Tomoyo had considered avoiding the event altogether; she was purposely avoiding Eriol anyway. Her feelings for Eriol; she had yet to sort them out. Should she go? I have to at least see him on his birthday, Tomoyo thought.

Ren suggested, "How about I drive you?"

Tomoyo supposed she could arrange for somebody else to pick up her vehicle. "Sure," Tomoyo smiled.

* * *

Eriol sullenly drank all night. _Where are you Tomoyo?_ The party was winding down, and many guests had already left. Eriol sat quietly by the fireside with Sakura and her friend Angela. Sakura was complimenting Angela on her recent jewelry purchase: a ruby necklace.

"Thanks," Angela said. "I actually bought this while at a convention in Fukui." She glanced at the taciturn Eriol. "You would not guess who I met while there."

Eriol drew his eyes from the yellow and red brightness of the fireside. He turned and smirked in answer, "Yes it was quite a surprise. I was on vacation with Tomoyo."

Sakura suddenly brightened up at the mention of Tomoyo. "Oh! Really? How was your vacation? By the way, where is she?"

Angela excused herself from the conversation, moving to join another group of stragglers who seemed ready to leave.

Glad to see Angela leave the conversation, Eriol suddenly showed his distress over Tomoyo's absence. "I don't know... I don't know where she is. Perhaps she decided not to come."

Sakura looked concerned. "Did something happen while I was away." Sakura's long week in Hong Kong with Syaoran's family was a harrowing experience; Tomoyo had slipped from her mind.

"I don't know." Eriol thought of that moment in front of Tomoyo's hotel room where they nearly kissed. "I'm not sure."

Sakura frowned. "Well, you love her, don't you?"

Eriol's face became confused. "Yes. I think so. I think... I think... I mean, maybe. Maybe yes."

Sakura looked annoyed now, "Did you tell her? I hope you didn't say it like _that._"

"No," answered Eriol. "We haven't spoken of it at all, really - at least not seriously.." He smiled coyly. "It wouldn't be very _like_ us if we did."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "You need to tell her," Sakura said sternly. She sighed, before looking around at the few people left in the Hiiragizawa manor. In a whisper, Sakura asked Eriol, "Have you spoken to my dad?"

Eriol was pulled from his love-life dilemma back to reality. "No, not for a while now. Why?"

Sakura looked alarmed. "Well, he keeps talking about giving his magic back to you. He says he no longer wants it. Has he talked to you about that?"

The meeting with Fujitaka at the University popped into Eriol's mind. He knew what would happen to Nadeshiko's ghost. Eriol had predicted that Nadeshiko would cross over, but... the details were gone with the rest of Clow's memories.

Sakura continued. "I'm just worried about him. He keeps talking about Mom. He seems really depressed." Sakura knew her mother's ghost haunted her father and she was secretly glad that her mother was finally crossing over. Unlike Touya and Fujitaka, Sakura had no connection with the Other World (In fact, she was horrified by it.) Regardless, she felt responsible her father's grief.

Sakura's marriage and 'happily ever after' was her mothers unfinished business. The details confused Sakura, but she knew that she was responsible for the present predicament. Sakura spoke to Eriol with determination, "I think you should accept my father's magic. It's for the best."

Eriol felt uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't know... I don't know if it's safe."

"It's simple, isn't it? You were the one who divided your powers, it shouldn't be so hard to take them back," said Sakura.

Eriol frowned. _Better now than never, _he thought."I used an Erase spell. I don't know how to take his powers back."

"What do you mean, you used an erase spell?" Sakura said. "What did you use it on?"

Eriol replied nonchalantly, "Clow's memories. I got rid of them all."

Sakura's eyes widened. Erasing memories was dangerous; it threatens the fundamental character of the person whom gets his memory removed. Depending on the memories and the age of the spell, some things were irretrievable. "How long ago?"

Eriol smiled, looking over at Syaoran and Touya arm-wrestling at the center of the living room; everybody else seemed engrossed in the spectacle. "Three years ago, maybe more."

Sakura was very serious now. She commanded Eriol, "You must get them back."

Eriol became unconcerned with the subject. "I"ll think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Sakura asked incredulously. "You may have decided to forget everything, but it doesn't mean that the past didn't happen.

"Sakura," Eriol straight into the woman's green eyes. "Don't you ever wish you didn't have the responsibility of the Cards? For a moment? Be free of it?"

Sakura looked at him seriously, "I did, but I realized it was important for the safety of others... Really? Eriol." Sakura exhaled angrily. "How could you do something so irresponsible? It's dangerous."

Eriol shrugged. "Well, even if I wanted the memories back, I have no way of obtaining them." He smirked, "I don't remember how."

Sakura smacked Eriol over the back of his head. "You're an idiot." Sakura exhaled again, thinking to herself for a moment. "You're -no, we are going to find a way to fix this."

In all honestly, Eriol knew the gravity of the situation, but he couldn't help laughing about it. Eriol grinned at Sakura, expecting her to continue.

Sakura pensively tapped her fingers on the armrest. "I think Erase, the card... maybe it can fix this. I'll have to think about it... Really, now. I can't believe you'd do something like this." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Eriol.

Sakura puffed angrily. "I'm going home to think this over." She scowled at Eriol, like a mother chastising a child. She stormed off to end Syaoran and Touya's arm wrestling match, "Let's go home."

As Sakura and Syaoran got up to leave everybody left seemed to have the same mindset. Eriol saw everybody to the door, but didn't notice Angela stay behind.

Standing in his driveway, he waved to everybody leaving. The full moon glimmered brightly helping to illuminate his garden. He walked over and sat at a bench. "Sakura really has changed," Eriol thought to himself. "I've changed," he thought.

The idea of having all of Clow's memories _and _all of Clow's powers again struck fear in Eriol's heart. _Will it change me?_

Another thought came into Eriol's head. "He pulled out his phone and called Tomoyo."

* * *

Tomoyo glanced at the time again and again. It was late; should she show up at all?

Ren stopped the car in front of Hiiragizawa manor. He looked at the manor and observing the now nearly empty driveway, he remarked to Tomoyo, "It seems the party might be over. You want me to take you home instead?"

"I said I would come tonight," replied Tomoyo. Her phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her bag; it was Eriol. She mouthed a "Thanks" to Ren, as she got out of the car answering the call. "Eriol?"

"You didn't come tonight," stated Eriol.

"I'm here now. I'm walking up to the front door." Tomoyo said.

Eriol after hearing this, got up from the bench in the garden and began walking towards the front of the house. "I'm in the garden, I'll come to you."

Upon hearing Eriol's voice again, Tomoyo smiled unconsciously. "No, I'm walking over now." She said. Tomoyo could feel her heart beat faster. She followed the yellow-lantern-lit path to the garden. "I'm here. Where are you?" Tomoyo replied into the phone. As she said it, she noticed a tall figure walking towards her.

"I was scared you wouldn't come," exhaled Eriol. Her breath caught in her throat. The yellow lanterns in the background cast shadows across Eriol's face; she couldn't read his expression. It eerily reminded her of the night at the Clow Mansion in England - when they left Kaho's wedding.

_The heavy smell of alcohol, his body heat, the way he kissed her_ -It flooded into her mind. How could she forget? Was it all just another game?

Eriol's voice interrupted her thoughts. He restated his sentiment, "I was scared you wouldn't come tonight. I'm glad you're here."

Not knowing how to respond, Tomoyo glanced around her, and focused her mind on the yellow light of a lamp hanging from a nearby tree.

"Tomoyo is trying to tune me out," thought Eriol. He felt exasperation, annoyance, and a tinge of anger. He was trying to say serious things, and Tomoyo was intentionally ignoring him. Finding his voice again, he changed the subject. "So, what gives?"

Turning to look at Eriol directly, Tomoyo quickly answered. "Something came up - business-wise. A work thing," Tomoyo lied. She was being intentionally vague, and saw a glimmer of annoyance and doubt flicker through Eriol's eyes.

"Well, it's good you managed to come tonight." Eriol took her hand and pulled her along in through the garden. He walked slowly, trying to figure out how to express his feelings for her. _Odd, _thought Eriol. Making a joke, snide quick retorts, elaborate lies - all too easy. A simple truth - impossible.

"Did everybody leave already?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol answered. "Yes, everybody is gone."

Tomoyo fidgetted in the garden, her arms wrapped tightly around her body for body heat - she forgot her coat in Ren's car. She shuddered as her body uncontrollably started to shiver.

Eriol noticed, and immediately wrapped his coat around Tomoyo.

"Thanks," Tomoyo whispered.

"Do you want to go inside?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo looked at their surroundings. The garden was peaceful, especially under the serenity of the full moon. It reminded her a lot of Eriol's garden in England, although with a Japanese inspiration behind it and not quite as expansive. She replied, "No, I like it out here; there's a full moon tonight."

"My sentiments exactly," replied Eriol, smiling in agreement. He started walking down a pathway towards a bench situated at the center of the garden. Tomoyo followed, and as they sat down, Eriol conjured a hot mug of jasmine tea out of thin air, handing it to Tomoyo.

"If I drink this, I may not fall asleep tonight," Tomoyo noted as she took a light sip of the hot liquid. She rested the cup immediately under her face, and allowed the steam to warm her face. A smile grew on her face, and Tomoyo felt as though things had gone back to the way she preferred it.

Eriol relaxed. He rested on the backseat of the bench, and threw his arm over Tomoyo's shoulder, unconsciously, as they had done countless times, on cold nights. Tomoyo adjusted and used the bench and Eriol's body as a corner crevice to recline against, she faced away from Eriol and her face was hidden from him.

Everything seemed as it was before, and Tomoyo was inclined to speak her mind. "I never should have come home. I should have avoided this place. Everything is so complicated again."

Everything _had _become complicated once they arrived back in Japan; Eriol agreed. "Complicated isn't bad," Eriol retorted.

Tomoyo knew what Eriol was doing. "Don't tease me. You know what I mean."

Eriol laughed, and fell back into their old rhythm of conversation. "I don't really miss New York. I can never get used to the smell of urine on the streets."

Tomoyo chuckled, "It doesn't smell like that everywhere."

"But it shouldn't smell like that anywhere," replied Eriol.

"You're just obsessive compulsive," said Tomoyo, disregarding Eriol's opinion. "It's something you have to accept if you live in a big city."

"It never smells like that here," replied Eriol.

"That is besides the point," Tomoyo said. She thought for long time, and they sat comfortably under the silence - at least Tomoyo did.

Eriol placed his arm up along the panel of the bench, and tried to keep calm. He wanted to talk about feelings - but wasn't sure how, and he inwardly wished Tomoyo would bring up the matter, instead. _But Tomoyo never talks about feelings. _"Neither do I," thought Eriol inwardly. _"_What a predicament," groused Eriol in his head.

Tomoyo spoke up again. "Eriol..."

"What is it?" Eriol asked.

"I wish we didn't come back to Japan." She paused before adding on, "Things were simpler before we came back here."

"Were they really?" Eriol questioned Tomoyo. "I'm not so sure." _Here I go, _Eriol thought_. _"Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo interrupted Eriol. "When it was just you and me, things were simple. We both had our own busy careers, and we kept each other company during our time off."

"Tomoyo..." Eriol moved his arm, and straightened up his posture, causing Tomoyo to do the same.

Tomoyo sensed the Eriol's discomfort. She sat up straight and turned to take a look at Eriol's expression. "What's wrong."

"Tomoyo, how do you feel about me?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo's face suddenly became confused. She was befuddled - she didn't really know the answer. "We're friends. I care about you." Tomoyo laughed, "I like you enough to put up with you."

Eriol frowned. "No," Eriol ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "How do you _feel _about me?" He looked directly into Tomoyo's eyes, "Because it' s not a game anymore. In fact, it was never a game. Between the two of us, it never should have been a game. Tomoyo, I think I -"

At that moment, Tomoyo got up, and looked smiled politely, and bowed slightly, "Angela," Tomoyo's voice faltered. "I didn't know you were here."

Eriol looked over his shoulder and groaned. He thought everyone left. Composing himself, Eriol smiled as he exclaimed, "Angela, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, well..." Angela looked at the pair, her eyes glanced between the two, back and forth, before resting on Tomoyo only. "I was inside the house," she said, And I just wanted to say goodnight before I left." She walked up closer, "Tomoyo, I didn't know you were here tonight."

Seeing Angela immediately put Tomoyo back on guard. She made a content face as she replied, "I had previous engagements, and couldn't make it any earlier."

"That's unfortunate," Angela said. "You missed out on all the festivities."

"It really is unfortunate," Tomoyo replied. "But late is better than never."

"True," Angela replied in a disregarding tone. She turned to Eriol, "Well, I came to say goodnight. Will you walk me out?" Angela smiled sweetly. The flirtatious smile annoyed Tomoyo. Eriol would never change, she thought.

Eriol was uncommunicative at first. He was trying to comprehend what just passed between Tomoyo and Angela, and he sensed it was more than just polite banter.

"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered, elbowing him.

Coming to his senses, Eriol exclaimed, "Ah, right. I guess -"

At that moment, Nakuru came running out of the house, yelling out "Angela!" Stopping as she closed the distance between the group, Nakuru wrapped her arm around Angela's and smiled brightly. "Angela, I was just looking for you. Are you leaving? How about I take you out?"

The red-headed woman tried to decline Nakuru's offer, but Nakuru insisted and pulled her away towards the driveway, as Angela looked back towards Eriol.

Eriol simply waved his hand, raising his voice to call out a "Goodnight!" To the woman being led away by Nakuru.

Turning back to Tomoyo, Eriol noticed the change in Tomoyo's body language. Tomoyo's arms were crossed. She avoided Eriol's eyes, as she started for the driveway as well, before Eriol grabbed her arm. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Tomoyo replied. She reverted to the same procedure she always took when Eriol had a temporary love interest: feign disinterest and temporarily distance herself from Eriol.

"Tomoyo, I -"

"No really, nothing is wrong," Tomoyo insisted.

Eriol was flustered by Tomoyo's attitude. "You can talk to me," Eriol said encouragingly.

Tomoyo stared up into the sky, focusing with all her might on the full moon above them. She remained silent. Tomoyo realized that she should go, she was in no emotional state to handle Eriol's new love interest. Her ongoing argument with Sonomi about permanently moving home to Japan had exhausted her, and the strain of her uncle and her extended family, the strain of having to explain her disappearance over and over again to old friends - _I'm in no emotional state to deal with Eriol as well, _though Tomoyo.

As Tomoyo turned to head in the same direction as Nakuru and Angela, Eriol grabbed her shoulder. "No, Tomoyo. We need to talk. What's wrong?"

Tears were beginning to form in Tomoyo's eyes, and she was mad at herself for it - she thought she was stronger than this, but for some reason, seeing Angela flirt with Eriol was the tipping point. She wanted to go. "I should go," Tomoyo replied, hiding her face. She was glad it was dark outside.

"Tomoyo... stay. What's the matter?" Eriol sensed Tomoyo was upset. _But how? _Nothing had happened.

Tomoyo swallowed the lump in her throat. _Strength, _Tomoyo summoned inwardly. "You should go see Angela. I know you like her. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Eriol's face contorted in confusion. "What?" He held Tomoyo's arm steadfastly. "But I'm not interested in Angela. What gave you that idea?"

Tomoyo sighed. "She's your type, isn't she? Just like every other girl you've been interested in over the years - you're still chasing after Kaho. Or something like her."

Eriol was taken off guard by Tomoyo's candor. "What?" Eriol asked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his ears.

Tomoyo replied back, cuttingly, "Haven't you noticed a pattern? You always go after red-heads. They're your type."

"I'm not chasing after Kaho," answered Eriol defensively. "You're mistaken."

"Am I really?" Tomoyo finally turned back towards Eriol.

"Believe it or not, Kaho was a natural brunette." Eriol chuckled inappropriately.

Tomoyo thought Eriol was sneering at her, and she held her lips tightly closed to stop her lip from trembling.

Seeing Tomoyo's upset face, Eriol's heart immediately softened. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo replied, before turning and pulling her arm away from Eriol.

"Don't go," Eriol said as he followed her. "Tomoyo, where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"I have something important to talk to you about," Eriol said with a tone of urgency.

"I'm sure it can wait," replied Tomoyo, disregarding Eriol's words.

"Tomoyo, it was never a game! You and I, we were never a game."

Eriol's words pierced Tomoyo, and she was brought back to that moment again- two years ago. Yellow dress, yellow flourescent lights, his blue eyes - Tomoyo could remember the jolt of electricity that night when Eriol kissed her and held her close. Tomoyo had wanted Eriol then, but did she still want him now? She stopped in her tracks.

A wave of confused feelings pierced and leapt through Tomoyo's heart: anger, heartbreak, and contempt. Tomoyo realized the truth. She had been waiting for Eriol. Those words - She had been waiting for Eriol to love her, but now, it all seemed so trivial. With Sakura, Sonomi, her cousin Ren, and her uncle Takuya. The mess that was her life - how could Tomoyo keep waiting for Eriol? Every feeling in Tomoyo's heart suddenly converted into anger.

"Then why? Why couldn't you tell me that night two years ago? Who couldn't you just tell me the night of your birthday? Why did you make me wait for you?" Everything came out in shouts.

Hearing Tomoyo's angry words was a confirmation of Tomoyo's reciprocation. Eriol smiled, despite Tomoyo's scything words.

"You're mean, you know that? You're cruel!" All this time, was she waiting for Eriol to love her? _I'm so stupid,_ thought Tomoyo. _How could I want him and not realize it?_

_But Eriol was the true monster._

Tomoyo found her voice once again, "If you've had feelings for me for this long, how could you treat me the way you have?" Tomoyo thought of all the times Eriol had bailed on her, for another woman - Angela was just one example. The constant disappointment made Tomoyo forget her own feelings. "How could you make me wait for you?" The reality was that Tomoyo was subconsciously waiting for Eriol all this time. From the moment they first kissed, Eriol made her believe that they could never happen; Tomoyo consequently convinced herself she didn't feel anything for him.

Eriol didn't expect Tomoyo to cry. Tears were streaming down her face. It was rejection followed by pity or requited love with ecstatic joy, not this. _Still, I'm happy, _thought Eriol. _She feels the same._

Tomoyo awkwardly wiped the tears from her face, and spoke directly to Eriol. "All this time... I didn't realize I was waiting for you to say what you just said -"

Eriol interrupted her, "Tomoyo, I think I love you."

Tomoyo's fists clenched at the words. "But now I know... that I have waited for you to say those words to me, and..." Tomoyo looked at the ground. "You're a monster." Tomoyo raised her eyes, and looked piercingly into them.

Eriol could feel the profound sadness and hurt now. He took a step towards her; she took a step away. Tomoyo began shaking her head at him, and tears anew fell from her eyes. "You're a monster," she whispered.

Eriol felt injured. "What are you saying Tomoyo?" He took another step towards Tomoyo; she took another step away from him. It was sinking in, and he was beginning to understand Tomoyo.

"Every time you hurt my feelings. _Every time,_ I thought to myself... I thought that it was the same as it was with Sakura. I stopped myself from _feeling, _Eriol. I _lied to myself." The truth is that I wanted you, _thought Tomoyo. "You made me believe I couldn't have you!"

Eriol listened to Tomoyo, tears were beginning to form in his own eyes. _I've caused her the same pain that Sakura caused. _He found his voice and spoke softly, "Tomoyo..."

"No!" yelled Tomoyo as she turned to run before she felt strong arms hold her and turn her around.

Eriol felt Tomoyo fight him futilely He need to prove himself to her in that moment. He turned her around. "Tomoyo," he whispered, taking one hand to wipe her tears. "Tomoyo," he whispered desperately as he lowered his his head down to her. She tried looking away, but he took her chin in one hand; he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and he took an inward breath before lightly placing his lips on hers.

Tomoyo couldn't escape, and when Eriol finally kissed her on the lips, she didn't want to. She kissed him back, and time all but stopped. The kiss was so hypnotizing, so magnetizing, it felt so right - it felt wrong. Tomoyo pulled away, and ran for the driveway, not realizing she didn't have a car to escape by. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Ren.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hey, I realized your coat is in my car, and I'm nearby, I'm bringing it back now. I'm almost there."

Ren's upbeat voice comforted Tomoyo and calmed her heart. Tomoyo suddenly saw a car drive through the gates. "I see you now," Tomoyo replied before hanging up.

Eriol was so distraught when Tomoyo pulled away, he did not initially chase after her. When he finally did, he saw a man step out of a car and walk towards Tomoyo.

Ren walked around the car and over to Tomoyo, handing it to her when he noticed her swollen eyes, and tearstained face. "What's wrong, Tomo?"

"Can you take me home?" Tomoyo asked. She was still sniffling.

Now, in a more serious voice, Ren's protective nature came out. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No," Tomoyo answered; she didn't smile reassuringly like she normally would.

Tomoyo opened the car door and got in. As Ren moved to close it, a hand came out and kept the door open.

Eriol held the door steadfast. "Tomoyo, can we talk?"

Tomoyo did not respond.

"She's leaving with me," asserted Ren. Ren looked the man up and down, concluding that Eriol was the one who upset Tomoyo.

Eriol ignored Ren. "Tomoyo, please. We need to talk about this."

Feeling ignored, Ren physically tried to move Eriol away to close the car door, when Eriol realized that Ren was the same man Tomoyo was with at the bar. "It's you," Eriol exclaimed, and a surge of jealous anger stripped Eriol of his temper. Eriol grabbed the man and shoved him to the ground, losing his glasses in the process. He started approaching Ren, "This is between Tomoyo and me, butt out."

Tomoyo saw this and started getting out of the car when Ren got up and punched Eriol to the ground. Eriol got up and came at Ren, when Tomoyo's shriek froze him in his place. "STOOOOOP!"

Without his glasses, he turned to the blur that was Tomoyo, and started walking towards her.

"Don't," Tomoyo said resolutely. "Don't come near me," Tomoyo commanded.

Eriol stopped in his place, devastated. "Tomoyo," he called out pleadingly.

"No. I'm leaving. Don't come looking for me, Eriol. Please. I need to think things over." Tomoyo then looked disappointedly over at Ren, "Let's go."

Some blurs of motion and car lights passed as Eriol watched the blur of the vehicle drive away. He conjured his glasses back to his face, as he grimaced. His heart ached, and suddenly he felt as though he was suffocating. _Tomoyo_, his mind yelled out, as he turned to head back into the brilliant lights of the Hiiragizawa manor. He kicked a large pebble as he touched the tender area around his right eye.

It was going to bruise, he knew, but it was his heart that hurt.

The full moon reflected a yellow tint across the night, melting into the yellow fluorescent lights of surrounding the manor.

**[tbc]**


	21. Monsters and Oblivion

**Color Coordinated**

_"In all known time, there has never been a greater monster or miracle than the human being." Bryant H McGill_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Monsters and Oblivion**

Eriol sat on his front doorstep for a long time. "What did she mean?" Eriol asked himself aloud.

_"If you've had feelings for me for this long, how could you treat me the way you have?"_

_"You made me believe I couldn't have you!"_

_"You're a monster."_

Eriol shuddered thinking of her words. "Am I a monster?" he asked himself. _If she felt this way, why couldn't she just tell me this a long time ago? _But then Eriol remembered how things started. Eriol was a broken mess when Tomoyo first found him; there really was no other way to describe his condition at the time. After the fallout with Kaho, Eriol was so wretched , he could hardly function.

_Or was it because of what I did? _Stripping his mind of Clow, Eriol lacked any method or philosophy for handling his emotions _and _his life. He so adamantly attributed his despondency to Kaho, but now, thinking back he didn't know if it actually was losing Kaho or losing Clow that caused him to fall apart, but he knew that Tomoyo saved him from himself.

"Am I a monster?" Eriol asked himself again. True or not, he couldn't handle the idea of Tomoyo seeing himself as a monster. He had long since ignored what most other people thought of him. Tomoyo's opinion was the only opinion that really mattered.

And then, suddenly, everything came together in his mind - the way Tomoyo reacted when he apologized for kissing her that evening in London, the lost look Tomoyo had in her eyes looking into his that night outside the Reed Mansion.

Staring down the driveway, Eriol now could remember exactly how her eyes looked into his when Eriol asked her. "_Is this a game, Tomoyo?" _He could now see that she was looking for an answer in his eyes. When she answered "Yes," she was trying to give the answer that she thought Eriol wanted to hear even if it was a lie.

But that was Tomoyo's character. She would sacrifice her own feelings and relinquish her own opinions to please the people she loved. She wanted to say 'no,' that night.

"_I am a monster." _Eriol was horrified by himself. He dropped his head downward to stare at the ground underneath him. He remembered last year, on this exact day. Tomoyo's cold reaction when she found him drunk with a girl under each arm.

Eriol let out an loud exclamation of dismay at what he'd done. "_She's right," _Eriol thought. Getting up and going to the door and slamming it loudly shut. "I'm a bloody monster."

Hearing him enter the house, Nakuru came up to him and gasped. "What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Tomoyo hit me," Eriol answered sarcastically.

Nakuru frowned, "What really happened?"

Eriol brushed past Nakuru, walking away.

"WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!" Nakuru yelled out as Eriol disappeared up the stairs to his study.

Spinel came flying out to inquire, still drowsy from his nap. "What happened?" he asked Nakuru.

"Master has a swollen eye. It's gonna bruise." Nakuru answered.

Astonished, Spinel was now wide awake. "Someone hit him?"

"Apparently," Nakuru answered, continuing, "I don't understand what happened. I went out and got rid of that annoying redhead so Tomoyo and Master could talk, and now..." She shrugged her shoulders, irritated.

Spinel looked at Nakuru suspiciously. "Maybe we should stop trying to get them together, Nakuru. If it's meant to be, it will happen of its own accord."

Nakuru scrunched up her face, Spinels idea. "But there's no one right for Master except Tomoyo!" She took a big sigh, and walked away in defeat.

Spinel returned to his place by the fireside and fell asleep thinking, "_Whatever is going on, Master better get it together. I will destroy the Manor if I have to spend another month with Cerberus."_

* * *

Eriol sat at the front of his piano rethinking the past three years. His fingers glided across the keys, playing a furious melody expressing his inner turmoil. Engrossing himself in music, he was determined not to think about the matter anymore.

_"I've already told her how I feel; ball's in her court now," _he thought to himself. Until she decides, he could focus on Clow _There I go again. _Tomoyo had slipped back into his mind. He slammed the cover over the piano keys standing up from the piano and moved to sit in his red chair. (He had quite a few red chairs.)

Trying to focus on anything else, Eriol remembered how Sakura reacted when he admitted to erasing memories of his past life. He remembered the way Kaho reacted, too, but the memory felt so long ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, and he was now surprised to realize he could barely remember their conversation.

_Eriol covered Kaho's hand with his own. "I know how to fix this; I've figured out a way. I can suppress my memories. I know how."_

_Kaho looked into his eyes sympathetically, but in recollection it more resembled pity now. "Eriol, stop this. Stop this now."_

_"It doesn't have to be over," Eriol's eyes pleaded. "I can have it done before it happens - before I pass out."_

_"Every year, when it happens, you always wake up knowing a little more about yourself. You're so close, Eriol. You are finally so close to knowing Clow fully." Kaho's eyes pleaded now. "Don't do this."_

_"Kaho, but, if it is as you predicted, it will change everything. I can forget everything, even this. I can forget the reason why I will leave you. We don't have to grow apart. I'm not just doing this for us - I'm doing it for me as well."_

_Kaho looked disturbed now, moving her hand out of his reach. "Eriol, let go. I am not your soul mate. I know it, now. When it finally happens, when you wake up, you will understand this too."_

For some reason, Clow could not remember what Kaho knew. Neither could he remember what he was trying to prevent. _It was the spell._

Confused and frustrated by the magic he cast upon himself, he conjured a cup of tea. He took a sip; _jasmine_ - Tomoyo's favorite tea. There she was again, intruding into his mind. Why couldn't things ever be simple?

* * *

Tomoyo sat silently staring out her bedroom window. Her mind raced, repeating what Eriol said, everything she had said, and what she should have said instead. She drove her finger around and around in circles across the windowsill, reanalyzing every interaction.

_"Why did I start crying?" _she thought. She should have stayed calm, kept a strong face; she should have... Tomoyo couldn't fathom a response at all. "He loves me," Tomoyo whispered to herself, and instead of smiling at the thought, her face contorted into a frown. Do I love him? Did I love him? Was that love? _Love? Yes. Romantically love? How should I know._

_It's different_. What Tomoyo felt for Eriol was different from what she had felt towards Sakura. It isn't obsessive, but it's... - Tomoyo could not describe the feeling, making her more frustrated than before.

She berated herself for allowing her private life to fall into disorder. _I'm better than this, _she thought.

She moved away from the window and collapsed on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about the kiss. Tomoyo's heart began to race; she touched her lips absently.

_If I love him, then what happens then? If I don't love him, what do I say?_

Tomoyo lay in bed thinking of the infinite possibilities, wishing she could return to that moment sitting at the bench - before Eriol changed everything. Turning back and forth in bed for an eternity, Tomoyo finally rested her head on her pillow. "_But he loves me," _she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Tomoyo stumbled through the brush in the dark. She could barely see the path made for her as she took every step forward. The trees' branches seemed to usher her._

_Everything took on flames. Tomoyo screamed as she ran. The only thing she could hear was her father's voice kept calling out to her, "Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."_

_Water. Red water. Fear._

Tomoyo sat up in bed wide awake. One of her mother's body guards came running into the room. The tall woman bowed her head before asking, "I heard your scream. Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo touched her forhead: sweat. She sighed, and smiled weakly at the bodyguard. "No, it was just another bad dream."

"Another?" asked her bodyguard.

Tomoyo nodded in answer. Getting up, she looked out the window. Pastel yellow, blue and pink filtered the sky; it was dawn. "It's okay. You can go."

The bodyguard hesitated upon the order. "As you wish."

The door clicked closed, and Tomoyo held her face in her hands. _What am I to do? _She could not find rest anywhere. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember the recurring dream.

Eriol jumped into her mind again. Tomoyo shook the thought. "_One thing at a time," _thought Tomoyo. She would think about Eriol at a later time. _"Definitely, later."_

* * *

Fujitaka was in the midst of writing a grant application when there was a knock on his door.

Eriol stood in the doorway, smiling at his other half. "How was Hong Kong?" Eriol asked.

"Crowded," Fujitaka replied with a smile. "What brings you here today, Eriol?"

Eriol sat down across from Fujitaka. "I'm here to see how the other half lives." Eriol grinned ironically; they were both professors. "How have you been?"

Fujitaka pulled his glasses off, rubbing his tired eyes. A head full of brown hair, the wrinkles around his eyes were the only sign of his age. Fujitaka didn't answer the question, he asked Eriol, "Did you get the journal I sent you?"

Eriol answered. "Yes, but that's not why I am here."

"Sakura told me that..." Eriol paused, "You want to return the powers I gave you."

"I meant to tell you myself." Fujitaka looked abashed; he picked up the gold pen sitting on his desk and fidgeted his hand. "I considered asking you before..."

Eriol interjected, "Why?" Eriol couldn't think of a logical reason. A strong breeze started blowing through the window, causing papers to scatter across Fujitaka's desk; Eriol absentmindedly closed the window with a simple shift of his head sideways.

Sakura's father took in a deep breath and answered, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done. The powers you gave me have reunited me with Nadeshiko." A smile graced Fujitaka's lips as he said this. "But... now that Nadeshiko is about to pass over... I have no use for my powers anymore."

Considering Nadeshiko's ghost and the years Fujitaka spent pining over his deceased wife, Eriol questioned the rectitude of halving his powers to Fujitaka. Spending time with ghosts was not something Eriol approved of, _"But to each his own." _Eriol had long concluded, and Fujitaka deserved to have what belonged to him. Pausing to consider Fujitaka's reason, Eriol said, "But there are other ways magic can improve your life."

"I am sorry to admit that I have not once used my powers since you gave them to me," Fujitaka admitted. "As I did not grow up with magic, I find comfort in doing without." His eyes brightened as he came to his final point, "In fact, there have been many incidents of accidental magic that have been..." Fujitaka's grin was reminiscent of Eriol as he said, "That have been most unpleasant."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "Yet still, you can grow to enjoy having it."

Fujitaka shook his head. "Without Nadeshiko, I'd like to expunge my body of it as soon as possible. Sakura tells me it can be done, and I can only hope that you will be gracious enough to receive the magic."

Eriol sighed. He twisted his hand a couple times, causing the books on all the shelves to straighten up. "Are you sure?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Never more sure than I am now."

Eriol nodded. "Alright." Eriol became thoughtful. "Since Sakura has agreed to do the transfer, when is best?"

"As soon as possible. Even immediately after the wedding this week would do." Fujitaka answered unwavering.

Eriol looked behind Fujitaka's chair and noticed Nadeshiko's ghost appear. She looked apprehensively at her bodily husband. "If that is what you truly want..." Eriol assented. Eriol couldn't think any way having his powers back could hurt him.

"Thank you," Fujitaka said in a wide smile; he replaced the pen, and his hand stopped fidgeting. He now looked concerned. "Eriol, how have you been?"

Eriol was aware of how terrible he looked. There was a bruise forming around his left eye, and he hadn't slept in days - since he last saw Tomoyo on his birthday. Eriol stood up from his seat, and walked around the room. "I've been better," he answered. Eriol was surprised Fujitaka didn't mention Eriol's appearance earlier.

"Is this about Clow?" Fujitaka asked. "Did you look over the journal I sent you?"

Eriol remembered the journal clearly, "Yes, I did look it over, but I find it strange." Eriol's eyebrows furrowed. "From what I know, there are records of every one of Clow's memories - and I thought I had everything in my library."

Eriol began pacing back and forth across the office. Fujitaka stood and moved to stare at the cherry blossom tree out his window; they were in full bloom now. Pink. "Perhaps this is the hole in your memories."

Eriol was still confused. "Every time I had a supplement of invading memories - they were always in chronological order. Why would he give a memories out of order? What confuses me most is... why was the journal in your possession?"

"Simple." Fujitaka answered. "Why were the Clow Cards in my possession instead of yours? Clow intentionally placed them with me." Fujitaka's eyes never left the sakura tree as he postulated, "In regards to your memories," A grin. "Maybe he was saving best for last." A shades of pink and white mixed and separated as a the breeze ruffled through the tree's branches.

"Or maybe he was saving a memory so unbearable, he saved it until after he was done using me." Eriol mused.

Fujitaka was astonished. "Eriol, is that what you really think?"

"I'm scared I wont be me anymore. What if, if it was all over, I would no longer function as Eriol Hiiragizawa again?" Eriol instantly thought of Tomoyo "I'm scared that knowing everything about Clow will change me into someone I don't even recognize."

* * *

Tomoyo walked into her mother's office. A corner office, Tomoyo squinted. Two full walls of pure glass was one to many. Her mother apologized and pressed a button; the windows became opaque.

"You called for me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sonomi smiled. "It's good to see you in the office. How are you liking it here?"

"I am adjusting," Tomoyo answered vaguely.

"That is good," Sonomi said optimistically. "Tomoyo, I called you in because I'm ready to talk about your uncle with you." An anxious look stole Sonomi's poised face.

Tomoyo suddenly became excited. "What is it?"

"You know, Tomoyo, that your father was the eldest son in his family, right?"

"Of course," Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo, you know that I was an only child just as you are, right?"

Tomoyo said unsurprised. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your dad and I, we always had one big disagreement. I wanted you to have siblings, for you to grow up with little brothers and sisters. Your dad, he wanted you to be an only child. You see, Tomoyo," Sonomi kneaded her fingers together and looked deeply into her daughters eyes - the same eyes of her late husband; Sonomi cold eyes warmed in worry for her daughter. "Your dad was afraid you'd have to fight your siblings for the business empire you would one day inherit."

Tomoyo's mind reeled to her uncle. "But, Uncle Takuya..."

"When your paternal grandparents died, your father inherited the entire estate. _Everything. _Your uncle disagreed, and fought for it. They never agreed, not once, even when your father gave a part of the inheritance to his brother._"_

"I don't understand..."

Sonomi shook her head. "Your father placed your uncle on his Board personally, that's why he still has a say in the company's affairs." A pause. "Tomoyo, the reason why I wouldn't allow you near your Uncle is because I'm afraid he would manipulate you the way he tried to manipulate your father."

"Why would he try to manipulate me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, that accident..." Sonomi stopped speaking. "Daitaro died, you came out with a bad concussion, and Ren came out with a broken leg. Your uncle came out of it completely _unscathed_."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't believe you're still saying this. It's crazy."

"Accidents can happen, and they do. But why was your father driving your uncle's car that day?" Sonomi asked. "Your uncle is the only person who was conscious after the accident, and your uncle's account was the only one used in the investigation. In the wreckage, the police had little left to investigate. No proof, just an apology from a man I don't trust."

"You've kept me away from family because of a suspicion?" Tomoyo was in shock.

"No, Tomoyo. I never was against your seeing your cousins; in fact, I've invited them many times over the years to come visit. It was your Uncle - I kept you away because we are the majority shareholders in your father's company, and I could not allow Takuya to manipulate my baby." Sonomi's fist banged against her desk. "The younger brother who shamelessly took advantage of his older brother's love- you are like your father in that sense," Sonomi eyes were misty; she avoided Tomoyo's gaze. "You love and sacrifice unconditionally."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Tomoyo asked.

"You're a grown up now; I can't keep you from your uncle against your own will." Sonomi snapped back. "But there is a lot about your uncle and your father that you don't understand. They never agreed on how to run the family business, and it poisoned their brotherhood."

"Mom, stop this." Tomoyo held her head in her hands. "Stop telling me this."

"He threatened me." Sonomi finally said. "That night after dinner. He told me he'd turn you against me if I went against his business proposal."

Tomoyo stood up and walked for the door.

"Tomoyo, please listen-"

"I need time to think," Tomoyo answered before she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Sunshine filtered through the glass windows of the cafe. It made the surroundings seem unreal, the colors in the cafe were muted white by the glimmer of the sunshine.

Eriol took a sip of his coffee. Black. He took a glance at his watch. He saw Sakura come through the doors, and smiled. He stood up as Sakura came to sit at their table. "It's good to see you," Eriol smiled genuinely.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura apologized.

"Some things don't change after all," he joked. Eriol sat down after Sakura.

Sakura gave Eriol an annoyed look. She ordered juice, and after the waitress left, "You know, I'm usually on time. I've gotten better at being punctual."

"I know, I know." Eriol chuckled. "I was joking."

Sakura talked about her students and her upcoming wedding. Eriol retold his account of yesterday's golf match with Syaoran and Takashi.

"He's horrible at golf." Sakura laughed. "For someone so athletic, you would think he'd be a natural."

"He plays quite well," Eriol lied.

Sakura laughed in response, and changed the subject. "So did you talk to my dad?" She asked.

"I did." Eriol took a sip of his coffee. Black. "That's what I'm here to talk about today. I've decided to grant Fujitaka's request. I assume you don't have any objections yourself."

"To tell you the truth," Sakura whispered. "I'm actually glad you've agreed. It's not just a nuisance for him. There was a mysterious city-wide blackout last year, and none of the engineers could explain why it happened." Sakura winked.

Eriol laughed amused. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

Sakura chuckled before getting back to business. "Also... I wanted to ask about the other thing."

"Ah." Eriol was quiet. He'd known it would come up again.

Sakura leaned forward, her body language expressing the importance of the subject matter. "I think I know how to fix it."

"There's no need for fixing," Eriol interrupted Sakura. "It wasn't a mistake - what I did."

Sakura looked annoyed - the same way she reacted to trouble-makers at school. "You're being childish. You _know _how important this is. It's for your own safety we undo this. Remember Madoushi?"

"The old sorceress who tried to come back and kill me because she thought I was Clow?" Eriol was jeeringly sarcastic. "I have no idea what you mean." Eriol conceded Sakura had a point, but he would not easily accept it.

"I'm not going to stop bugging you about this," Sakura remarked. "But as for the power transfer, when?"

"I guess, immediately after your wedding is best. You have to leave for your honeymoon, and I plan on flying out the day after." Eriol thought about the two airplane tickets he'd bought: one for Tomoyo, one for him. "

He asked Sakura, "Have you talked to Tomoyo lately?"

"No, I haven't." Sakura answered accepting the topi change. "But that's normal of her. She always disappears when she gets busy. She's such a workaholic." Sakura finally asked, "What happened to your eye, Eriol?"

The bruise across his eye no longer bothered Eriol, but it was still an interesting rainbow of colors. "Has Tomoyo been seeing anybody lately?" Eriol frowned. His indigo eyes clouded black.

"No, I have no idea."Sakura read the color of Eriol's eyes. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Eriol answered. He changed the subject. They talked about their guardians and told silly jokes that only magicians would understand. And when they were headed out of the cafe, Sakura finally brought the conversation back to Tomoyo.

"Call her, Eriol." Sakura said, as they were to go separate ways. "Just call her and tell her how you feel. Stop playing petty games. She can't read your mind, she's not a magician."

Eriol looked surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura."

Sakura looked annoyed. "Really, Eriol. How am I supposed to keep your thoughts out of my head if they're broadcast on the airwaves? If you miss Tomoyo, tell her. She's not going to make the first move - you should know that already."

Eriol didn't respond.

"I'm seeing her tonight, if you wont say something, don't be angry with me when I butt in." With that, Sakura stormed down the sidewalk to her car.

Pulling her keys from her purse, they fell to the gray asphalt. A man with violet hair reached down, and grabbed them for her. "Here you go."

Sakura thanked the stranger as he began to walk away.

The tall man walked across the street into another cafe, sitting outside with a woman in a floppy hat and large sunglasses. "Did you wait long?"

Tomoyo looked up from her book and smiled. She pulled her sunglasses off, "No, not at all."

Ren sat down, "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Tomoyo's violet eyes focused on the line of purple lilacs growing along the enclosure of the restaurant. "I have some things to ask you about."

The waiter came. They ordered food and drink, and made friendly chatter about current events. Ren returned to the subject, "So, what did you want to ask?"

Tomoyo tapped her fingers on the table anxiously. "I've been thinking. I'm wondering why you haven't tried to find me before? Why haven't you tried to reach me at all?"

"Dad said it was impossible." _Someone is lying, but who?_ Tomoyo thought. "He said there was no way to convince Aunt Sonomi to let us see you," Ren shrugged. "I did eventually try your contact information a few years ago, but I suppose you know better than I why I couldn't find you." Ren winked at his cousin. Tomoyo did know - she ran away from home, and was hiding away with a magician.

"Tell me, Ren. Do you want to run the Daidouji company?"

Ren laughed. "No one has ever asked me that."

"Well, do you?" Tomoyo asked

Ren looked down, a little embarrassed. He remained silent for a long time, and Tomoyo sat patiently waiting for an answer. "No, no. I guess not." A fearful look coursed through Ren's face. "But don't tell my dad that. He'd kill me if he knew how I feel."

"So Uncle Takuya wants you to run the family business?"

"To keep it in under the Daidouji name - that's what he always says. What is this all about, Tomoyo?"

Thoughts reeled in Tomoyo's head. After her conversation with Sonomi, she'd studied all of her mother's finances; it was true, her father's estate _and _the company belonged to her mother lawfully after her father died, but it was a complicated corporate mess.

_There is no point in hiding my hand, _Tomoyo thought. "As you know, my mother has requested I start working at headquarters, and I was shocked when I found these." She placed portfolio full of confidential files in front of Ren, waiting for Ren to skim some of them.

"I did not know your mother had such a large stake in the corporation," Ren looked genuinely surprised.

"You didn't know either?" This troubled Tomoyo even more. Why would Uncle Takuya keep this from Ren? This would inevitably affected the estate that Ren thought he'd inherit. "Are you angry?"

"Angry over a company I didn't want to run anyway? Why would I be?" Ren looked happily relieved, but then a look of consternation came over his face. "But why would Dad keep this fact from me?"

"Why would my Mom wait to tell me this now?" Tomoyo mused.

* * *

Tomoyo sat down between Sakura and Naoko. "What are we doing at a club?" Tomoyo asked.

Rika smiled, sitting down. "Girl's night out! This is Sakura's last chance to be single! We have to have some fun!"

"You're already married!" Naoko replied to Rika. "Should you even be out?"

Rika piped in, "That's why I understand better than anybody why Sakura needs to have her last hurrah! I'm here to make sure none of us do anything TOO stupid."

Sakura blushed uncontrollably. "Seriously, we don't have to do this tonight."

Chiharu came back to the table with various different spirits. "Nonsense, Sakura! Yamazaki told me they're taking Syaoran to a strip club tonight! It's only fair!"

"What?! Yamazaki is taking Syaoran to a strip club?" Sakura exclaimed.

"He said it was Eriol's idea," Chiharu winked and laughed. Sakura frowned in return.

Tomoyo watched on in silence. She was tired and confused by the things she'd learned that day. She pulled down the hem on her excessively short dress, but then tried to adjust her low bust line in vain. Taking a few shot glasses full of alcohol, "We're already here anyway," Tomoyo shrugged in contempt before downing everything.

"Well, if Syaoran is out doing this..." Sakura took a drink, and all the girls cheered.

* * *

Eriol nearly balled over in laughter at his expression when Yamazaki pulled the blindfold from Syaoran's eyes.

Syaoran turned really red, and his eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets at half naked women dancing around them. "I can't do this," Syaoran said, trying to make a move to get up.

Yamazaki and Eriol held him down. "This is your last chance to look without asking permission!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Syaoran gulped and shook his head.

"Here, have some drinks. Relax," Eriol pushed a drink and a stack of bills into Syaoran's hands, smiling.

Syaoran was incredibly anxious. Sakura was the only girl he'd ever been with, and the thought of Sakura finding out he was even here scared him. "Does Sakura know we're here?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" Yamazaki lied. "She's the one who suggested it. She wanted you to get it out of your system!" Yamazaki looked into Eriol's eyes gleefully.

Syaoran shook his head, pulling out his phone to call Sakura. Eriol took it and turned it off. "No phones. We've all turned off our phones as well."

Eriol insisted Syaoran drink and had a stripper come close up to Syaoran. "You know, Sakura is worried you were only marrying her because you didn't know anything else but her. You need to do this and reassure Sakura! Drink up, Syaoran!"

* * *

Tomoyo was having a lot of fun dancing with the girls: forgetting about her worries and her life momentarily. As the girls continued dancing, Tomoyo was overwhelmed by dizziness; the alcohol was taking effect. She went to sit back down at the table, when a man with Indigo colored hair caught her eye. "_Eriol," _Tomoyo thought. She suddenly had so much to say to him; a pang of yearning burned inside her heart. She fought her way through the crowded club to pull on Eriol's shoulder. When a stranger turned around and smiled at her, all the fun she'd been having disappeared, and her life came into focus.

The strong smell of cologne invaded her sense. The lights flashed continuously, causing an odd film of light to bounce around in the back of her eyeballs. The room suddenly felt stuffy.

Tomoyo frowned, "Sorry," she said disappointedly. The man tried to keep her in a conversation; she forcefully pulled away fumbling back to her table.

Rika was leaving. "Where are you going?!" Tomoyo yelled over the loud music.

"Home!" Rika said.

Tomoyo volunteered to walk her out of the club, and as they came out, Tomoyo caught site of Terada sitting in a car waiting for Rika; he gave a friendly wave.

Rika apologized to Tomoyo. "Sorry I'm leaving so early; I guess I was never meant to be apart of this scene. Please say sorry to the others for me."

"Stay." Tomoyo demanded. The words came out a little rough. _I've had way too much, _Tomoyo mused. "Won't you stay?" Now, Tomoyo was begging. The words didn't seem to be her own. _It's the alcohol, _she thought.

Rika rejected Tomoyo's request, and took one last lingering look at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"No, I'm fine," Tomoyo answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Tomoyo..." A worried look crossed Rika's face. She tried to read Tomoyo's expression but couldn't, and decided not to force the subject. As dignified as Tomoyo appeared, Rika had always secretly felt Tomoyo was sad and lonely. She sighed. What could she say? "Be safe tonight, alright?"

"Of course, I'm going to go back in right now." Tomoyo replied with a wink. She waved goodbye as Rika got in the car and the couple drove away. Tomoyo knew that look; the look Rika gave her. _Pity, _she thought, and in her vulnerable state, she could only think of one person.

Disregarding her loose inhibitions, she pulled out her phone and called Eriol. He didn't answer.

* * *

Syaoran sat like a scared child, drinking excessively to preoccupy himself from the half naked women around him until they realized he was too drunk to even notice anything at all anyway. They ended up taking Syaoran home. As they walked Syaoran to his bed, he kept mumbling apologies to Sakura.

"Sakura, you're the only woman for me, I swear," Syaoran mumbled drunkenly, as they layed him down on his bed.

Yamazaki said in a mocking voice, "Sakura's angry at you. She can't believe you got drunk so fast. You're such a wuss. She's not sure about marrying you anymore."

"Cherry blossom, don't... angry... me. I... do better. Please... please.. " Syaoran mumbled nearly passed out, turning over in bed pouting.

Yamazaki and Eriol tried to muffle their uncontrollable laughter.

"Sorry... sorry..." Syaoran started to drunkenly sob.

Yamazaki elbowed Eriol. "Okay, I'm starting to feel a little guilty," whispered Yamazaki. "This is kind of wrong."

Eriol went to console the drunken man. "It's okay, Sakura loves you. Even though you're a weakling, she'll marry you anyway." Eriol consoled Syaoran.

"Really..." Syaoran sat up barely conscious in bed.

"Really," Yamazaki and Eriol grinned at each other as they retucked Syaoran into his bed.

As they were getting ready to leave, they heard the door unlocking. Chiharu and Naoko were carrying Sakura on their shoulders.

Chiharu asked Yamazaki, "What are you doing back so early?"

"We should ask the same," Yamazaki replied.

"Sakura doesn't handle alcohol very well." Naoko grunted a little as she tried to pull Sakura to her room. Eriol picked Sakura up. Naoko thanked Eriol, asking him, "Did you guys just bring Syaoran back as well?"

Entering the room, they found Syaoran sprawled out on the bed, and Chiharu shook her head. "These two fools are already like an old couple." They covered the passed out couple with a blanket before leaving. Chiharu elbowed Yamazaki on the way out of the building, and Eriol heard her whisper to Yamazaki, "Promise me we wont end up as lame as those two." Eriol smirked in amusement.

At that point, they were all going to go their separate ways when Eriol wondered, "Tomoyo and Rika didn't come with you girls tonight?"

"They both left super early," Chiharu answered. "To be honest, I didn't think Rika was going to last very long anyway, but I was pretty surprised about Tomoyo. I guess she went home." With that, everybody said their goodbyes and left.

Eriol walked down the street thinking to himself. _That's uncharacteristic of Tomoyo, _he thought. He teleported himself home, and felt disappointed he hadn't seen Tomoyo. Eriol remembered Sakura's advice as he sat down to a cup of tea. He felt his pocket for his phone; he had been off all night. Turning it on, he was surprised to see the list of voice messages all from the same person.

**Tomoyo**

**Tomoyo**

**Tomoyo**

* * *

When Tomoyo called Eriol outside the club, she didn't know what to say to him. The ringing sounds changed to a voice message box. _Beep. _"Eriol," Tomoyo opened and closed her mouth trying to start speaking but no words came to mind. Minutes passed; she stood there, racking her brain, and all she could think to say in her alcoholic stupor was, "I miss you."

She had meant it. She'd returned inside the club to join the girls, but she no longer felt in the mood to continue on. To be honest to herself, Tomoyo had never been very close to Chiharu, Naoko, or Rika; they were more Sakura's friends than her own - always had been.

Tomoyo found herself trying to call Eriol again; his number went straight to voicemail yet again. She took another shot. She suddenly felt claustrophobic under the flashing lights and deafening music. A wave of tiredness flooded Tomoyo. She went and informed the girls she was leaving.

Tomoyo wasn't sure where she asked the cab to take her, but when she ended up in front of Eriol's house she suddenly felt stupid. She managed to trip herself standing, and cursed herself for having so much to drink. She banged on the door, and no on answered. "NAKURU! SPINEL!" No one answered. She walked back onto the driveway, and looked through the windows. Everything was dark.

"How can no one be home?" Tomoyo said to herself, and she pulled out her phone and tried calling Eriol again. _Beep. _The call went straight to voicemail.

"Where the hell are you? Why aren't you home? You promised you would be there when I needed you! What the hell happened to keeping our promises?! " she screamed into the phone. Tomoyo huffed and puffed as she stood there blazing mad. She hung up the phone, and tried to break into the house from the back.

It didn't work of course, and she found herself sitting on bench in Eriol's garden. Tomoyo thought of how rotten all of her relationships were. Was her mother or was her uncle trying to manipulate her? Were they both? Which one of her friends actually liked her? Who in her life was not trying to use her for her money? Tomoyo delved further and further into every relationship in her life, and felt a massive headache coming on. It might have been the alcohol.

She held her head as she leaned back against the bench. She realized it was the same bench Eriol professed loving her on, and she thought back to Eriol's words.

_"I think I love you."_

How could someone _think_ they love someone? Tomoyo thought to herself angrily. What type of asshole says 'I think' when they tell someone they love them?

Tomoyo was filled with so much anger and frustration, she couldn't sit anymore. She got up from the bench and kicked a flower pot over. She yanked off a few small branches from a tree and stomped on them clumsily.

"You asshole!" Tomoyo screamed out, directing it towards an absent Eriol. She kicked over a few more flower pots, pulled out a few leaves here and there, and tried to upturn his bench. Realizing the bench was impossible to lift, she ran over to the rock garden. "Zen rock garden, my butt!" she yelled as she dragged her shoes through the sand and pebble formation, ruining it. She huffed and puffed as she clumsily heaved whatever heavy rocks she could and displaced them elsewhere.

Tomoyo didn't realize the drunken angry mess she was making until she kicked a cherry blossom tree and she couldn't make it budge at all. A rain of disturbed petals fell from the tree, and her foot started to ache. "What am I doing?" She held her palm to her forehead. "I'm a total drunken mess!" she concluded.

She looked at the mess she made, was horrified, and tried to fix the situation, but only managed to trip herself and fall. "Ugh!" Tomoyo berated herself. "Why'd I drink so much?!" Huffing and puffing, she gave up and laid down on the bench and stared up at the stars in the sky. All she could do was marvel at the twinkling lights and sober up. "This is all so stupid," she mumbled to herself.

Tomoyo was never one to keep score over anything; she just didn't have it in her to be so petty. But she found herself starting to tally up all the good Eriol had ever done for her against all the bad things Eriol had ever done to her. "That monster," Eriol whispered to himself.

She mentally listed everything about Eriol she disliked to varying degrees.

_Inappropriate humor_

_Overly sarcastic_

_Plays too many practical jokes._

_Immature (most of the time)_

_Insensitive (at times)_

_A busy body_

_Hypocritical_

_Pretentious_

_Thinks England is the best at everything_

_Likes polo_

Tomoyo scoffed. "What type of pretentious person likes polo?" She smiled unconsciously at ridiculing him, and suddenly every little thing she disliked about him turned into something she liked about him, and she imagined his eyes: how he'd stare back at her, the way they would cloud over indigo black or pale out to the bluest blues of the sky.

She loved his eyes. Not even the twinkling brightness of the stars in that pitch black sky above her could compare to Eriol's eyes.

Tomoyo berated herself for even daring to feel that way. "It's not fair!" Tomoyo realized. "It's completely unfair!" She got up angry again and a little more sober than before, and she headed for Eriol's beloved rose bushes.

* * *

_"Just call her and tell her how you feel."_

Sakura's advice reverberated in his head. Eriol listened to Tomoyo's voice messages one after another.

_The first message._ A lot of background music for a long time. Eriol started to think Tomoyo had called him accidentally. "Eriol," _Tomoyo's voice. _He sat up and listened in anticipation. "I miss you." Eriol smiled and then frowned. He was happy she was thinking of him, but dismayed when the voice message ended and she didn't say anything else.

_Next message. _Nothing, just 3 minutes of background noise. _She's been drinking, _Eriol thought.

_Last message._ "Where the hell are you? Why aren't you home? You promised you would be there when I needed you! What happened to keeping promises?! "

Eriol got up now. Tomoyo had been to the house; she'd come looking for him. Eriol made his mind up to call Tomoyo and go to wherever she was when he heard something in his garden.

He walked out and wasn't sure how to react. It looked like a pack of raccoons and squirrels had vandalized his gardens. He followed the noise in his rose garden to find something he utterly didn't expect. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo froze in the act of attacking an innocent rosebush with a rake.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked coming up closer to her.

Defused like a bomb, Tomoyo just stared upward at Eriol. "I..." she stuttered.

"Did you make this mess?" Eriol asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I did," Tomoyo admitted. _No point in lying._

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls." Eriol was flustered; this was so out of character for Tomoyo. "I took Syaoran to a strip club; I had to turn my phone off." Eriol then grinned inappropriately.

Tomoyo remembered why she was so angry in the first place. _Inappropriate humor. _Tomoyo hit him repeatedly with the small of her wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Eriol started laughing. "Stop that... have you been drinking? Did you make this mess?" He couldn't stop chuckling thinking of the ridiculousness of Tomoyo upturning flower pots, but a serious expression stole over his face; Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. "Hey, stop hitting me. That actually _hurts_." Tomoyo was so angry Eriol was laughing at her, she pulled away and went for a shovel. "Hey, what are you doing?" Eriol asked.

"I'll show you what hurts!" Tomoyo said, picking up the shovel. Eriol tried to pull it away, but failed. He cowered, thinking she would actually strike him with it. Tomoyo instead went for Eriol's prized rosebushes instead.

Realizing what she about to do, Eriol struggled to pull the shovel away. Tomoyo refused to release it, but Eriol managed forcefully pull out of her hands. Tomoyo stumbled, and her hand accidentally moved to the roses to catch her balance. She cried out in pain.

A prick of a rose thorn.

Eriol realizing what he'd done, immediately dropped the shovel to the ground, and came in close taking her injured hand. Tomoyo tried to pull away, but he held on steadfast. Her hand was bleeding, and Eriol reacted as though it was his. He lowered his head and sucked on the wound, and when it stopped bleeding, he intertwined his fingers with hers and wouldn't let go. He forcefully pulled her into the house against her adamant refusal; he pulled her to his room - to the only place he knew there was a first aid kit. Sitting her down on the corner of his bed, he dressed the cut.

Tomoyo asked him. "Why didn't you just heal it on the spot?"

The thought occurred to him too, but after letting her leave unceremoniously last time, he couldn't bear risk letting her go again. Still, Tomoyo's erratic deliquent behavior that night was starting to disturb him more than amuse him. Eriol looked straight into her deep violet eyes, and realized how exhausted Tomoyo looked. The past few days had not been good to either of them. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Every previous thought reeled through her mind. Tomoyo had been angry with herself for letting Eriol lead her into the house until the very moment his sorcerer eyes focused in on her, spellbinding her. The only words she could find to say were, "It's not fair."

"What isn't?" He asked kneeling down on the floor in front of her and leaning inward towards her.

"How could you say you think you love me?"

"Because it's true."

Eriols words were unsatisfactory. Tomoyo asked again, "How can you _think _you love me?"

"Because I do."

"No you don't."

Eriol was taken aback by the certainty in Tomoyo's voice. "Why do you say that?"

"You've lived an entire lifetime more than me; you've been in love before, so you should know what love feels like. If you have to think it, then you don't."

"Tomoyo, I love you."

"You're just saying that because I caught you."

"To-mo-yo. I'm in love with you." In Tomoyo's head, she could hear him repeat to her, "_I'm in love with you." _"So why did you wreck my garden tonight?

"I was angry."

"What made you so angry?"

"You! I thought of you, and I was _so _angry." Tomoyo tried to extricate herself from Eriol, but failed. "You make jokes about things that aren't funny. You always laugh at things you shouldn't. You need to know to everybody' secrets, yet you wont share any of your own. AND you're _so pretentious_. And have poor taste in teas and you drink your coffee black, and you never realize it when you're, you're, you're -"

Eriol cringed a little at everything Tomoyo said, but nodded for her to continue. "What else am I?" His voice was as soft as a lullaby, trying to sooth her. He stared intensely into her eyes, holding both her hands in his as he crawled even closer to her, and rested the weight of arms on to top of her sitting legs.

"You're an insensitive jerk who time and again squeezes my heart until..." Her eyes welled up. "Until I feel like it's going to burst." Tomoyo stared deeply into his indigo eyes. Unconsciously pulling off his glasses, she etched her finger across his brow and across his cheekbone. A lump started to form in Tomoyo's throat; tears were brimming from her eyes waiting to fall.. "And it's unfair, because I think..." She had to admit it eventually, "I'm in love with you too."

Hearing Tomoyo's words, Eriol couldn't help immediately smile in elation, while tears began streaming down Tomoyo's face; she tried to pull away. Eriol tightened his hold of her hands, and brought her face close to his "Tomoyo, I love you." He released her hands and gently wiped her tears slowly.

_I love you. _He kept repeating in her head. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. "Tomoyo, I don't think I've ever loved anybody as much as I love you." His hands went to cup Tomoyo's face. "And I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it." _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Watching Tomoyo cry was like watching a beautiful ornament break. He watched her lips quiver trying to control her emotions, and he kissed her gently to stop it. All he could think to do was tell her _"I love you," _over and over in her head.

When she didn't respond, he started to pull away but Tomoyo suddenly leaned forward to kiss him back. She snaked inside of his arms and she wrapped her own around his neck and the other hand through his hair, pulling him back in towards her. Electric fire spread down her spine.

"I love you," Tomoyo murmured in between kisses, pressing her body up to his. All her worries melted away, and all she could think of was him, his heartbeat, his lips, his touch. His lips were so addictive; she couldn't seem to stop. Eriol's gentle kisses became hungry ones as he pleaded for entrance into her mouth. His lips took her lower lip, trying to pull her mouth open; she did so willingly and for an eternity, their tongues fought against each other passionately.

Eriol unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and then ran a hand up her back and then through her hair. They were both kneeling on the ground kissing, when Eriol lifted them both and placed Tomoyo on the bed under him. As Eriol's mouth left Tomoyo's, he continued to kiss her, leaving a trail down to her neck, searching, searching with his lips to find the most sensitive place, and when Tomoyo's head went back with a quiet gasp. She bit her lower lip, trying to silence a moan coming out of her throat. Eriol laved the spot with his mouth over and over again, hungrily, as she massaged his neck, shoulders, and upperback with her deft hands, unconsciously moaning out his name repeatedly.

As he came up to kiss her again. His hand pressed against her waist afraid to touch any other part of her.

Eriol was fully away of how provocative Tomoyo was dressed that night, and as they continued to kiss, he dared not touch her anywhere else, fearing anything more would lead him beyond temptation.

Tomoyo could hear Eriol repeat her name carefully over and over again in her head, "_Tomoyo," _he would caress her. _"Tomoyo," _he would nibble on her ear._ "Tomoyo," _he would feast on her lips hungrily. Her hands searched hungrily for his skin;Tomoyo unbuttoned Eriol's shirt. She pulled it off, running her hands all over him, craving to feel the warmth of his skin. As she unbuttoned and pulled off his pants with her legs, her legs returned upward to wrap tightly around Eriol's hips.

Eriol groaned, losing himself, he pressed his aching groin down firmly to pin her lower body against his grounding her hips harshly into the matress. He yanked off her dress, and his hands moved upward and cupped her breasts.

_"I love you," _he kept sayng over and over as they kissed. He was overwhelmed with desire stronger and hotter than he'd ever known. He could think nothing but the woman underneath him. Kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin. "You're beautiful," he said, kissing her - his hands unclasping her bra, Tomoyo moaned as Eriol's hands massaged her breasts, grasping them and massaging them expertly. Tomoyo was so aroused, she puffed her chest upward, further encouraging him. His thumbs ran circles over her now hardened nipples, and she moaned out for him.

He kissed her neck, nipping, sucking and licking, "You're beautiful," he said; his lips slowly trailed down until they reached her breasts.

"Eriol," Tomoyo moaned in pleasure as Eriol's mouth played with her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening, and yet she wanted it so much, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her back arched upward to be closer to his and her hands tousled through his hair, before running down his neck and shoulders, continuing down his torso just to feel his hot skin. Everything felt right and so good. As Eriol moved from one breast to another, she called out his name unconsciously and started to undulate her hips against him.

His hands went down, grasping her lower body up against his. Eriol's mouth came back for hers, and they kissed fiercely and heatedly. In his aching desire, Eriol started to grind up onto Tomoyo. Eriol realized he could not think of anything he ever wanted more than Tomoyo. Their hands and mouths kept running all over each other's bodies, until Eriol felt Tomoyo's tug on his boxers.

His wits came back to him. Tomoyo had been drinking that night. He pulled away slightly, and Tomoyo looked confused at the action. Under heavy breath, he looked deeply into her violet eyes, "Tomoyo, you've been drinking."

"But I'm not drunk," Tomoyo barely breathed out as her chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath. She stared into Eriol's eyes - now black with desire. Laying underneath him nearly naked, she'd never been more vulnerable. "I love you." Her words came barely above a whisper.

Eriol tore everything off of their bodies, and lost all self-control.

Everything went to oblivion.

[tbc]

To be honest, I actually wrote the ending to this chapter a while ago. I thought it was great. Perfectly good... and then I thought it was too much (as in too NC17). So I cut out a lot of it. And then... I thought it over some more, cut some more stuff.

There's no actual... real stuff happening? I guess. So, I'm going to keep my T rating!


	22. Unconditional

**Color Coordinated**

_A love without limitations - that is unconditional._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unconditional**

Eriol woke up as the sun finally streamed through a crack in the curtains. He smiled to himself; Tomoyo was still there, sleeping next to him. He wrapped his arm over her waist and laid there quietly, breathing, trying to fall asleep once more.

He'd done this several times throughout the night. He'd wake up in fear: in fear that the night before hadn't actually happened, in fear that Tomoyo wouldn't be there by him when he woke up. He was even more worried she'd wake up and not feel the same about him, that she'd freak out and sneak away when he was dozing and run away from him - and worst yet, disappear.

Tomoyo had a knack for avoiding emotional confrontation.

He laid there breathing, wishing to turn Tomoyo over to watch her sleep, but instead, simply laid there And as he fell asleep again, he pulled himself closer to her, resting his forehead up against her shoulder, snuggling closer to her and breathing in deeply the light and sweet jasmine and lavender scent of her hair; he was comforted back to sleep.

When Tomoyo finally woke up, she was surprised she'd not woken up from a nightmare as she normally did, but as she moved there was a heavy arm weighing her down. She had a light headache and knew she was dehydrated from drinking the night before. In a matter of seconds, last night came flooding back into her mind, and she felt Eriol's well-built body snuggled up close to her own. Skin against skin, there was no questioning what she'd done with him the night before. She breathed in deeply the light scent of cedar and bergamot, _Oh, it was Eriol, alright. _There was only one person who smelled like that, and she could feel his hot breath blowing on her neck.

_What should I do? _Tomoyo thought._ What do I say if he wakes up? _Tomoyo thought she should simply escape the house and act like the night before hadn't happened. Avoid having a conversation: that would make things easier.

As though hearing all of Tomoyo's thoughts, Eriol's arm tightened around her. "Don't go," Eriol groaned into her ear, still half asleep. He did hear Tomoyo's thoughts, and it was what woke him up. With his eyes still closed, he turned her over so that her head rested on his bicep, hugging her close. He bent his head forward, pressing his forehead to hers, his nose up to hers.

Tomoyo stared at his eye lids, and marveled at his thick eyelashes, scared he would open his eyes and captivate her again. She was a sucker for his eyes. _Maybe he wasn't actually awake._ Eriol opened his eyes, and they flashed brilliantly sky blue before darkening to indigo. He leaned his head closer and lightly kissed her before pulling away slightly.

"Stay here with me. Don't go." Eriol said with his deep voice. He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

Tomoyo moved to get out of bed, and he hooked her leg with his to prevent her.

"Please don't go." He now begged, wrapping his arm around her waist tighter and pulling her back down to him.

Tomoyo felt so embarrassed. She turned to face away from him, and covered her body as much as possible. _I am completely naked in bed with a completely naked man._ She blushed. "At least let me put on some clothes," Tomoyo replied.

Eriol grinned. _"_Why?" he asked. "You look better without any on," he kissed her shoulder, but seemed to read her mind. Eriol got out of bed and scavenged around for whatever of Tomoyo's he could find, throwing them to her as he went. Putting on a pair of flannel pants, he came back.

Having at least undergarments on, Tomoyo fished for the vase of drinking water by the bedside and drank it all in one go. Eriol walked back over and handed her dress back to her. It was destroyed, and Tomoyo turned away, her face red; she was even more embarrassed than before. Noticing Tomoyo's reaction, Eriol took the shirt he was going to put on, and pulled it over Tomoyo's body instead.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo interrupted. "I should leave. I need to get home."

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

Tomoyo was silent. She turned to avoid his eyes.

Eriol breathed in deeply. "I don't regret what happened last night; I'm really glad actually." He stroked her temple with his thumb for a quiet moment. "Look, neither of us is good at confronting the way we feel, but why don't we try?"

Tomoyo was skeptical. This is how it always started, and she would become just like every other girl Eriol dated. "Eriol, I'm going to tell you how I see this going. You're going to say sweet nothings, and make me think that you're serious about me. And then in a couple of weeks or if I'm lucky, a month, you'll grow sick of me and start avoiding me. When we get back to the States after the wedding, you'll ignore my phone calls and become absorbed in your work; and you'll make excuses. And I'll become just like every other girl, and instead of being friends we'll be nothing at all."

Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo, I'm done with that. It's different now."

Tomoyo didn't believe him. She got up to head for the door. Maybe she could find something appropriate to wear in Nakuru's closet, leave the house with whatever was left of her dignity. Eriol grabbed her hand unwilling to let her leave him.

"Tomoyo, last night, a thought occurred to me. It came into my mind that you're too good for me, and that I probably don't deserve you. You always get how I'm feeling, you cheer me up even in my darkest moments, and you've always been there for me." Eriol stood up. "The person I have been probably doesn't deserve you. I..." There was desperation in Eriol's words; Tomoyo stopped pulling away and stood there. She stared at the stream of light filtering in through a crack of his red curtains and waited.

"I've been an arrogant asshole. I thought I understood everything. I mean, I know what people will think and do before they even know it themselves. I can see the history of humanity as though I lived it myself. I sense the movement of the entire universe in my sleep.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Eriol's ego was insufferable.

"But I'm starting to realize I've been blind when it comes to you." Eriol came up from behind and wrapped himself around Tomoyo. "You're beyond me," Eriol pressed his his nose behind her ear. "You consume me and I've never felt this way about anybody or anything, ever."

Eriol's words whispered into her ear, made every ounce of Tomoyo tremble. "I'm in love with you and my love for you is beyond my comprehension of the everything. _Everything._" Eriol laid his head on Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo could feel Eriol's heartbeat in his chest. "You're all I want."

Tomoyo resisted Eriol's persuasive charm, knowing full well its potency. "Wouldn't it be best if we just go back to the way things were?" Tomoyo undid Eriol's hands. She walked for the door. "I'm going to go look in Nakuru's closet for something to wear home."

As she opened the door to leave the room, Eriol pushed it closed. He turned Tomoyo's around to face him; Tomoyo took a stepped back and felt the door behind her. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were, Tomoyo. If you have any doubts, let's lay them out right now. What's on your mind? Ask me anything." Eriol's piercing eyes stared pleadingly into Tomoyo's. "I'll answer everything honestly."

"How do you know you love me?"

Eriol smiled in reaction to Tomoyo's question. "Like this." He leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. It was undeniable, the electricity a simple kiss could invoke in his body. He pulled away and pressed his nose against hers. "I lose all sense of time."

"Fair enough," Tomoyo blushing red, pulled her head away. "Then, how long have you loved me?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It's murky."

Tomoyo frowned. His answer was not acceptable.

Eriol leaned his chin on Tomoyo's forehead thinking, before staring back into her eyes with a glint of playfulness. "Fukui. I realized it then. Why are you asking such hard questions? You know I've always loved you, it's just hard to know when love ends and crazy madly in love begins." He looked thoughtful. "If I have to answer these question, I think you should too. It's not fair otherwise." A grin. "Tell me when _you_ fell in love with me."

Tomoyo frowned. She'd liked him longer than she'd want to admit. That late afternoon in the kitchen came to her mind, and she blushed again and frowned.

Eriol seemed to read her mind. "Really?"

"Stop reading my mind!" Tomoyo exclaimed exasperated. "You said you wouldn't."

"I couldn't help it. Sorry, I'm not good with temptation," Eriol grinned, but then his eyes softened; his expression becoming serious. "Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Why risk our friendship?"

"Is that what you think now?"

Tomoyo's silence confirmed Eriol's question. Eriol took a hand to caress her face, cupping one side of it.

"Nothing can break our friendship," Eriol answered. "I wish you'd told me back then." He grinned again, "We could've started doing what we were doing last night a long time ago."

Tomoyo's face went red again, and she angrily pinched Eriol's abs.

Eriol yowled out in pain, and in return tickled her up against the door until Tomoyo was in fits and could barely catch her breath. He stopped, and Tomoyo straightened up. Eriol's expression was now tender and caring. "Nothing can break our friendship, Tomoyo." Eriol said seriously, "But I don't plan on going back to being 'just friends' ever again."

"How can you be so sure," Tomoyo asked. She bit her lower lip as a nervous habit.

Tomoyo could feel Eriol's eyes fiercely focusing on her lips. "Let's just say, if I could go back in time two and a half years right now," Eriol face inched closer to hers, and he couldn't help marveling at how beautiful Tomoyo's lips were. "I wouldn't ," He pecked her on the lips. "Have." Another peck. "Stopped." He breathed out against her face. "Myself." An even longer one kiss. "_I love you." _Eriol lulled into Tomoyo's mind.

Tomoyo kissed him back, but then teasingly pulled away. "What if I don't love you back?" she asked.

"At the very least, you want me, admit it." Eriol said into her ear, before nibbling on it. "So why not stay here with me a little bit longer."

Tomoyo closed her eyes, admitting defeat. "I guess I might go home later."

Eriol smiled victoriously. "I think you do love me too," he said before kissing her fully on the lips and carrying her back to his bed.

* * *

"You won't win, Takuya," Sonomi spoke over the phone.

A man's voice came over the phone. "Don't be so sure of yourself, she is after all a _Daidouji. _In the end, the company will stay with the family name."

"You mean, under _your _thumb," Sonomi corrected. "I can assure you that will never happen."

Takuya's retorted immediately over the phone, "Don't be so sure, Sonomi. We are all still _family."_

"You are no family of mine," Sonomi snapped back. She heard laughter on the other end of the line and hung up. She snapped the phone shut, slamming it onto the glass counter of the table. Taking a deep sigh, she picked up the wine glass filled just for her.

Sonomi drank her wine as she sat out on her balcony trying to enjoy the midday sun. She thought of Tomoyo. _Am I wrong? _Sonomi had done her best to protect her daughter from all evils. Overprotective? Perhaps, but not without good reason.

_I love my daughter._

When Sonomi thought of Tomoyo, she had both regret and pride, but most of all, she worried. Sonomi understood why Takuya tried to meet Tomoyo; it wasn't simply because she was his niece. Takuya hoped to circumvent Sonomi by getting Tomoyo to favor him.

The sooner Tomoyo could marry, the sooner Sonomi would merge her late husband's company with her own. Her brother-in-law of course was against the merger. _Petty games, always. _If Tomoyo was to favor her uncle instead of her, she had to assure that Tomoyo's future husband always took her side.

Sonomi saw a car come through the gates and drive up.

Tomoyo got out of the car; she hadn't come home the night before. Sonomi had noted this.

As Tomoyo moved to enter the house, a male figure ran out of the car, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. It was Hiiragizawa, Sonomi could tell. The man kissed and held her daughter, and Sonomi raised an eyebrow in interest.

As Sonomi backed away from the edge of the balcony so as not to be noticed. She gestured for her personal assistant to come to her. "Remind me to pay Hiiragizawa-san a phone call later today." The assistant nodded and walked away.

* * *

Tomoyo was confused. She was happy, but it didn't make sense to her. The morning spent lazying around in bed with Eriol was new to her. _What is supposed to happen now? _Tomoyo had never gotten this far. She'd been infatuated before, she'd been "in love" before, but Tomoyo never got past the confrontation phase.

So when Eriol dropped her off at home, Tomoyo had an inkling to simply disappear and avoid ever seeing Eriol again.

As Tomoyo got out of the car and began walking towards the front door of her house, Eriol ran up and pulled Tomoyo into a dizzying, earth-shattering kiss. Pulling away, Tomoyo asked, "What was that for?"

"I might not see you again until Sakura's wedding, and I thought I'd get in one last kiss to maybe change your mind," Eriol grinned. "So maybe I'll see you tonight?"

"The wedding is tomorrow," Tomoyo replied amused. "And I have too much to do between now and then."

"That's a cop out," Eriol said, trying to pull her for another kiss. Tomoyo raised her hand and covered his mouth.

"Stop it," Tomoyo commanded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Eriol asked, his face brightening.

Tomoyo scowled at him.

Eriol simply smiled as he took the hand previously covering his mouth and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Just don't have any ideas about avoiding me."

Tomoyo blushed. "You are crazy."

"Maybe," Eriol replied. "But only because of you. I'll see you tonight." He kissed the top of her hand and hugged her before walking back to his car, turning to catch a glance as he went.

Tomoyo chuckled to herself as she walked through the main doors. The memory of all of Eriol's bed-talk and joke telling came back to her again. _It's real now, _Tomoyo thought. She was in a better mood than she could ever remember herself before.

She walked into the gallery and asked a maid, "Where is my mother?"

"She's sitting out on the terrace."

Tomoyo nodded to the maid, before heading up the staircase for the upstairs terrace. When she arrived, her mother was discussing a flower arrangement with her florist. Tomoyo waited, and when the florist finally left, her mother turned to her, and smiled.

Tomoyo sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, warding off the housemaid who tried to pour it for her. She looked out onto the property and noted how beautiful the cherry blossoms were this year.

"The trees were more beautiful last year, you should've come home for the _hanami_," Sonomi looked at her daughter suggestively. It was always the same thing.

"I was busy," Tomoyo took a sip of her tea.

"Why don't you come home more often?" Sonomi asked. "You can take the jet if you'd like. We have one - you should use it."

"I'm surprised you're home," Tomoyo noted; her mother rarely was.

Sonomi smiled, "It's very rare to have a chance at being home with you. I thought I'd take a few days off."

"You only took time off because Sakura's wedding is tomorrow."

"That's not true. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Tomoyo puffed; she hardly believed her mother, but was not going to argue with her either. "I need to get to Hii-oji-san's to help Sakura before tomorrow's wedding."

Sonomi knew her daughter's tactics, "I sent people over this morning when Sakura called, don't worry about it." There was a long and awkward silence. "Was that Hiiragizawa who dropped you off just right now?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo didn't give any explanations. "Why do you ask?"

Sonomi tried to drum up a conversation with her daughter, "I don't know. You two seem fairly close. I'm acquainted with him; he's quite a gentleman."

Tomoyo remained silent.

"He's quite an excellent individual; I like him." It was true. "Are the two of you serious?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo replied honestly.

"Do you love him?"

"I... What is love anyway?" Tomoyo was asking her mother a legitimate personal question.

Sonomi stared at her daughter, and saw the child that Tomoyo once was - precocious but innocent. "I don't think I ever told you how I fell in love with your father."

"I'd like to hear about it," Tomoyo answered.

And the mother and daughter managed to connect better than they had in a long time, at least for an afternoon.

* * *

When Eriol finally came home, he walked around outside his manor, chuckling to himself as he passed through the garden. WIth sweeps of his hands, things returned to an orderly fashion. Eriol was in a better mood than he could ever remember; things were working out.

He went into the house and sat down at in his library, pulling out the same journal that Fujitaka had sent to him when he first returned to Japan. _Clow's journal._

Skimming through for the hundredth time, Eriol did not find anything new. There was mention of Nagatoki - the lionized older magician whom Clow originally sought to find. Madoushi - the young sorceress, whose spirit angrily sought vengeance for offenses Eriol no longer remembered or understood. Then there was the journal entry about meeting a person's father, and vague lines concerning premonitions and dreams.

Eriol could still make no sense of it.

_Why bother? _He thought to himself. He wasn't going to go through with undoing the memory repression spell, even if Sakura insisted. His life was swell; Tomoyo loved him. He would not gamble his feelings for Tomoyo with some old memories from a previous life.

Eriol layed down on a couch and took a nap.

_Eriol looked on at the couples on the dance floor. He looked around the room, and a figure caught his attention. It was Clow. He sat alone at a table on the outskirts, merrily sipping away at eclectic beverages._

_Eriol stormed over to him, "What are you doing here?"_

_Clow looked up smiling, "Don't be so surprised, I'm only here because you are here. Or have you forgotten that?"_

_Eriol sat down annoyed. He huffed annoyed._

_Clow smiled, as he pulled out another bottle, uncorking and filling a crystal wine glass half way. The wine sparkled golden yellow from within the crystal. "Eriol, if there's one lesson life will teach you, it is to take life with a glass of wine. Life's too hard to take it so seriously all the time."_

_"That's champagne." Eriol added._

_Clow laughed, the color of the beverage turned deep red. "That's not important; this is a dream, remember? Neither you nor I can taste the beverage in the dream state."_

_Eriol's eyes furrowed pulling the glass from Clow. "The problem is that you're here, and you shouldn't be."_

_Clow's smile faded, he suddenly looked directly into Eriol's eyes. "I'm here because you are here. Don't you understand? The reason why you could see the past so clearly before was because we were one and the same. The reason why I could see the future is because I am apart of you. Look around, Eriol."_

_Eriol looked around the room, and suddenly recognized Sakura and Syaoran dancing at the center of the dance floor, both in their wedding attire; this was their wedding._

_Clow eased his chair closer to Eriol. "Tomorrow, you will again be the most powerful magician in the world."_

_"That's contested," Eriol replied. "Sakura is your successor; she is as powerful or more powerful than I ever was before I split my magic powers."_

_"Even though we are the same soul and person, Eriol, I've always seen you as a child. I've always wanted to protect you and prevent you from making the same mistakes I made. Between Fujitaka and yourself, your life would always parallel my own."_

_"I'm happy," Eriol replied. He stared around at the wedding banquet decorations. The star speckled sky was framed by lanterns hung in every cherry blossom tree. Candles and lanterns hung all around. "I'm not going to risk that by becoming you again."_

_Clow mixed beverages together as though potion mixing; he sipped a brownish concoction and smiled pleased with his handiwork. "Tomorrow, when Sakura transfers Fujitaka's powers back to your body, she's going to offer to break the repression and erase spell you created three years ago. I'm not here today to remind you of just how much you've forgotten, because at this point - that is all trivial. I'm here as an older piece of our soul to tell you that there is still something you've yet to remember - something, you as my reincarnation have never known about me."_

_"Your life's memories was presented to me in its near entirety even when I decided to block off our connection. I don't need one little missing piece to understand the whole."_

_Clow sighed, pulling up the sleeves of his robe before standing up. "The puzzle is still incomplete. One missing puzzle piece for all time... it's senseless when you know exactly where it is." Eriol tried to stand up too, but Clow pressed down on his shoulder as to refuse. "This has been fun, Eriol."_

_"Are you leaving?" Eriol asked._

_Clow chuckled. "I think you've forgotten what it means to be of the same soul. My time may be over, but I will always be apart of you. That doesn't make us the same person, Eriol. Far from it, really; I am by no means simply Eriol Hiiragizawa, and you are, by no means simply Clow Reed. Keep that in mind, Eriol."_

_Eriol followed Clow towards the throngs of happy people dancing and laughing at the center of the festivities. Swiveling and dodging, Eriol weaved through the crowd, coming face to face with Clow once more. "Is that really it?"_

_"Eriol," Clow looked tired. "There's plenty you don't remember about me, but there is also plenty you still don't understand about me. To make things better, you must know that I " With that, Clow's person disappeared._

Eriol woke up to Nakuru shaking him back and forth calling out to him. "Eriol! Eriol!"

Eriol pushed away Nakuru's jerking arms and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses back on. "What is it Nakuru?"

Spinel flew by holding a phone in his paws. "You have a phone call. I think you should take it."

"Who is it?"

Nakuru stood up straight, grabbing the phone and handing it over to her master. "It's Tomoyo's mom," she answered.

* * *

Tomoyo arrived at her great-grandfather's house and was immediately directed to the lakeside.

She walked along the statues and great old trees, across an expansive lawn. It was nearly dusk and the sun's piercing rays were fading. The decorations and preparations were all ready for the wedding the next day. Her great-grandfather was sitting out on the deck with a fishing hat on, staring out across the lake to the opposite side.

Another chair sat idle by her great-grandfather's side. "HI-oji-san?"

The old wrinkled man did not get up, but turned to greet his visitor. "I wasn't expecting you today. What brings you here again so soon?"

Tomoyo answered, "I just wanted to check up on the wedding preparations." It was partially the truth.

"Sakura was here earlier with her fiance; they seemed to have everything under control." Matsuki Amamiya replied. "What do you think of the boy she is marrying?"

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo was surprised. "I think he's a wonderful match for Sakura. They're meant to be."

Her great-grandfather shook his head, "I'm much to old to disapprove of anybody anymore."

"What? You don't like him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think Sakura could do better," the old man's demeanor took a sullen turn.

Tomoyo nearly laughed in disbelief. No one had ever questioned whether Sakura and Syaoran were meant to be; it was so obvious.

Her grandfather took a sip of water, "But, then again, even if I objected, Sakura would do the same as Nadeshiko." Tomoyo remembered the sorrow her great-grandfather had regarding Aunt Nadeshiko's death; they never had a chance to reconcile. The old man continued to ramble. "Your mother was different though, she always listened to my advice."

Tomoyo's mom had lost both her parents at the same age Tomoyo was now. Sonomi's only parental figure afterward was her grandfather. Matsuki decided Sonomi's marriage personally, and it was easy to see why he loved Daitaro more than any of his other grandchildren's spouses. "I can see why she listened though." Tomoyo was glad her great-grandad was in a talkative mood. "I guess everything worked out in the end, even though they didn't marry for love."

"What?" her grandfather exclaimed.

"Mother told me she married my father out of convenience." Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo, your father always loved Sonomi. He loved your mother from the moment he set eyes on her, and even when I encouraged her to marry him, I knew Sonomi would one day grow to love him deeply too. Don't believe for a second that your parents marriage was purely for convenience."

"Why would Mother lie?"

"Perhaps she didn't know," her grandfather mused. "Your father was a master at hiding his thoughts and feelings; it's what made him a good businessman." A sigh. "It's a shame what happened to him."

A flock of white geese skimmed across the water. As the sun fell lower, the quacking of ducks in the distance was audible. The trees on the edges of the lake reflected off the water.

Tomoyo smiled to herself. "You remember when I broke my leg on the opposite side of the lake?" During summers as a child, Tomoyo had often played out on her own in an isolated cove out of the house's view; she used to sneak off there to avoid watchful eyes, and she'd bury her little treasures for a future pirate to find.

Once, Tomoyo sneaked out to the spot to bury away a hairpiece. She'd been horrified the hairpiece was made from tortoise shell and wanted to give the tortoise a proper burial. On her way back afterward, she tripped, hurt her leg and was stranded, afraid she'd never be found. As night fell she lost all hope until her dad arrived with a lantern and carried her home. A hero piercing through the darkness - that was her dad. It turned out that her dad had always known about her little hiding place. That was the last time she ever visited the hidden cove.

A pang of sadness thumped against Tomoyo's chest. "So what happened?"

The great-grandfather looked thoughtfully at his great-granddaughter. "It is not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask your mother sometime."

Tomoyo stayed to watch the sunset with her great-grandfather, but he would not answer any more questions about her parents.

* * *

Eriol sat down at the parlor across from Sonomi Daidouji.

Refusing any drinks, he smiled congenially towards Sonomi, asking of her health and her business affairs.

"All is well," Sonomi answered smiling charmingly. The masters of disguise were to parley with facial expressions and veiled words. "It's been a while since we last conversed. I'm sure you're interested in knowing why I asked you here tonight."

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"She's away on personal affairs." Sonomi sat regal and poised. "I know about the relationship between the two of you."

Eriol answered enthusiastically, "Oh, wonderful."

"I can't say I didn't expect it," Sonomi stared directly into Eriol's eyes; she didn't share the same enthusiasm. "Do you love her?"

Eriol eyes held Sonomi's intensely. "I do."

"Then I need your help."

Eriol gestured for Sonomi to continue.

"Tomoyo listens to you more than she listens to me," Sonomi mused. "I have a story to share with you."

"I'm all ears," Eriol replied.

Sonomi asked for a glass of wine, and for somebody to open the curtains completely. Her sculpture garden was magnificent against the falling light of the day. Shadows cast on the figures in a graceful fashion. As Sonomi finally took a sip of wine, she began.

"When I was young. I fell in love with somebody, and I thought I would marry him. This man was the second son of another influential company, and I thought it made perfect sense to do so, but... I didn't understand this person the way I should have.

"This man I loved... he hated his brother. I could feel it in his heart he hated his brother. He was ambitious - what I loved about him, but he resented his brother for being the first-born - the heir of the family business. And because of this, I thought I could hate this brother as well.

"But it turns out that I had always known this brother. I had known him since childhood. This older brother... was a man I'd met by chance many times before."

"He really was a golden boy in every sense. He was perfect; and once I had a chance to reconnect with him, it was impossible to hate him. I could understand why Takuya resented his older brother, but at the same time, I couldn't go on hating Daitaro. I spent more time getting to know him. As mysterious and ambitious as Takuya was, Daitaro was equally warm-hearted and generous. So, naturally, Takuya and I began to disagree...

"If we had married, he would have headed my family's toy company, but he insisted it wasn't enough. He wanted everything that was his brother's." Sonomi took a long swig of white wine. "His jealousy was dangerous; I could see it then. We broke up and he married another wealthy heiress. I realized he'd never loved me and only wanted to use me against his brother."

Eriol sat silently listening, but he didn't understand why any of this was relevant.

"It turns out his brother had loved me. Secretly, that is. Takuya used me to hurt Daitaro, and that's when I finally understood the two brothers."

"You were once in love with your husband's brother?" Eriol thought it sounded like a soap opera.

"It's not nearly as dramatic as it sounds." Sonomi seemed to read his mind. "You see, there really isn't any reason to bring up the past. When Tomoyo's father died, I decided to break off all ties to her uncle, but ever since she's returned home... Well, you see.. Takuya hated his older brother because he had majority share in Daidouji Incorporated, and he couldn't manipulate his brother. And as Tomoyo reaches the critical age to inherit her father's entire estate... well, I will have no more control over her decisions as her uncle."

"So you're saying, you worry that your brother-in-law will try to manipulate and use Tomoyo against you?"

Sonomi nodded. "If Takuya only wanted to use my daughter, that would be a relief. Did you know that Tomoyo nearly died in a car accident when she was six?"

Eriol shook his head in surprise. Tomoyo had never mentioned it.

Sonomi smiled ironically. "I didn't think you would. Tomoyo has never talked about it with anybody; it was the car accident that killed her father. Coincidentally, though," Sonomi frowned as she took another sip of wine. "Coincidentally, it was around the same time Daitaro and I were merging our family companies together. It was my idea, really. I was going to buy out Takuya, and diminish his role in the family business. If Daitaro couldn't understand how much his brother hated him, I would have to take preventative measures to protect all of us. Then... one weekend... Daitaro took Tomoyo on a trip with Takuya to visit the family mountainside cabin without my knowledge." Sonomi shook her head furiously, cringing back past emotions. "My husband was too good. He was blinded by his love for his younger brother. He refused to believe what I had grown to understand about Takuya."

"You think he orchestrated his own brother's death?" Eriol was aghast.

"There's no proof. Perhaps I'm wrong, but I could never take that chance again. More important than the company we were building together was Tomoyo. As much as I want to believe Tomoyo and I could be close... I could never hope to love the way Daitaro loved Tomoyo. But, in the end... In order to keep her protected, I isolated her away."

"So what is it you need my help with?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo loved Sakura dearly, you know that, don't you?"

It was a rhetorical question. Eriol didn't answer.

"I think part of the reason why she loved Sakura so much was because of the hole where her father and cousin belonged. You see, Tomoyo has an older cousin named Ren whom she loved dearly, and I know that she has been seeing him." Sonomi tapped her fingernails against the mahogany of the chair rest. "Of everybody in Tomoyo's life, there are only two people who could possibly have more influence on Tomoyo: You and Sakura.

"Even with the distance I've put between Tomoyo and her paternal family, I know Tomoyo is just like her father; she will open her heart up and love her cousin just the same; and that's what I fear."

* * *

Staying for dinner, Tomoyo didn't leave until her great-grandfather was ready for bed. And as she headed home, a thought continued to circle her mind; her mother once loved her uncle - if that was the case, then there was a definite possibility that they would eventually reconcile.

Aside from the constant thought of Eriol, a family reconciliation was her only other occupation and obsession. Events didn't seem to add up. After the accident, after her father's death, the Daidouji clan should have unified together and helped each other heal. Even to this day, Tomoyo never questioned her mother's intelligence and business acumen; her mother's omniscience was unfailing.

Tomoyo shook her head as she drove through the woods, back to the city. Her mother was accusing her uncle of unspeakable crimes. Her uncle's benevolent and loving eyes flashed before her eyes. _Impossible. _It was true; her uncle did love again, Tomoyo played no active role in the Daidouji family feud. What anger and resentment that existed - existed between Sonomi and Takuya. She wondered if it was all because of money and corporate mergers. She sighed. The money, power and prestige were wonderful things to have, but she knew she'd prefer a normal life with a close-knit family than the situation she lived with now.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Tomoyo asked herself. She then thought of her uncle, once removed. Sonomi's anger towards Fujitaka was petty and baseless, but they eventually worked out their differences. Tomoyo drove to the old Kinomota house where Fujitaka still lived.

As Tomoyo parked her car, and walked up the the front steps, she could hear loud laughter and chatter coming from inside the house._ It would be wrong to intrude uninvited. _Tomoyo turned around and headed back when a figure arrived on the footsteps.

"Eriol?"

"I just got a call to come over." Eriol added. Tomoyo's studied Eriol's expression. Tomoyo kept staring seriously at him, the fluorescent lights reflected a severe expression, unintentional, but severe. Eriol started to ramble, wondering if Tomoyo knew about his meeting with Sonomi. _How could she know? _"You see? I drove. There's my car, right there. I would've come with Nakuru and Spinel, but turns out they're already here, and -"

Tomoyo's lips bent into a smile. She raised herself off her heels and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. "It's good to see you. What's going on inside?" The sounds of laughter and chatter could be heard from outside.

"It just seems like a small get-together. Nakuru called me to come over just right now."

Tomoyo pouted, "How come I didn't get a call?"

Eriol smiled, the conversation with Sonomi earlier faded into the backdrop of his mind. "When was the last time you checked your phone?" Eriol asked.

"Just right now," Tomoyo lied. Outside of work, she was horrible with returning calls and messages promptly. She reached into her bag to get her phone. Eriol reached to take it away, but she pulled out of Eriol's reach and moved toward the street.

"Oh look here," Eriol mused, conjuring Tomoyo's phone into his hand.

"Give that back-" Tomoyo reached out to take it away.

Eriol half-laughed as he read the notifications on her phone. "2 missed calls and 3 unread messages." He grabbed her outreached hand in his own, pulling her into a tight embrace. Eriol's jovial demeanor gave away to a tiredness brought by Sonomi's conversation. He hid his face in her shoulder. "You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

Tomoyo's body relaxed, and she smiled. "If you say so, I guess I'll just have to believe you."

"I just thought I should tell you." Eriol kissed her on the forehead before leading into the house, to a loud cheer of 'Hellos' and 'You're finally heres.'

* * *

Sakura sat next to Nakuru by the front window, chatting away about the wedding the next day.

Sakura, after a long monologue, concluded, "That's why I'm not nervous. Why should I be? I am marrying my best friend tomorrow." Sakura smiled. "And I know everything will go according to plan tomorrow, simply because Tomoyo will be there." Looking at the time, she asked, "Nakuru, did you try calling Tomoyo yet?"

Nakuru nodded. "She didn't answer."

Sakura frowned. "That's not like her."

"Actually, she's pretty bad at answering phone calls. At least personal phone calls." Nakuru pondered over the subject. "She's usually so busy nowadays, she forgets about her phone."

"I guess she's changed a lot over the years," Sakura replied. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Ah. You never finished telling me what's going on between Tomoyo and Eriol."

Over the years, Nakuru secretly kept correspondence with Sakura without Tomoyo and Eriol's knowledge, constantly updating Sakura on the lives of the two, as Tomoyo and eventuallyEriol had stopped contacting old friends.(Although, Eriol would continue to forward jokes and riddles to Takashi all the time; they somehow managed to stay close despite all the years and miles of distance between - at least Nakuru thought it odd.)

"Well, as you know, Eriol took Tomoyo on vacation last week to Fukui."

"Yes, that much I already know," Sakura commented.

"And, I'm not sure what happened. They came back and wouldn't talk to each other face to face, Tomoyo wasn't even there at the party." Nakuru's face brightened though, "But! Tomoyo _did _stop by after everybody left."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Nakuru added. "I was surprised, too, and they were so cute cuddling up out in the garden together, but your friend Angela came out of nowhere and ruined it all."

Nakuru explained the rest of the details and Sakura shook her head. Sakura asked about the mystery person who gave Eriol a black eye. Nakuru shook her head; she had no idea. All the events brought Nakuru to the present.

"Sakura, was Tomoyo with you last night?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the events of her bachelorette party. All of it was better off forgotten and placed in the past. "Yeah, she was, but she left right at the beginning of the night. I think she went home, because she had so much to drink."

"Well," Nakuru looked around the room before whispering to Sakura. "Neither Spinel nor myself was home yesterday, but Spinel went back to the manor early from here, and he saw Eriol drive Tomoyo home."

"That's it," Sakura replied, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to call Tomoyo again and get the details from her myself."

Nakuru raised her hand to stop Sakura. "No, you can't. Well," she pondered, "At least don't make it obvious I told you. Say it was Suppi."

All of a sudden Tomoyo and Eriol walked in the door holding hands, but as quickly as Sakura noticed it, their hands parted and went separate ways. Eriol went off to say hello to Fujitaka, and Tomoyo walked to Sakura.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"With his mother and sisters," Sakura laughed at the thought of Syaoran being smothered. "I think I'm gonna sleep in my old bedroom tonight. Sleepover?"

Tomoyo looked unsure. "I don't know... I guess... I don't see any reason why not."

Sakura squealed inaudible to the rest of the room. "It will be like old times."

Tomoyo couldn't see how it could be like old times at all; she'd far outgrown sleepovers. There were no new gadgets to play with, Clow Cards to capture, or home movies to tape. She glanced across the room and caught Eriol's gaze for a moment; he smiled before she turned back to Sakura.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Sakura replied triumphantly.

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you getting at?"

"You left early last night, where'd you end up going?"

"Home," Tomoyo lied.

Sakura wiggled her finger in the air, "A little birdie told me otherwise."

"That's crazy." Tomoyo looked straight into Sakura's eyes, and Sakura nearly believed Tomoyo, except for the fact that Nakuru was certain Tomoyo had gone to see Eriol.

"Has Eriol talked to you about anything... you know... anything out of the ordinary?" Sakura's eyebrows rose up in excitement.

Tomoyo changed the subject, "I don't know, I've just been so busy with everything going on. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Nearly," Sakura replied. "I think I've know how to bring back Clow's memories, now." Sakura smiled proudly at solving a difficult problem.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"You know, my dad's returning his powers back to Eriol."

That much, Tomoyo already knew; Eriol explained it all this morning. "Wait, you said something else too."

"Yeah, I think I know how to get back all of Clow's memories."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Did Eriol ask you to do this?"

"Well, we're supposed to do this tomorrow." Sakura's smile waned, unsure of Tomoyo's reaction.

There it was again, Tomoyo was left out of the loop. Eriol managed to neglect informing her of important events, and perpetuated what she despised most: being left out. She looked over at Eriol chatting merrily away with Touya and Fujitaka, and looked away as Eriol turned to take a glance at her from the opposite side of the room.

All this time, Nakuru sat quietly listening to the conversation. Tomoyo turned to Nakuru, asking, "Did you know about this?"

Nakuru's eyes widened a little. She had. "I'm going to go check up on Kero and Suppi." She rushed away up the stairs.

As upset as Tomoyo was, Sakura, _after all_, was the bride. Tomoyo suppressed her distress. She smiled soothingly at Sakura, and a simple relief flooded Sakura's demeanor. "Eriol didn't explain this to me. What does this mean? What exactly is going to happen?"

"Well," Sakura looked up at the ceiling, trying to find her words. "The powers Eriol split with my dad were all Eriol's to begin with - it's what Clow planned for... So I assume there won't be a big difference there... Just the same, if I undo the spell Eriol has repressing Clow's memories, Eriol will more likely be the way he was when..." Sakura remembered the conversation she had with Eriol at his birthday party. "He said it was over three years ago, so I guess that's what he'd be like again, but I doubt there will be a big change; he seems just about the same to me..."

Tomoyo felt as though she was being stabbed in the heart, and bleeding out. _He wont be the same. _Tomoyo was sure of it. All the energy in her body drained. Three years ago, Eriol was in love with Kaho. Three years ago, Kaho...

Kaho broke up with Eriol because of this. Tomoyo's body collapsed into the sofa. Three years. Three years was the amount of time Tomoyo spent in hiding with a changed man. "Are you sure it wont dramatically change him?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"It might," Sakura answered thoughtfully. "But the only person who really knows is Eriol. Regardless, he should do it for his own safety. Who knows what old enemies have decided to follow Clow into this life."

Tomoyo needed a moment to herself. She asked Sakura for a drink, and Sakura happily obliged. As Sakura walked away, Tomoyo stared out the window, trying to manage her feelings, compartmentalizing them until she could deal with them in their due time.

If Eriol decided to revert, he would be someone that would be older in spirit... wiser... more mature...less dysfunctional... He would be someone who probably wouldn't want to be with Tomoyo, who wouldn't be able to relate to Tomoyo... Eriol might become someone who wouldn't even love her... and worst yet, he wouldn't be the person Tomoyo loved. Would he still be her Eriol?

Tomoyo held her lips tightly together, inhaling sharply and holding her breath in as she fought down a lump growing in her throat. Blinking her eyes furiously into the darkness outside the window, she turned back when Sakura came back. "Thank you." Tomoyo took a sip of water, smiling.

Sakura sat down, and was very serious now. "Tomoyo, I don't know if you realize how dangerous it is for Eriol to not understand his past life. Clow decided to give Eriol all of his memories, yes, to test me... but there must have been other reasons. I could imagine many ways Clow would have tested me, aside for sending Eriol to do so. If Clow needed Eriol to have all his memories, it is imperative he have them." Sakura touched Tomoyo's hand. "I'm relieved nothing bad has happened yet, but you remember Madoushi, right?"

Tomoyo did, and that was when she became worried.

Sakura looked intently at Tomoyo's blank facial expression. "That's why I need your help. I need you to help convince him. It's what is best for him."

"I understand." Tomoyo nodded, before skillfully changing the subject by bringing up the wedding tomorrow. Sakura chattered away about Syaoran's sisters and her predicament with moving to Hong Kong for Syaoran. They eventually went upstairs to watch Spinel and Cerberus dance around in their full forms as they competed in a motion sensor video game. (Hilarious.)

After spending an adequate amount of time with Sakura, Tomoyo had the inclination she could bail. "Sakura," Tomoyo said as they returned downstairs to their original places. "I am actually not feeling too great. Maybe I should get to bed early."

Sakura replied, "Oh, no. Maybe you could stay, and I will take care of you."

"No," Tomoyo rejected politely. "You need your beauty sleep before tomorrow. I can't be the reason the bride looks tired on her wedding day." They stood up and headed for the door. Tomoyo took a look over at Eriol and Fujitaka, and she remembered she'd come out here to speak with Fujitaka. _Next time, _Tomoyo thought. She made a mental note to visit him again soon.

The two girls walked past Touya. "Are you leaving already, Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

Tomoyo smiled upward at her tall cousin. He'd grown more distinguished with age. "I'm actually feeling under the weather," Tomoyo replied. "I thought it would be best to get a good rest before tomorrow." Tomoyo addressed a respectful goodbye to Fujitaka, while Eriol went upstairs to check what Nakuru insisted he see. (It was, of course, Spinel and Cerberus.)

As Tomoyo walked out the door, Eriol had come down the stairs and followed after. "I'll take Tomoyo home," he declared back to everybody, excusing himself from the party as well.

"That's not necessary," Tomoyo answered.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a confused look, "No. If you're not feeling well, it's best someone takes you home." He took her arm and waved before walking out of site.

As soon as they were out of the house and around the corner, Eriol leaned downward touching her forehead. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm feeling fine," Tomoyo said, pulling away and taking out her car keys ; Eriol reached out to take them.

"Maybe it's better if I stay over and take care of you, or you can stay with me if you're sick." Eriol offered sweetly.

Tomoyo got into her car, and started the engine. Eriol sat in the passenger seat against Tomoyo's protest. "For someone you apparently love, you sure keep a lot of things secret from me."

Tomoyo's car revved down the street before Eriol even got his seatbelt on. "Slow down, Tomoyo." He meant it figuratively and literally.

Tomoyo masked her feeling with anger. "I get it. You and Sakura have a bond; both of you are magicians. You and Fujitaka are split from the same soul. I get why you would discuss important matters with Sakura instead of me, but that still doesn't make me feel any better." A red light. Tomoyo stepped hard on the breaks.

"Wait, Tomoyo, I think you're misunderstanding the situation." Eriol interjected.

"Of course I'm misunderstanding the situation. I don't understand anything about magic, so even though you've been my person for three years, you would still choose to keep me uninformed about something this _big _in your life, like Clow's memories."

Eriol burst out, "I told you when we were in Fukui. I told you, then."

"Sakura says she can _fix it. _She said that she can break the incantation - _your incantation._" The light turned green; the car behind them honked; Tomoyo pressed on the gas, speeding away. The yellow light of each passing street light would momentarily flash across Tomoyo's face, as Eriol scrutinized her. "I can't help but ask... Was this whole memory thing the reason why you and Kaho broke up in the first place?"

It was and it wasn't. Thinking back on it now, Kaho would have left regardless of the spell. Eriol simply thought that stopping Clow's memory-transfer and repressing the rest would keep Kaho by his side, but that was all in the past - at least that's what he tried to explain to Tomoyo.

HIs words faltered. Tomoyo remained unconvinced. They argued. Tomoyo kept her eyes on the road; Eriol kept insisting she pull over so they could talk it out. Tomoyo wouldn't hear any of it. The brakes squealed as Tomoyo parked her car in front of Eriol's house. "Get out," Tomoyo demanded.

"No," Eriol declared. He didn't move; he kept staring at Tomoyo. "Not until you understand what's going on."

Tomoyo sighed, the force of her anger blunted. "Why am I always the last one to find out about anything?" She rested her head against the back headrest of her seat, breathing hard. "Go, go home." Tomoyo ordered.

Eriol ignored Tomoyo's demand. He sat there looking at Tomoyo, turning on the car cabin lights to look at her face. "Tomoyo, what's upsetting you right now?"

"I'm just tired," Tomoyo answered. "I feel like everybody is keeping something from me, and I'm tired."

_If only you know, _thought Eriol. He reached over and turned off Tomoyo's car engine. He thought back to the conversation he had with Sonomi, and wondered if he should even mention it at all; it weighed down on him like a heavy brick, but he'd deal with this first. "It's not what you think, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo didn't want to be consoled. "I just need time to calm down and talk about this rationally."

"Tomoyo, aside from everyone who was there at the time, you were the first person I've told about what I did. It doesn't matter if Sakura wants to undo my spell, because I've decided I wont."

Questions still lingered. "Was it really the reason why you and Kaho broke up?"

"We would have separated regardless."

"How do you know this is true?" Tomoyo's hands still clenched the driver's wheel.

"Kaho said it was fate. I'm starting to believe she was right. No matter how I tried, we would have separated regardless." Eriol opened the car door. "Come on into the house with me."

"I..." Tomoyo was tempted to accept, but she was stubborn.

Eriol sensed Tomoyo's feelings. "I'm not leaving you alone to over-think this. You're either coming in, or I'm following you back to your mother's." He took her keys and bag before she could protest and left the car.

Tomoyo sat in the car as a sign of protest even though she knew that Eriol would always eventually win. He was a magician afterall. Tomoyo barely knew what Eriol was capable of now; she could only imagine what he would be capable of after Sakura finally retransferred his powers. Yes, she would sit in the her car for as long as she could to just think things through.

* * *

Eriol hid away Tomoyo's car keys, and sat waiting for Tomoyo to come in for a long time. When she didn't, he went to gett ready to go to sleep.

Showering and redressing in his pajamas, he looked out the window and still saw Tomoyo sitting in her car. Eriol sighed to himself. It was cold outside and the car heater was obviously off (he had the car keys after all) and so he walked outside to retrieve her.

The moment he opened the car door and looked at Tomoyo, Eriol's will failed him. Tomoyo's big beautiful eyes looked up at him intently, stunning him momentarily. Eriol knew he'd lost; he was going to beg her to come into the house. "Won't you come in?" Eriol asked pleadingly. "Please, Tomoyo. It's cold out here, and we'll both get sick."

Tomoyo didn't answer. She simply stared back into Eriol's eyes in silence.

Not in all his life had Eriol lowed himself to doing what he was going to do now. He squatted down and looked imploringly into Tomoyo's eyes. "I'm begging you to just come inside." He rubbed his eyes and raked his hand through his hair. When Tomoyo continued to sit and stare at him with those overwhelming eyes and didn't move, Eriol nearly lost it.

Tomoyo had thought a lot about Kaho and Eriol. She had also thought a lot about what kind of changes would take place in Eriol. But as Tomoyo stared down at Eriol, Sakura's words came back to her.

_Who knows what old enemies have decided to follow Clow into this life._

Everything Tomoyo was upset about earlier became petty grievances, under the possible danger Eriol might face in the future. She knew she had to convince Eriol to listen to Sakura. If it meant keeping Eriol from endangering himself, Tomoyo would convince him even if it marked the end for the two of them; she hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Tomoyo's eyes softened. She got out and took Eriol's hand, puling him toward the house, realizing that this could be the last time they were ever going to be this way again. Tomoyo regretted all the years she'd wasted denying her feelings for Eriol. The front door clicked closed behind them, and Tomoyo raised herself up to kiss him lightly.

Eriol didn't understand the sudden change in attitude, but accepted Tomoyo's affection readily.

"I guess we can talk this through." Tomoyo smiled warmly to mollify Eriol, even though she could feel herself tearing apart inside, as though her heart was being deprived of blood.

* * *

Eriol read over the journal again, wondering what it all meant. _Why? _Eriol wondered to himself. Eriol still couldn't understand why such a meaningless journal would be with Fujitaka. The juxtaposition of the placement of the old journal gave it special importance, but how?

_As odd as it may seem, I cannot foretell the near future. It is unnerving. One of the most important moments in my life, and I cannot be assured of a positive outcome._

_I fear my premonitions are only dreams created by my heart, and not magic at all. It has to be magic. It needs to be magic._

Eriol read this and went onto the next entry, but the next entry simply talked about leaving Japan. How much time passed in between the entries? Eriol couldn't imagine it being too long. In the end, Eriol's mind wondered back to Tomoyo, and then to Sonomi.

Eriol would never break a promise, no matter how bad he wanted to. He was sworn to secrecy, and yet every time he saw Tomoyo, all he wanted to do was to hold Tomoyo in his arms and tell her he could understand because both their childhoods were so similarly bleak.

When Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom in the pajamas he'd chosen for her, he was filled with immense elation for convincing her to stay and for Tomoyo reacting so mildly to everything; all she needed was some time to cool down after all.

Leaving everything behind, he walked over to meet her and stole another kiss. "I promised to answer any and all of your questions," Eriol said before stealing another time-stopping kiss, and yet still wanting another after. "Kissing you is worse than heroine," Eriol smiled.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Tomoyo asked. She tried to control her body from shaking; it was as though her body was rejecting even the idea of what she was going to ask of Eriol. She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Yes, because I'm addicted to you." Eriol answered, he noticed Tomoyo's shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You said you didn't feel well, and you're shaking. Maybe you should lie down," Eriol insisted.

Tomoyo lay on Eriol's bed, and rethought the situation. "I think we should go get the guest room ready for me to sleep."

Eriol chuckled. "Why?" Tomoyo was silent, and Eriol read her mind. "When we go back to the States, I was going to ask you to move in with me. We could be _roommates._" Eriol smiled. "More importantly, bed-mates."

"You're sick." Tomoyo added, laughing a little. She lay flat on the bed facing the ceiling.

"I mean it," Eriol added. "Let's move in together. We'll date; we'll go through the movements of a relationship, and I'll hold back from telling you how much I adore you until our half-year anniversary. We can get relationship fat together, and then lose the weight together too. A vacation to the African safari like you've always talked about - we'll do that too." Eriol couldn't stop smiling as he rambled on and on about the future. "And, I'll be a great boyfriend - you'll see. You'll love me even more then." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before lying down nuzzling up against her. "Besides, we've fallen asleep next to each other countless times; there's no difference now."

All the while, Tomoyo was thinking and breaking at the thought that this all might not happen if Eriol should instantly stop loving her tomorrow. Tomoyo smiled weakly at the ceiling. "Eriol?"

"Hm?"

"When you cast that spell," Tomoyo breathed in deeply and exhaled most of the air. Her voice came out weakly, "Do you think you changed?"

"You mean the memory spell, right?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo nodded in silence.

"I guess I did." Eriol answered, "I didn't think it would make such a big difference, but I guess it did."

It was the answer Tomoyo didn't want to hear.

"But all that is in the past. I'm still me, just like you said yourself." Eriol pressed his hand on Tomoyo's, and Tomoyo held onto his hand tightly in return, making Eriol smile, pleased with himself.

"How did it change you?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol sighed, thinking it over before answering. "Well, think of it this way, if I hadn't done it... On my 22nd birthday, I would've had the full and complete memories of a 90 year old sorcerer from before electricity was discovered, but what confuses me, is that I couldn't think of anything more to Clow's life at that point. I thought I had been done with gaining Clow memories the year before; there were no memories left to gain and yet, Clow unmistakably said 22 would be the final year..."

"You never explained why you did it."

Eriol hesitated, not wanting to say anything to upset Tomoyo. "You know I was with Kaho back then."

"Tell me anyway," Tomoyo commanded softly.

Eriol sighed. "Very well." Eriol paused, playing with Tomoyo's dark-hued-hair as he thought how to explain things. "I don't really remember things exactly to a tee, obviously because," Eriol took his staff necklace and tapped it against his temple a couple of times. "That's just how the magic worked out... but at the time, Kaho had predicted our breakup. I thought it had to do with Clow's intentions for me, and I had already questioned the point of feeling like I was a hundred years old, and so I did it because I thought it could change things. It did, but not the way I had expected and so-"

"So, we met on a rainy day in the March." Tomoyo smiled, now fond of the memory, and hearing it helped to detach herself emotionally, long enough for what she had to say. She turned over and moved inward, kissing Eriol deeply and passionately on the lips. As she pulled away, she asked Eriol, "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Eriol replied with a smile. Tomoyo pulled her hand over Eriol's mouth, and held his lips closed.

"Sakura has a point." Tomoyo said kissing his forehead. "I think she's right." She left her lips on his forehead, as her eyes started to water so he wouldn't be able to see her expression. "Clow's old enemies might come for you at any time, and it's dangerous for you not to understand what you're going up against," Tomoyo could feel Eriol shaking his head.

Eriol was horrified. He kept shaking his head in disagreement. The reason why he decided to reject even the idea of it, was because of Tomoyo. He tried to speak but Tomoyo moved to cover his mouth more tightly with her entire hand.

Tomoyo remembered the words Kaho said to her at her wedding.

_People come into our lives for a reason. They will just the same leave for another reason..._

_Eriol's soul and magic are old...you must be very careful._

Tomoyo could still remember the intenseness of Kaho's eyes as she said all that, and she finally understood.

"So, tomorrow, when Sakura asks to bring back Clow's memories, you _have_ _to _say yes." Tomoyo moved her hand upward to cover Eriol's eyes, as she buried in her face in a pillow to momentarily regain control over her expression.

"No," Eriol was horrified at the idea. "No." He nearly yelled out, before wrapping his arms around Tomoyo and pulling himself up to face her. "No, I've made up my mind about it." He stared into Tomoyo's calm face, knowing how upset she must really be underneath. He could feel her body shaking against his own.

"You said you'd do anything for me," Tomoyo replied.

"This isn't for your benefit at all. In fact, it wont benefit either of us."

"Has it occurred to you that once you have all of Clow's powers again... even if Clow's old enemies haven't followed you to his lifetime, there might be others that will try to hurt you?"

Eriol sat up, letting go of Tomoyo. He moved to get off the bed and leave the room, but Tomoyo got up and pressed her body weight against his legs. "Once Sakura does this, I won't be able to incant another to undo this, you know that right?"

"I still want you to do it, Eriol." Tomoyo stated.

"What if it changes me? I'll be more Clow than Eriol at that point." Eriol had only thought of it now, and his hand tightened around her shoulder. "What if I forget the last three years and revert back to before?" Eriol was now horrified beyond words. "No..."

Tomoyo hadn't even thought of that last possibility, but she remembered Madoushi, the water sorceress who pulled Sakura into an unreachable dimension all because she thought Sakura was Clow Reed. It could happen again. "Yes," she said, raising herself up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, staring him straight in the eyes.

"How about I just say no to Kinomoto? I mean, that way I might be safer. _He might be safer too._ I could just back out. I gave them to him, anyway. It's a no returns policy."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura's dad is a hazard to himself and society with the magic, you said so yourself."

"Well, that was just idle bed-talk." Eriol tried to dismiss it. "With a little help, he'll be a pro. I mean, he is half Clow." It was meant to be a joke, but Tomoyo didn't laugh.

"You know what I want."

"At this point, all I really want is you." Eriol exclaimed exasperated. Eriol couldn't believe what Tomoyo was saying, he was in absolute disbelief. Of all people, Eriol thought Tomoyo would understand why he had to say no to Sakura. "What about us?"

Tomoyo's hand swept away the hair covering his eyes. She stared deeply into them. "I'll still love you after tomorrow," Tomoyo smiled comfortingly. "Who knows? maybe things wont change."

Eriol continued to disagree. "If I change, you won't feel the same about me anymore."

"That's not going to happen. My love is unconditional. I'll still love you then."

Eriol postulated again, "What if it changes me so much, that I stop loving you?"

"I'm no stranger to one-sided love," Tomoyo joked. She smiled and bumped her head against his.

It was no laughing matter. The idea that Tomoyo would feel the desolate pain of unrequited love again made tears well up in Eriol's eyes, but Tomoyo still smiled reassuringly. Eriol touched the corners of her smile. "That mask of yours has big gaping holes; I can see right through them."

Tomoyo kissed Eriol intensely before hiding her face in his neck. She could hear and feel the vibrations of his vocal cords, as he said, "I'm not going to do it."

But Tomoyo knew he would do anything she asked of him.

**[tbc]**


	23. Wedding

**Color Coordinated**

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..._

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Wedding**

_Once upon a time, there were two childhood friends - a boy and a girl, both would become the most powerful magicians in the kingdom. The boy wanted a simple life and a family. The girl wished for greatness, to rule over the entire kingdom unquestioned._

_When they grew up, both took different paths. The woman would start a powerful army and move through the lands conquering the other lords, becoming known as the red magician for her flame-red hair. The man would fall in love and have a daughter. Wars and misfortune would tear the family apart as people begged the man to protect them and fight the evil witch who shook fear into the hearts of all; it was the red magician._

_And so the man left his family to wage a bloody war with the woman he once knew as a child. He eventually defeated her, but decided not to kill her, giving her a chance at life. The powerful magician, after years of battling returned home, but his good deeds to society would be left unrewarded; he returned to find his wife dead and his daughter missing._

_Distraught with grief, the man isolated himself with magic to never speak to anybody again. No matter how the people tried to console him, they would be driven away by a pack of wolves that protected the lands the great sorcerer resided upon. The great sorcerer was powerful in many aspects but he was not all-knowing. He thought that his daughter was dead, but the truth was that she was still alive._

_Having the power of premonition, the daughter had managed to escape and survive on her own. She grew up to be beautiful and renowned for her fortune telling, and would eventually meet an ambitious man of nobility whom she would fall in love with._

_They married and had a child together - a daughter. The fortune teller would help her husband become lord of his realm, inferior only to the emperor himself, and so they lived._

_Tragedy would fall again, unfortunately. That red magician, the one who thought she no longer had any chance at her dreams of power, heard of the fortune teller's abilities, and in the darkness of the night kidnapped the fortune teller and her young daughter as well._

_In the fortuneteller's disappearance, many people suspected the red magician had returned. They fled to the great sorcerer and pleaded for his help, describing the threat the red magician posed if the fortuneteller were to help her._

_At hearing about this fortuneteller and her powers of premonition, the now, old magician was reminded of his daughter, and a renewed hope rose in his heart. His daughter was still alive. He rushed to seek out the red magician, but when he did, he was already too late; his daughter was dead. In renewed anger and grief, he fought the red magician in a grand battle._

_In that battle, the great magician nearly lost. As he was sprawled on the ground on top of his daughter's magical fortunetelling cards, the red magician with an indestructible sword posed ready to kill him. To distract the vain woman, the sorcerer asked for a motive, and so the red magician began monologuing. The great magician saw his opportunity, and trapped her sword in a card, taking the red magician's prized weapon._

_Taking his opportunity, the great magician tore the woman's magical powers away and was ready to give one final blow of death, but the red magician, weak and desperate, still had something that he wanted, and she bargained with him._

_His granddaughter's life for her life._

_Seeing as the evil witch was now powerless and magic-less, the great sorcerer made the deal. The once-sorceress ran away with her life but withouth dignity, as the victorious sorcerer went into the deep dungeons to find his granddaughter, consoling the crying child._

_He took her home and wanted to raise her himself, but knew it was best to allow the child to go to her true home._

_When he finally returned his granddaughter to her father, he calmed the child, placing a tortoise comb into her hair, and handing her a box full of all of her mother's fortunetelling cards. He told her that if she ever needed help. Help would never be too far away._

* * *

Tomoyo sat in the bride's waiting room with Sakura, chatting with her as the they waited for the beginning of the ceremony. "Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

Sakura sat in her wedding gown, staring out the window at the people assembling and sitting for the beginning of the outdoor wedding ceremony. She was completely calm, no sense of nervousness could be seen. "Is there any reason to be nervous?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, of course not." She flattened the crease on her lilac bridesmaid gown.

"Everything's so beautiful." The green and pink chairs mixed together on the grass and against the backdrop of pink cherry blossoms in the trees made Sakura smile to herself in wonder. "And it's all thanks to you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

Sakura laughed. "You've done more than help. If it wasn't for you, Syaoran and I might not even be together today."

"You guys were meant to be together." Tomoyo smiled. It was the truth, and Tomoyo had spent a good number of years wishing it wasn't.

Sakura turned back to look at Tomoyo. "Eriol told me that he'd decided to take my advice. I can't suppose he made that decision on his own. So what's really going on between the two of you?"

"Like I said, nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please Tomoyo... we both know that's not true. I know we haven't been close in a long time, but you shouldn't lie to me. You can see it in the way he looks at you. He adores you."

"I don't know how to feel." Tomoyo laid down on the bed in a bedroom of her great grandfather's home. "When you love someone, you're supposed to only want what is best for them; I'm not supposed to wish for selfish things."

Sakura laughed. "You cant live like that. Tomoyo..." Sakura leaned forward and tugged on the curls of Tomoyo's hair. "We're only human. If you love someone, you can't help how you feel or what you want. Even if it's selfish."

Tomoyo shook her head. "WIth love, you should be able to sacrifice everything for them."

"But," Sakura interrupted. "When you love someone, you can't help but to want for them to stay by your side. You can't help jealousy."

"I'm supposed to be better than that." Tomoyo frowned, sitting up and checking the time. The wedding would start soon. She looked out the window, and everything seemed to be in place. The sun was about to set.

Sakura leaned over to stare outside too as she continued. Spring never looked so beautiful. "Seriously Tomoyo. If you don't get jealous... if you don't at least _secretly _selfishly and unconsciously desire for them to stay by your side... then you're probably not in love. You probably love that person, but you might not be _in love with them."_

Tomoyo was deep in thought over those words before she idly asked, "Does Eriol really have to go through with the whole... magic and spells thing today?"

Sakura stood up and turned to look downward at Tomoyo sitting on the bed's edge. Tomoyo knew the reason why Sakura wished to transfer her father's powers back to Eriol. Tomoyo had seen firsthand how miserable and tormented Fujitaka was - and it was her dead Aunt's ghost. Sakura really had no control over that matter. Eriol had already promised Fujitaka, but Tomoyo was having second thoughts about the second half of all of this. The memories portion of the magic.

Sakura's face had mixed emotions as she tried to find the right words to say, "Tomoyo... I -"

That moment, there was a knock on the door. Sakura's good friend Angela walked in the door. "Sakura, are you ready?" Angela smiled excitedly. "Let's get you married, girl!"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a worried look, but nodded and smiled to Angela. "I guess, yeah! Let's get me married!" Sakura couldn't help being excited.

"Well, I should get out there first and start your procession." Tomoyo got up and was going to pass Angela, but couldn't help noting Angela's jewelry choice - a ruby necklace. "That's a beautiful necklace, Angela. It really gives your dress a personal touch."

Angela noted and thanked Tomoyo politely, but turned back to whisper excitedly to Sakura as they walked out. Tomoyo sped ahead and was about to exit into the patio leading to the congregation waiting for the bride, but before she could. She felt somebody yank her aside and into another room.

The door closed. Tomoyo turned to be inches away from Eriol's face. "Eriol," she exhaled, smiling.

Eriol smiled back. He pulled up her hands and kissed the back of each one. "Tomoyo, let's leave. We don't have to be here. I don't have to be Clow. We can just run; run away back to our lives."

Tomoyo shook her head confused. "Eriol... what's wrong?"

"I changed my mind about the magic, and I don't care what Clow wants or has intended for me." Eriol's eyes showed fear; it had eventually sunk in what he truly could stand to lose if the spell were to change him.

Tomoyo shook her head. "We can't run away from our lives. Where is this all coming from?"

Eriol sighed. "There's no reason why Fujitaka shouldn't enjoy his powers, and there is no reason why I shouldn't keep my life as it is right now." Eriol hugged Tomoyo. " There's no reason why we shouldn't keep our lives as is. "

Tomoyo shook her head. She remembered the words Kaho said to her on _her _wedding day.

_"With Eriol... in the state of mind that he is in, I know you will be there for him, but.. you need to be careful. Eriol's soul and magic are old..you must be very careful."_

She didn't know how to say it. She'd never once told Eriol about her brief words with Kaho. "I... I talked to Kaho."

Eriol looked surprised. "Is she here today?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. I talked to her on her wedding night. You know? Way back?" Tomoyo pulled her body out of his embrace and looked into his eyes; her thumb stroked his jawbone, as she looked into his navy eyes. "I don't know just how much you know or don't know about Clow, but she told me to be careful."

Eriol looked hurt and surprised. He tried to pull away, but Tomoyo grabbed his hands and placed one across her chest right above her heart. "I want you to go through with all of this because I worry about your safety, but maybe there's something more to it. Maybe..."

"What? Did Kaho say you would be in any sort of danger?" Eriol seemed out of sorts and nonsensical.

Tomoyo shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no, no, no." She could see the infinite possible dangers running through Eriol's mind, and she didn't know what to do but to silence him with a kiss.

It was odd, Eriol thought. He was okay with his decision that morning when he told Sakura he intended to follow through with her plan and that entire day he became more and more unsure of his decision, but the moment Tomoyo kissed him, he understood. He was doing all this for Tomoyo - because he couldn't deny Tomoyo anything.

They would have gone on kissing if the string quartet outside hadn't begun playing.

Pulling away, Tomoyo cleaned the lipstick off of Eriol's mouth and straighten his bow tie. Tomoyo rushed to go, but turned back one last time to stare into Eriol's eyes and squeeze his hand reassuringly. Sapphires met amethysts.

Walking out the door, they ran into Sakura and Angela headed to the same place. Sakura looked at the two together and grinned, but Tomoyo could see Angela's eyes jumping between the two, judging. She tried to release Eriol's hand, but he only held hers tighter.

Eriol led the way and pulled Tomoyo ahead. They arrived out on the verandah where the other bridesmaids and groomsmen were. The sun was starting to set, and the hanging lanterns lining the aisle twinkled on. Syaoran in all his handsomeness stood at the end of the aisle staring expectantly for Sakura to arrive, his nerves apparent but endearing as usual.

When all the other bridesmaids and groomsmen had gone down the aisle, Sakura made her grand entrance. And even with so many guests watching, the bride and groom only had eyes for each other.

Syaoran looked down the aisle to Sakura, as though they were the only two people who still existed. A smile automatically formed on his face. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, her smile radiant and comforting, simple joy and excitement gleaned off her face. They seemed in a separate world from everybody else. Completely calm, completely content and assured of that very moment under that orange, pink, purple, blue sky.

Beautiful vows were spoken and people in the audience cried, even Tomoyo's mother had tears to be shed. Tomoyo stared over at Eriol, and Eriol stared straight back at her from the other side of the aisle. And as people laughed, weapted and cooed at all the adorable things Syaoran and Sakura said to each other, Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes never left each other.

"The groom may kiss the bride." Syaoran and Sakura shared a radiant kiss over the sunset on the lake's edge, and everyone cheered before being led across the great lawn to have drinks before the reception.

Eriol took Tomoyo's arm, and pulled her aside, back to the house. "Tomoyo, this is our last chance to leave. We can avoid all of this; I can call Fujitaka later to apologise; he'll understand that I changed my mind." Eriol felt scared and anxious. He _knew _deep down that taking away Fujtiaka's magic was the right thing to do. He knew that Fujitaka was a hazard to even himself, and had secretly regretted halving his own powers to his "other half." _It is the right thing to do, _he thought to himself. Fujitaka loved Nadeshiko, and it would have been wrong not to allow them to be "together."

The irony of the situation shook Eriol's soul. As it appeared, family, true love, true happiness: Fujitaka got everything, but Eriol little to none of it. He wanted to do something selfish against his better judgement; how meddlesome could it possibly be to allow Fujitaka's magic go untempered.

Eriol held onto Tomoyo like dear life. "Run away with me. Wont you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. Half of Eriol's face was dark because of the escaping sun. She smiled with sweet tenderness, and lightly touched the back of Eriol's neck pulling his head downwards to hers. "No. No more running away. We're going to learn to confront our problems, instead of running away from them. Whatever is to come... we'll deal with it." She kissed him sweetly.

Tomoyo's phone rang. Eriol frowned - phones were always interrupting them.

It was Ren. He'd finally arrived for the reception; Tomoyo had to go see him. "I have to take care of something before I head over, how about I meet you at our table?" She smiled reassuringly and guided Eriol in the direction of the wedding reception.

Eriol looked once more into Tomoyo's eyes, shaking his head. Tomoyo continued to smile and gesture for him to go on ahead. Grudgingly, Eriol walked away - a tall figure in a perfectly tailored tuxedo. As he walked, the boyish unease and vulnerability he shared with Tomoyo turned to a cool masculine confidence, his broad shoulders pulled back with perfect posture as he arrived among the throng of wedding guests.

Eriol smiled handsomely at whoever glanced his way, and was just at his table, when he met up with Angela. "You clean up well, Hiiragizawa."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Eriol replied with a grin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Angela asked, tossing her red hair back and gliding a hand across her red necklace before gesturing to the reception venue.

Eriol nodded. "Indeed." The wedding was under a network of cherry blossom branches. Lanterns laced above through every tree, forming a ceiling of lights. All the tables were strategically placed around the dance floor, and the guests' seat placements strategically orchestrated to guarantee pleasant night for everybody. "It's all thanks to Tomoyo." Eriol smiled warmly.

Angela bent her head inquisitively. "So, I saw you guys earlier, right before the wedding. Are you guys together now?"

Eriol laughed. "I hope so. We haven't talked much about it yet, though." Eriol winked and grinned.

Angela seemed un-phased; she grinned back. "That's wonderful. I _thought _there was something going on between the two of you." There was a glint in Angela's eyes; Eriol couldn't tell if it was simple playfulness or actual jealousy. "I heard from Sakura that you guys have been together for a while. Do you love her?"

Eriol blushed uncharacteristically and smiled unabashedly. "I'm crazy about her."

Angela looked as though she was about to say something when Yamazaki appeared out of nowhere. "Can I borrow this dashing young man from you?" He didn't wait for an answer before pulling Eriol away and leading him to their table. With a thrilled smile at his loot, he pulled out a full bottle of white wine and poured Eriol and himself a glassful. "You can thank me later," Yamazaki winked, he looked over and saw Chiharu on her way over. "Or right now..."

Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki's arm to pull him to the dance floor.

Eriol was quick to say, "Ah... Chiharu, Yamazaki just had his foot crushed under somebody's high heel. Why not give him a rest until the actual reception begins?"

Chiharu stared between the two suspiciously, "Alright..." Directing her speech to Yamazaki, "But you better not have any excuses later tonight."

Yamazaki smiled apologetically. "Yes, of course, sweetie. My foot will feel much better in a little bit."

As Chiharu walked away in search for other girlfriends, Yamazaki turned back to Eriol. "Thanks again, old pal. You know... you and I make a fantastic team. We're unstoppable." He picked up the place setting that had his name on it.

_Yamazaki Takashi._

Eriol looked at the name tag at his seat.

_Eriol Hiiiragizawa._

He and Takashi had been conveniently seated next to each other. _Ah, Tomoyo really does think of everything. _He looked over to the seat next to him and saw Tomoyo's name written on the the placeholder, and was pleased with himself, but saw that the seat over one was also _Tomoyo Daidouji._

"That must be a mistake," Eriol mused to Yamazaki. "Tomoyo has two tags."

Yamazaki looked up from his glass of wine. "She brought a plus one?" Yamazaki smirked amused. "Interesting_."_

Eriol frowned. _How could she bring a plus one when..._

"Don't get into a hissy fit just yet, you jealous dog." Yamazaki laughed. "Just wait and see who it is."

* * *

Tomoyo walked out to the line of parked cars. "Ren!" Tomoyo smiled brightly.

A tall man with purple hair and features similar to Tomoyo's came walking out towards her. "Tomoyo, am I late?"

"No, not at all," Tomoyo smiled, taking his arm and turning to head back to the party. "You made it just in time."

Ren walked in stride with his cousin. "Look, I've been thinking... and I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, still walking.

"It's about Daidouji Inc." Ren stumbled over his words. "I... so, you know how we talked about those shares that -"

Tomoyo squeezed Ren's arm. "If it's about work, let's just wait until Monday to talk about it. I want you to meet some people."

Ren nodded, defeated, but couldn't help asking the question, "Is Aunt Sonomi here tonight?"

"Yes, of course." Tomoyo replied. "I know she's against us meeting up, but you don't have to talk to her if you don't want." Tomoyo pulled him along childishly, smiling. "Come on!"

Tomoyo pulled him among the throngs of people, and the two heads of purple hair bobbed amongst the crowd, until they reached a table with Yamazaki and Eriol. Tomoyo turned back to her cousin, "I know you wouldn't know that many people here, so I put you at a table with someone you do."

As they approached the table, Yamazaki stood up and smiled. "Ren! I'm surprised you're here tonight."

Eriol turned to take a look and was immediately sullen. Who was this guy anyway? Eriol was sure that after everything that happened, Tomoyo would stop seeing this violet-eyed man. Eriol glared, still remembering the black eye he'd carried around all week.

Eriol saw the way Tomoyo held the man's arm, and felt immediately jealous. _Who is this guy anyway? _He probably could have figured it out, if he hadn't promised Tomoyo not to invade people's minds. The way Tomoyo looked excitedly into the man's eyes.

After an embrace with Yamazaki, Ren came to shake hands with Eriol. "I believe we've met before. That night at the bar?"

Eriol smiled politely, "Yes, I remember you."

Getting a better look, Ren finally recognized Eriol. "It's you!" An immediately un-liking stole over his face, remembering the man he'd punched that night he drove Tomoyo home completely upset. He looked into Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo looked at him expectantly. "I should clarify things." Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol, this is my cousin, Ren. Ren, this is Eriol."

"Tomoyo's boyfriend." Eriol interrupted. Sure they hadn't discussed it, but he felt the need to impose his superior relation with Tomoyo.

Ren scowled, answering snidely. "Really? I would never have guessed, since the last time I saw you, you were -"

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Ren, how about we go to get a drink before coming back to the table." She led Ren away, leaving Eriol there to talk to Yamazaki.

"Did you know that they were related?" Eriol asked.

Yamazaki nodded. "I knew they were somehow blood related, but I had no idea they were _cousins. _Crazy." He whistled. "That means all the company rumors might actually be true."

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"It means that the Daidouji Corporation is going to be a conglomerate... but, I wonder which one of the two is going to run it." Yamazaki looked inquisitive. He took a sip of wine, and smiled; apparently a wine aficionado (that, or a secret drunk).

Eriol thought and rethought the meaning. He remembered Sonomi's words, and his eyes searched the crowd for Sonomi. He found Sonomi staring straight at him, and then staring at the figure of Tomoyo and her cousin, laughing as they ordered drinks.

Eriol knew then. This was _the cousin. _The one that Tomoyo might love more than she loved Sakura. Eriol suddenly became sullen; he immediately didn't like Ren, but the situation took on a much more personal stance. Does Tomoyo love Ren more than she loves him?

Upon their return, Eriol took a move to kiss Tomoyo on the cheek. He smiled with his eyes affectionately at Tomoyo before turning a cold stare towards Ren. Ren did the same. It was obvious neither liked each other.

Tomoyo nudged Eriol from under the table to play nice. She nearly said something, but it came time for toasts. Family members were taking turns congratulating the pair.

Li Yelan was beaming, showing her full support for the marriage. She expressed her love for Sakura and just how perfect their "match" was for the Li clan.

Fujitaka said similar things, and told Sakura how happy it made him to know that his daughter had grown up.

Syaoran's sisters altogether made a speech making fun of their little brother, making Syaoran grumble and scowl. Laughs and chuckles were heard all across Syaoran's side of the family from people who'd watched Syaoran grow up. (Syaoran was apparently the most serious child possible. Every one else laughed along while Syaoran remained dead serious.) Some parts were, of course, spoken in Chinese - which elicited the most laughs from their family, but in the end, the sisters expressed their love for Sakura and some congratulatory words.

Touya's speech was articulate and to the point. He told the story of how he felt about Sakura and Syaoran from a young age, and how he watched both of them grow into mature adults, that the moment he saw his baby sister walking down the aisle, he stopped seeing her as his "little monster." (He further went on to admit that he no longer saw Syaoran as a "brat," anymore but it turned into a backhanded compliment.)

The dinner was under way, as Ren and Eriol began a bickering-fest. They were in complete competition as to who was superior, ridiculing everything the other person would say. A bragging contest.

Tomoyo stood up and walked away from the table to let them duke it out, and went to speak to take a breather away from the whole fiasco. Tomoyo was disappointed in both of them. They'd gotten to a bad start, but she was sure they'd overcome it.

She walked farther away to take in some silence, standing in the area of darkness between the house and cherry blossom pathway on the property, enjoying a moment to herself.

* * *

Sonomi poured tea for her grandfather. "If you're feeling tired, I will go in with you."

Matsuki Amamiya shook his head. "No, I am enjoying myself. It is a rare chance to have such a lively gathering at the Amamiya residence."

Sonomi nodded.

"So what is this business I hear about a Daidouji-Amamiya merger?" The old man took a slow sip from his cup. "You've given poor Tomoyo a great deal of grief over it, I suppose."

"About that..." Sonomi smiled nervously. As powerful as she was, the only person she ever truly worried about pleasing was her grandfather. "Oji-san, I..."

"You should end this ongoing feud with Daitaro's brother. It does no good for Tomoyo."

"All I'm doing is securing Tomoyo's future."

"She's certain you love the company more than you love her. Isn't it bad enough you act like you love Sakura more than you love her?"

Sonomi sputtered. "That's not true. It's only because Tomoyo avoids me; she never wants anything to do with me."

The old man sighed. "It's without a doubt that you are an excellent president. The Amamiya name has always been safe in your hands, but it's come at the expense of Tomoyo. Nothing I am saying should come as a surprise to you."

"I've given her everything."

"Did she ever ask for any of it?" The old man shook his head and continued eating slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Eriol and Ren threw saucy glares across the table at each other as they slowly ate the appetizers.

Eriol opened his mouth to say something mean, when Ren asked him, "So how long have you beendating _my cousin."_

Eriol opened his mouth to respond, but he knew the truth of two days was not very impressive. He smiled, "Three years."

Yamazaki choked on his wine, and coughed incessantly. He was about to answer to correct Eriol, but Eriol stepped on his foot as an indication to be quiet.

Ren laughed. "Tomoyo could do better than you."

Eriol was infuriated. "What?" He stood up and was about to start something with Ren, but Touya came by and touched his shoulder and asked him to follow.

Touya walked away from the reception area, and quickly ahead out across the big lawn and into the house. Eriol followed behind and found Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko in the living room.

Eriol stopped in his tracks. "Perhaps I should come back?"

* * *

After spending some time alone and in thought, Tomoyo returned to the table to find Ren sitting there alone. Everybody else was out dancing. Ren turned and looked up brightly.

"Where's Eriol?" she asked.

"Don't know," Ren answered. "He left unceremoniously. No manners or anything."

Tomoyo smiled amused. _They definitely aren't getting along._

Ren shook his head. "I really don't know what you see in that guy. You should break it off with him; I can set you up with plenty of great guys, and you can take your pick."

Tomoyo laughed. "You want to dance?"

Ren agreed and they moved out to the dance floor. They danced along to a medium paced song, as Ren continued to berate about how much he didn't like Eriol.

"You know, you sure have a lot to say about him for barely even knowing him." Tomoyo laughed.

Ren then went silent. Fact of the matter was that Ren's father had a background check done on Eriol a long time ago. Takuya insisted Ren keep a good watch over Eriol.

The next song was a waltz, and they glided together on the dance floor. "Why've you become so silent?" Tomoyo gave Ren an inquisitive look.

Ren frowned. "Tomoyo... About the family company... Dad plans to buy out your mother's shares. He wants to take the company in a new direction. You've heard his ideas haven't you?"

Tomoyo was a little repulsed. "Yeah, they were good ideas, but they're not right for us. I didn't take him too seriously; I thought it was all harmless speculation. I don't think we should do it. "

"See, I don't agree on that point. I think Dad's right about this; he's thinking about a merger. It could potentially increase our profits and-" Ren truly believed in what he was saying, Tomoyo could hear it in the emotions of his voice.

"Massive layoffs? No way. We run the business as a family business, it's the way it's been since -"

Ren interrupted, "Since Uncle Daitaro ran the company. Yeah, I know, but you see - I've been listening to Dad's ideas and-"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't get it; I thought you said you weren't really all that interested in the family company, why all of a sudden all of this?"

Ren felt guilty. The truth was he was interested in running the family company, and he thought at some point the company would be under his management, but he couldn't believe that his uncle vested everything in Tomoyo and Sonomi. Ren truthfully couldn't believe that the Daidouji family business would one day be controlled by a non-Daidouji. "I want to run Daidouji Broadcasting; I always have."

"Then why did you lie about it before?" Tomoyo became upset.

"I need you. We need you. Now that you are old enough, you will have an influential say in the Board." They kept dancing. The song suddenly changed to a fast-paced, powerful tempo.

Tomoyo's words came out quick and spiteful, nearly viscious. "I told you that my mom wanted to merge her family company and our family company together. Did you tell Uncle? Is this why this is happening? You know you're asking me to betray my own mother, don't you?" Tomoyo suddenly stopped and pulled away from Ren.

"Tomoyo, it's not like that at all." Ren said. "We're Daidouji's. We're family. I sincerely think this will allow us to be closer."

"I can't believe this," Tomoyo said, backing away. "How could this possibly bring us closer."

She broke free from Ren's hold, turned and walked off the dance floor, leaving Ren to follow. He had every intention of following, but was stopped by his aunt.

Sonomi's voice was firm but pleasant. "Can I have a word with you?"

* * *

Eriol sat in the background as Fujitaka said his last goodbyes to his late wife, Nadeshiko. They were in a huddled whisper, and Fujitaka kept shaking his head. Despite this, Nadeshiko looked happy and worry-less.

_Maybe that's what it's like to be a ghost. _Eriol mused. Eriol stared at Nadeshiko's long dark hair and big eyes. Squinting a little, he thought she looked a bit like Tomoyo.

_But of course, they are related after all. _Eriol nodded his head in agreement with his reasoning. To think with the same probability as a flip of the coin, she might've been Eriol's wife and Eriol would have been Fujitaka, vice-versa had a coin turned up heads instead of tails.

The thought made him chuckle lightly to himself. All of a sudden, Nadeshiko turned and came over to Eriol. _A first. _They'd never talked before.

"Eriol?" Nadeshiko's ghost shimmered and glowed a little.

Eriol looked up surprised. "Yes?"

Nadeshiko's voice was smooth and charming. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, for my husband, for my daughter, for my family."

Eriol shook his head. "Really, it was nothing -things I was supposed to do anyway."

"But you didn't have to." Nadeshiko looked directly into his eyes, and held his gaze intensely. It made him feel a little awkward; Sonomi had the same habit, and Tomoyo had inherited that trait from her mother. "Really, Eriol. I think we would have been close if I were still alive."

Eriol smiled politely. "I'm sure of it."

"I know it's not your job, but will you keep an eye on Fujitaka for me?" The woman winked playfully.

Eriol nodded. It was a given.

"Also, please watch over Tomoyo. I know you're close to her, and I know that being the daughter of someone as headstrong as my cousin can't be easy. Remember, nobody has ever won over Sonomi's trust or better judgement by fighting against her; she's much too stubborn." Nadeshiko winked again before turning back to her family.

She turned back to face everybody in the room. "I love you all so much," Nadeshiko stated, tears forming in her eyes. "Live well," she then looked specifically at Touya, "And make time to enjoy life instead of working all the time." Placing her hand out to touch Fujitaka's cheek, she whispered "I love you," one last time before disappearing into golden specs of light.

Fujitaka was left there crying, but Sakura took Eriol to another room. "We have to do this quick before people realize we are missing from the party."

Eriol nodded, watching Sakura pull out her wand and three different cards. The Time, the Return and the Lock.

"So, there's a speed bump." Sakura winced as though scared of how Eriol would react. "I said I knew how to get back Clow's memories, but I talked to Syaoran's mom. She said it's not a good idea for me to do it." Sakura touched Eriol's hand. "She said you need to do it yourself, because only you will know exactly how to fix things.

"So, when we return to the room, I am going to merge father and your powers together, but after that, when you're ready, I will help you activate the Return by using the Time." Sakura raised the Time and Return card up. "But you will have to go back and find out how you did it the first time." She passed the Lock card to Eriol. "I'm giving you the lock card just in case you might need it. It can unlock things just as much as lock them."

Eriol nodded resignedly. "I'm going to use the time card, but that's just to give you a head start. I can't hold time at a standstill for long."

Sakura seemed as though walking on needles. Eriol smiled to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'll understand what to do when I get there." He assumed he would; he gave Sakura a reassuring look before leading her back to the room with Fujitaka.

Touya sat there with his father, "Dad, don't be sad. We were lucky to have her for as long as we did... No, don't think like that, Dad... Mom wants you to move on with your life..."

Eriol didn't want to interrupt, but Sakura finally did. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Taking out her wand, she spun it through her fingers as it lengthened and became the size of a staff. "Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!"

Sakura's seal appeared on the ground. Looking into both Fujitaka and Eriol's eyes, she asked them, "Are we ready for this?"

Fujitaka nodded calmly.

Eriol wasn't so calm. His mind raced trying to figure out why he wanted to give Fujitaka half of his powers to begin with. _Was there a reason? _His mind came up blank. Even Clow had thought about splitting his powers before. He opened his mouth and closed it trying to come up with something, anything.

Sakura noticed. "Eriol, don't worry too much about this; if it turns out you don't like having all your powers back, or Dad suddenly has a use for magic, we can always resplit your powers." She then looked very serious. "And you will need the extra powers for when you _go back."_

Eriol nodded. "Alright," Eriol smiled; Sakura's words didn't really help the matter much, but he could act like it did.

With that, Sakura touched her father's head with her wand, and closed her eyes. It felt like a wave was released when Fujitaka collapsed onto the couch, tired. Sakura's wand was now covered in light so brilliant it was nearly blinding. She turned to Eriol, and pressed the wand onto his forehead. Suddenly, Eriol felt a surge similar to molten lava burn through his insides. He steadied himself against a wall.

Touya went to check Fujitaka's condition, "Are you okay, Dad?"

Fujitaka nodded his head, before rubbing his forehead. "It was an interesting feeling, that's all."

Sakura gave Touya a look, and Touya turned back to his dad. "How about we head back to the party and have something to eat?"

Fujitaka nodded, his body completely relaxed after the spell.

As they were walking out, he addressed Sakura and Eriol. "Are you two coming out as well?"

Sakura nodded, "Just a moment, we will be right there."

* * *

Sonomi and Ren sat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry we haven't been closer over the years," Sonomi apologized. "But I still remember you as a child. You were the sweetest and most protective older cousin. You and Tomoyo were as close as siblings."

Ren nodded. It was true.

Sonomi moved her hand across the table, her rings of multiple precious gems sparkled powerfully. "Ren, I'm sorry I haven't tried harder to be close to you, but I'd like to change that."

All of a sudden, Sonomi's phone rang. She picked it up apologizing to Ren, speaking into the phone, "This better be important."

Ren felt the vibration of his own phone. _A company call?_

* * *

Backstabbed. That's what Tomoyo felt. She thought everything shared with Ren would be confidential, that she could trust him.

She laughed at herself. "I am a fool." In the darkness she could barely make out the forest and the lake that bordered the edges to of the huge lawn. "I'm a fool," she whispered to the darkness.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of someone walking up from behind her. As she turned, she came face to face with someone she didn't expect.

It was Angela. "Hello, what are you doing out here alone?" Angela asked Tomoyo.

"Just thinking to myself. That's all," Tomoyo smiled. "I think I might take a walk; get away from the festivities for a bit."

"Oh, how about I join you? It's dark out, you shouldn't walk alone. We can talk while we're walking." Angela offered.

"That's very nice of you," Tomoyo didn't exactly want company, but she didn't know how to say no. "What brings you out here, Angela?"

Angela looked a little upset. "So I heard from Eriol that you two are... well, dating now. Is that right?"

"I guess that's true," Tomoyo answered politely, secretly wishing Angela would leave. They walked along the outskirts passing by an occasional light fixture.

"Well, I really like him, and I thought he was interested in me too, so I was initially confused."

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah... Things sort of just... happened."

"But you can imagine my surprise, right? He'd never said anything about the two of you being romantically linked." Angela walked faster; Tomoyo struggled to keep up.

Angela now had Tomoyo's full attention. "Angela, I don't know what to tell you..."

"I can tell you guys are close. Sakura's talks about the two of you fairly often..." Angela became distracted. She stared at the Amamiya lake house in the distance, and pointed, to a window. A big light flashed by the window.

* * *

Ren and Sonomi both got up and readied to leave the gathering. Neither could understand why they were called up for an "urgent" company meeting.

Ren had a sneaking suspicion his father called the meeting, but kept it to himself.

Gathering their things, Sonomi stopped on the way out to her car. "Tomoyo needs to come. I should bring Tomoyo."

If Takuya was really going to force a merger tonight, anticipating Tomoyo's attendance, Ren felt it unfair. He turned back to his aunt, "No, you should let her stay and enjoy the wedding. Her best friend will only ever get married once."

Sonomi shook her head, "She has a right to at least decide not to go." She sent someone back to look for Tomoyo as her chauffeur and bodyguards readied her vehicle. She got in, and waited.

Ren couldn't be more worried about Tomoyo. He needed time to re-explain things to her, before anything else happened. As he looked for his car, he found it parked in tandem to another car. He couldn't get out. _Great._

The bodyguard Sonomi sent to look for Tomoyo came back, saying she couldn't find Tomoyo anywhere, and neither could they find Hiiragizawa-sama. Sonomi frowned, assuming the two were together. "Well, I guess we'll have to leave without them."

As her car was about to leave, they stopped in front of Ren and his car. Sonomi opened her window, "Come on, I'll take you there; we can come back together afterward." She smiled at her nephew, officially extending the figurative olive branch.

* * *

Eriol finally regained his bearings and stood straight. "Alright, I can do this now," he told Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "There's no need to rush."

Eriol shook his head. "No, let's get this over with. I will go back in time and be back in moments."

"Alright," Sakura acquiesced. She flipped the wand over her head, and reconjured the power of her star. Throwing the Time and Return card into the air, she called out, "Release."

All of a sudden a small vortex appeared, spinning. _Three years, _Eriol thought. _Three years. _He smiled at Sakura, reassuring her. "Don't worry."

Eriol jumped into the vortex and was taken back more than three years. He stood as a ghost in the surroundings of his own manor house in England. There were two figures in the room. One was himself, and the other was Kaho.

_Eriol walked to Kaho, showing her an opened book. On one side of the page there was purely written out Chinese script and on the other there was a painted picture of a woman. "I figured it out." He pointed to the words on the page. "I've found the way to do it."_

_Kaho sighed, and looked up at Eriol. "You need to stop this. This is all for naught. I've already predicted it; nothing will change."_

_"We're destined to be together," Eriol declared. "I'm sure of it, so what I am doing is only right."_

_Kaho stared back at him unphased. Only now, as a third person ghost did Eriol see how annoyed Kaho had become with him. He suddenly understood what Kaho meant when she said that nothing would change._

_The clear signs of an eminent break-up were on the horizon; Kaho had already made up her mind to leave him._

_Eriol's ghost-like form stood their watching as Kaho patiently listened to Eriol explain the spell and the plan._

_Everything was starting to refresh in Eriol's mind. The book, the spell, the condition, and the box Eriol locked the book away in to also be forgotten._

_Kaho spoke again, "Eriol, you know this is a bad idea. Just think about it some more; do you think you will benefit from this? If you do this, you lose Clow - the single most prominent figure in your life."_

_"For you, I am willing to do anything." Eriol moved to touch Kaho's hand._

_Kaho pulled away. "Whatever it is that you will find out about Clow and yourself on your 22nd birthday, it's important. Clow had everything carefully planned out, you shouldn't fight it because no matter how events play out, the outcome wont change."_

_"You said I would leave you because of it. I'm telling you that I'm willing to disobey Clow's wishes for you."_

_Kaho shook her head. "I will leave you if you do it."_

_"But I will leave you if I don't."_

Eriol didn't want to stay to see any more of it. Without using his staff, Eriol immediately summoned the Return to open up a portal to return to present times. A black portal appeared, and it took him back to the present.

Sakura and Syaoran were now both standing in the room, waiting for him. "Wow, that was fast, Eriol."

Eriol grinned. "Did you expect me to be gone for a long time?"

"One can only hope," Syaoran replied jokingly.

"So you've figured out what to do, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have." Eriol put his hand out and conjured up a wooden box with ease. _Ah, the convenience of being twice as powerful. _Eriol had forgotten how nice that was.

Sakura took a look at it, and extended her hands to see it. "What is this?"

Eriol pulled out the Lock card Sakura loaned to him, making it float in the air. Concentrating his powers, the Lock released itself from it's card form. It nodded in respect and recognition of Eriol. "Will you unlock this for me?"

The card grinned, reaching out to hold the wooden box. Sakura handed it over to the Lock, and as soon as the Lock's hands touched the box, it flew open and fell to the ground. The Lock then returned to it's card form; Sakura caught it as it flew in her direction.

Eriol leaned the box over , and stared at an old book. The book wasn't even Clow's, it was authored by a man named Matsuoka Nagatoki; it smelled of old magic. Eriol was gentle as he opened the book and flicked through the pages, until he found a vague and arbitrary picture of woman.

Eriol read and reread the incantation, before looking up at an expectant Sakura.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked Sakura expectantly. Sakura was taken by surprise.

Syaoran answered for the couple. "Last I saw, she was dancing with her cousin."

Eriol's face scrunched up. "If this changes me too long," Eriol looked only into Sakura's eyes. "Tell her that I love her, alright?"

Sakura nodded, finally understanding and smiling.

"Alright, here I go..." Eriol closed his eyes, and started to whisper words in Olden Japanese that were recognizable by neither Syaoran or Sakura. The spell was long and draining. When Eriol completed it, he was surprised he didn't feel any different. He looked at Syaoran and Sakura and smiled, "Well that was easy."

He blacked out. Sakura nearly screamed in surprise. "What do we do?" She was so worried. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Syaoran who caught Eriol before he fell, placed him on the couch, feeling Eriol's forehead and sensing his aura. "He seems to have only passed out," Syaoran replied, trying to calm his wife down.

He took her hand and placed it against Eriol's temple. "Here, feel."

Sakura felt Eriol's aura. Nothing was wrong. "I guess he did just pass out."

Relaxed, Sakura went to pick up Eriol's book. "I guess we should relock this book and put it away until he wakes up." As she kneeled down to take it, she noticed the picture from before had changed; the picture had become clear. She gasped.

"Syaoran, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Syaoran placed a blanket over Eriol, before joining his wife.

"Take a look."

As Syaoran stared at the picture from the ancient magic book, he couldn't believe his eyes. "But that's Tomoyo," he said confused.

* * *

_Eriol sat up, from the ground. He was outdoors, the sky was cloudless, and the strong winds battered his hair against his face. He was on a cliff's edge - Tojinbo. He had been there with Tomoyo before, but the cliffs looked different - less erosion, several hundred years less erosion . What was he doing here? He looked around him and saw Clow._

_"Am I dreaming?" Eriol asked._

_Clow shook his head. "No, believe it or not, this is a memory. I have a memory to give you. This one's new." Clow intertwined his own fingers together. "Come on, child."_

_Eriol, shook his head, and backed away slightly, but Clow laughed good-naturedly before hugging him. They became the same being once more - if only for a memory._

* * *

The bright light in the house extinguished as fast as it appeared.

"That's interesting," Tomoyo commented. "I wonder what that was."

"Yeah, it was interesting." Angela said. "But back to the subject. I need to know if you and Eriol are really serious, because if not, I really think he and I might be really good together. I like him."

"Angela," Tomoyo paused, afraid to hurt Angela's feelings. "We're in love." She coulldn't help smiling when she said the words. "We're really in love. I'm sorry if you feel misled, I truly am."

Angela suddenly squirmed, grabbing at her necklace. It was starting to glow.

Tomoyo thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, the necklace she'd earlier complimented Angela on was starting to glow, and everything seemed to become vaguely familiar.

"Well, if that's the case... I guess there's nothing I can do." Angela touched the glowing necklace, become annoyed. "Ah," she exclaimed. The necklace burned her fingertips.

Tomoyo's eyes couldn't leave the necklace either, she had the inclination to head back towards the wedding reception. The necklace was starting to alarm her. Tomoyo spoke slightly distracted by the light emitting from the necklace, "I'm sorry, I hope you can understand."

When her eyes returned upward, Tomoyo looked into Angela's face to see someone else entirely.

"I understand perfectly," said an older woman with blazing red hair and ruby red lips.

The evasive indescribable face of the woman from Tomoyo's nightmares had become a reality. She fled.

**[tbc]**

Ah. Sakura and Syaoran are finally married!

And yet, yeah... this is predictable, isn't it?

So, to some reply to some interesting points made in reviews:

**giansar:** That's actually a really good point. I never thought Tomoyo would have been a test tube baby but in the context of present times, it kind of makes sense. Although if we were to go back to say... 20+ years ago when Tomoyo would have actually been born, I'm not sure if that would've been as likely. But hey, Sonomi is crazy rich.

**Toys R Us NOT: **Ah, I do enjoy making them suffer. It's my thing, but you might like the ending I've written.

**ulq4schiffer: **Happy ending? I'll think about it.

**sweet-sunflower: **Yeah, you're definitely right about that. A sad ending would be easy to write. Happy ending, not so much. Haha. How depressing.

**Maria-Reynne: **That's very perceptive. Well, I guess you'll just have to see what happens next! ;)

**PuppetPrince:** Wow, yeah. That does seem like a plausible interpretation. I didn't think about it like that, but I guess I might change tweek it a little so that it's a little more obvious.


	24. The Star-Crossed Lovers

You may have noticed that the chapters have been changed. I went back and combined a few chapters and fixed the tenses so that there would be uniformity in my writing. As it is, this chapter is supppper long. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Thanks for the support and reviews, everybody. I hope you enjoy it.

Yeah... I get my story line has gotten... well... weird? But anyway, I hope you like it. Review. Tell me what you think after you finish it. Until then, happy new year!

**Color Coordinated**

_Darling, don't be afriaid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. -Christina Perri_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Star-Crossed Lovers**

The sun shone scorchingly overhead, reflecting off the ocean's waters in a grand display of moving blue shimmer.

"You see, Eriol, even though you try to be different from me, I always knew there would be ways we would stay similar."

Eriol sat on the sea cliff with Clow, fully embracing the events to unfold. A new sense of calmness overfilled Eriol. Clow's cloak folded and unfolded, flapping with the sea wind. Everything around them looked overly bright.

Clow finally turned to Eriol, finally acknowledging his presence. "This memory, right now, the one I am going to share with you... It's one that I had removed from my own memory as well. That is why this one - the last one - is out of order."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I'm not the only one who's tried to blot out a part of the past. I feel a little less guilty now." Eriol joked.

"That's what happens when you're born from the same soul. We tend to take similar paths in life." Clow smiled. "What I am about to show you, Eriol, is something I didn't want to remember myself."

_"_It makes sense." Eriol realized. "That's why I couldn't find any substantial material about it."

Clow nodded, looking out along the great expanse of water. "There were only two times I ever came to Japan - once when I was young like you, and one last time before I died. This, of course, will be the first time. Are you ready?"

.

_Clow and a young girl walked down an earthen path in the forest. "Madoushi, are you sure you know where we're going?" _

_"Of course I do! Fukui Castle must be just a bit farther."_

.

"I had a dream once." Clow's reverberated as though from outside the memory. "I had a dream where an old man appeared. He asked me to come see him. This man's name was Nagatoki Matsuoka and he lived in a castle on the western edge of Japan."

The memory continued. Eriol processed and reprocessed the memory he was reliving. The young girl... "I thought you met Madoushi in Hong Kong."

Clow ignored him.

.

_Clow and Madoushi continued forth conversing until a cloaked figure on a horse appeared. The horse raced, trying to outrun the men on horseback chasing after it. Clow thought it was a thief as the men behind yelled for assistance. Clow forced the cloaked figure off the horse. The men got off their horses and approached unarmed; the cloaked figure recovered from the fall, standing in a defensive position as though to try running again. _

_The warriors all tried to convince the cloaked figure to come back peacefully._

_"You're surrounded; come back with us. Your father will not be pleased if we hurt you."_

_"You're surrounded; come back with us." _

_Another commented, "He would be even more displeased if she manages to run away."_

_All of a sudden, one of the men moved forward and yanked off the figure's hood to reveal a woman - the most beautiful woman Clow had ever seen -a face framed with long locks of ebony hair and a face so tragically divine, no one could deny its beauty. Her face was flushed as though she'd run ten li._

_As the men approached, the young woman stood in indecision thinking out possible outcomes before finally conceding, allowing the men to tie her hands. When they brought her horse back around she was gracefully helped back on. _

"Impossible." Eriol thought. His mind was moving a thousand miles a minute.

"That girl with the unforgettable face -she is the daughter of the daimyo." Clow continued.

_The men thanked Clow for his assistance and asked where he was headed. _

_Clow answered, "We're headed to Fukui castle." _

_The men assured they were headed in the right direction, and that daimyo and the great samurai who guarded the castle would show gratitude for their help today. _

_"What is your name?" they asked Clow. _

_"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Clow answered, taking a glance toward the daimyo's daughter. She stared fiercely back at him with deep violet eyes._

.

"How can that be?" Eriol asked. Those eyes. Eriol knew those eyes. "How can this be?" It was Tomoyo, Eriol was sure of it. Even if she seemed different, and what with Clow using his name.

He could feel it then. Clow had fallen in love at first site and with someone who... Eriol couldn't imagine it being true.

_._

_As the men and horses disappeared into the distance, Clow and Madoushi continued walking, following in the same direction. The sun filtered through the sparse tree leaves. _

.

"You may think that I didn't have things intended for you, Eriol, but I did... I did."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran peered at the picture in the book Eriol dropped.

"It looks like Tomoyo," Syaoran commented.

Sakura shook her head. "How is that possible? This book was written hundreds of years ago. It was Clow's for crying out loud." Sakura's sat down. The heavy white dress was pulling her down.

Syaoran shrugged. He noticed Sakura's tiredness. "Unfreeze the Time, Sakura, you're going to tire yourself out." He gestured to Eriol. "It doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon." Sakura settled down looking weighed down by the weight of her bridal gown. Syaoran kneeled below in front of his bride and smiled boyishly. "Let's go out and dance."

Sakura ordered for the Time to unfreeze, but she was still unwilling to leave the room, feeling responsible for Eriol's well-being.

Syaoran pecked her on the cheek affectionately. "If anybody understands the picture, it's Eriol. So how about we ask him later?" His honey-brown eyes looked expectantly into Sakura's.

"Alright." Sakura was slightly reluctant, taking one last worried look at the unconscious man on the couch.

They left Eriol in the room, and headed back outside to the crowd of laughing and dancing people - all of whom were there to celebrate Syaoran and Sakura.

"So how about that dance?" Syaoran asked sweetly.

Sakura took Syaoran's extended hand, smiling. "For my husband? A thousand dances."

* * *

Tomoyo ran. She knew she was too far away to run back to the party, so she kept pushing herself forward, knowing that the red-haired woman who terrorized her would be following behind.

Before she knew it, she was shrouded in dark except for the full moon above her in the sky. She could barely tell where she was going. The trees were growing denser; she was running into the forest.

She tripped on a tree root, and struggled to get up in her bridesmaids dress.

Ragged breathing and the sound of crushed twigs and leaves were the only noise in the night. Tomoyo wanted to cry but was too incapacitated by fear.

She had never felt panic such as this in her life, except in her dreams maybe. All Tomoyo did know was to run, because no good could come from whoever Angela _now_ was or who Angela _really_ was.

The only thing she could make out in the distance was the sound of a woman's laughter. _Continuous laughter. _

It only urged her to run faster on her scratched up and quickly bloodied feet, and she knew then that whoever it was that was haunting her dreams and was pursuing her now... They were taking enjoyment in having Tomoyo run.

* * *

The memory continued to unfold, but all Eriol's mind could focus on was that his name had been predetermined centuries in advance.

"I don't know how I came up with your name in that immediate moment, Eriol." Clow's voice soothed, but you have to admit, "Perhaps I always subconsciously knew I'd be reincarnated."

.

_Clow and Madoushi walked through the town to the castle. When they arrived, they were allowed through. _

_The head samurai was expecting them. _

_Clow and Madoushi enterred the garden compound to be greeted with an old man. They bowed._

_"It is good to meet you. I have waited a long time for you to arrive. My name is Matsuoka Nagatoki."_

.

The author of the book - the book he used to conjure _the_memory spell. Names and faces he'd previously associated no importance to were now consequential.

.

_Hearing Nagatoki's voice, Clow recognized the man immediately. Without any formalities, "My name is Clow Reed. I have also long awaited meeting you. It is a pleasure."_

_"No. It is my pleasure to meet such a powerful young magician- you have travelled far, very far, to meet me." Nagatoki smiled briefly. "You come from a little island in the western edge of the known world to a little island on the eastern edge of the known world. What is it you seek, Clow Reed?"_

_"I believe it's destiny that has brought me here." Clow replied, smiling light-heartedly._

_The old man smiled back as though they were always meant to be friends. _

_Clow and Madoushi were invited as guests to stay, and so they stayed for many days. He would converse and share stories, and views on magic, reincarnation and the like, but what was always on Clow's mind was the daimyo's daughter. _

_Clow was introduced to the ideas of guardians, the very big possibility of reincarnation, and the ideas that would one day lead to the Cards. _

.

Eriol followed all the conversations with fervor, but felt a deep seated loathing to realize that most of the magical concepts that he would perfect were not truly his own.

Eriol still couldn't understand what about his days in Japan merited Clow to want to forget them entirely.

But the fog.

_._

_Atco, Nagatoki's guardian rose to stare out the window and eventually gained the old sorcerer's attention. Fog. _

_It meant invading forces, danger to the land, danger to the people who guarded it. It especially meant danger to the daimyo and his family. Nagatoki was concerned, but insisted he wouldn't be nearly fast enough to reach and assist them in time. _

_Those violet eyes haunted Clow. He volunteered himself, leaving alone without Madoushi._

_._

"Silly, isn't it?" Clow asked Eriol. "I traveled to China to meet a Daoist sorcerer and based off of one premonition dropped everything and sailed to Japan.

"It wasn't silly," Eriol added. "Some of your greatest ideas originated from conversations you shared with Nagatoki."

.

_Clow travelled quickly through the fog down the road to Maruoka Castle, on the same path that the daimyo and his daughter had travelled themselves. _

_The fog was annoying. The fog never cleared during his long trek in search of the daimyo. The white mist veiled anything past twenty yards. Fog was a sign of imposing danger, the locals had said. _

_It was not normal. "Anything but normal," Clow had concluded. It was magic, odd magic he didn't understand. His enchanted horse galloped at the same pace tirelessly, and the only sound was the sound of hoofs clicking off the ground. _

_The image of a young woman with beautiful black hair, shockingly luminescent skin and a shimmer of violet-grey in her eyes haunted Clow. He could never get her out of his head._

_A dead body appeared on the ground ahead. Clow moved faster. He could sense the danger. His previous thoughts were completely extinguished. _

_Could he be too late? Clow worried. He came up on a looted caravan. Dead people were sprawled out all around, but they were not normal civilians. These were well armed men; many of the dead still had weapons in their hands. Clow frowned at the sight in front of him. _

_The looters were merciless, Clow grimaced. But as he walked through the massacre, he noticed that whatever these men were interested in, they were not interested in money or valuables. He took a good look at one of the dead samurai. _

_Horror filled his heart. The man who asked his name - the man who recaptured the daimyo's daughter. Clow rushed to look into the caravan. _

_There was a dead woman inside. "No," the word slipped off of Clow's lips. He turned the dead womans body over, and was filled with confusion and a sick relief._

_It wasn't her. _

_Clow could sense it then. The village he had been at only a day ago; it was being looted. Clow rushed back through the misty fog from where he came._

_When he got there, several houses were on fire. _

_Clow's eyes took in the mess that once was a small town. Children could be heard crying as men yelled and fought. Clow walked through the village and saw a man pushing a woman to the ground and kicking her. "Where is she?!" He bellowed. _

_The woman shook her head in fear. "I don't know. I don't know."_

_"STOP." Clow bellowed out authoritatively for everybody to hear. Most of the men turned away from their preoccupations to look at Clow, allowing many of the villagers to escape._

_The pillagers laughed. _

_One man stepped forth. "Why, are you going to stop us? Where's your weapon?"_

_"Nagatoki sent me." Fear flickered off some of the men's faces, but they all shook it off. _

_"Oh, he's a magician." One of the men taunted. He was holding a sword similar to many of the other criminals. _

_"That old magician's spells wont work on us; we're under Morimasu's protection." One of them pulled out a red amulet necklace, laughing cruelly. A stouter accomplice ran forward poised to kill Clow. Clow flicked his finger - the man lay dead on the ground - neck broken. Clow raised his hand upward, and all the encircling men's weapon-wielding arms flew upward by force._

_A man cried out in fear, "Hey, hey, hey. We didn't mean any harm. We were just searching for something, and we finally got what we came for, so we'll be leaving." _

_"Did you kill the daimyo's men?" _

_The looters looked at each other and were suspicious. "No. We have no idea what you're talking about." _

_"Lies." Clow broke all of their wrists with the flick of his finger upward. _

_Screams and cries of pain. "Who are you?!" _

_Clow was about to kill them all when he heard yells of "She's over here!" _

_Clow released the men and ran for it, passing enclosures and small houses until he saw a figure with long black hair surrounded on all sides. She kicked a man and nearly got out, but another man pushed her to the ground. Clow moved to stop them. _

_She moved to get up and they stepped on her hand._

Eriol could feel the anger that seethed through Clow's veins as Clow did something Eriol had never seen done before.

_The men disappeared, without a trace as though decimated. _

_The daimyo's daughter managed to stand up, taking an abandoned weapon in her uninjured hand and pointing it at Clow. She looked at Clow fearfully, her eyes unsure. She backed up slowly, long black hair disheveled. "You're the one who stopped me when I was trying to run away." Her voice shook as she shook one of the bandit's weapons at Clow. "Who are you?" _

_Clow moved forward. She backed up again, her body shaking. "I said 'Who are you?" _

_"It's okay, I'm a friend of Nagatoki." Clow pulled out a necklace shaped in the form of Nagotoki's wolf guardian. He was near enough to see her closely now, and he stared into her amethyst eyes and felt as though he'd known her a thousand years. "Are you the daimyo's daughter?" he asked. _

_The daimyo's daughter nodded, dropping the weapon, and moving her hair out of her face, revealing a large gash on her forehead and a wretched bruise across her cheekbone and temple. Tears were forming in her eyes as she stared unabashed and fierce, but with a look of absolute shock. "My name is Kasumi," she stated before her eyes moved up to the sky and back into her head as she passed out._

_._

"Who is she?" Eriol asked Clow, but Clow would not respond.

* * *

Sonomi sat in her black sedan quietly thinking about what lay ahead of her at the meeting. She was meditating, preparing herself to deal with her greatest enemy and yet her greatest enemy's son was sitting in the car with her.

Ren tried to talk to his aunt. "So you couldn't find Tomoyo?"

Sonomi was pulled out of her meditative state. She opened her eyes and turned to her nephew. "No, but it's not urgent. I just thought she would like to join us at the meeting."

"Well, I know how much she loves Sakura. I think it's best to have her stay at the wedding anyway. She went to such painstaking measures to help plan it."

Sonomi smiled. "You guys must have gotten really close again since her homecoming."

Ren nodded. "Yes, but I wish she would choose to stay in Japan instead of going back to the States."

"Something we can all agree on." Sonomi replied.

Ren knew what he wanted to ask his aunt. He'd been holding it back the question for years. "So what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean, why did you break up the family? Why did you move Tomoyo away? Why didn't you allow us to see her? Why do you hate us?"

Sonomi waited patiently for Ren to finish his tirade. Assured he was finished with his questions, she pulled out her bag and her wallet. Opening it, she took out a picture - it was of Tomoyo and Ren both sitting out on the grass together eating ice cream.

She handed it to Ren. "Ren, I've never forgotten you, and I've always felt guilty when it came to you and Tomoyo." She smiled. "I don't hate you. I still remember changing your diapers from time to time and taking you and Tomoyo out for play-dates. Not an ounce of my body hates you, Ren."

Ren looked at it confused. "Then why?"

"There's things better left unsaid," Sonomi answered.

"No," Ren demanded. "I want to know why. Why wouldn't you come with Tomoyo to visit anymore after Uncle died? I may have been young, but I still remember. I still think about it from time to time."

"If I could go back in time, Ren," Sonomi sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "I would have tried harder to keep you and Tomoyo close. I would have tried harder if only for you two. I'm finally realizing how much like brother and sister you two really were to each other."

"So why?" Ren asked.

"I'm not alone in this, either. Your father had just as spiteful of a hand as I did in this." Sonomi added, but decided to buffer her words. "I was angry with your dad. I was angry at him for taking Tomoyo and your uncle up to the cabin. I was angry about the accident that took your uncle and nearly killed Tomoyo." Sonomi's eyes narrowed. "And your dad came out unharmed.

"Part of me feels as though your dad wanted your uncle to die. A part of me can never forget it, and I can never ever trust your father, but maybe I was wrong not to trust you." Sonomi's face mutated into a scowl. "Your father wants to edge me out of the company. That's what he has planned for tonight. Tell me, am I not right?"

Ren was distracted from answering as he saw the headlights of a car coming directly towards them.

There was a powerful boom and the sound of loud screeching metal as the cars collided on the intersection.

* * *

_Purple eyes flashed open. The daimyo's daughter sat up from the bed. She looked around, and saw two wolf-shaped jade necklaces sitting by her bedside, and she took one of them - her own- and tried to stand up to leave, but her strength failed her and she fell._

_Clow heard from outside and rushed in. "You're awake," he smiled. _

_Kasumi studied Clow's face. "You are...?" _

_"My name is," Clow hesitated. "Hiiragizawa Eriol." He moved forward to help her up. She flinched; he backed away. "I'm the one who -"_

_"You're a magician?" She asked, shoving her messy head of hair away from her face. _

_Clow could do nothing but nod. She rubbed her head, trying to remember everything. Eriol looked on, nervously, not knowing what to say or do and hating himself for it. "You're - I healed your superficial wounds, but you shouldn't move too much."_

_Fear was evident on her face. "How long have I been unconscious?" _

_"Four days." _

_In response, Kasumi stood up with determination and tried to leave. "I have to go. My father is out there. He -" _

_"You wont be able to do anything on your own." Clow stopped her, "I'll take you."_

_Kasumi refused, and then Clow touched her hand where it was once injured, and answered firmly, "I'll take you."_

.

Eriol felt the way Clow's hand burn at the touch. He felt the needles in Clow's stomach. "Who was she to you, Clow?" he asked.

"She's my first love." Clow finally answered. "But you already knew that."

_._

_That day, the fog cleared. They walked instead; Kasumi couldn't handle riding horseback in her health._

_Clow worried for the daimyo's daughter emotional health, but Kasumi acted as though the events of being taunted and beaten to near death never happened._

_She asked him where he was from. Clow told her. She asked him about the places he'd been. He told her stories about all the places he'd been. She started to take a keen interest in him. He told jokes; she couldn't help but laugh._

"I thought I liked being a loner, but she made me wonder how I could have possibly spent so many years traveling in solitude." Clow spoke.

_Clow excitedly told her about many of the places he wished to see, places where he would one day go. He was trying to impress her. It was a new feeling for Clow. _

_But, instead, Kasumi frowned and turned away. "I wish I could go to all these places too," she murmured. _

_"But you can," he said._

_She shook her head. "I'm beginning to understand my limitations." _

_"The first time I met you, you were trying to run away." _

_"I thought I could, but I'm realizing the world is too dangerous for me. I don't have magic like you do. People like Morimasa will always be out there wherever I go." _

_"Morimasa?" _

_She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Morimasa is evil." _

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"Those men from before. They were hers. She sent them - the amulets- they must be hers as well. She wants me dead; she wants my father dead. She blames us for turning Nagatoki against her. She killed my mother, and I would be dead too if Nagatoki hadn't saved me." Kasumi shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. _

_She pointed to a tree in the distance and smiled to Clow warmly._

Eriol could feel Clow's heart flutter.

_"Cherry blossoms," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to the tree. She smiled up at him, her violet eyes twinkling with joy and innocence. _

_"What are these?" Clow asked. It was his first time ever seeing such a tree. _

_She caught a falling blossom in her hand and raised it for Clow to examine. "Hiiragizawa-san, these is the most beloved flower in all of Japan. They're Sakura blossoms. Aren't they beautiful?"_

_Her eyes fixated on the flower she had in her hand. Clow's blue eyes looked into her violet ones intimately. "Yes, they're beautiful." _

_"They fall and die so fast." Kasumi added not realizing what Clow was talking about. "But like all good and beautiful things, they don't last."_

_Clow shook his head, saddened by the thought. _

_"But," Kasumi said, her black hair flowed with the breeze. Her purple orbs flicked up to stare into Clow's blue ones. "Good and beautiful things will happen again, like the passing of the seasons." _

_Words slipped out of Clow's mouth. "I think you're beautiful." _

_Clow sent all the fallen cherry blossoms into the air and slowly sent them whirling around them. Brilliant white and pink flowers danced against a magical whirlwind, creating a pink and white collage, ever-changing, never quite the same. _

_How Clow wished he could freeze time._

.

The memory sped through quickly, and Eriol was flooded with memories of Kasumi and Clow laughing and talking. It was a love story. In his head, Eriol felt like he knew Kasumi - aside from having met her in a past lifetime. He felt like he knew her too and that he was in love with her too, but he refused to acknowledge it.

The story created beautiful feelings in his heart, but a nagging feeling continued to push at the back of Eriol's brain. Why would Clow try to forget something like this?

_._

_Late one night as they were fast approaching Maruoka caslte where they hoped to find the daimyo alive and safe, they started a fire and camped for the night. _

_"Hiiragizawa-san, Why did you come to Japan." _

_"I'm beginning to believe that I came here to meet you," Clow answered. _

_"Stop trying to flatter me." The ebony-headed beauty flushed with embarrassment. "I'm still angry you stopped me that day." _

_Whatever was going through her mind, Clow could sense none of it. She was a true enigma. He frowned; no one had ever made him so flustered. _

_The daimyo's daughter smiled. "Tell me why you really came to Japan."_

_"I was travelling; you know that." Clow replied. The dead girl in the caravan flashed through Clow's memory; it was supposed to be her. She would have been dead had she not tricked the men and left. "You never told me why you were trying to run away."_

_Clow could not bear to tell her what happened to her men. They were only trying to protect her; it would break her heart._

_Consternation entered Kasumi's voice. "My father, the daimyo, he wants me to marry the son of the shogun." Kasumi smiled as though it all were some silly joke, her amethyst eyes looked up at the stars._

_Kasumi smiled, amused. "Nagatoki doesn't agree about my betrothal. The reason why he sent you was probably to save me." Kasumi laughed. "He is the only one who has ever cared what I wanted. I am closer to him than I am to my own father. He's my only real friend."_

_"We can be friends," Clow smiled at her encouragingly. _

_Kasumi's laugh was the most melodious sound Clow had ever heard. _

_"It wasn't meant as a joke," Clow replied. "I don't have many friends either, and I don't have any family." _

_A glimmer of interest. Her eyes moved from the fire, and focused on Clow's with such great intensity, Clow felt as though her eyes were peering into his soul. _

_"I ran away because I want what you have, Eriol. I want to see the world, to leave this place, to be treated like an equal instead of like a beautiful trinket to own. I didn't want to be caged in anymore." She sighed and was silent. _

_"Take my hand," Clow proffered his hand. "I'll show you the world through my eyes. I'll show you." _

_She hesitated. Before outreaching her hand to his, and when she did - a surge of images and sounds... of her laughter and smiles... kisses and gentle touches raced through Clow's mind. _

_Clow pulled away, confused. _

_Kasumi looked into his eyes, suddenly with a brightness as though they'd known each other forever. "That was beautiful. Did you really go to all those places?" She must not have seen what Clow saw. _

_Clow nodded his head, smiling, hiding his own confusion._

_._

Eriol was confused now too. "I don't get it."

Clow voice shook in the hollow of Eriol's mind. "Neither did I at the time, Eriol. She was my soul mate. I'm showing you the story of how I met my soul mate."

* * *

Tomoyo had to stop running. She was exhausted, and couldn't bring herself to keep going. She bent over trying to throw up, but nothing would come up.

Breathing hard, Tomoyo turned in all directions. _"Where am I?" _ Tomoyo wondered. Tomoyo knew she couldn't be able to run from - whatever or whoever it is was - forever. She thought of calling for help, but knew nobody would hear her from so far out into the wilderness.

_"What can I do? What can I do?" _Tomoyo clutched the necklace that Eriol gave her, and remembered that Eriol would be able to sense she was in trouble. She clasped the metallic key so tightly it marked her palm with the Clow insignia.

And as she hoped and prayed, trying to reach out to Eriol, it occured to Tomoyo that something may have happened to Eriol after the spell. Eriol would've immediately come to her aid if he could have. Something happened to Eriol. It was the only thing that made sense.

_"I'm on my own," _Tomoyo realized in horror.

All of a sudden, the woods around her cleared and the figure of an old woman in olden Japanese attire appeared before her. Red hair, red lips, skin of pure whiteness, and eyes that appeared to have no pupils. Yet she could see Tomoyo. "_How?" _She asked herself.

Suddenly the trees all lit with fire. Tomoyo backed away and tried to keep running.

"You can't run from me for long," the elder woman taunted as she followed slowly from behind.

Tomoyo continued to run, even though she could feel the heat scathe her skin painfully. She knew the lake was west of wherever she was. Maybe she could make it out there.

"No one will come for you," the red-headed woman laughed. "They wont be able to find you."

Every fiber in Tomoyo's body screamed for her to stop, but she turned and kept running, trying to bide herself time.

As she pushed her body to its limits, all she could hear was the laughing coming in all directions through the fire and trees.

* * *

_As Clow and Kasumi emerged near the gates to Maruoka castle, Kasumi finally turned to Clow. "Eriol, when you stopped me from running away I was so angry. But, Nagatoki once told me as a child that everything happens for a reason.' I think I understand now. Maybe I was always meant to meet you. I never thanked you for saving my life before." Kasumi paused staring at the ground coyly before beginning again. "If I ever were able to run away again and be free ..."_

_"I'd love for you to take you to see the world." Clow smiled widely._

_Kasumi reciprocated Clow's smile, but it immediately disappeared as she reached the guard's gate and was recognized._

Eriol didn't like where the story was going. He knew for a fact that Clow would leave Japan on his own. He would leave without Kasumi, but already Eriol knew the depth of Clow's affections for the girl.

_Clow was taken to see the daimyo. The daimyo had reached a safe point long before the fog crept inland. Clow had many questions to ask the daimyo, those especially pertaining to Matsuoka Nagatoki, but the daimyo would not speak about the old magician. Clow received even fewer answers when asking about the men who tried to kill his daughter._

_Clow was merely thanked and offered quarters to reside in for as long as he chose. Clow accepted with Kasumi in mind. He knew he had to be with her. _

_When he arrived at his room, he found a note left for him on his table. _

_**Meet me tomorrow night in the garden. **_

_Clow brimmed with happiness, knowing that Kasumi had left him the note. A rush of anticipation filled his heart._

_The next night, Clow looked out and saw the full moon, he quietly found his way out into the garden to see a female figure on the bridge overlooking the koi pond, moonlight glimmered off her pale face. _

_He walked up to her and whispered her name; she turned to him, smiling widely. After leading him to a place more secluded, she sat down by the pond, the water's surface reflecting the moonlight. _

_Kasumi whispered to Clow, "Did you mean what you said yesterday, Eriol? Would you really take me to see the world?" She was still under the pretense that he was named Eriol. _

_"Every word. If it is allowed, I want to take you to see the world," Clow smiled. _

_Like that, Kasumi sprang forward and embraced him, whispering in his ear, "You promise?" _

_"I promise." _

_"Swear it." _

_Clow looked at her seriously, "I swear it. I promise to take you away. I promise to show you the world."_

_With that, everything between the two changed. They sat and chatted every night, hidden in the shadows, becoming intimate friends, sharing stories, feelings, ideas, and affectionate gestures. She'd sing him songs in the moonlight and he would show her pretty magic tricks, until all Kasumi could ever talk about was the places they'd go together, and the things they'd do._

_In the night, they would whisper beautiful nothings to each other. _

_In the daytime, all they could do was act unfamiliar with each other, playing mere acquaintances. Clow nearly confronted the daimyo to profess his feelings for his daughter, but Kasumi refused._

.

The vague journal entries all made sense to Eriol now.

"It was young and forbidden love. I never should have fallen for her." Clow muttered. "But I know I never could have avoided loving her."

_._

_After weeks and weeks together, Clow knew he needed return to Nagatoki. There was no excuse for not returning earlier._

_That night, he came to their place in the garden. She had a candle and a set of cards. _

_"I have something to show you," Kasumi said excitedly. She spread out a set of tarot cards on the ground. "They belonged to my mother; I forgot all about them." _

_Clow lifted one of the cards to the fire to take a better look. The card was beautifully painted with the picture of a woman in checkered print, like a jester. He picked up another with a beautiful sword with details so finely drawn it looked nearly real._

_Kasumi took a look at the cards, before whispering excitedly. "My mother, when she was alive was a famous tarot reader. She'd show me these cards, said they each symbolized something unique. They all had meanings - the power to predict our spiritual pathways, our futures- some are supposed to represent goodness and some evil. They had connections to powers beyond our control... they're the only thing I have of my mothers... I think I will take them when we leave." _

_Clow finally spoke, "I have something to tell you-" _

_"Do you think we could leave this place soon? Take a boat and head West?" Kasumi collected the cards, not looking him in the eyes, but he could sense an urgency to her voice. "If I decided to run away tomorrow, would you still take me?" _

_Clow smiled, raising his hands to cup her face in his hands. "Of course. I promised you." _

_Kasumi blurted out the words she'd been holding back. "I think I love you." She corrected herself, "I love you... Eriol, I love you." _

_"I love you," he whispered back, smiling as he kissed her on the lips for the first time. _

_As they pulled away, Kasumi looked into Clow's eyes; there was something on her mind. Kasumi raised herself up to stare closely into his eyes, smiling brilliantly. "Then let's run away together." _

_"I can't-"_

_Kasumi's heart sank; her face fell to the floor. _

_Clow gently raised her chin, "I mean... we can't leave just yet. I must go back to see Matsuoka-sama first." The image of the old magician and a troublesome young red-headed sorceress popped into Clow's head. "But," Clow raised the violet-eyed woman's face up, placing his forehead against hers. "I love you, and when I get back... if you still want to leave with me, we will leave together. There's no reason to rush, we have the rest of our lives to see the world." He kissed her lightly on the forehead."_

_It occurred to Clow the risk Kasumi was taking by trying to run away with him. If she did indeed leave with him, what would happen to her father? Kasumi was so intelligent, more so than himself. Of course she would have considered the consequences, and Clow couldn't bear the thought of living without her. Having to leave her for a few days to see Nagatoki was already torture enough, he wondered how he had ever lived before the violet eyed woman he'd fallen for. He wondered how he used to bear the loneliness. _

_"How long will you be gone?" Kasumi asked, her voice was eager. _

_"A few days." Clow spoke affectionately, smiling at her. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He took off a necklace from around his neck and placed it over her head. _

_Kasumi raised the necklace up to her face, fingering the golden sun charm. She raised her gaze to stare into Clow's blue eyes._

_._

"No." Eriol bellowed. He saw it then; he knew it then. "No! Don't show me this." He finally knew who Kasumi was, it was Tomoyo. "Don't, don't show me this."

"See it! See this to its end, and I promise I will leave you alone afterward if you wish it!"

_._

_"Wear this at all times," he said. "It will protect you - and this way, I will know you're safe." _

_Kasumi was suspicious, "You said you'd only be away for a few days."_

_Clow chuckled and pulled her in for an embrace. "I know, but humor me." _

_He kissed her once more before they decided to go their separate ways._

_Clow left the following day, bowing farewell to the daimyo, giving one last meaningful look in Kasumi's direction before leaving the premises._

Clow's stammered with somber indignation through the entire consciousness of Eriol's mind. "I never should have left_. _I _never_should have left her there. I should have taken her with me."

_Clow was on the road straight to see Nagatoki and Madoushi when he saw a male figure on a horse and a gigantic wolf running by his side. Clow recognized the figure immediately. It was the old magician. _

_"Matsuoka-sama!" Clow called out. _

_Nagatoki brought his horse to a slow halt. "We must move fast."_

_"What happened?" Clow asked. _

_"Madoushi was caught by Morimasa." _

_"What? How?" Clow asked._

_"That's not important. Kasumi's in danger. We need to get to Maruoka castle before it's too late." _

_Fear flooded Clow's heart. _

_They rode on horseback as fast they could. The old magician hoping to stop his greatest enemy, and Clow hoping to save Kasumi._

* * *

Tomoyo fell to the ground coughing from the smoke. She was so close to the lake. At least, if she were able to make it out there, away from this smoke, she might survive and might be able to think up a plan.

She crawled, moving as quickly as her tired limbs could carry her. A sudden jabbing pain coursed through Tomoyo's hand. A foot was crushing her hand into the dirt and sand. She cried out in pain.

Tomoyo looked up, and there she was again - the old woman - the red kimono. "Please just explain, explain it to me. Who do you think I am?" Tomoyo's throat was so parched the words could barely make it out of her throat. Tomoyo coughed incessantly. The foot moved away and Tomoyo was able to back up, cowering backwards until she felt a large rock behind her. She sat up feeling the sand underneath her fingers, finally giving up in resignation. If she was going to die, she was going to die with dignity.

"I was supposed to take over Japan. It was my destiny! Your mother, that fortune teller she refused to help me, so I killed her. I was going to kill you too. But how was I to know that the fortune teller was Nagatoki's daughter?"

"You have the wrong person!" Tomoyo cried out desolately, tears forming in her eyes .

"You are Clow's lover; I cannot be wrong. Even after centuries, I knew I would be able to have my chance once more."

Tomoyo tried to follow the woman's train of thought, but couldn't. She looked around at her settings, shocked to realize that she had managed to run to her childhood cove, her hiding place, what once was her safe haven. The one with - Tomoyo felt the tortoise shell comb under the rock. Tomoyo wrung her uninjured hand around it's shape, praying for a miracle.

"You killed me. You and your grandfather destroyed everything I had, and now with what's left of my soul, I will finish what I started a long time ago. I will use you to destroy Clow and take his powers as I had intended to centuries before."

Tomoyo wringed her hands around it's shape of the comb, praying for a miracle, and now, praying Eriol wouldn't come. She would use her to hurt Eriol. "He won't help you."

"Oh he will, and willingly too. Anything to save his soulmate. Or half-soulmate... whatever the two of you are now."

Tomoyo shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. _"Eriol, please don't come for me." _She wished with all her might that he wouldn't.

The older woman suddenly started shaking, and screaming out. Tomoyo took it as a chance to run, but Angela's voice suddenly cried out for Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, the necklace. It's the necklace. Please..." Angela bent over shaking and calling out for help.

Tomoyo knew it then. Angela wasn't evil; she was possessed. The necklace, there was something in it or powering it.

In a decisive action, Tomoyo ran back and tried to yank the necklace off of Angela's neck. The necklace burned Tomoyo's hands horribly but she continued to yank with determination. Angela had a horrible pained look on her face as though battling inner demons, and with Tomoyo's hands still wrapped around the ruby necklace trying to yank it off, the older woman with the red lips and black eyes reappeared.

Tomoyo gasped in surprise.

The woman let out a cackle as she wrapped a hand around Tomoyo's neck and raised her into the air choking Tomoyo.

"That silly girl is weaker than Madoushi," the old woman remarked. "You can't pull of my necklace off. Just like in your past life, you don't have an ounce of magic in your body."

Tomoyo's feet dangled above the ground as she couldn't think what to do except keep trying to tear off the necklace.

Tomoyo struggled as she was being suffocated to death. She could feel herself pulling into the darkness, but in one last attempt, the comb Tomoyo was holding in her hand clipped the necklace.

Angela fell to the ground, unconscious, but the necklace and Tomoyo were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Ren pulled himself out of the broken window, and dragged his body away from the car. He looked around, in complete confusion. People were slowly getting out of their cars and approaching. Ren didn't understand; he couldn't hear anything, only the shrill sound of the ringing in his ears.

He saw people murmuring, pulling out their phones to call 119.

Nothing came to his mind for a long moment, and then - Sonomi. Ren needed to go back for his aunt. He tried to push his body upward, but felt pain coarse through his entire left leg.

Ren cried out for people, "Help her! Help her! There are other people inside! Please! Please!"

Suddenly a vague memory came back of him in a similar position.

_._

_Ren felt someone tug his body. He was being carried. When he looked up, he saw his father's face. _

_"Sit here. We need to sit and wait for help. We were just in a car accident." _

_"Where are Tomoyo and Uncle?" _

_Takuya looked conflicted. "They're still in the car." _

_"We need to help them get out. We can't leave them in there. We have to help," Ren could feel the tears rolling down his eyes. _

_"No." His father shook his head back and forth. "No. They're better off dead."_

.

Ren sat still in shock. _How could my father..._ _How could he...?_

Ren heard ambulances approaching. He looked down at his leg, at the blood beginning to pool, feeling dazed, Ren laid down on the pavement in defeat, passing out.

* * *

_Clow and Nagatoki arrived as night fell over the castle._

_Clow's fears where affirmed. People were running and fleeing the town. He could see in the distance that parts of the castle were set ablaze. He grabbed an arm of a young boy carrying a large load and running for the forest, asking "What has happened?" _

_"They came in the night! I don't know. You need to run before it's too late." The boy pulled his arm away and continued on his way. _

_Clow and Nagatoki shared a worried look with each other. _

_They rushed into the castle fighting off warriors and killing those who came too close. When he arrived at the daimyo's quarters, he found the daimyo dead, and Madoushi standing there in a trance. She was wearing a red necklace. _

_As Madoushi spoke, a voice other than her own came out. "You're too late, Nagatoki. Japan will be mine!" A harsh and heinous laugh came out of Madoushi's mouth. _

_Madoushi created a fireball in her hand and threw it at Clow and Nagatoki. They dodged and moved to avoid being burned, but didn't want to hurt Madoushi either. _

_Soon, the room was filled with fire and smoke. The necklace shown brightly on Madoushi's neck. Nagatoki called to Clow. "It's her necklace. We need to break her free from it and destroy it." _

_Nagatoki chanted a spell. Suddenly Cato jumped through the window followed by a great flood of water, putting out all the fires, and moved to surround and engulf Madoushi. _

_Madoushi seemed unphased, as Cato dodged back and forth making lightning erupt to electrocute the sorcerer. _

_The red glow of the necklace faltered for a moment and the young girl's mannerisms came back as she began to drown, and that was when Clow jumped. _

_He tore at the necklace around Madoushi's neck, summoning a powerful spell. As he yanked it off, his hand and mind burned. He threw it to the ground. _

_Clow called out in pain as he looked at his hand, trying to heal it, but it wouldn't heal. Nagatoki ran and tried reviving Madoushi. _

_Madoushi looked up, confused. "What... where..." _

_"Where is Morimasa?" Clow screamed. He couldn't sense Kasumi's presence no matter how he tried. _

_"I don't know. I don't know." All of a sudden Madoushi began to seize._

_Nagatoki started casting spells to save the young girl. Madoushi passed out into a peaceful sleep. Cato picked her up onto his back. _

_Clow suddenly felt a horrible pang, and his entire left side went numb momentarily. The necklace, he could feel Kasumi's presence now. "We need to go now!" _

_Nagatoki gave a knowing look at his wolf companion who took Madoushi and immediately left. _

_Nagatoki followed. "Where are they now?" _

_"The grand hall," Clow replied running, and as they arrived at the entrance to the room, the doors were open. Clow could see Kasumi lying on the ground crumpled. _

_Nagatoki grabbed Clow's arm, holding him back. "That's Morimasa Kimi's. Let me see your hand," Nagatoki insisted. _

_"We can't waste time!" Clow insisted. _

_"No!" Nagatoki yelled. "Can't you see they can't hear us in there? The room is enchanted. I cannot enter; she has specifically put up wards to prevent my entering, but at the expense that she cannot see out. If you go in there, you will go alone, so let me see your hand." _

_Nagatoki held Clow's hand gently as he chanted words that Clow didn't understand. _

_Clow's burns all healed. He didn't understand. _

_"I can break her wards; we just need time. She wants you to go in there alone. You cant -" _

_Kasumi's scream of pain rang outward through the wards._

_Clow looked inside the room, and could see Kasumi writhing in pain. He could feel momentary pangs of it coursing from the necklace he gave her. The pain that coursed through Eriol's body could only be a fraction of what Kasumi was feeling and yet continuously, he could feel her being tortured. He couldn't bear it; he couldn't - not Kasumi. _

_As soon as Nagatoki released Clow's hand, Clow surged in through the doors. Death wish or not, he couldn't leave Kasumi to die on her own. _

_When he entered the room, Clow immediately went forward, forcefully conjuring a forcefield to blow the old woman away. The old woman's body flew backwards several meters. Landing loudly on the ground._

_All of a sudden, ropes from a wall slithered out, taking hold of Kasumi and pulling her into the wall. _

_Morimasa laughed, as thought the blow Clow inflicted did not hurt. _

_"I found her trying to run away from the castle," Morimasa Kimi said mockingly. "I was going to use her to kill her father, but then she said that you would come to save her." The old woman stood up. She stood tall, with her red hair in a high bun. Red marks ran across her skin. "She said you would come no matter what." _

_Kasumi was still alive, but Clow could feel her strength fading. Kasumi called out weakly, "Don't, don't listen to her." The ropes tightened further. _

_"I've poisoned her. She's dying, and you wont be able to save her. Your magic wont work against me." Morimasa, old and frail walked slowly closer to Eriol._

_Clow called forth fire in his hands. A circle of fire emerged around him. _

_"Nuh-uh." She wagged her index finger in the air tauntingly, the ropes got tighter again and Kasumi cried in pain, wheezing. _

_"I WILL KILL YOU." Clow yelled in his deepest anger. _

_"If all you are interested in is saving the girl, I have a proposition for you." _

_"Why don't I just kill you and save Kasumi?" _

_The old woman shook her head. "I can promise you, you wont be able to kill me in time to save her." _

_Morimasa walked over to the grand chair in the waiting room, the chair once restricted for only the daimyo. "Do you think I would be so calm otherwise?" She pursed her red lips and tapped her red fingernails against the chair rest. "It's your powers, or it's her." _

_Clow stood there quietly, the circle of fire around him burned hotter, turning from a orange-red to a bright blue._

_"I have no qualms with you and your lover," Morimasa replied._

_"What will you do once you have my powers?" Clow asked._

_"I actually have none of my own," Morimasu answered dryly. "Nagatoki stripped me of them long ago. I've managed to get magic, but only in temporary amounts." The old woman touched her finger to her face, proddingly. "I'm looking for something more... permanent." A smirk._

_Clow kept an eye on the old woman in the chair as he edged the fire outward moving in Kasumi's direction. Perhaps he could free Kasumi. _

_Kasumi cried out in pain. _

_"I may not have enough power to kill you, Clow, but I surely have enough to kill her." The old woman yawned. "I think you need some encouragement to make a decision right now." _

_"Don't!" The ropes were now taught, and Kasumi could barely breathe. She was distraught with pain, but she cried out, "Don't... trust... her." The ropes tightened, and all Kasumi could do was cry out in pain continuously and uncontrollably._

_Clow stood there in indecision, but listening to Kasumi cry out in absolute agony he could no longer stand it. "Alright, but you must release us both to safety." _

_"I swear it." The old woman's red lips flicked up in a smile. _

_The circle of blue fire around Clow disappeared, as Clow walked forward closer to Kasumi and the red-headed magician. A meter's distance away, Clow ordered, "Release her first." _

_Morimasa's hand flicked upward, the ropes released her. Kasumi laid out sprawled on the ground, trying to intake more air as circulation returned to her limbs. . A single rope grasped onto Kasumi's leg. _

_"All of them," Clow ordered._

_"No, not until after we are done." Morimasu retaliated. Morimasa raised her hands up in the air, and suddenly lunged out clawing Clow inward, catching him by surprise._

"I made mistakes, because I was young and ignorant." Clow muttered.

_Clow blacked out, his body floated in the air, connected to Morimasa's by a thick red line of energy._

_Kasumi watched in horror. What could she do? She remembered the story Nagatoki once told her. The card with a sword. She rushed for her fortune-teller's book which lay open out next to things she'd packed to run away._

_Morimasa was enraptured in the spell, and didn't notice as Kasumi fished through the cards to find the one of a sword. _

_All of a sudden, a loud pounding sound came from all around. Clanging and banging noises erupted as though metal were beating against metal. Cracking noises came from all directions._

_Morimasa looked around her, disturbed; knowing to speed up the spell. Nagatoki was finally breaking through her barriers. Morimasa completely immersed her consciousness into taking Clow's powers and closed her eyes becoming ambivalent to anything else. She would be done before her old rival could arrive._

_Everything in the room began to shake as Nagatoki's figure was slowly becoming visible in the doorway. _

_Kasumi had no time, though. She looked at Clow, face pale, and remembered Morimasa's taunting words: _

_"I will kill him in the process, and you will have to watch helplessly as he withers and dies." _

_She couldn't watch him die. _

_Kasumi took the card in her hand, praying that the sword would materialize. The sword did not; it required magic to materialize she realized. She looked over at the doorway. Nagatoki would not make it in time, Kasumi concluded. Time was running out. _

_Kasumi realized what she had to do. "Forgive me," she whispered into the air. _

_Kasumi ran forth, throwing herself between Clow and Morimasa. She suddenly felt pain in every fiber of her mind and body. Clow's body fell to the ground, and Morimasa opened her eyes surprised to stare straight back into amethyst eyes, but smiled. She smiled at the stupid girl who thought she could stop her._

_The old woman was about to laugh at the silly girl, until all of a sudden a sword appeared in Kasumi's hand. It was her magical sword._

_"But how?" Morimasa Kimi cried out. A pang of realization; she was the little girl._

_Before Morimasa could call out or stop her connection to Kasumi, Kasumi forced the sword through the red magician's abdomen, crying out in pain at having to move her body every inch_

_Clow remained passed out as Nagatoki shattered the barriers. In that moment with blood gushing out from the fatal sword wound. Morimasa realized that it was all over, she could feel Clow's powers slipping away from her body, and she could feel Nagatoki approaching. She remembered the girl. The girl had destroyed her and all her plans. _

_In an act of vengeance, Morimasa used what was left of her powers. She lunged forward, grabbing Kasumi's shoulders in a death grip. If this girl could destroy the red magician's destiny, then she would make sure the lovers would never be together; she would break fate. She released a curse with her dying breath, poisoning the girl's body, and splitting her soul in half. _

_Kasumi's cries of agony would be her last. _

* * *

Tomoyo got up, distraught. _Where am I? _She had a sneaking suspicion that she had been choked to death, and was moving into the afterlife, but never in a million years could she imagine it looking like this.

The only light was a star in the sky that seemed as large as the moon. She walked around the pillars that seemed to hold the sky above; she looked upwards and saw little spheres in the sky. "_Planets?"_ Tomoyo wondered.

"Where am I?" Tomoyo asked herself.

A younger woman with the same red features as her taunter appeared across the platform. "I knew there might be a chance that you could free that stupid girl of my necklace. I've taken you to a different dimension." She chuckled.

Tomoyo felt claustrophobic and scared. She wanted to back away and run, but she was afraid that if she ran, she would get lost and never have a chance of returning home.

There was a time for running away and fighting - no more running away. Tomoyo stood straight and unafraid now. "Who are you, and what do you really want?"

"I am Morimasa Kimi, and I was_ supposed to rule_ over Japan," she replied, dismissing Tomoyo as she examined her red nails superficially. "But you stopped me, and so I want revenge."

"I never did anything to you," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh, but in your last lifetime, you killed me and destroyed my body." The now young woman created a chair out of a pillar, and sat down relaxed.

"You have the wrong person." Tomoyo answered; there was no way.

"Oh, but I made extra sure though, Kasumi - or whichever part of her you are - I did break your soul in half." Morimasa's lips turned upward as she laughed maniacally. "It's your lover that I want. I want Clow, not you. You're just a tool, always have been a tool."

Then she stood. Tomoyo continued to furtively stare at the woman. She disappeared and reappeared right by her ear, whispering into her ear, "But I wont let you ruin my plans this time."

Tomoyo fell to the ground in surprise scampering away and re-standing.

"Don't worry," Morimasa said in a light tone. "I'm not violent by nature. You can't go anywhere in this dimension. It's where time and space bend." An amused laugh. "You're the bait. I want your soul mate."

Tomoyo shook her head in denial. "You wont be able to defeat him."

"Oh, I know _that." _Morimasa answered. "But he'll do anything to free you from this realm, and that's what I'm hoping for."

Tomoyo lunged and pushed the red-haired woman to the ground, and tried to kick her in the head, but Morimasa reappeared standing, lifting Tomoyo into the air by her neck.

Tomoyo tried to scream but couldn't. She couldn't breathe. She fumbled to pull away the fingers crushing her air pipe.

Morimasa's fingers loosened slightly as she spoke, "I need you alive, but it doesn't mean I can't torture you in the meanwhile."

Tomoyo dropped to the ground and was forced backward until she hit a pillar. A sharp pain shot through her entire body.

"I will kill you later, but you can decide how painful that death will be."

Tomoyo laid there. "He won't come. You-"

"Of course he will come," Morimasa interrupted. "He's lost you once before. He wont be able to bear being separated from you again."

* * *

Eriol and Clow stood again at the edge of the cliff, but instead of midday, it was now sunset. They both stared off into the distance at a pair of figures walking outward along the sea cliffs. Tears fell from Eriol's eyes, his heart was wretched. The sickening pain of watching Tomoyo die was his worst nightmare, and yet Clow had lived through it.

_._

_Nagatoki and Clow walked out onto the cliff above the crashing waves below. _

_"She was my granddaughter." Nagatoki admitted, his eyes were swollen and red. _

_Clow had no words to say. The lump in his throat was eternal. When he finally woke up from the trauma of the magic, Kasumi was nearly dead in Nagatoki's arms. _

_Clow still remembered the way Kasumi's eyes looked into his as he kissed her one last time. Clow shuddered as tears flooded down his face anew; he pulled the urn from Nagatoki's arms, opening it. _

_Ashes swirled up into the sky quickly, making a trail in the air. Clow remembered holding her in his arms as she slowly died. The apologetic look in those amethyst eyes. Her body convulsing in pain as she tried to apologize to him. The words barely leaving her mouth - she tried to apologize for dying. She would never be able to see the world as he'd promised her; she'd never be free. __ A tear fell into the urn, as Clow spoke for the first time in months. "I'm sorry..." He was the one who had to be sorry; it was all his fault. His eyes never left the bowl of ashes._

_"I sent Madoushi on a ship back to the Middle Kingdom a few days ago. She remembers none of it." Nagatoki spoke, trying to preoccupy his mind away from his only dead grandchild. _

_Clow nodded. _

"_I think you should go as well." _

_"No." Clow replied. "I need to stay here with you to help find the necklace." _

_"The ruby necklace is lost, Clow. We wont find it." Nagatoki frowned as he stared out across the water. "Kasumi is dead; you must move on." _

_"No, I can't." _

_"Her soul was torn in two before she died. Even if you were to follow her to the next life, do you think your souls will gravitate to each other? Do you think you will find her again?" Nagatoki pondered over the question as he stared out along the horizon at the setting sun._

_._

With the deep pain in his heart, Eriol suddenly understood. Eriol understood then, why Clow had divided his soul. The reason why Eriol was to leave Kaho. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Tomoyo...

"Clow, I -"

Clow interrupted. "If there was any chance you would find her again, it had to be like this"

"I know... I understand now." Eriol nodded, smiling.

Clow spun around to look away from Eriol at the two figures still standing out on the rocks. "From now on, I will not intrude into your life. How much you know and feel from this life I lived - it will be up to you."

Eriol looked incredulous. "You mean..."

Clow smiled, "Yes, it's what you wanted. You will be free of me - that is, if that is what you desire."

Clow and Eriol stood on the sea cliff staring into each other's midnight blue eyes for an eternity. Eriol had made his decision.

"Don't worry," Clow reassured. "I will always be there in your time of need." But then a frown appeared on his face. "I am afraid though."

"Of what?" Eriol asked, he was still fighting the heartache of watching someone so much like Tomoyo- someone who _was _Tomoyo - die. The tragedy, the great pain that Clow could not bear.

Clow was crying too now, as though he felt his heartache renewed. "I'm scared that Kasumi and I were destined to always be separated. I'm worried we are star-crossed lovers."

"No, that isn't the case." Eriol answered. At the prospects of the future, he was confidant and happy for the very first time. "No, we will grow old together."

* * *

Eriol woke up, pushing his body upward in a sitting position. A smile formed on his face.

He got up and walked briskly outside to the people still dancing and eating under the cherry trees.

As he walked under the roof of lanterns, he searched the area. He looked across the beautiful dance floor and saw Sakura and Syaoran dancing. Where was Tomoyo?

Eriol went back to his table, where he found Yamazaki, Chiharu and a few of his childhood friends sitting and laughing together. "Have you seen Tomoyo?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "We thought she was with you," Naoko replied.

"Well, Tomoyo's mom was looking for her earlier." Chiharu postulated.

Yamazaki added in, "Yeah, and Ren said there was a urgent Board meeting. She's probably gone with them, then."

Eriol smiled, thanking them for their information. The song ended, and Eriol followed the couple to their table.

Saying hello and greeting the family at their table, Eriol bent over, between Sakura and Syaoran's ears. "How long was I out for?"

"An hour or more," Syaoran estimated, looking at his watch. "How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked, showing sincere concern.

"I'm feeing fine. I'm... I just need to find Tomoyo."

"She's not here?" Sakura's wide smile disappeared as she started to look around the room.

Something felt wrong, Eriol knew it, but he didn't want to alarm the couple. "Ah, I'll just call her."

Eriol walked away before Syaoran or Sakura could ask about the picture in the book.

Eriol went outside, and called Tomoyo.

Nobody answered.

He tried to sense her warmth, but couldn't. Suddenly a set of cars pulled up in the driveway, and he saw Tomoyo's great grandfather assisted into one of them. Where were they headed?

Eriol tried calling Sonomi. If Tomoyo was with anybody it might be her mother.

Sonomi wasn't picking up either. What was going on. Suddenly Eriol felt a small surge of energy, so small he would not have detected it without his full powers.

He walked over, and on the grass was Angela. She'd been teleported, Eriol could feel the magic trail, but how and why?

Eriol leaned down and lightly nudged Angela until she came to. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked.

Angela looked confused. "What- why am I- did I collapse?"

Eriol was calm and serene. "I don't know, I just found you out here. I think you may have fainted. What are you doing out here so far away from the party?"

Eriol couldn't see Angela's face clearly in the darkness, but he could sense her confusion. "I was out here talking to Tomoyo."

"You were with Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly became extremely alert.

"We were actually talking about you." Angela now looked a little embarrassed, but then her face lit up as she retraced her steps. She looked over at the house. "There was a light in that room, really bright... I pointed to show Tomoyo..."

Angela stretched her neck, moving her hand to massage it. There was an uncomfortably deep imprint of the necklace chain around her neck. "My necklace, what happened to it?"

Eriol's face suddenly went livid. The necklace. It was the necklace. The one that was lost. The one that - "Is that all you remember?"

Angela nodded.

Eriol helped Angela up. "I think you should go back in and have something to eat," he insisted, nudging her forward.

Angela turned around to ask Eriol to come with her, but when she turned around no one was there. "Did I imagine that?" Angela asked herself, trudging slowly back towards the lights.

* * *

Takuya sat waiting by his son's bedside, his head in his hands. "No." It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Ren never should have been in that car. "I could not have known._ I wouldn't have."_

Ren stirred from his slumber, and turned to see his dad. "Dad is everybody alright? Is Aunt Sonomi alright?"

"She's- she's through the woods. The doctor's say that she's stable."

Ren closed his eyes for a long moment and breathed in deeply. "That's good to hear." It was hard to think. He felt the IV pumping liquids into his body, and wondered what else was being pumped in too. Thoughts, horrible thoughts swirled in his mind. He had to ask. "Dad, did you do this?"

Takuya looked nervous. "What?" His looked turned to anger, "How could you say that?"

Even the with the medication, he could still feel the dull ache of his wrapped up leg. "I am asking because I remember what you said. I remember it now - what you said about Tomoyo and Uncle Daitaro as you pulled me out of the wrecked car. _I remember." _

Takuya's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever I said back then, I didn't mean it. I must have been in shock. I don't remember any of it."

Ren studied his father's facial expression and body language. He was skeptical, and now he saw what he had known all along, that his father was a shark. "You'd do anything to get what you want," Ren commented, bending his head slightly to study his father.

"What I want is your health and safety. Nothing else." Takuya replied.

Ren's head felt fuzzy. "I need some more rest," Ren told his dad as he relaxed back into the hospital bed. He would remember the way his father looked, and he would remember what he said.

"I ordered the room with an extra bed. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," Ren answered. "I want to be alone."

His father nodded. He got up to go.

"Dad." Ren called out for his father one last time.

Takuya smiled turning back to his son. "What is it?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Takuya smiled, facing his son fully, "Why would I?"

"I love you Dad," Ren said as he studied his father's face. His voice lowered to a whisper so low that he could barely hear himself say it. "But I know who caused this accident. What you did today, it was wrong. I understand everything now."

Ren closed his eyes, blocking out the now perturbed look on his father's face. He would go back to sleep and pray it was all just a dream.

* * *

Tomoyo laid on the ground, pain still streaking through her entire body, and her neck sending needles of pain up into her head. She had to break the evil magician; she had to do something. "_I can't let Eriol sacrifice himself for me." _It was the only thought in her head.

"Whatever it is that I did to you in my past life; I'm sorry."

Morimasa looked angry and annoyed. She slammed Tomoyo into another pillar causing her to scream out in agony. "You and your grandfather. Thrice. _Thrice. _ Ruined my plans, killed my dreams, and took my dignity."

Tomoyo gritted through the pain, "My grandfather?"

"Stop reminding me of how old I am." Morimasa replied. She was vain to a fault.

"You mentioned your dreams," Tomoyo tried to understand her enemy. If she could understand her, maybe she could break her. "What was it? Was it to be the empress of Japan?"

"The Supreme Ruler," Morimasa replied. "I was born for greatness. I was the best; no one was more worthy of power than I. But your grandfather took it away; and you -" Morimasa narrowed her eyes. "You killed my body. All I wanted was to be great."

Ambition. Tomoyo understood ambition. "You are so smart and so powerful as a magician, you don't need the hassle of ruling a nation for people to know how truly great you are."

"I've always known how great I am." Morimasa replied, not really paying attention to Tomoyo.

"Well, with such talent, you must've been a great leader, you probably were able to control everything happening around you."

"That is without a question," Morimasa puffed. "The point is about respect."

_Jackpot. _Tomoyo could work with that; Tomoyo could dig into Morimasa and pull out all of the woman's emotional skeletons.

* * *

Eriol sped through the woods, intermittently running and flying. "_Where can she be?" _He couldn't break the thought. He couldn't shake the memory of Kasumi lying on the ground in agony, crying out with tears spilling from her eyes. _Dying._

Eriol couldn't feel Clow's heartache through the memory anymore, but it was easily replaced with the pain and heartache at having left Tomoyo unprotected. The shame and guilt he felt for allowing his love, fragile and powerless, subject to the dangers he led her to. If Angela was back safe, where else could Tomoyo be? Could there be another person as well?

He kept trying to feel for Tomoyo in the wilderness, but nothing would come to him.

It ate through Eriol's heart, and he stopped, standing there, tears flowing down his face. His body shook, in fear for Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" He looked all around, crying out for her. "Please, where are you?!"

He kept running. If magic was being performed, he would have felt it. Why didn't he feel it? He kept shaking his head, as he moved through the forest, fearing for the worst, but rejecting the thought as impossible.

"She can't... no, no... where..." Words were choked up in Eriol's throat as he kept moving.

He was about to collapse and cry in frustration. He couldn't sense her anywhere. He leaned his hand onto a tree, and flinched. The trees were hot.

_Something was here. _

Eriol followed the trees quickly, feeling each one, and turning in the opposite direction when the nearest trees felt colder to the touch. He saw it then.

Broken twigs, torn fabric.

_Tomoyo. _Eriol followed the trail until it led to the lake. _Where are you? _

A glimmer in the water caught his eye. Eriol conjured the light back to land. It was the red necklace, glowing red and bright.

Holding it in his hand then, he would have smote it to ashes if not for a broken comb that was also hanging from the chain. Eriol removed it, and ran his thumb over it; it was made from tortoise shell.

Holding both items in his hand, Eriol could sense it then.

Tomoyo was in a different dimenion; a place where he couldn't go.

He collapsed on the ground, in absolute shock, and his body shook. He was now the most powerful magician in the world again, and his soul mate was trapped in a place he couldn't reach.

* * *

Tomoyo tried in her mind to find the most manipulative or convincing words possible. "You don't gain respect by terrorizing people. Using your powers to hurt and control the weak only shows your own weakness. You will only be hated and feared, not respected.

"SHUT UP!" Morimasa screamed at Tomoyo, again flicking her backwards again.

Tomoyo cringed at the pain in her ribs. Everytime she breathed, it hurt. She kept going. "Even if you manage to make it back and possess Clow's powers, they wont be afraid of you, they will be afraid of Clow. They will be in awe of his powers, not you."

Again, another angry flick of the wrist. Morimasa sent Tomoyo into another pillar. "You don't know anything about respect or power. Power is respect. Even though I am a woman, with power, they will finally see how truly great I am. I will be the first woman to conquer the kingdom!"

Tomoyo could barely think through the pain, but she had to. "Kimi-sama, the world has changed. Women and men are equals in the world now. It has been centuries since Clow was alive. The world is a better place, many woman in present times _are _the leaders of their countries. You don't have to fight anymore to be respected for you true talents anymore."

Morimasa walked slowly over to Tomoyo, who lay still very still on the ground.

Tomoyo didn't try to escape. She stared directly into Morimasa's eyes, refusing to turn her gaze away. "The world today, it's not ruled by lords and shoguns anymore. It's ruled by the people, everybody has a say."

Morimasa raised Tomoyo up into a standing position, and Tomoyo wheezed in pain. Standing made it harder to breathe. She slapped Tomoyo harshly across the face. A red hand imprint appeared. "You don't know anything. You're young and naive. How could you ever understand what power truly is."

Morimasa's composure was broken. Tomoyo knew she had hit a nerve. "Woman have a say in how the world is now. Woman are raised and treated as equals now. They are able to lead their countries and command over large numbers of workers all across the world."

"No, that's not true. You're lying to me." Morimasa's face now looked betrayed. She slapped Tomoyo again.

"I'm not, because there's no reason to fight like this anymore. You see, Clow even chose his successor to be a woman. _A woman. _And by doing good she's become just as powerful, but not by using her magic - _by winning people's hearts._"

Morimasa slapped Tomoyo again, but Tomoyo remained unphased. Pain meant nothing anymore if she couldn't break Morimasa.

"You must be so tired, so tired from fighting to gain other's respect. You don't have to fight anymore. You can rest and be reborn." Tomoyo could see the tears forming in Morimasa's eyes. _Maybe... just maybe..._

"I am tired." Morimasa said, and suddenly the young woman before her mutated into the older woman that she actually was. "But I can't rest until I have what I want."

"I respect you." Tomoyo said. "I respect your skill and tenacity - your persistence."

Morimasa nodded and smiled lightly, but immediately frowned to hide her goaded ego.

Tomoyo felt so close to having a breakthrough. Then suddenly Morimasa's face changed. She had a wicked look in her eyes, and she took on her previously younger visage.

"Your lover has found my necklace," Morimasa grinned. "He's going to try to save you." A laugh. "He's willing to sacrifice himself for you."

Tomoyo look mortified. "Kimi, I-"

Morimasa slapped Tomoyo harshly across the face, and Tomoyo collapsed on the ground again, her entire body in pain. "SHUT UP!"

_"Please don't come for me, Eriol. Please." _

* * *

Eriol was sobbing on the ground staring at the necklace, he couldn't think of any way to save her. How was he supposed to jump dimensions?

All of a sudden, he heard a stir in the woods. It was Nakuru and Spinel. He looked up, tears staining his face.

Nakuru rushed over, pulling her master, trying to raise his from the ground. "Master, what's wrong. What's happened?"

"She took her. Morimasa took her while I was unconscious. I could have protected her, but -"

Nakuru and Spinel looked at each other confused. They didn't understand, but Eriol was too inconsolable to explain it to them.

Spinel moved forward and nudged his head affectionately up against his master's neck, trying to comfort him. "Master, calm down. Where was Tomoyo taken? You need to calm down, and think. There must be a way."

Eriol moved his arm around Spinel's neck to hold him close like a teddy bear. "I don't know, I can't."

Nakuru didn't want to anger her master, but she had to ask, "Does Clow know a way?"

Like a light switch flipped on, Eriol sat up, surprised, because he knew what he had to do. It was written in the Nagatoki's book. The solution was simple, but at the same time, he knew it was dangerous.

"I need to put on the necklace and be possessed; it's a fair trade. She'll be brought back." Eriol moved to pick up the necklace, but Spinel's paw held it down.

"Master, you need to think this through. You'll be possessed?"

"Yes, but that's the only way to bring back Tomoyo. I-" Eriol understood now. If he was possessed, it could pose an incredible danger to everybody else. Whatever realm he would be sent to, he'd have to defeat Morimasa under her terms. He'd have to do it quick; it was a gamble.

Eriol felt his link to Tomoyo weaken. It wasn't the link, it was Tomoyo's strength; she was suffering. He froze in wretchedness.

"What are you thinking, Master?" Nakuru as Ruby Moon asked.

"I have to be possessed. I have to defeat her in her dimension." Eriol explained.

"It's a trap," Spinel stammered.

"I know," Eriol replied weakly. He could feel Clow's presence now, stronger. _I will always be there in your time of need. _"But I can't abandon Tomoyo, I can't let her sacrifice herself for me again."

_Again? _Nakuru and Spinel shared a confused look. They knew that their master was going to regain his powers, but did that suddenly make him crazy?

"There's not enough time to explain." Eriol interrupted their guardian moment. "Tomoyo needs my help. I have to save her. When I have the necklace on, I am going to change; there's a soul in this necklace. She will try to possess me. You need to protect Tomoyo. Defend her. And, if all fails, run away, leave me."

Nakuru and Spinel nodded. Nakuru had to ask, "What about you?"

Eriol smiled. He felt afraid, but he couldn't show fear with them. "I don't know, but don't worry about me."

With that, he placed the glowing red necklace over his neck.

Meanwhile, back in the other realm, Tomoyo continued to pray for Eriol. _Please don't come for me. Don't try to save me. _She was struggling to breathe, and she knew she was in trouble, but still, she prayed. _Don't. Please don't. _

Meanwhile, the red-headed magician walked back to her pillar-chair and laughed to herself. "Love is always the easiest weakness to exploit."

Tomoyo stood up, mustering all of her strength. _Don't give in to her, Eriol. _Tomoyo rushed towards the red magician in a hail Mary. It was suicide.

Morimasa again chocked Tomoyo, lifting her into the air. "You're too late," she smirked. Tomoyo suddenly dropped back to the ground. It was all darkness around her, as her eyes adjusted she saw Nakuru and Spinel circling Eriol.

But it wasn't Eriol, Tomoyo knew. He was being possessed. She wanted to help, but she was so weak and exhausted all she could do was lie there still as stone and watch and hope, as Spinel and Nakuru began combat against their own master.

* * *

Eriol still looking and listening for a sign. He was standing on a plane among pillars holding up the sky. Planets moved through the sky slowly, like the moon above the Earth.

"Come out and face me, you coward," Eriol's voice rang out.

A cackle from high above. Then a woman appeared in the distance sitting on a chair. The distance between Eriol and Morimasa closed as the floor in between them shrank.

Eriol summoned lightning. It struck Morimasa, but Morimasa seemed unphased. She laughed. There's nothing you can do, I'm already dead. Your love killed me, remember?" Eriol became furious, power streamed from his veins as he released a caustic beam of magic that turned everything surrounding him to decimation.

Morimasa snapped her fingers. "I'm not going to try to hurt you, Clow, because I know I can't. I only want to trap you here until I'm done with you."

"It's true, even when you were at your best, you _never _would have been able to defeat me." Eriol derided. "You couldn't beat Nagatoki, and you were defeated by a mere mortal without any magic."

Suddenly, Morimasa rose from her chair and furiously attacked Eriol. In hand-to-hand combat, Eriol realized that they were evenly matched.

Meanwhile, in the other world. Eriol's body was dodging and deflecting all of Nakuru and Spinel's attacks. His eyes were no longer blue, but were a pitch black. An uncharacteristic cackle came out of his voice that sounded both female and male. "You two can't defeat me."

As Nakuru tried again to get close to incapacitate her Master, Eriol punched her with such great force, she hit a tree in the distance. Spinel released a beam of power at Eriol, but Eriol did the same, and forced Spinel to a defensive position.

Spinel knew then. They had to get away. He nodded to Nakuru as she got up. She would distract whatever it was controlling their master, and Spinel would go to take Tomoyo.

Nakuru then flew forward again, fighting hand to hand with all she had in her.

Spinel flew over, and nudged Tomoyo. She was unable to get up on her own, and Spinel realized in what dire condition Tomoyo really was in. He moved to place her on his back, when he heard Nakuru scream out.

Looking back, Nakuru was crumpled on the ground, and Eriol's figure was standing right in front of them. Tomoyo then stirred to consciousness forcing herself to sit. "Run, Spinel. She's after me. Morimasa's after me, just go."

Spinel couldn't. He grappled as much of his energy he could and against all his instincts, let out a sharp powerful beam of magic that caused a shrieking sound to elicit from the air. As the beam stopped, Spinel thought he may have stunted his Master, but a cackle rang out. "Silly cat," the voice rang out. "You should have run when you had the chance.

Eriol's finger let out a powerful beam of light that sent Spinel out into the air, and out of sight.

Tomoyo backed away, knowing that it wasn't Eriol. Eriol moved forward, straightening the bow tie on his tuxedo. He smiled, but it wasn't one of Eriol's charming smiles, it was a hideous evil smile, that Tomoyo had grown to familiarize with the evil witch who had taunted her both in her dreams and in reality.

Tomoyo gathered what strength she had and ran out into the water, the only direction available. She pushed against the water's resistance, but was suddenly pushed into the water. She turned to see the figure of a possessed Eriol hovering tall above her. She looked up, "Morimasa, please don't do this. The world is different now, you don't have to fight like this."

A females voice echoed out of Eriol, as he spoke. "Shut up you stupid girl. I want nothing more than for you to be dead!"

Her hands reached out now, and Tomoyo deflected out of the way, moving in the water, but Eriol's strong hands pulled her foot, and she breathed in water. She choked, as she flailed to come upward. Taking a big gasp of air, Madoushi's black eyes were what greeted her on the water's surface. Tomoyo didn't have much time before she was submerged back into the water, and held down. Tomoyo tried to break the hold, but Eriol was too strong. Her lungs burned, and she didn't know how much strength she had left to fight as the water filled her lungs.

* * *

Eriol and Morimasa fought evenly sparring back and forth. All attempts with the elements and his supernatural powers were evenly matched.

The tall red-headed woman deflected Eriol's heat ray. "You can't defeat me here, you need to just give up. Your woman, she will die. Even if you defeat me, you will have _nothing _to return to. Your silly guardians can't save your love, and none of your other friends can _even sense _what is going on."

Eriol felt pain in his heart. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. He'd failed.

In his moment of true despair, Clow's voice rang out in his mind, I_ will always be there in your time of need. _

* * *

Tomoyo nearly succumbed to darkness, when she felt the hold on her release. It was Spinel. Spinel tackled Eriol in his distraction. They were struggling and wrestling in the water. A man against a panther. Spinel seemed as though he was winning, until Eriol's arms tossed him back onto land, where Spinel lay stunned and too weak to get up to continue fighting his own master.

Eriol's body turned back to her, "Your time is truly up. Clow won't be able to break free of my prison for him."

"It's your prison as well," Tomoyo shouted out. Her ribs still hurt, and she knew she was in trouble. If she wasn't drowned to death, she would probably succumb to her internal injuries without medical attention anyway. She had nothing to lose now except Eriol. With that in mind, she provoked Morimasa's spirit. "Kimi, it's your prison as well!"

"Don't you dare use my name!" Morimasa growled out, slowly moving for Tomoyo.

"You could have a chance at being reborn. A chance at living again. You could have released yourself, and had another chance."

"Another chance at what? A normal life? A weak life without magic?"

"Magic isn't the only thing," Tomoyo answered. "You could have had a chance at happiness."

Eriol's face frowned. "I know what will make me happy, and it has nothing to do with being reborn."

* * *

Eriol, with renewed zeal attacked Morimasa, and suddenly seemed to have the upper hand. The tall woman seemed distracted, but distracted by what? Then he heard it - the conversation Tomoyo and Morimasa were having in their world.

Tomoyo's sweet voice rang out throughout the sky like angels singing. "You need to free yourself. It's a prison - you've been keeping your soul in a prison for hundreds of years."

Morimasa then stopped fighting, and starting screaming at the sky. "Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it."

* * *

Tomoyo, meanwhile in the true world shivered in the cold lake water, and continued. "Power and revenge, if you let them go, you will realize that there is more to life. You can rise above it."

Eriol's body continued to wade towards her faster than she could back up. Tomoyo kept speaking, "You are beautiful, smart and strong. Things can change. You can have so much more, if you just -"

Eriol's arms moved out to choke her, and Tomoyo flinched backwards unable to avoid them. She tried to fight his arms, but it was impossible.

The last thing Tomoyo was able to say before she was again submerged in the water was, "You still have a chance at redemption." Tomoyo fought, in the water, trying to scratch Eriol's hands free of her neck. It was holding her down, but not choking her, just waiting for her to drown. She tried to kick him in the crotch, but the water stopped her legs momentum.

Tomoyo was close enough to the lake floor to feel around. She felt a rock in her desperation, and raised it out of the air hitting Eriol across the head.

Eriol released her momentarily. She came up for air, but just the same his hands reached again to put her under water again. She had no chance to scream.

_"I love you, Eriol." _Tomoyo thought, as she finally gave up, too tired to fight anymore.

* * *

Eriol continued the mad assault on the red magician, and suddenly he felt a surge. It was Clow. Eriol now fought with the upper hand, able to get in several blows to the sorceress.

"I'm drowning her as we speak. Even if you are able to defeat me, she will be dead when you return." A laugh.

And then, Clow's older voice rang out in his mind, "Destroy everything. Just destroy everything."

He recognized another voice; it was Nagatoki's. "Don't worry, you will be fine. Do as I say. Destroy everything; you have the power."

Suddenly, Eriol stopped fighting the red-headed woman.

"Have you given up?" The red magician asked.

"No," Eriol called out, but it wasn't just his voice. It was his voice, Clow's voice, and Nagatoki's voice. "I'm going to destroy everything."

Marumasa frowned, momentarily but felt confident. "You don't have the strength to do that."

Then it was only Eriol's voice that replied. Eriol was full of confidence now. The planets in the sky suddenly started to swirl around in a circular motion generating momentum. "I am stronger than you could ever fathom!" A large crack appeared in the ground as pillars collapsed. The sky was falling in.

"No," Morimasa yelled. "My plan was perfect."

Nagatoki suddenly appeared in the realm. "No, it wasn't."

Morimasa gasped. "How?"

"You think, you were the only one waiting for centuries?" Nagatoki yelled, and suddenly, Nagatoki broke out a spell so powerful, it shook Eriol's bones.

Morimasa screamed out a scream so full of anguish it shook everything around. She turned to stone, and was slowly being eroded to sand along with the entire realm.

The great magician then turned to Eriol, who was still systematically tearing down the realm. He touched Eriol's Clow key, and smiled at Eriol. "Thank you for carrying me around for so long." His wrinkles moved together as he smiled the sweet smile of an adoring grandfather. "Take good care of her."

Nagatoki's ghost suddenly turned to light and disappeared like golden dust on the wind.

Eriol conjured every ounce of his strength and the last pillar broke. The sky collapsed inward on Eriol.

Eriol suddenly felt cold and wet. His vision returned, and he saw it then. Tomoyo submerged a foot under water being held by his own arms. He was shocked and horrified. He pulled her out of the water and hugged her to him as he flew back to the shore.

"No, no, no, no." She wasn't breathing. Eriol checked her throat before starting CPR. "_What to do? What do I do?" _

Soaking wet and hair matting his face, he looked on at Tomoyo. Her face was blue. Who knew what bones were broken in her body? Who knew what injuries Tomoyo was subject to now? He continued to press on her chest, to get the water out.

"Please, Tomoyo." His lips quivered as he pressed for the water to come out. He kissed her pushing air into her lungs, and continued to press her chest. "Breathe, please breathe." He cried out, tears falling miserably from his eyes. Another kiss, another breath of air pushed into her lungs. He continued to press her chest. "Wake up, please wake up. It's all my fault." Another kiss full of air. "Breathe, please, my love, just breathe."

Eriol didn't even realize it when Nakuru moved him out of the way to take over giving CPR. Spinel moved to create a place for Eriol to lean against, but all he could do was cry in horror. "Please, Tomoyo! Please!"

* * *

_"On the wind, across the sea,_

_Hear this song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be, home with me,_

_Once more we'll be together..."_

Tomoyo moved through the darkness towards the light. It was her dad's voice singing to her. She called out to him, "Dad? Dad?"

She walked up to a figure in the light. A man with metal rimmed glasses and shockingly purple hair stood there. With arms open. "My daughter."

"Dad?" Tomoyo moved and hugged him

"What are you doing here, Tomoyo?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo answered confused. All around there was nothing. "I've missed you," Tomoyo finally said, crying. "I've missed you so much, Daddy."

"I've missed you too," Daitaro answered. "But you're not supposed to be here. You need to go back."

"No," Tomoyo answered. "I want to stay here. I'm done. I'm too tired."

Daitaro chastised her. "You need to go back and take care of you mom for me. You can't stay here. Tomoyo, I'm depending on you."

* * *

Tomoyo choked out water as Nakuru pressed down on her chest, but she still wasn't breathing. Nakuru continued to press her chest and breathe into her lungs. "Breathe, Tomoyo, breathe." Nakuru put her head on Tomoyo's chest. Her heart was still beating, but for how much longer?

Eriol laid there defeated, sobbing. "All of this is my fault. I should have known. I should have known."

He watched on, as Tomoyo laid there unresponsive. He was helpless. His mind was in a zone where his entire existence depended on whether Tomoyo came back or not. He balled up and cried, rocking back and forth, sobbing. He didn't know how to fix this.

* * *

"Mom doesn't need me." Tomoyo answered. "She's fine without me."

"Tomoyo, I love you, but you need to keep on living." It was only then that Tomoyo saw the toddler, who had been walking closely by her. She looked down and the child hugged her leg. His eyes looked up intently at Tomoyo.

"Your mom isn't the only one, and you know that," her father said.

Tomoyo reached her hand down and the child took her hand, looking up at her with navy blue eyes.

The darkness was slowly turning to bright light. "You need to go back now, Tomoyo."

Suddenly, while looking down at the child staring straight back up at her, she made the decision. Picking the child up in her arms, she ran back towards the fleeting darkness.

"I'll always be with you," Tomoyo heard her Dad yell from behind. "I love you." She ran as fast as she could, child in her arms, but she was starting to fear she couldn't outrun the light. The darkness was getting too far away.

* * *

Eriol could do nothing but cry. He was helpless and inconsolable, denial was moving in. "If it's her heart, we can shock her back. We can bring her back!" He pushed Spinel towards Tomoyo. And Spinel rushed over, looking into Nakuru's eyes for confirmation.

Nakuru nodded as she ripped Tomoyo's dress open and stopped CPR momentarily. With a his muzzle to Tomoyo's chest, and a paw against her side, he let out a light electric charge. Nakuru continued to resuscitate, for a bit, but as Spinel moved to try shocking Tomoyo again, Nakuru shook her head and stopped him. Tears were rolling down her face as well.

**[tbc]**

Muahahahahaha.


	25. Coordinated

**WARNING: THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN CHANGED/MOVED. PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER TITLES TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE READING THE RIGHT CHAPTER. **

* * *

**Color Coordinated **

_Coordinate (v): to harmonize, to correlate, to fit together, to bring together_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Coordinated**

Tomoyo pushed herself toward the shrinking darkness, and with a shock, the darkness expanded again, renewing Tomoyo's vigor to run, but it was shrinking too fast.

Was she too late? She could only think of the adorable child holding onto her tightly. She knew she could reach the darkness easily if she wasn't carrying the child, but she couldn't bear putting him down.

_No. I will not leave him behind. _

She had to make it. She needed to make it.

* * *

Nakuru stopped giving Tomoyo CPR and moved her dress up to cover her exposed body.

"What-what are you doing?" Eriol asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He now screamed. He refused to believe it. She couldn't. She wouldn't. He pushed Nakuru out of the way, and began anew to push air into her lungs. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" _Don't leave me here alone. Stay with me, Tomoyo. _

Nakuru backed away and shook her head, wiping tears from her face. "Tomoyo..." she whispered.

Eriol wouldn't give up. He kept pressing, and then he pulled her torn dress from her chest, looking up at Spinel. "Shock her heart," he ordered.

Spinel took a look at his master and then at Nakuru. Nakuru shook her head. "I SAID SHOCK HER HEART!" Eriol screamed out. "DO IT!"

Spinel lowered his muzzle again, and placed his paw against Tomoyo's chest, giving a larger zap than he had the first time.

Nothing happened, and Eriol, eyes now glazed over, collapsed his head on top of Tomoyo's chest. After everything they'd been through, they wouldn't have their happy ending. Even after centuries separated, they wouldn't be together.

"It's not fair," Eriol whispered as he slowly broke down into sobs again. All that time they'd wasted finding each other and loving each other. All the loneliness and heartbreak they'd both endured. _It's not fair. _

He'd split his soul in half just to follow her into this lifetime. His soul had waited centuries to finally be with her. The unfairness of it all was unbearable. Suddenly, a vision of Tomoyo holding a red wine glass and grinning as she watched it swirl in her glass whirled into the forefront of Eriol's mind. Her words could never feel more true than in that moment.

Eriol fought the instinct to simply drown himself in the lake to join Tomoyo in death.

_"So, what's not fair? Love?" _Eriol remembered asking Tomoyo.

He remembered the very ever-so-slight shake of her head, as she said, _"Life."_

If someone were to truly stab him in the heart, Eriol wouldn't feel it. His entire body was numb with grief.

* * *

Masaki Amamiya covered his face from the flashing lights of news cameras as he walked in the hospital entrance, guarded by a string of bodyguards.

News reporters were held back from all around. This had happened to Masaki Amamiya three too many times, as it brought back the memories of Sonomi losing her parents, Nadeshiko, and then Sonomi losing her husband.

His bodyguards led him through the lobby and to an elevator. The elevator went upwards, and Masaki rethought the last words he ever said to his granddaughter.

Perhaps he was being too harsh. Tomoyo had suffered, but Sonomi had as well. If anything, Tomoyo's life mirrored Sonomi's stride for stride. He could only hope the mother and daughter would find ways to change and make room for inner peace.

It wasn't Sonomi's fault she was an inattentive mother. Sonomi was good; she was in all senses of the word good: a good businesswoman, a good granddaughter, a great aunt, and a good person. Nobody was perfect. Tomoyo was not faultless either.

As the elevator opened, he saw the man he least wanted to see in the world. Takuya Daidouji bowed to the old man. The old man had a sullen look on his face. "I want to be left alone," he told his guards.

Understanding the orders, they all walked down the halls on both directions, far enough to be out of hearing range.

Takuya remained silent. He waited respectfully for Amamiya Masaki to speak, but pain and shame seeping through his face without filter. He'd hurt his son. Was this all worth it? He'd never truly know.

Masaki stared at Takuya for a long time, not speaking. The old man wanted to use the right words in the right way to invoke a proper reaction. "I hope you feel and understand the wrong of your ways," the old man mused aloud, before turning and walking away down the hallway. He wouldn't give Takuya the chance to find words anew.

The elevator reopened and Takuya walked into it. Middle aged and fighting the same war for the same thing he once fought his brother for - a Capitalist empire. He thought back to the conversation he had with Ren.

Ren was willing to look the other direction - to overlook his own father's ambitious flaws. Takuya then thought back to the accident so many years ago. He was reminded of his brother whom he didn't necessarily kill, but most definitely did not save. The way Daitaro stared at him, trapped in the car entreating him to rescue him.

_He would have died, just the same even if I tried. _Takuya kept repeating that in his mind. Sonomi was wrong: he didn't kill his own brother - but then again, he didn't try to save him either.

Takuya felt them what he should have felt over a decade ago. He felt shame.

* * *

Masaki Amamiya arrived at specific doorway and walked past guards to enter into the large hospital room. He sat down by Sonomi's bedside, and watched Sonomi unconscious with machines attached to her body.

She was stable now, they told him.

With a warmth and affection in his voice only reserved for his granddaughter, he sighed and said, "I am the one who should be in a hospital bed, not you."

_It should be your husband by your side. _The old man surmised. It still saddened him to be reminded of the grandson-in-law he'd secretly set Sonomi up with - the man Masaki chose to break Sonomi free of her obsession with Nadeshiko and her sick relationship with Takuya. He'd protected her then, and he would protect her now - even in his old age.

Touching his granddaughter's hand, "Just focus on getting better, I'll take care of the rest."

He got up. The body guards asked where he was going. "Take me to see Daidouji Ren."

* * *

Eriol sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I'm so sorry." His body heaved uncontrollably as he cried terribly with anguish. His forehead pressed against her chest as he cried. "I was supposed to protect you; it's all my fault."

Tomoyo struggled to breathe. She coughed up water, but felt a weight on her chest. Her body was still in shocking pain, but she moved her hand to push the heavy weight off of herself. Was she alive? Everything felt distant.

Nakuru's breath caught in her throat as she saw Tomoyo cough up, and move her head ever so slightly. Tomoyo's hand moved to nudge Eriol's still sobbing form off of her. She needed help. Nakuru immediately dragged her distraught master off of her.

Eriol felt someone touch his head lightly, but he pushed it off. He wanted to be alone. He wanted nothing more than to lay there next to Tomoyo for eternity. Nakuru tried to move him away from Tomoyo's body, but Eriol wouldn't budge. Nakuru, fed up, forcefully yanked Eriol's body off of Tomoyo's.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. You're safe now; it's all over. What do you want to say?" Nakuru asked. She pressed her ear close to Tomoyo's mouth. Tomoyo groaned in pain, making Nakuru finally assess her injuries.

Spinel went around and nudged Eriol, bringing Eriol's back to focus on Tomoyo. Surprised and relieved, a smile broke across his tear-stained face. His shattered world suddenly came back together. He crawled toward her, touching her shoulder. "Tomoyo," he said lightly as he tried to bring his breathing back down from near hyperventilation. "Tomoyo, what is it?"

Tomoyo winced, and then Eriol took in all of Tomoyo: the bruises across her face and body, the wringing marks around her neck, her broken clavicle, her broken - Eriol's heart broke seeing how she'd been tortured. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"I was scared I'd never see you again," Tomoyo breathed out. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she was finally free to spill her emotions. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Eriol choked up, and he was filled with anguish again. "It was all my fault."

"No," Tomoyo smiled weakly. "It's nobody' fault."

Tears fell from Eriol's eyes; he couldn't allow himself to be exonerated. _I will never let this ever happen again. _He pressed his right hand on her forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll make this all better. I promise you."

Tomoyo, already weak, could not protest. She nodded lightly looking into Eriol's navy blue eyes before closing them. She could feel Eriol kiss each of her eyes, before she was swept into a dreamless sleep.

For an eternity, Eriol hovered over her carefully knitting together every healing spell he knew. _This will never happen again, I promise._ Swollen and bloody bruises and gashes were healed away. Broken bones were reset and knitted back to their previous sturdiness. When it was all over, he picked her up, realizing that she was soaking wet and clammy.

Spinel moved underneath to take Tomoyo on his own back, but Eriol shook his head. He held her closer. "No, she never leaves me again." Eriol transformed Tomoyo's ruined bridesmaid dress into to a sleek long black gown, and somehow managed to keep Tomoyo in his arms as he wrapped his now dry blazer around her.

He turned to the forest and started walking back, carrying Tomoyo in his arms and pressing her head close to his neck so he could always feel her breathing against him skin.

* * *

Ren laid in his bed, mulling over what to do with his father. He could never turn his father in, but he could never trust his father again either - knowing what he was capable of. He heard his door open, and acted like he was asleep.

He was expecting his father, but when the voice of an old man broke the silence, he turned over to look.

Amamiya Masaki, the man who built the Amamiya empire sat upright and regally in the chair by his bedside.

Ren moved to sit up and bow his head, but Masaki smiled and stopped him. "You need rest. You've just been in an accident."

Ren nodded.

Masaki continued. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit shaken, but altogether alright. How is Aunt Sonomi?"

Masaki looked sad and unsure for a moment. "They said she will be fine, but she has a long road to recovery."

"I'm sorry," Ren said as though he was guilty.

"Nobody is to blame for such a horrible accident. I can only thank the gods that you two are alive." Masaki commented, reading Ren's mind.

"But -" Ren knew who was responsible. The implications shook Ren's identity. His conscience felt unclean.

The old man interrupted. "Nobody is responsible."

There was a silent understanding, because both knew who was truly responsible. Masaki was pardoning his father, and Ren suddenly felt grateful.

Masaki moved in his chair, and looked to check the room was completely empty. "As it appears, there are soon going to be major company changes - for both Amamiya International and Daidouji Incorporated. I need someone to be there to take care of it all, and I had you in mind."

Ren frowned in introspection. _How could this be? _All that his father sought his entire life was being offered to Ren. He was flabbergasted. "Why?" He had to ask.

Masaki smiled warmly like a grandfather, "You are Tomoyo's cousin. I've known you and watched you grow from a very young age. You're ambitious like our father, but I see great and special things in you, because you're also a lot like your uncle."

"Uncle Daitaro?" Ren asked.

Masaki nodded. "Yes."

The old man paused, as though thinking over what he was about to say. "I'm going to give you an opportunity to build and grow a company much larger than the one Takuya imagined for himself or even dreamed for himself." Masaki said. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

This was it. "But. But what about Tomoyo? Why not somebody else who has more experience- Aunt Sonomi." Ren asked.

"I love Tomoyo, and I want what will make her happy. What I'm offering you, now - that wont make her happy. She will still have her say. You can rest assured of that. Also, seeing Sonomi in the state she is in, I think she should take a well-deserved break."

Ren didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to answer me now," the patriarch added. "When you've had some time to get better and think it over, you can come to me then. Don't take too long, though. I'm not getting any younger." Masaki laughed at his own joke as he got up to leave.

Ren couldn't wrap his head around the idea. "But still, why me?"

The patriarch stopped, but didn't turn around. "It's ultimately because you remind me of Daitaro."

"How am I like him?"

Masaki smiled to himself. "Like him, you have a good heart. You have the kind of love and trust that can mend families."

Ren nodded, soaking in the words. The old man was asking for more than someone to merge companies, he was asking for someone to unify a family.

Masaki turned to take a long look at Ren. "I trust you wont share what I've just said with anybody else."

The door clicked closed. Ren could see bodyguards following the old man through the glass on his door. A feeling of new calm spread through Ren's body.

Already, Ren knew his answer to the great patriarch request.

* * *

A handsome man in a tuxedo reappeared from the darkness of the forest and walked across the expansive lawn towards the light. He carried in his arm the woman that he loved more than anything and everything in the world.

"Tell Sakura and Syaoran that I found Tomoyo, and that we're leaving." Eriol ordered Nakuru. Spinel sat on her shoulder. "Don't tell them anything about what happened tonight."

"But-" Nakuru tried to protest.

"It's the happiest day of their lives. Don't ruin it for them. Get Tomoyo's things, and we will go home."

Tomoyo stirred from her sleep, and she turned her head up to look upward at Eriol. "No," she said.

Eriol, realizing Tomoyo was awake, turned himself gently to caress his face up against Tomoyo, breathing her in. A thousand visions emerged in his mind's eye. There was no denying she was his soulmate. He gently pressed his cheek against hers and he whispered into her ear. "What is it, my love?"

"Let's go dance." Tomoyo said a bit louder so Nakuru could hear too.

"No, you're in no condition to dance, Tomoyo."

"I feel better," Tomoyo whispered. "Let's go have a dance."

"No, I just -" Eriol couldn't find the words. He was choked up from everything that happened that night.

"Just one slow dance," Tomoyo begged.

Eriol was still unsure.

Tomoyo nuzzled up to him, and felt tears coming back to her eyes. She was in a horrible emotional state and she knew it, but she couldn't help still wanting just one dance with Eriol - even for nonsensical reasons. She wanted to cry, but her body couldn't muster the strength to even do that.

Nakuru and Spinel stood unsure of what to do. After being beaten to near death by their own master and surviving, they were simply relieved. Spinel looked upward into Nakuru's eyes, and shifted his head insisting they leave. Nakuru moved and put some distance between the couple. When she realized Eriol wasn't paying attention, she finally broke into an awkward sprint towards the tables full of food.

Spinel sat on her shoulder, holding on tightly. Happy to be alive, Spinel told Nakuru, "You know what, screw it all! I'm having dessert tonight!"

They disappeared into the happy crowd under the yellow lanterns and pink cherry blossoms.

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered. The only thing that existed in his world now was her, and he could feel her trembling. He had to give in to her wishes. He kept her close, bringing his face down to hers. "After what happened, I want you to rest. What happened to you tonight -" Eriol shuddered. "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo asked for him to put her down. With reluctance, Eriol did so. He held her hand as they neared the bright lights and hum of chatter.

"I nearly died today, so I think I should get whatever I want." Tomoyo smiled, jokingly. She was trying to lighten the mood, but Eriol frowned and stoned over in shame.

"It's not funny," Eriol replied. He seemed even more grim. He looked on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." Tomoyo said, rubbing his cheek. "It was just a joke."

"I... " Eriol was lost for words to say.

"You know what we've never done?" Tomoyo asked, her face brightening, encouraging Eriol to brighten up his mood. She smiled sweetly and playfully in a way that only Eriol could make her smile.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"Dance together." Tomoyo laughing a little. Her voice was still quiet and meek. "Don't be so upset. I'm not mad at you or anybody else. What happened tonight, everything that happened tonight - explain it to me when I'm ready to ask."

Eriol nodded obediently. He hung on her words like a puppy.

"So...?" Tomoyo looked expectantly into Eriol's eyes.

Eriol pulled away taking both Tomoyo's hands in his. "Tomoyo, will you dance with me?" Entertwining one of his hands with hers, he pulled her along slowly back towards the reception, and through the tables and people.

As they reached the dance floor, a slow song suddenly came on.

Tomoyo fitted herself against Eriol's body. She placed her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest. He rested his head on hers. They danced slowly along with the music.

"Eriol, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, calming his nerves. Tomoyo was safe at last, and wrapped in his arms. He couldn't think of anything in the future from that moment."

"You and me. Where do we go?"

Eriol smiled. "Wherever you want. Where do you want to go?"

Tomoyo shook her head, but smiled lightly. Her ear was pressed to Eriol's heart, and she could feel it beating in his chest. "When the wedding's over. Do we go back?"

"To the States? It's up to you. I will follow you to the end of the world." Eriol stroked his hand over her upper back. He kissed the top of her head.

Tomoyo smiled and was content in response, head still pressed to his chest.

* * *

A bodyguard on her phone weaved through the crowd, "Sir, I've found Miss Daidouji." She was going to go onto the dance floor and to tell her the news about her mother.

The bodyguard was about to call out her men to take Tomoyo away, but over the phone, Masaki ordered her, "Stop."

The bodyguard halted and stood there confused. She asked for orders on the phone. "What shall I do? Shall I call you back when we are on our way to the hospital?"

"What is she doing?" The ancient voice vibrated out of the phone.

The bodyguard hesitated before answering honestly, "She's dancing sir."

"Tell me, does she look happy?"

The bodyguard answered. "Y-yes, sir. She does."

Masaki sighed. Now that Sonomi was hurt and unable to take care of the company, Tomoyo's life would change dramatically once more. He felt sympathy for his great-granddaughter. "Then let her finish this dance. It can wait until after. Tell her then..."

The bodyguard nodded and smiled understandingly. If anybody ever deserved a few minutes to be happy, it would have to be Tomoyo.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol moved slowly to the music.

Eriol spoke, stroking his thumb against her back. "From now on, no matter what dangers or troubles you face," Eriol rested his chin on her head. "I will always be right by your side. From this day forth, I will always be there to protect you."

"You're so cheesy," Tomoyo joked. The events of that night were far from disappearing from her mind, but she had to find a way to fight her vulnerability - at least until later.

"I'm serious."

Tomoyo huffed in feigned annoyance.

"Tomoyo," Eriol nuzzled into Tomoyo's hair. "If you're ever tire of being strong... I'll be strong enough for the both of us."

Tomoyo's mind reeled back to what else happened that night aside from nearly dying. "About Clow... did you... you know...?"

Eriol nodded.

Suddenly the lyrics of the song felt so appropriate.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. _

"I just need to know one thing." Tomoyo let the words hang for a moment. "After the memories... after Clow..." Tomoyo didn't know the exact words to explain what Eriol had done to his memories tonight; he seemed to the same to her, but she still wondered. _Do you still love me?_

Eriol read Tomoyo's mind, and he smiled. He lowered his forehead down, touching hers, staring straight into Tomoyo's beautiful violet eyes. He'd known those eyes for centuries, for lifetimes even. "My feelings for you will never change."

Tomoyo smiled brilliantly inferring her own answer. She tilted her chin up to give him a chaste kiss across the lips.

Brilliant happiness flowed through both of their hearts.

Eriol pulled away slightly, and pressed his cheek to hers as they danced. "You know... I realized that Clow and I were more similar than I ever knew before." Eriol smiled. "I'm okay with it now." Truthfully, he was. He felt calmed now. He was less angry, and more understanding of Clow, even thankful. "I'm glad he split his soul."

"And why is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"No reason." Eriol smiled. One day, he'd tell her. He'd tell her that she was the reason for everything and that she'd always be his savior from his inner-demons, but not today. They danced without speaking until the song was nearly over. "I love you, Tomoyo."

"I love you, too." Tomoyo replied, smiling.

Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran dancing on the other side of the dance floor. They looked so blissful. "You said you'll be there for me no matter what, right?"

Tomoyo could feel Eriol nod again.

Tomoyo turned her head up, to stare into his blue, blue eyes, and her violet eyes sparkled. "I guess we look like a good couple."

Eriol chuckled deeply, and it sent shivers down Tomoyo's spine. She blushed red and hid her face against his chest. "Like... that we match?" Eriol asked jokingly.

Eriol thought about Tomoyo's question earlier. "I have an answer now."

"Hm?" Tomoyo asked, relaxed and snug in Eriol's arms.

"The answer to what we do from now on," Eriol said.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, head still hidden against his chest.

"We'll be happy."

The answer surprised Tomoyo both for its simplicity and the general notion. "Eriol -." Tomoyo stopped mid-speech, and Tomoyo thought of that baby boy holding her hand, staring back at her innocently. She again looked upward into Eriol's face into his navy blue eyes, knowing then of whom the child reminded her.

Eriol smiled. "What is it, my love?"

"Maybe... life really isn't all that unfair after all. And... maybe..."

Eriol listened intently.

Tomoyo demurely added, "Maybe, just maybe... I'll let you grow old with me."

At those words, Eriol's smile faded, and his eyes were filled with an emotion Tomoyo couldn't read. Before Tomoyo could open her mouth to say anything else, Eriol's came down, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**[the end]**

There it is! I've finished it! It's done! Holy c**p! I'm finished!

You know, it was really hard for me to write a happy ending. The story was set perfectly for a tear-jerker, but you know what? You guys are right! They needed a happy ending. Also, I was writing the sad ending, and it really was too sad.

I left some strings of the story untied, but I'd sort of like for people to imagine how it would have ended. I initially planned to have a epilogue to answer all the questions, but changed my mind.

Again, holy c**p! I'm done! (Albeit, the ending is a bit... rushed?)

To be honest, I was really afraid I wouldn't be able to finish this. I started this when I first started college as a way to pass the time during vacations, and it just blew up into something that's really... well, consumed my life. I can't even imagine the number of hours it took me to write this and to think up an ending.

I get it, it's a little cheesy and wrong to make Tomoyo the center of Clow's reason for reincarnation, but you have to admit how tragically romantic it is to follow somebody into the next lifetime.

As it goes with flashbacks and whatnot, I _have _made a mess of things in the story. Sorry about that. I clearly didn't have a good plan going into writing this story. BUT! I did sort of fix it all on my free time.

To my reviewers, I love and adore you!

A big shout out to **ulq4schiffer, Maria-Reynne, Toys R Us NOT, Cata-06, sweet-sunflower, xxxFlamingWingsxxx, Shanaa12, cheng, PuppetPrince, ichiki-chan, , Malu Daidoji, Gee El, James Birdsong, Midnight Ghost, SnowCharms, ****Mei Ver D Ripper, tomoyo-amethyst, weaponmistress1010, Midnight Ghost, shortygirl333, Hidden Tala, Property of Eriol, Pinboo, funky-squirrel, aterjsa,** **racquellimotzerelli, ApplesAndFlakes, KiT72 and ALL of my reviewers **for giving me feedback and words of encouragement through the years. You have no idea how much it's meant to me.

I don't think I ever would have finished otherwise. You have no idea how excited I would get every time I'd get an email about a new review. I am a total Review geek.

You know, I never thought CCS would stick to me the way it has throughout the years. As a kid growing up, this was basically my go-to fictional fantasy world, and I fell in love with the general notion of Tomoyo and Eriol. I think them an enchanting pair who truly deserved something _enchanting_. And so... this is my contribution to the fandom.

I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

Much love,

Julia

PS. I know it's selfish to ask... but my birthday is on New Years. So... review? Yes? Please?


End file.
